Okuyasu's Bizarre Adventure: A Filled Journey
by khaylittle
Summary: After awakening in darkness the next thing Okuyasu knows he on a beach other people he has no idea why he was chosen but he doesn't plan on failing he may not understand a whole lot but that never stop him before! But will The Hand and Him be enough let find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okuyasu is my favorite characters and I love his personality and the fact he doesn't get to have more fanfic of just him is a shame so I having him go on a journey to save the class 77. And also I will give him **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** (If you don't know what I'm talking about go read **The Power Of Okuyasu Nijimura** ).

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **A New Start, Of Brand New Bizarre Adventure!**

It was dark and quiet, Okuyasu couldn't see or hear a thing.

Okuyasu: "Where am I." He said as all that was around him was darkness.

He tried moving but his body was frozen in place and he couldn't summon **The Hand** for some reason.

Okuyasu: "Where are Josuke and Koichi." He said as didn't understand what was going on.

He then saw a bright light and a figure, it was Keicho, his brother who died saving Okuyasu. He couldn't understand why his brother was here, did he die again or something, he didn't understand at all.

Okuyasu: "Bro!" He said shocked.

Keicho: "Your needed Okuyasu, **The Hand** is needed, to scrape away despair." He in a calm tone as a bright light overcome both brothers, blinding Okuyasu and then the next thing he knows, he awakening on a beach.

Okuyasu: "Where the hell am I now? And what was Bro talking about." He then get a headache and then a vision of his brother appears again.

Keicho: "Okuyasu, I'm going to be really simple about this, your in another universe and you need to help these people." He warned confusing Okuyasu more, he didn't understand what was going! First in a black void then his Bro tell him he in another world!

Okuyasu: "W-What!? I'm in what! What are you talking about Bro!?" He asked his brother in confusion.

Keicho: "I have no clue Okuyasu but like I told you. Try to use your head, I have no idea why it you but so be it is." He plainly said and if Okuyasu listen closely he thought he heard sadness in his voice.

Okuyasu: "I-I see." He said listen to his brother still not fully clear.

Keicho: "And Okuyasu one more thing, if someone as what your talent is say you the Ultimate Delinquent, got it." He added.

Okuyasu: "What!?" He said confusion again.

Keicho: "Just go with it, will be better that way." He told him firmly.

Okuyasu: "Okay." He sighed.

Keicho: "And one more thing be careful who you truth, I know your idiot, but I still believe that you'll make the right choice." He said at first sounding harsh but was more soft and hopeful.

Okuyasu: "B-bro I-" He started.

And like that Keicho was gone like the wind but before showing Okuyasu a smile and then all Okuyasu saw was darkness.

 **Chapter 1 End**

And like that were on a role what will Okuyasu will he lead the class to a better future or will this be more than he could handle even with **The Hand**!

* * *

 _Next Chapter 2: Friend or Foe, Meeting Everyone._


	2. Chapter 2

I am debating to let the stand arrow come into this fanfic you guy let know what your think but for this I ship Okuyasu x Akane tell me. what their ship name be if you make one. Also sorry for the short chapter I promise more will be longer.

I don't JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

Talking

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter: 2

 **Friend Or Foe, Meeting Everyone**

Okuyasu was stiring in his sleep as he recalled everything Keicho told him, he continues to stir until he wokes up panting, palming his face as he relieve this was not a dream he really was in another world. He look to see he was on a desk in a classroom he confused first a beach, now a classroom could this world have Stand User? Okuyasu didn't believe so it would make no sense, then where was he?

Okuyasu: "What the hell is with this places?" He said in confusion.

He thought to himself, he couldn't for the life of him see what dangerous they come be in, hell he hasn't even seen them yet. He didn't doubt his Bro words in fact, Okuyasu would probably say that was the closest thing to a compliment he ever got from Keicho, all this thinking was making his head hurt he wasn't big on using his head, so he would truths his gut instincts.

He realized, he was lost in thought and didn't see the other people entering the room through a door, he had a feeling these were the people his Bro told him about. There where about 15 people counting him that makes 16. They were all look confused as him, but for a different reason then he was.

Okuyasu: "So these are the people I'm protecting, Bro said I should be careful who I truth but none of them are that tough with **The Hand** at my side." He whisper as he looked around the room from the desk he was setting.

He didn't see the problem with them, or maybe is was something else, something dangerous whatever it was, the moment Okuyasu saw it he would scrape it out of exist forever. As he was continue to create some kind of plan he looked to the door one more time and saw a boy who look kind of normal, he had gray brown hair with a spike on top, plain skin with dark green eyes, and had outfit that Okuyasu could described as a office worker of some kind. They all turn to the guy Okuyasu had a feeling then didn't really saw him yet, he wasn't his original loud self.

?: "Who goes there?" One asked.

?: "Um...Are you feeling alright? You look quite pale." Another one ask more concerned.

?: "Ah, um…" Was all he could say.

Okuyasu for his part could careless about what they were saying, it was because he didn't know them that well.

?: "Hey, could you be… You're also a freshman at this school right." One ask in confusion.

That was something that Okuyasu found worth knowing, he would have to remember himself to find more later for now he would have to play along.

?: "Ah, then you'll all…?"

?: "See for yourself. We all **freshman** , too."

Okuyasu was an idiot, he know that he was, but even he could see this what they were talking about was mostly a school.

?: "I assume...freshman like us have gathered in this classroom. Oh and that guy over there too, I think." Okuyasu had his eyes close at the time and open them when he felt the stares of the others looking at him.

He look at them and then close his eye again and went back to his thoughts, he wasn't ready to talk yet. His mind needed more time to fully understand the place he was in, plus he wasn't the best with new people. The boy from before look around confused one of the other saw him and look at him and respond.

?: "What is it?"

?: "Why are we all gathered in this classroom?"

?: "On one can said anything about coming here, so...is there like, an entrance ceremony or homeroom now? Actually...we were just discussing that matter." If they were talking Okuyasu would have to be apart and listen to it.

?: "Discuss?"

?: "Well sense your the last student to arrive, let's start the discussion." Okuyasu know that he would have be apart of the discussion if he ever had chance of seeing what the situation was.

?: "Eh, this is everyone? How do you know?"

?: "There are only sixteens desks in this classroom, and this guys the sixteenth student..."

Okuyasu: Hey I may suck at math but pretty sure there are seventeen people in this room if you count me. He point out his tone rough but calm.

Everyone in the room forgotten about Okuyasu for a moment and counted and he was right, there were seventeen students.

Okuyasu: "I'm not sure what the hell going on to be truthful but whatever it is I think I should at least play a part in this discuss." He continue to say in his calm rough tone.

The other students look at him not sure what to make of him, he had an aura of mystery around him but he look to be in the same situation as them so they continued.

?: "Well whatever the cause let us continue, obvious if you bother to think about it…"

?: "And just what are we gonna talk about?"

?: "First, I need to confirm something. Out of everyone here, is there anyone here who actually remembers they come to this classroom?" Okuyasu remember being on a beach, he blackout and walk up in this room he sure he didn't take that door.

Everyone else look at each other none of them raise their hand Okuyasu wasn't stupid enough to raise his hand he had no idea what this place was or how it worked.

?: "So before you realize it, you were in this classroom then **everyone here** is in the same predicament, No matter how you look at it, it unnatural even you stupid-looking one would agree right."

Okuyasu: "Hey who the hell you calling stupid-looking." Okuyasu growl out but was ignored.

?: "I-It sure is strange, nobody remembers how they came here, hey what you what do mean "Stupid-looking"!?" That comment was also ignored.

?: "The moment you set foot on campus, you felt a strange dizziness, and now you're here and you don't know why, that is what I experienced before I arrived here am I correct in assuming that's is true for all of you?" For Okuyasu, he didn't really known happened to him the first was most likely him be sent here the second he had no idea he thought it was his Bro doing.

?: "Th-That happened too me too."

Okuyasu: "I felt it too, hell my head still killing me." He said rubbing his head.

?: "Eh!? That dizziness wasn't just me? Everyone felt the same dizziness...that's weird."

?: "E-Even if it just a coincidence...it feels too good to be true."

?: "So you're saying it not just a coincidence, then."

?: "Hm?"

?: "Meaning we can only speculate **who's responsible** for this strange phenomenon."

And that is what Okuyasu was trying to find out, but he had no clue he could guess a Enemy Stand User but that was no possible with the "Bow and Arrow" gone, plus he the only Stand User around. But that just mean whoever did this is toast when he find them. Plus if it a regular person he could use his real fist to beat the crap out of them.

?: "Hah! I don't know what you're worried about, but that doesn't sound like a huge deal." Okuyasu's gut instinct say differently.

?: "What do you mean?"

?: "I mean it's a minor problem, Instead of trying to figure out why we're here, we should try to figure out why we can't leave."

?: "Huh? Whaddaya mean we can't leave?"

?: "Eh!? Seriously!?"

Okuyasu for his part got up from his set, walk up to the door, and try to open but it wouldn't move inch after a few more tries the door still didn't open.

Okuyasu: "It safe to say this thing is stuck shut." Okuyasu stated, he thought if he used **The Hand** to erase the door that would solve the problem but he felt that would also give him more problems as well.

?: "Huh? Why?"

Okuyasu: "How the hell should I know?"

?: "A little while after I got here, I tried to leave got take a shit, that door wouldn't budge at all!"

?: "Hey, hey...what's going on?"

?: "Even with all my might, I couldn't open it even that guy tried and it didn't work! It'd be impossible for all of you."

?: "Eh? What do you impossible you couldn't open it? Why That not possible!"

?: "S-She right! That Impossible!"

Okuyasu: "Yet this door wouldn't open, so it the reality of the situation."

?: "Though I don't understand what forces are at work here, there no denying it that we have been locked inside classroom."

Okuyasu when back set at the desk he was at and continue to think of what he learn so far, all these people were students that go to some school and right now none of them have any memory from before coming here, Okuyasu still didn't know the name of the school, well some info is better than no info.

?: "M-Maybe we're...getting mixed...up in something dangerous."

? "Or perhaps...Doesn't it make more sense to think that this is the **entrance exam**?"

?: "The entrance exam? You mean, Hope's Peak Academy."

Okuyasu raise a brow, so that the name of the school, well whatever the case at least he didn't have to think up a plan on how to found the school name.

?: "But...according to Hope's Peak Academy, no such exam exists."

?: "They may say that publicly, but it's possible that this is actually a **special entrance exam**."

And then a new voice out of nowhere said. "Ah, your wrong, this is not an entrance exam. "Okuyasu shot up from his sit to find the voice, but it was nowhere in sight.

Okuyasu: "Who the hell was that just now?" Okuyasu nerves where now edge. " _If it is and enemy I'll scrape away!_ " He thought readying himself.

?: "What was that just now."

?: "Hey, fatass... why'd you make that cutesy voice all of sudden."

?: "I won't dispute your blunt remark about my weight, but that voice you just heard was not mine."

?: "Huh? Then whose is it?"

Okuyasu: "There some else in this room." His voice was calm, he ready his right hand in case it was an enemy.

?: "Um, actually it's mine!"

?: "Who are you!? Where are you!?"

?: "It sound like it came from the teacher's desk."

?: "All right! I see everyone has arrived Let's begin."

And from the Teacher's Desk appear to be something not even Okuyasu was prepared for; A pink bunny rabbit that was dress up like a magical girl.

?: "What..is that?"

Okuyasu: "What...the...fuck." Okuyasu had a sweatdrop questioning just what he was looking at.

?: "Um… It look like a stuffed animal."

?: "That's right, I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal, Also known as **Magical Music Girl Usami**... A.K.A. Usami!"

Usami: "I may not look like much, but I am your squeezably soft teacher, Nice to meet you all!"

?: "H-Huh? Am I hallucinating? Am I the only who's seeing this?"

?: "Nah, I see it too."

?: "What with this talkin' Chihuahua!?"

?: "Eh!? That's a Chihuahua!?"

Okuyasu: "I think it a rabbit, because of the ears."

Usami: "I am a rabbit, A loveable animal that's very fluffy and soft, that's what I am! A singing, dancing, talking rabbit mascot!"

?: "H-Hold on let me process this first!"

Usami: "Okie dokie!"

?: "Um...what do you guys think? I-I've never seen an stuffed animal that can sing, dance, and talk before."

Okuyasu never really watch a lot of cartoon as a kid with Keicho so he had no idea, funny being that he seen Koichi **Echoes: Act 3** talk.

?: "I-It's probably remote controlled or something, don't act like such a pussy over a child toy."

?: "Even if it remote controlled, doesn't it look to lifelike? The pretty advance for a toy."

?: "It movements and mannerisms are not the issue, More importantly, based on what it just said, It seems you something of about our current situation."

Usami: "Of course I do! I'm the lead teacher of this **school trip**!"

?: "School trip?"

Okuyasu: " _School trip, but to where this thing look harmly and I don't really feel a bad aura around it or anything. But it this things goal._ " He thought staying on edge.

?: "Hey what do you mean, school trips."

Usami: "A large group of students go on a chaperoned trip with a lead teacher! It's the biggest event of the school year! Now let's depart for the fun school trip!"

As after those words were said Usami wave her wand and like that the classroom walls fall and the next thing there where a beach. Okuyasu remember this beach this was beach he wake up on.

?: "Huh!? What...the hell is this!?"

Okuyasu: What the hell? Now I've seen everything." He sighed. " _Damn it this some kind of Stand Ability or something? I don't think this thing could be a Stand User is it something else?"_ He thought _._

?: "Um… Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What!?"

?: "This is a joke..right?"

?: "Wh-Where are we!?"

?: "HuH!? Wh-What's going on!?"

Usami: "Everyone Please stay calm! There is no reason to panic! Seeeeee? Look around, Feast your eyes on this beautiful ocean… It's like your heart is being washed clean, isn't it? It washes away everything...even all the bad things." Those lines for some reason felt like a rock hit Okuyasu stomach, he would have deal with that later.

?: 'Hold on, give us the details! Where in the world are we?"

Usami: "'Where,' you ask? Well, obviously we're by the sea!"

Okuyasu for his part walk to the point the sea stop washing up, his shoes barely touch the water, he squat and palm the water, living in Morioh his whole life he didn't really get out that much. He sure never saw the beach, earlier he was to busy talking to Keicho to see where he really was but now he has the time to absorb the view. Everyone else was freaking out, all Okuyasu did was get up and stare at the horizon.

Okuyasu: "So this is the beach huh? It a lot prettier in person." He said spacing out as the students were still nervous about the surrounded at one point though he snapback to reality when one of the student asked a mess up question.

?: "Perhaps… you brought to this uninhabited island to make us kill each other…!?" Okuyasu thought that it would be pointless do a things such a thing.

?: "Ha-wa-wa K-Kill each other!? N-No way Bloody business and violence or inflicting pain is a big no-no on this island! Even the word **kill** just saying it horrific me! So scary." Okuyasu thought she reminded him of Koichi, before he toughen up.

?: "Then… what is this "school trip" you mention? What do you attend for us to do on this island?"

Usami: "All righty! I shall announce to everyone right now! While you all relax on this island paradise you most get along and strengthen your bonds with one and another! This is the main rule on this **Heart-Throbbing School Trip**!"

?: "'Heart-Throbbing School Trip'?"

Okuyasu: "The name itself sounds bad, like shit."

Usami: "Spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope and lazing about, free from pain, free from suffering,Truly this lovey-dovey **Heart-Throbbing School Trip** is, everyone's homework!"

Okuyasu: " _So this is her goal, weird but then again I dealt with weirder, but if that the case why am I here if this is all these guy are going to do, I don't doubt the words of my Bro but what is the point of this! Is there something else at work or she lying Damn it my head hurts from all this thinking I just go with my gut and wait this out._ "

?: "Wha-What the hell does that even mean!?"

Usami: "Now then, let the **Heart-Throbbing School Trip** begin!"

And like that the boy with office clothing pass out, Okuyasu signed guessed it was from too much information. He then felt a sharp pain in his head as he close his eyes, when closed he was show visions of sorts, One was **The Hand** fighting a Snake, Tiger, Bird, Horse, and Ape, Another was a huge flash of black and white in the middle was a flame of red it change into a monstrous smile and distorted laugh making the whole thing look like a monster, Next was a corpse and sixteen silhouettes all with red eyes, Finally a golden Arrow that was spinning until it stop and face Okuyasu before shooting at him, waking him up.

Okuyasu face caked in sweat as he panted he was not even sure what he saw but all he knows was that it made me dread of what to come of it. He shake it off and catch his breath he look to see a white hair boy with pale skin, wearing a white shirt with red art and a green hoodie, with black pants and gray shoes, he was trying to wake up the other buy who pass out who was starting to come around and look to be talking.

Okuyasu got up and walk to them seeing as he should get to know if he was going to save them he saw they were talking so he decided to drop in the conversation.

Okuyasu: "Yo."

The two turned to look and saw Okuyasu walking to them he was taller than either of them, both only come to his shoulder. The white hair boy looked okay with his presence but the one was nervousness by him was high.

Okuyasu: "I'm not good with introduction, so My name is Okuyasu Nijimura nice to meet you." He said plainly.

Nagito: "Likewise, I'm Nagito Komaeda, along with my talent so you know why I was chosen but my talent not all that great, I'm lucky."

Okuyasu: "Huh?"

Nagito: "It not a joke or anything, that my actual talent, I'm the **Ultimate Lucky Student** at least that what I'm called."

Okuyasu: "Now that the weirdest thing I heard."

Nagito: "I don't blame you for that, Through a country-wide lottery apparently only one ordinary student is selected at random to attend."

Okuyasu: "But then again I heard weirder, I'm the **Ultimate Delinquent** so nothing special."

Nagito: "Your talents said more special them mine."

Okuyasu: "What about you, you're going to talk or pass out again." He said bluntly. " _It feels weird saying it out lot but I have to,but what the hell was that dream!? a vision, a production, a nightmare, whatever it was I better watch out._ " He thought seriously.

Hajime: "Oh! Well, I'm Hajime Hinata."

Okuyasu: "Nice to meet ya both, hey Hajime you alright? You look troubled."

Hajime: "Oh, no...I'm not troubled or anything."

Nagito: "No, it's fine I have mixed feeling about this too."

Okuyasu: "Yeah but it better to deal with it, then reject it altogether."

Nagito: "Hey Hajime what is your Ultimate Talent?"

Okuyasu: "Hm?"

Hajime: "Um...I...I"

Nagito: "Hajime what happened?:

Okuyasu: "Maybe he forget."

Nagito: "I your right I'm sure he'll remember, I guess that clear of introduction."

Then both Okuyasu and Hajime heard a beep in there pocket, Okuyasu look in his pocket and pull out a gadget the said **e-Handbook**. It sent **"Hope Fragment Obtained"**.

Okuyasu: "The hell is this?"

Nagito: "Usami was handing them out early, oh right you both were out of it."

Hajime: "I get it but what is it."

Usami: "It is a e-Handbook, The handbook is absolutely vital for this school trip, so make sure you don't lose it." Usami said surprising Hajime but not Okuyasu as they both looked at her.

OKuyasu: "Fine, I guess."

Hajime: "This device is that important?"

Usami: "I've ask everyone to gather **Hope Fragments** with there e-handbooks!"

Okuyasu: "Hope Fragments, really?"

Usami: "Yep, on this island, you'll have obtained **Hope Fragments** as you get along with your classmates, as you relationship improves you get more and more **Hope Fragments**! So gather more **Hope Fragments** to make hope flow this is truly the main purpose of this school trip."

Okuyasu: "Well I see one point in staying here so let go." Okuyasu said plainly.

Hajime: "What really you going." Hajime said shocked.

Okuyasu: "Well it clear, so why stay on this beach it not like there a point in that." He answered.

Nagito: "Okuyasu right, plus we doesn't know a thing about the other students so it be but to introduce yourself to them."

Okuyasu: " _Plus this give me the chance to see the lay out of this places._ "

Hajime: "Where is everyone those."

Nagito: "There probably exploring the island, as long as where going **live on this island** we should learn what we can."

Okuyasu: "Sound like a smart move, would let get going."

Okuyasu begin moving as Hajime and Nagito chose to follow him, as all three walk they see an airport, walking inside are planes and two people, a dude with pink hair and a beanie with a yellow jumpsuit and a man wearing a purple scarf with a black trench coat and black pants with a white shirt.

Hajime: "Airplanes, couldn't we use those to escape this island."

?: "Nah. that's impossible, if they were damage I could fix'em, but it looks like these planes are just for show."

Okuyasu: "Huh, that something, I guess a airport is nothing without planes."

Hajime: "Just for show?"

?: "The engines have been completely removed.:

Okuyasu: "Hmm, well I guess if people tried to leave it defeat that bunny plans." He informed. " _Plus I still trying to find the threat and the meaning of that weird dream_."

?: "Oh, yeah that remind me… we having had a introduction yet have we?"

Okuyasu: "No guess not."

Kazuichi: "Name Kazuichi Souda, the **Ultimate Mechanic** nice you meet ya."

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura, **Ultimate Delinquent** but I'm not going to mug you or anything."

Nagito: "As expected of someone called the **Ultimate Mechanic** , Kazuichi is a savant when it comes fixing machines."

Okuyasu: No bad to be the best Mechanic, pretty cool. Okuyasu said impressed.

Kazuichi: "Even so… to actually remove the whole engine, whoever keeping us here must've plan this to a T."

Hajime: "You think so too, huh doesn't that seem pretty strange to you?"

Kazuichi: "Yeah, it pretty strange, but I think it's an acceptable level of strange, y'know?"

Hajime: "Huh?"

Kazuichi: "Well think about it, it not like we're being forced to do something dangerous or anything."

Okuyasu: "I guess you're right about that, plus violence is against the rules." He said plainly. " _Plus if there was I scrape it way with **The Hand**_."

Nagito: "There nothing dangerous on this, spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope, just like Usami said."

Okuyasu: "Look like this was to make that bonding was possible for everyone."

Hajime: "How can you both be cool with this that things trap us here!"

Nagito: 'But being negative about is not going to make things better."

Okuyasu: "It only make things more stressful, and it's not like there any real dangerous."

Kazuichi: "Well, I guess it's okay to enjoy our vacation and see how this whole thing plays out, right?"

Okuyasu gut instinct said different he know that something was up he know there was **something** on this island he was just waiting for it. As they to the other man, Okuyasu could tell by looking at him, he was different.

?: "Stop right there, if you value life, do not come any closer." Okuyasu thought when he said he was a Stand User, but that was not possible so test it he step closer.

Hajime: "Huh?"

?: "Hmph, I said stay back! Oh, very well… I shall accept you that courage yours." Okuyasu thought he was just weird even for him but would also fit in his group back in Morioh. "Kekeke, would you like to my name, other may see either of your courage as recklessness, However I welcome it."

Okuyasu: "Thanks I guess?"

?: "In honor of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget it as long as you live! You may call me… Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it the name that will one day ruled this world!"

Okuyasu: "Names Okuyasu Nijimura, **Ultimate Delinquent** it nice meet ya."

Gundham: "Now then, it is my turn to ask a question. Who master are you?"

Okuyasu: "What?"

Gundham: "Which tribe do you make a pact with? Answer me!"

Okuyasu: "I have no idea what your talking about!"

Gundham: "Answer me now! Though I shall cast you into a watery grave once you do!"

Okuyasu: "Like hell you can!"

Nagito: "I think asking… if you used to have a pet."

Okuyasu: "Pet? Well I do have a cat where I live, but he can get moody at times." Okuyasu was thinking of **Stray Cat** after he removed it from Kira he took care of it, it still acted like a real cat it was just a plant know it would sometime act up out of hunger or loneliness.

Gundham: "So a feline beast! You level not so low but still needs work!"

Okuyasu: "The hell that mean!?"

Gundham:" You think you challenge me! Who do you think I am! I am the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka, **Supreme Overlord of Ice**!"

Okuyasu: " _These guys are so weird, what kind of Stands would they have if there were hit by the arrow!_ "

Just then Okuyasu saw something come out his scarf one, two, three, four hamster!

Okuyasu: "Wh-What the hell, are those hamster!"

Gundham: "Taming evil by using myself as a bed truly, this is the secret art of the **Tanaka Empire**!"

Nagito: "It's like something you'd see on a nature show, I guess that why he fit for the title **Ultimate Breeder**."

Gundham: "One of my Dark Devas Of Destruction, **Mirage Gold Hawk** Jum-P, has this to say: We're not used to going easy on our enemies, so don't make us angry, you wouldn't like us when we're angry. Fuhaha...Fuhahahahahahahahaha!"

Nagito: "Um yeah, I know he seems a little odd, but apparently he splendidly in the Breeding Club as a member. I heard he could tame any animal and even managed to succeed at proliferating an endangered species. Rumors say he can speak to animal too but that probably a joke."

Okuyasu: "Now that insane to be able to do all that."

Okuyasu saw it was time to take his leave as he left the airport Hajime and Nagito following him he didn't like though seeing it was better do this type of thing in a group as they walk Okuyasu took time to think about the dream he had.

Okuyasu: " _That dream have to meet something it was too real not be, but what do they mean thinking about is going to hurt my head but I have to figure this out the answer are going to sure up or anything._ " Okuyasu thought about the one vision with the Arrow. " _I was pierce by the twice could the arrow have something do with this place or is it here? If it is I have to find it my Bro dead because of that thing the least I could do is find it and destroy with The Hand!_ He saw that he was so space out, he stopped at a place called.

Okuyasu: "The Rocketpunch Market?" Walking in it was full of all kind of things like food, different drinks, survival gear, etc.

Nagito: "Thanks to this place, we won't have to worry about food or other necessities for a while."

Okuyasu: "This by far the biggest market I ever seen, well from I come from anyway."

Just Okuyasu felt eye on him he turn and saw a girl, who look to dress up as a nurse with bandages with gray eyes and purple hair and pale skin and a beauty mark on her left eye, she was staring a Okuyasu nervously. Okuyasu given his lifestyle was never a social creature after all, he had was Keicho for most of his life and after his death he latch on to the only other person in life... Josuke. But he never had a real skill when it came to girl so seeing one stare at him made him nervous as well.

?: "Ah, uhhhhh, um…" She look to want to say something.

Okuyasu: "Umm, uhhh, ummm." Okuyasu couldn't find the word to say either, Hajime and Nagito watch from the sides.

?: "Um...you know...I-I'm sorry." She was started to talk, but started crying, Okuyasu freak out not sure what to do.

Okuyasu: "H-Hey! W-Wait you didn't nothing wrong!" He also never learn how to make a girl stop crying.

Nagito: "Bullying a girl, not cool...Okuyasu."

Okuyasu: "H-Hey it wasn't me!" She stop crying hearing his name.

?: "Ah, so your name Okuyasu… if it's okay with you, may I remember you name?" She said with a nervous but hopeful tone. Okuyasu was even more nervous than before.

Okuyasu: "S-Sure, I-It fine I-I d-do mind, s-so what y-yours?" He stuttered.

Mikan: "M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki, um… from the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along." She said in a hopeful tone with little blush.

Okuyasu jaw almost drop he had never seen a girl this innocent or cute, the only girl he seen is Yukako and she was crazy, but this girl was something else Okuyasu had trouble to form words as his face a shade brighter, one thing was clear.

Okuyasu: " _Most protect!_ " He thought with a blush. "S-S-S-Sure m-me to-too." He was a stuttering mess.

Mikan: "Um… you know, Um..um um um um… Uhhhh my mind drawing a blank...from nervousness...and I went through all the trouble of preparing 5,000 different topics to discuss after introduction!" She started cried but Okuyasu wasn't having it.

Okuyasu: "W-What i-it f-find, I-I was never go a-at talking to girl! P-Plus your the first girl I ever really had conversation with." He rub his head as he look away still stuttering. Mikan stop as she look at Okuyasu in shock.

Mikan: "R-Really m-me."

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah."

There was a silence between then both there face a shade brighter seeing this was going no were Nagito step in.

Nagito: "Mikan is the **Ultimate Nurse** , so if your ever injured, you'll need her help. So it's best if you get along with her. If your wounded it could get infected and you die."

Hajime: "Don't say things so morbid in so naturally."

Mikan: "Heh heh, hehehehe!" She laughed.

Okuyasu: " _Even her laugh is cute!_ " Okuyasu thought.

Mikan: "Ah! I-I'm sorry for laughing so suddenly!"

Okuyasu: "I-It fine! Really I think y-y-your la-laugh i-i-i-is cute, I'm the **Ultimate Delinquent**." He couldn't said more as he felt his face heat up.

Mikan: "Ah! Th-Thank y-you, I-It so long since I have friends, I'm just so happy."

Okuyasu: Ok-Okay.'"

Moving on Okuyasu look around and check out the different drinks and snacks that were there and he look to see a girl looking at him she had multi color hair pink, white, blue, and black she had pink eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a pink scarf and black skirt with pink and blue wholly neck socks and her hair had to horns and pierces.

?: 'Peeking peeking… Oh haiiiiiiiiii! Who're you're!?"

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura."

?: "Hellooooo? Your tension level is super low! Are feeling all right? Ah, that's right! Introducion are a go-go. "I," "Buki," "Mio," "Da!" Put together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda! Okay introductions are finished! More importantly, check out this bombtastic supermarket!"

Okuyasu: "It a cool market I said that.'

Ibuki: "They have hamburgers, ramen noodles, chili beans, bratwurst, pasta...Oooooh melons!" Okuyasu had a gut feeling she talking about different kind of "melons" but then again he probably hungry. American, Chinese, Mexicans, Germans, Italians...and even people from Yubari would come to this market!"

Okuyasu: " _I feel like this girl is a little to excited, but she not wrong this store has a lot of food._ "

Ibuki: "Man, I'm getting hellaaaaa stoooked! I'm thirty-one flavors of stoked for all of this deliciousness! And when I'm excited, I get hungry-mungry! I-I don't understand it myself… Why do I get hungry when I'm excited? Why do I get excited when I'm hungry? Kyahaha, the human body sure is a mystery!"

Okuyasu: " _I think the mystery here is your personality, not that it bad, more refreshing._ "

Nagito: "Um… This energetic young woman is known as the **Ultimate Musician**. She used to play guitar in an all-girl band that was super popular with other high school girls. Apparently their was a hit single, **"After School Poyoyon Hour"** ,sold over million copies. Due to create differences, she left the band to pursue a solo career."

Hajime: "Created differences?"

Okuyasu: "Well that not half bad."

Ibuki: "Are you interested!?"

Hajime: "Wah!? You could heard us!?"

Ibuki: "Duh! Ibuki's a musician, after all! Like Schubert, Bach, Edison, Van Gogh, Perez, and Senna...I, too am an awesome musician!"

Okuyasu: "So in short super good hearing, not bad." Okuyasu truly did wonder what their Stand be like if they had them.

Hajime: "But what must people you mentioned are not musicians at all."

Ibuki: "Don't sweat the details!"

Seeing all he need to see, Okuyasu left as he let his thought wonder again as Nagito and Hajime followed. But before he left he saw some rope it wasn't hurting anyone but his gut told him to erase it so he use **The Hand** to quickly before anyone saw erase it and left.

Okuyasu: " _Bro said be careful, how I can I truth anyone, some of the people I seen are super weird but that not bad. I have not doubt there not bad, but I'm not that smart, and plus I haven't met them all so I try to keep that in mind, plus there this gut feeling that something going to happened._ "

As the three stop they saw a place called the **Hotel Miria** it look a lot like other fancy hotels, not that Okuyasu would know he never went to one.

Nagito: " **Hotel Mirai** , huh? It look like it's named for Japanese means "future". We were told we be living on these island so I was afraid we pitch tents I guess not."

Okuyasu: "I guess not, I never really been to a hotel before so this will be new for me as long as it conformable."

As Okuyasu look he could hear Hajime and Nagito talking in the background, but was more focus on the cottages as there one for each student, but him. He wasn't surprise though, was he really supposed to be here? He was here for a reason, plus if he really had a problem he complain about it. If anything he just sleep in the hotel, he was used to sleeping in the train wreck that was his house before he fix it up. As he continue to walk he saw a pool it was a really big one to him anyway.

He saw a dude that made him look like a skinny wimp, he was taller than him but also buffer. His face had scars going down from his face, he was wearing a dark blue jacket that was going to burst any second along with a white shirt, with matching pant in a lighter color of blue and a chain with a whistle and when he saw his face it look intimidated, Okuyasu guess he was about Jotaro height or maybe taller, he even had a beard or was that a goatee?

Okuyasu: " _This guy is huge! No doubt that if he was a Stand User, his Stand would far surpassed_ _ **The Hand**_ _physical power and speed he probably give_ _ **Crazy Diamond**_ _or even_ _ **Star Platinum** trouble_ _!_

?: "Um… That's right… You haven't told me your name, my name I'm the **Ultimate Team Manager** , NEKOMARU NIDAI!" Okuyasu was still intimidated by his size and now his voice even had power but Okuyasu's pride as a man was not going be out done.

Okuyasu: "I'm Okuyasu Nijimura, The **Ultimate Delinquent**!" He scream out.

Nekomaru: "Now that power! Your voice is a little rough, but that builds character!" Okuyasu didn't need his gut instinct to tell him that this guy whole body screamed power. Nagito and Hajime showed up seeing Okuyasu by the pool.

Nagito: "Nekomaru Nidai, is known as the **Ultimate Team Manager** , he's traveled to numerous towns and played an active role in various sports clubs managing their teams. For instances, he led some high school rugby team full of delinquents to victory in the national play-offs, he also rescued a baseball club on the verge of being shutdown, and led to victory as well. Rumor has it he's even training that famous Japanese pitcher who play in the American League."

Okuyasu: "I don't doubt a single word you say." He told Nagito. " _He look like be able to do all that and more._ "

Nekomaru: "Gah-hahaha!"

As they left Nekomaru, Okuyasu was making a mental list of people if they were Stand User would beat **The Hand** so far Nekomaru was at the very top. But Okuyasu felt like he remember him of Keicho a bit even if he was a different person. He look and saw a girl who had red hair in a bowl cut and freckles with dark gray eyes and look to being wearing and tan skirt and shirt with some white and was holding a camera. Seeing it give him bad memories of the bastard Kira and his father Okuyasu suppress the scowl as the girl look like she was about to speak.

?: "Hey aren't you that guy who was burying his face in his arm squatting on the beach earlier?" And then she turn to Okuyasu. "And aren't you thank thug looking guy who didn't even look worried and was more focus and starting out in space!" She shouted.

Okuyasu was not one to feel insulted easily, but this girl just called him out on doing nothing! And that pissed him off! But his mom raise him better then to yell at a girl, even bossy type.

Hajime: "Uh, y-yeah."

Okuyasu: "I like to say enjoying the view, because I didn't get out much." He said calmly.

?: "Hey you gotta keep it together, you know? At times like this, it's the boy's job to keeps girl safe." Most would think this was trying to protect herself and the other girls, but Okuyasu know better he could tell she had a strong spirit, even if she was bossy.

Hajime:" Your r-right."

Okuyasu: "I guess I bigger them most of you, so I should probably protect you all." He said picking his ear.

?: "Did you want me to introduce myself to you both? I haven't done it yet, right? I'm Mahiru Koizumi I'll being counting on you both."

Nagito: "Mahiru is known as the **Ultimate Photographer.** She has promising future as photojournalist. I'm not a expect photography but I hear she has won numerous awards as a young photographer. On that note… she known for her skill at taking picture of people."

Mahiru: "Honestly, I'm a little relieved, you guy look decent enough... well most of you."

Hajime: "Huh? Decent."

Okuyasu: "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Mahiru: "Well, there's are a lot of weiros here. I can't tell if they're really Ultimate or, like, just insane. I'm eager to **get along with everyone so we can get off this island** , but I was worried things wouldn't go well."

Okuyasu: "She not wrong, but there still not bad people." He said to himself.

Hajime: "Get off this island?"

Mahiru: "Huh, you don't know, that stuff rabbit Usami was saying?"

Okuyasu: " _Now what would be the point in that, is it to build up the bonds or is it something more what is her goal?_ "

Mahiru: "After we finish collected all the **Hope Fragments** that earn by getting along with everyone, we all be able to go home and get off this island together." Okuyasu didn't get the point and he groan on the inside as this was just more info for him to thank for later.

Hajime: "That all we have to do!? After that we can go home!? Is that really it did she really mean!?"

Mahiru: "Hey, you should be paying closer attention! This is like really important!"

Nagito: "Well Hajime you be relieve now a little right? If we life peacefully then will soon be able to leave this island."

Okuyasu: "Well that sound like a plan." He praised. " _And more of a headache for me._ " He thought.

Mahiru: "Hey!"

Hajime: "Eh!?"

Mahiru: "Don't "eh!?" me, what about you introduction both of you I've been waiting forever, you know?"

Hajime: "Sorry, I'm Hajime Hinata."

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura, nice to meet ya."

Mahiru: "Hajime and Okuyasu, sorry for both of you I have already made a mental note to remember you as " **Unreliable Hajime** " and " **Unreliable Okuyasu** "! It gonna be tough for both of you to change my mind you better up and pull you weight. And you better act like you have some sense!"

Okuyasu could feel the scowl rising in him, but he force it down as he knows better to yell at a girl.

Okuyasu: "I'll do my best so you can count on me." He said calmy.

Okuyasu left as he didn't know how much more he took before he explode. He saw a boy shorter than him but taller than Koichi. He had short blonde hair and yellow eyes and a young face in Okuyasu opinion he was wearing a two piece black suit.

?: "Who the hell are you? Don't talk all friendly and shit to me, you dumbass."

Okuyasu being who we was... and was already and a bad mood, didn't take that lying down.

Okuyasu: "Who you calling dumbass, bastard you better watch it!" Okuyasu snapped.

?: "Bastard are you trying to piss me off, shithead!" He snapped back.

Okuyasu: "I will toss you into that pool you short-stack shitface!" He snapped harder.

As the two look like they were about to fight, Nagito and Hajime restrain Okuyasu give him and other guy space.

Nagito: "R-Relax Fuyuhiko, we're only trying to introduce ourselves, will be gone once that done. The boy name Fuyuhiko just "Tch" and getting over with it.

Fuyuhiko: "Names Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, just so you know I plan on acting friendly and shit with you guys."

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura, **Ultimate Delinquent** and if just so we're clear, don't bet on me acting so friendly either." He growled, as being around this guy pissed him off as he stormed off. Nagito and Hajime followed, as Nagiyo explained Fuyuhiko is the **Ultimate Yakuza** and he a highschool student and heir to the Kuzuryu clan but Okuyasu showed he didn't care as he only stormed faster. He made his way to a farm as he breath in and out trying to calm done.

Okuyasu: " _That little, damn it! The nerve of him to think he can act how he likes! People like that, really piss me off if those guy haven't show up I would show that babyface prick the end of my fist!_ "

As Okuyasu kick a rock so hard it shatter, he felt a lot better and look around and saw he was on a ranch.

Okuyasu: "A ranch huh? It peaceful at least." He said and his mind turn back to Fuyuhiko. " _How the hell do I save people like that, Bro I hope you were right._ " He thought.

As he looked, he saw chickens, but then Usami appeared.

Usami: "Aw… you found it out!"

Okuyasu: "Wah! How do you keep doing that?"

Usami: "I can appear anytime, anywhere! The system allow me to appear anywhere on the island, All with this handy-dandy Magic Stick!"

Okuyasu: " _Almost like a Stand Ability._ " He thought.

Usami: "Hm… still I am quite troubled, a ranch without moo-cow is like a soccer team without any balls."

Okuyasu: " _I believe I finally found someone dumber than me_." He thought. "I believe you should rephrase that." He told her.

Usami: "All righty! JUst leave it to me and my handy-dandy Magic Stick! As she begin using her Magic STick on a chicken. Bibidi! Bobidi! Bibidi! Bobidi! Bibidibibidi! Bobidibobidi! Bu! Turn into a moo-cow." And so the chicken was know a cow.

Hajime: "BWHAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Okuyasu: "Now that the weirdest thing, I have ever seen in my life."

Usami: "Harumph! Huge success!" And she then disappeared

Okuyasu get lost in his thought again as Hajime and Nagito converse.

Okuyasu: " _What the hell! Is she really a Stand User! Not possible it as to be something else but what Magic! Well whatever it is I can find out later._ " He thought.

Okuyasu look and saw a little girl with fair skin, long yellow hair in pigtails with bow, she was in a orange was pressing her finger hard on the ground

?: "Squish! Squish!"

Okuyasu: 'Yo, I'm Okuyasu Nijimura."

?: "Um? I'm Hiyoko Saionji. Squish! Squish!" She continue to press her finger on the ground, hard.

Nagito: "Hiyoko talent has made her known as the **Ultimate Traditional Dancer** , as a rookie the Japanese dance industry expects a lot from her. She already performed overseas many times, it seem her performances are popular among young audience which is rare in Japanese dancing industry. Well, then again her fans are mostly men."

Okuyasu: " _Dang at her age? She look a kid, guess Koichi not the only one. But she look taller than him._ Okuyasu couldn't help was think about what happened to his friends and Morioh, in fact he had no memory before being that darkness.

Okuyasu: " _What happen to me?_ " He thought in confusion.

Hiyoko: "Squish! Squish!" She continued.

Okuyasu: "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

Hiyoko: "Hm? I'm squishing!"

Okuyasu: "Squishing what?" Okuyasu asked and she glared at him.

Hiyoko: "Mr. Ants of course, I'm squishing a lot of Mr. Ants". Okuyasu's current thoughts, were of course.

Okuyasu: " _This girl a lunatic!_ "

Hiyoko: "Hehe, if you squish their tummies just right, it make a awesome sound."

Okuyasu: " _Now I have a new person on top of the list of people who I'm glad aren't Stand User!_ " He thought with a shiver.

Hiyoko: "Wanna do it together!?"

Okuyasu: "Hell No!"

Hiyoko: "Hmph, you big wuss."

Okuyasu quickly move away from the girl as she continue to squish ants, he sighed and then turn his attention a girl near his high had tan skin, short brown hair, and a red skirt and button up white shirt Okuyasu also notice her large "assists" he felt nervous again, he started relieve how much he spend inside the house with Keicho and his father.

?: "Heeeey! Who're you dude?"

Okuyasu: "O-Oh! H-Hey, I'm Okuyasu Nijimura n-nice to-too m-meet you, I'm the **Ultimate Delinquent**."

?: "Gotcha, and who this other dude." Pointed to Nagito.

Nagito: "Huh? Haven't we meet already?"

?: "Oh, haha! I'm sorry! I suck at rememberin' names, and I've met so many interestin' character today." Okuyasu would probably wouldn't chose the word "interesting".

Nagito: "I'm Nagito Komaeda please don't forget it again."

Akane: "Yo! The name's Akane Owari! nice to meetcha!"

Nagito: "Is known as the **Ultimate Gymnast** , and an all-round super athlete. Rumor has it she's a wild troublemaker, but her athlete ability are off the charts. However, her basic and fundamentals are all over the place, so her gymnastic routines are mostly improvised. If she in her groove she perfect, and if she isn't she lose interest and switch it up."

Okuyasu was off in his head listen to most of what Nagito was saying, as he feel something in gut, for some reason he was draw to her and doesn't have to foggiest clue. Not knowing he was staring.

Okuyasu: " _If she was a Stand User, I guess her would be at Crazy Diamond level of power, but being athlete she would be faster._ "

Nagito: "Don't tell me, Okuyasu, you were checking out her sexy body. Okuyasu snapped back to reality shocked.

Akane: "Huh?"

Okuyasu: "H-Hey s-shut up!" Okuyasu stutter, now embarrassed he stormed off being left to his thoughts.

Okuyasu never felt more embarrassed in life, for reason he felt to leave normally he would try to play it off, but that make his gut turn and twist from just looking at her. He felt a nervous pit in his gut like it was telling me something. He stop at a statue and he frozen look at what it was. A Snake, Tiger, Horse, Bird, and Man? Well the statue had a look of thing he saw in his dream a man was not there. Nagito and Hajime were talking about the statue Okuyasu didn't then no mind still embarrassed from Nagito blunt statement, no matter how true.

Okuyasu: "It like the one in my dream, but different." He whispered. He look and saw a blonde hair, blue eye, person who had a lot of weight and was wearing a white suit and glasses.

?: "What do you want?"

Okuyasu: "A introduction that all."

?: "Introduction?"

Okuyasu: "I'm Okuyasu Nijimura, The **Ultimate Delinquent**."

?: "...My name is Byakuya Togami, I'm done that's is right?"

Okuyasu would be piss off, from what this guy was saying but he could tell his tone wasn't true almost false, like he was cover in layers and layers of mystery.

Nagito: "Byakuya, that guy is particularly **special** , even by Ultimate standards. He's next in line to inherit his family massive financial conglomerate. He's already begun managing the business operations, and his net worth is well enormous. Okuyasu that not the only thing that was enormous. Completely accurate to called him the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**."

Byakuya: "I believe we're done here, How much longer to intend to stand there? Move along! The what all you skinny type are good for it seems."

Okuyasu did as he ask and move along, still trying figure out that guy he had a biting feeling there more to him beside his weight. Okuyasu travel back to the hotel talking some stair to get inside. When inside he look and and saw it was a lobby he look and saw a girl with pink gray hair, pale skin, and from he could tell he was taller than her, she eye light pink, he look and saw she was wearing a dark blue sweater that had a hoodie under it was a button up shirt and a matching dark blue skirt and a backpack. She was she was completely absorb in the game she playing.

Okuyasu: "Yo." He said but she was to engross in the game.

?: ...

Okuyasu: "Hello." He tried again a little louder but still nothing.

?: ...

Okuyasu: "Hey! Is anyone home!" He scream finally getting the girl attention.

?: "Oh, sorry… I'm must've been a little too focus on my game."

Okuyasu: " _I doubt just a little_."

?: "Let's see my introduction right? Got it, I'm Chiaki Nanami The **Ultimate Gamer** , Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres."

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura, the **Ultimate Delinquent** , hope we get along."

...

...

...

Chiaki: Yeah, Totally.

Okuyasu: " _This is the slowest conversation I have ever have!_ " He thought deadpanning.

Nagito: "She is a gaming right now."

Chiaki: "It's more like… I'm the kind of person who has to gather my thoughts before I can start talking. Like, I can't talk well unless I've already have prepared everything I want to say in my head. Especially when meeting new people… well if I get used to them I usually talk faster."

Okuyasu: :I guess then again I never really had a big social life."

Chiaki: "Yaaawn, I'm sleepy."

Okuyasu seeing this conversation was over, had he look to a girl with silver hair into two braid, she had plain skin, red eyes, she had a sheath with a bamboo sword and her uniform was dark blue as well. When Okuyasu then felt a wave killer intent no this was something else this girl giving off a presence of a killer, like when he fought Kira. Okuyasu felt like he was suffocating, he had good instinct so to see everyone else not affected just shows how being a Stand User has an affected on him. He swallow his spit and suppress his nervousness.

?: "State your business."

Okuyasu: "J-Just a introduction is all." He could feel those eye pierce into his soul.

?: "I see, I don't mind."

Okuyasu: "I-I'm Okuyasu Nijimura The **Ultimate Delinquent** , A-A pleasure to me you." He tried his best not to stutter.

?: "I'm Peko Pekoyama, It a pleasure to meet you too."

OKuyasu: " _Her presence alone is frighten, if these guy where any of our enemies I'm not sure if any Stand User in Morioh could take them!_ " He thought sweating.

Nagito: "This dignified-looking woman is known as the Ultimate Swordswoman. I hard to believe that a cute name like Peko Pekoyama is skill with a blade."

Okuyasu: "Yeah not kidding."

Nagito: "I heard she a kendo master and that most man stand no chance against her."

Okuyasu: " _I think Jotaro told us he had a friend who Stand use a sword, and that he fought a sword possessing Stand that almost kill him. How I would face against something like that?_ " He thought.

Peko: "If what that rabbit said is true, we're expected to live on this island together."

Okuyasu: "I guess so."

Peko: "It is necessary for men and women to live together to respect each other, so please no inappropriate behavior." She warned.

Okuyasu: "What!? O-Of course not, In fact I suck at talking to girl! I get nervous just being around them!" He defended, just relieving how he was singles for so long.

Peko: "I see very well then."

Okuyasu: " _This chick is terrifying, I stand no chance against her if she was a Stand User!_ "

Okuyasu quickly makes his leave, upstair adding on person to his mental list, he look and saw a huge dining area Okuyasu thought they could hold a banquet in here. As Okuyasu look he saw a light tan skin boy dress as a chef talking to a blonde hair girl with a bow in her hair, who had pale blue eyes and had a blue and red dress, The two look to be talking or more like the boy was trying to get the girl do something for him.

?: "That's right… I'm having a hard time because it's full of poison, it really sucks. Speaking of which, it'd be great if you could used your mouth to suck out."

?: "Poison… I see."

Okuyasu: " _Okay, I pulling the plug on this whloe mess!_ " He thought not needing instinct to see this was wrong. "Hey do you guy have a minute!" He shouted.

?: "Whoa… denied…"

?: "Hello, it is nice to meet you." She said politely, Okuyasu was taking back by her positive aura.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yo, I'm Okuyasu Nijimura, The **Ultimate Delinquent** n-nice t-to meet y-you to-too."

?: "Why, hello there you must the mystery new guy, My name is Teruteru Hanamura, on the street I'm know as the **Ultimate Cook** , But call me the **Ultimate Chef** it have a more big-city flavor to it. I hope we get along well."

?: "Oh! That remind me, I haven't probably introduced myself either, I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting." Okuyasu thought like he was going to choke on her positive kind aura. "My name is Sonia Nevermind. I am a foreign exchange student from all the way from **Novoselic** I may cause trouble here and there but I hop we get along." Okuyasu thought he was seeing a shine behind her now.

Okuyasu: " _This girl is so pure and innocent, I think I going to cry or go blind!_ " He thought

Nagito: "Are you enchanted? I'm not surprised she is the **Ultimate Princess** so she royalty."

Okuyasu: "WHAT!? A Real Princess! I never see one in real life!" Okuyasu screamed shocked.

Sonia: "It maybe rude of me to say but I'm truly happy here."

Okuyasu: "What? Why?"

Sonia: "In my home country, I have not single friend my age whose standing society matched my own. So to be able to do something like this with everyone is a new experience. I shall extol your virtues!"

Okuyasu: "Th-Thank." Okuyasu was fighting the feeling to drop to his knees and bow. " _This girl aura is so calm yet so strong!_ " He thought in shock.

Teruteru: "H-Hey you four, am I being left off the menu or something?"

Nagito: "Oh Teruteru, you check out the restaurant first, as expected of the Ultimate Chef do like it?"

Teruteru: "Hmhmhm… I would but lying if I said I wasn't interested. And since I don't want to be a liar, then truthfully, yeah I like it. Thought the big-city flavor of my town, a country atmosphere like this is nice too."

Okuyasu: "This is pretty cool."

Teruteru: "You know, I have a sneaking suspicion that Miss Peko is a bit of a freak, if you catch my meaning.

Okuyasu: "I'm not to even touch that." He thought with a blank look on his face.

Teruteru: "She probably wearing a black thong, what are you thought?"

Okuyasu: "Nope nope, I'm not having anything to do with that chick." Okuyasu firmly.

Teruteru: "Well putting that aside for now… this might also seem expected to you but, I have a feeling Miss Sonia over there has a good chance of putting out."

Okuyasu: " _I can't believe it, why is he talking about this and with me!?_ " He thought shocked.

Teruteru: "You see, everybody know princess are groom but lack common sense, for example I could tell her my "loins" are poison and ask her to suck it out."

Okuyasu: " _That what he was doing earlier! He just a huge pervert!_ " He deadpanned.

Sonia: "Pardon me, but what are you talking about?"

Okuyasu: "Nothing important all, just guy stuff!" He shouted. " _I better keep my on this guy my gut telling to protect this girl!_ " He thought with a sweatdrop.

Teruteru: "Anyway… when I fantasize about stuff like that, I can't help but forward to living on this island."

Okuyasu: " _If Peko doesn't get you first._ " Okuyasu thought.

 ***Ding bong, bing bong***

And then a monitor flash one to show Usami.

Usami: "Congratulations everyone! It appears everyone has gather the **Hope Fragments**! I'm... *sniff* I'm… so happy! Sooo I've prepared a present for everyone that'll make you happy all veeeeeeery happy! I apologize for the trouble but please gather at the beach!"

Okuyasu had left and head for the beach but he made a detour, getting away from Nagito and Hajime. He was now by himself, he close his eye and summon **The Hand** and then did a few swipes erasing space, Okuyasu noticed **The Hand** erasing ability was far stronger and faster after it evolve, like there was nothing restraining at all when he swipes his right hand, he focus the energy on just the fingers and scratch the air erasing space again. He look at his right hand it felt like a void now on his whole hand, even the fingers could now erasing things.

Okuyasu: "Well I better get to the beach before people start thinking I disappeared."

Okuyasu made it to the beach he saw everyone there Byakuya was the first to chew him out for being late.

Byakuya: "Your last to arrive, what were doing dilly-dallying for?"

Okuyasu: "I got sidetracked, sorry."

Byakuya: "Well, it alright, More importantly this is our chance to talk before that rabbit returns."

Hiyoko: "Kyahaha, Let's talk!"

Byakuya: "Now tell me, your initial impressions of this island."

Okuyasu: "This plan look to be made for us with how everything is."

Byakuya: "Hmmm, right it is."

Peko: "There are bridges blocked on the central island."

Ibuki: "Those are so everybody doesn't get lost! I tried crossing one but the rabbit show up and told me! So I telling the truth!"

Peko: "So we don't get lost? Is this island that big?"

Kazuichi: "But if you look at it in depth it just a normal island right? So let's enjoy our vacation."

Hiyoko: "There also a biiiiig ranch!"

Mikan: "Um… There's also a large market, too It look like it stock every food amenities."

Okuyasu: "She right it huge and not just for some gears, drinks, etc."

Mahiru: "The hotel was really nice, too it'd be great if we can stay there."

Sonia: "The restaurant inside the hotel was very nice. It seems the cater has very plebeian taste."

Okuyasu: "In short its a very fancy and big place."

Teruteru: "Hey can you guy listen to what I have to say, too? I found something important on this island."

Okuyasu: " _This can't be good._ " He thought.

Teruteru: "Girls! Very, very cute girl! Aha all over the place!"

Ibuki: "Grooooooss! I'm getting goosebumps!"

Byakuya: "All you are fools I can't believe the **most serious truth** has not been said by anybody."

Chiaki: "Most serious truth?"

Okuyasu: "What is it?"

Byakuya: "If no one here realized it, you bigger fools then before."

Fuyuhiko: "What you say you fat bastard don't go talkin' all big and shit!"

Byakuya: "Small dog shouldn't bark so loud."

Okuyasu: _What is he talking about? Does it have to do with me? He not dumb, he may have look around he will noticed what I've noticed? What is he talking about!?_ " Okuyasu thought with a panic. "Well then spit out, what the most serious truth on this island!?"

…

Byakuya: "Have you all gone to the park thats across the bridge?"

Okuyasu: "You mean with that statue at right?" He answerwed. " _With the animal I had my dream about?_ "

Byakuya: "Yes, When I saw it, I remember a story I'd heard before, There a island in the Pacific Ocean, a beautiful island paradise where summer never ends. It consists of a central island surrounded by **five different islands**. It's also saids to have **five holy animals** symbolizes each of those islands."

Okuyasu: "What?"

Byakuya: "The name of this island is… **Jabberwock Island**."

Nagito: "Could this island be?"

Hajime: "Jabberwock Island?"

Byakuya: "Still there is something on my mind, Jabberwock Island according to fact of what I've heard is already… nevermind."

Nekomaru: "Hold it right there! That's a rather unfinished you gave us there."

Byakuya: "No need to shout, I'll let you know if I have more information."

Okuyasu: "At they end of the day, we're still leaving on this island regardless of the name."

Ibuki: "Okkie right! Living together on a tropical island is sure exciiiiting! I'm super looking forward to it!"

Okuyasu: _Okkie! She already has a nickname for me!?_ " He thought in shock.

Kazuichi: "Right on! This ain't a bad school at all!"

Hajime: "Hey you guy?"

Hiyoko: "Hmmm, I like this island too! Can't say same about the rest of you cretin!"

Okuyasu: " _Why that little bi- No, no snapping at a little girl, that would not end well for a guy like me._ " He thought with a sigh.

Teruteru: "Did I hear something?"

Mahiru:" I was worried, But I don't feels as worried as earlier. Yeah since there's no danger inconvenience, I feel like this place not so bad."

Hajime: "Hey, listen to what you guys are saying!? We need stay calm and think about this! We're all here to attend Hope's Peak Academy but here on a island instead. No matter what this is still weird!" Okuyasu walk up to Hajime put his hand on his shoulder and look in the eye.

Okuyasu: "Look I get, everything here weird and it make no sense, but there no way to leave, no boats, and the planes are for show so there be no point. Plus no way to call the outside world either."

Akane: "We could swim home."

Mikan: "There no way swim that far!"

Nekomaru: "SHOW SOME SPIRIT!"

Mahiru: I'm telling you it impossible!

Okuyasu: _"I doubt even_ _ **The Hand**_ _instant teleporting could make that distances._ "

Hajime: "Couldn't we cut down a tree and make a raft."

Usami: Nuh-uh! You can't do that! That the biggest no-no! One of the many guideline, **Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist on this island together in peace.** Got it I want everyone to live in peace on the island.

Okuyasu: "See there not point in trying to leave this rabbit is a stickler for the rules so let just deal with them. SO, just calm down and think about for a little, Plus if we gather more **Hope Fragments** we get to leave anyway."

Hajime: "Y-You r-really believe in that?

Byakuya: "There not other choice but to believe it for now that is."

Ibuki: "Anyway, Usami! Were these present you mentioned in the announcement earlier?"

Usami: "Ah! The right well of course I didn't forget, It a **motive** for you all and it going to be… A Beach Party I even have swimsuit for you all!" Usami began to show swimsuit bag to everyone Okuyasu take one.

Okuyasu: "Swimming bags?"

Usami: "Since your by the ocean."

Kazuichi: "So what that means."

Usami: "That right Swimsuits for everyone! Well school swimsuits anyway."

Okuyasu: "So swimming huh, I never been swimming before or the beach for that matter." Okuyasu stare at the bag and shrugged. "To hell with it, I'll tried it on." He shrugged.

Ibuki: "YAAAHHHOOOOOO!"

Kazuichi: "Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about! With like this too nice to pass up!"

Teruteru: "I agree!"

Mahiru: "How long has it been since I last swim?"

Nekomaru: "Alllll riiiiiight! Let's go change!"

Okuyasu was about to go follow but stop as he saw other not going see he decide to as why. He know Hajime was against so he won't more to him, Hiyoko was a straight hell no as she would probably said something mess up, Chiaki probably fall asleep mid-change, and Fuyuhiko well Okuyasu was still sore about there earlier meeting so he skip him as well, Byakuya to him probably one those self-conscious people who didn't want to show their body off to others that or he thought they weren't worthy enough to see his body. So that left Akane, Okuyasu swallow his spit and clear his throat.

Okuyasu: "Yo Akane, not going swimming?"

Akane: "Hm? Of course I am, why?"

Okuyasu: "You didn't go with the others."

Akane: "I don't need to change, All I need to do this take my clothes off."

Okuyasu face heat up as he imagined it but shake the thought as he stutter out think about a certain "person".

Okuyasu: "Wh-What ab-about the swimsuit, they be better?" She then look at him nervous and embarrassed.

Akane: "There no way I'm gonna wear somethin' as embarrassin' as a school swimsuit." Okuyasu thought about again this time with her wearing one and he shake the thought as he need to keep his mind clear.

Okuyasu: " _Damn it man focus! You heard to find the bastard that trying to hurt these guys not think about girl in tight swimsuit squeezing thei- Focus! Damn It!"_ He mental shouted.

Akane: "Sooo let go swimming!"

Okuyasu: "W-Wait!"

Usami: "Hey there not shameful behavior that a no-no! If your going swimming then you wear a swimsuit."

Akane: "Tch, what a pain."

Okuyasu: " _This chick more reckless then me!_ " Okuyasu for some reason found then refreshing, he left and went to go change quickly and returned.

Usami: "Ah! Speaking of which, here come everybody!"

As anyone show up and was already Okuyasu was a swim trunks but he keep his white beater on his muscle like body fit well as he squat and watch the oceans the touch his feet. He was using the view to keep himself from staring at some the girl in swimsuit as he could feel his face heat up with just one look.

Kazuichi: "YAAAAHOOOO!"

Mikan: "Yaaay, The sea!"

Sonia: "Aah, the water is so cool, it feels great!"

Ibuki: "Uah! Too salty! The water to salty it not going easy on me!"

Teruteru: "Heeeey, I got suntan lotion from the supermarket, well anyone like a rub down?"

Okuyasu could felt the hair on his neck stand on end after those word and take two steps back still squatting.

Okuyasu: "This is not half bad, it pretty nice."

Nekomaru: "Oh! Your quite considerate! Now then, will you apply it right away?"

Teruteru: "Eh? Rubbing lotion on a muscle man? All right, no problem! My taste are pretty open, you know!" Okuyasu took three more step away and shiver a little.

Mahiru: "Maybe a little *too* open... like covering too making bases of yourself."

Okuyasu: "No kidding, tried being a little more settle." He muttered to himself.

Teruteru: "Mmhmhm… I'll make sure to slather you with lots and lots of oil."

Okuyasu just felt his skin crawl as he felt a intense wave of intent, he started thinking of changing back in his usual clothes.

Nekomaru: "Wh-What is this intense feeling of bloodlust!?"

Okuyasu sent a silence apologize to Nekomaru, he got up as he look in the distance until his gut tremble as he felt a another headache as he close his eyes. He saw **The Hand** facing the statue it look injured as it was panting glaring at the statue the statue then morph into the smiling monster from before as it created a hand out of pure darkness it grow long claws the look razor sharp and then slash at it as Okuyasu awaken panting his face covering sweat as he to a knee. Byakuya saw this and saw the look of shock on Okuyasu as he panted.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu, what the matter?"

Okuyasu: "*Pant* It *pant* is *pant* here." He wheezed as he quickly got up and runs past Byakuya and everyone to change just then he saw the sky turn dark as from a monitor turn on and show a silhouette appeared. He quickly change in his usual clothes as the silhouette spoke.

?: "Ah, aah! Mike check!, Mike check! Ah, ah! Ah, ah! Can you hear me, can you hear me?'

Okuyasu could feel the shuddered from hearing that voice, it may sound cute and innocent but it was full of malice and darkness far deeper than Kira ever was.

?: "Puhuhu… Surprised? You were totally surprised! Right? Now then, sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Let's leave all this worthless entertainment behind. It's time for the main attraction! You better hustle to Jabberwock Park!" Okuyasu use **The Hand** to smash the monitors in a fit of rage.

Okuyasu: "No time to run, **The Hand!** "

He begun scraping away space, teleporting all the way to where going he know something was up he just wish he was focus more as he teleported to the central park and look to the statue. He glared at it as he ready his right hand.

Okuyasu: "I don't know what your deal is and I don't care! I'm going to scrape you from exist!" As the **The Hand** , right hand glow with blue and green aura ready to scrape it. It rush the statue in it right hand also inch away.

He stop as he heard the other coming he cursed as he wouldn't have enough time to scrape it and it was too big and tall for one scrape to do the job, he deactivated **The Hand** stopping his assault before it begun. He look and saw the other group he Usami shouting.

Usami: "Where are you!? Where are you hiding!?"

And then he heard it the voice, the voice the was close to that distorted laughter heard in his dream.

?: "Puhuhuhu! Ahhhh-hahahahahahahaha!"

As he turn he felt his feet freeze in their tracks, as he saw the target for **The Hand** to erase. And from the statue a stuff animal that was black and white teddy bear that had one red eyes, that is what everyone else saw, but if they felt the aura it gave off they see what Okuyasu saw a black and white monster with glaring red eyes piercing into their souls. Okuyasu continue glared as his feet where planted to the ground not moving a inch.

?: "Why, Hello there everyone thank you for waiting! Long time, no see guys! I am Monokuma the headmaster of this academy!"

Okuyasu keep his eye on the bear as it jump down, he would have to get closer in **The Hand's** range.

Monokuma: "Ahem, now that I have my dashing appearance out of the way, the first thing I need to say is, This is so friggin' lame! Lame, I say! Lamer than the lamest lamesauces!"

Usami: "Just as I thought… it was you! B-But how…? Why is Monokuma here!"

Monokuma: "Aw shaaadup! I'm livid, you know… and I'm about ready to barf from you lukewarm attitude! What's with this " **Heart Throbbing School Trip** " crap anyway!? I'm bored, So hopelessly bored! This ain't fun at all You better knock off this farce right now! gotta make this, you know… meet the world demands. Nobody want to see highschool students living calm and peaceful lives. What people want to see is other people misery and despair."

Okuyasu could feel his body shudder and crawl with disgust as he felt like he was going to lunge at the bear any second, but he need to wait this out he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice Stand or not.

Fuyuhiko: Wh-What the hell is with this stuffed animal!? Nothing he said makes any damn sense!"

Byakuya: "What...what is going on? What is this thing, Okuyasu was this the thing you were talking about!

Okuyasu was silent as his face as some could see his face he had a deep scowl with fiery glaring eyes the were focusing his right hand open but was clenching in and out.

Usami: "Be careful, everyone! Stand back leave this to me! I don't know why Monokuma is here but also long I have the Magic Stick."

Monokuma: "Yah! Opening!"

As the two got into a fight that creating a dust cloud no one could see a thing. After some time the fight was over and it reveal Usami on the ground with her Magic Stick broken but he wasn't done the second round he completely gave her a makeover on side still white but the other side pink even her eyes was red pink.

Monokuma: "Tadaaaaaa, A flawless victory, from now on I'll will call Monomi, my little sister."

Usami: "Wha-What is this!? I'm not supposed to look this way! Change me back to normal!"

Monokuma: My, my… Defying your big brother's fashion sense, Is **Monomi** a little troublemaker?"

Usami: "Big Brother? Monomi?"

Monokuma: "You old position was to wishy-washy so I change it, to my little sister Monomi."

Usami: "Wh-Why do I have to be your little sister!?"

Monokuma: "What you want to be the big sister. That was separated at birth? Hmm, that doesn't feel right, your definitely a little. Soooo that's how it gonna be… Monomi! From now on, if you ever disobey me, I will never forgive!"

Fuyuhiko: "Hey...what's with this stupid performance?"

Akane: "Wh-Who friggin' knows!"

Chiaki: "But… it's obvious something bad is going to bad."

Teruteru: "Whaa!? What is this!? What's going on!?"

Usami: "Um, *Sob*"

Mahiru: "Huh? Now she all weird-looking!"

Monokuma: "Weird-looking? She matches me now, you know! How insensitive."

Ibuki: "There's more of 'em!?"

Peko: "Wh-What does this mean? What *is* that black and white tanuki?"

Monokuma: "I'm not a tanuki! I'm a bear! I'm Monokuma!"

Kazuichi: "I-I don't understand myself, but...a new stuffed animal appeared?"

Monokuma: "Seriously! I'm not a stuffed animal, I'm Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

Nagito: "Monokuma?"

Nekomaru: "Did...He say headmaster?"

Monokuma: "Regardless… it appears everyone has gathered. Now then, as the headmaster, I'll shall make a formal declaration! From this point on the **Killing School Trip** has now commence! A school trip where everyone get along has no stimulation at all it's so damn boring! Nobody wants to play a game like that! You guy agree with me, right!? So let's begin, Naturally you gusare the contestant!"

Teruteru: "Killing...contestants…?"

Mikan: "Wh-Wh-What do you mean "killing school trip"...?"

Monokuma: Isn't it obvious? You guy are going to **kill each other**! Okuyasu glared harden as his hand were in his pocket clenching, his teeth gritting.

Kazuichi: "Kill each other...I...see?...KILL EACH OTHER!?"

Teruteru: "Wh-What are you saying!? That's impossible!"

Monokuma: "Well getting **along** is kind of lame, so I change the rules! If you want off this island please kill one of your friends! And then, make through the **class trial** without being caught!"

Chiaki: "Class Trial?"

Monokuma: :That right! The class trial is the real charm of this **Killing School Trip**! If one of you murder someone else, the surviving members must participate in the class trial! At the class trial, there will be a showdown between the **spotless** and the **blackened**. During the trial you will make your **argument on who the blackened is**. The outcome will be decided by the **popular vote** and if you arrive at the correct answer, only the blackened will be punish if your all wrong I'll punish everyone by side the blackened. As far as the class trial rules go...that's all there is to it!"

Kazuichi: "You...keep using the word " **punish** " over and over, what the deals with that?"

Monokuma: "Basically it a execution!:

Sonia: "E-Execution!?"

Monokuma: "The pleasing punishment that the class trial! This is one of the perks of the **killing school trip**. Puhuhu, what sort of spine-tingling punishment well we see? I can't help it, I'm ready getting excited!" Okuyasu could fill the vein in his head throbbing with rage, he was about to lose it!

Monokuma: "Any mentioned of killing is fine, bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling and poisoning, Please choose you method of killing."

Fuyuhiko: "D-Don't fuck with me."

Kazuichi: "Th-That right! Who on earth would kill someone!?"

Monokuma: "I'm not ordering you to kill anyone, whether or not you kill someone is up to you. But be careful youth doesn't last forever!"

Mahiru: "Wh-What if nobody get murdered? Doesn't that mean we'll never leave this island?"

Monokuma: "Who knows!? Anyway I like you all to go through this killing school trip with a healthy positive manner."

Mahiru: "W-Wait just a minute! Why do we have to do this!?"

Monokuma: "Huh? Isn't obvious you all have a reason to kill each other." Okuyasu the saw that as the finally straw, he slowly made his was to the bear.

Nekomaru: "Hold on... You've mean running your mouth for sometime now, I don't to have to get violent but if I have to, I have no idea what might happen!"

Akane: "What, a fight? Do I need beat the crap outta that black-and-white bear?"

Peko: "Who would dare try to kill? I will put a stop to it with force if necessary."

Okuyasu was still silently making his way, he known the bear a hidden trump card somewhere and he was going to erase it, along with him.

Ibuki: "If you keep saying stupid stuff, then our athlete are gonna lose their patience!"

Monokuma: "Ah, is that so…? Well, I guess I have to expected this reaction, If you guys wanna use force, then I'll have use a bit of force myself."

Okuyasu: " _Here it comes! It now or never, I'll do what I sent here do!_ "

Monokuma: "Surge… O gods who dwell between light and darkness, In accordance with our contract, I summon thee now, Come forth Monobeasts!"

And just like the statue started to shake and rumble as the stone falls off like old skin and what amerge were metal monster, as they let out a mighty roar before appearing by the side of Monokuma as the glowing red eye look down on them everyone was shocked and terrified, Okuyasu felt like he was biting off more than he could chew but he was still unwavering.

Monokuma: "So as you can see none of you can defy me or you will see the light of day again!" Okuyasu had enough as he pass everyone as he now had a blue aura around him.

Okuyasu: "I have just about enough of your shit you shitheaded stuff animal!" He scream as he glared at Monokuma.

Monokuma: "What this? A rebelling, well I guess I just have to make a example out you! For everyone to see what happens when they defy me!"

Byakuya: "Okuyasu, what are doing explained!"

Okuyasu: "I not very smart so thinking hurt my head. But I been thinking that being called, The **"Ultimate Delinquent"** doesn't fit me well, so I Okuyasu Nijimura will be from now call The **Ultimate Eraser**! He said posing **The Hand** appeared Behind him showing both palms.

(The pose he make is the one when he saves Josuke, and **The Hand** pose when it first revealed)

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

 _To Be Continue!_

As Okuyasu makes his stand as the enemy finally appears with monster out of a nightmare! How will Okuyasu beat these creature and the master Monokuma, will they all be erased! Or will Okuyasu fall and overwhelm by the Monobeasts!

* * *

 _Next Chapter 3: Okuyasu Vs. The Monobeasts and Monokuma!, Okuyasu Past Revealed!?_

I am deeply sorry for the long waited I had to work on this for long night to finish it but it done and I deeply thankful for you patiences, I also here a few question 1. Should the other students become Stand Users, and if yes who and what should their Stand be called and what ability should they have?, 2. Should Okuyasu have more girl liking him if yes who and why?, 3. SHould I have him fight other Stand User from his universe, and if yes who? That all for now you guys are great see you in the next one, Peaces!


	3. Chapter 3

So The paring of Okuyasu is Akane, Mikan, Chiaki so far what other girl would be perfect. And the Stand Arrow will be here, so tell me there Stand's names should be and abilities. And seeing people type so much make me happy seeing this support so thank you so much! And if this was a AMV what song would use and why.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

Talking

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter: 3

 **Okuyasu Vs. The Monobeast and Monokuma!, Okuyasu Past Revealed!?**

Okuyasu had just stood up to Monokuma and was about to fight him, **The Hand** behind him, as Monokuma was on the bird Monobeast to lock on Okuyasu and then machines guns from both wings appeared and fired at Okuyasu. He used **The Hand** to deflated the bullets but three of them were about hit the students, Okuyasu acting fast use his left hand and deflated them to the ground. One of graze his cheek leaving a scratch that had blood coming out, he wipe it away as the bird stop firing.

Okuyasu: " _Knocking them away is to danger, I'll have to erase them._ "

Just as a second wave was about be shot at him, he erase them leaving everyone in shock at what they were seeing from the bullets about fill Okuyasu with holes, to now just disappearing when getting close to him. Even Monokuma was shock seeing what is happen, no could see what really was going on.

Okuyasu: " _Only a Stand User can see and hurt a Stand and sense no here has a Stand they can see_ _ **The Hand**_ _not even that bear_!" He thought now having an edge.

Okuyasu know even if they couldn't see **The Hand** , he was still not making head way, he would have to get in close to even beat the bear. There was **that** trick but he hasn't even master it yet, he could tried teleporting but he would be shot down and deflating the bullet would only put the people he protecting in danger.

Okuyasu: " _Damn it why do I have be the one in such hard too think problems!_ " He sighed in frustration.

As he continue to erase more bullets, he had no choice! He overlap his real leg with **The Hand** legs and glare at his target before jumping high in the air like a missile towards the Bird Monobeast.

The students were just stunned at what they were seeing, none of them were able to see or even processed what they were seeing one moment Okuyasu was on the ground, next he soaring through the air!

Kazuichi: "I'm going crazy? Because that guy is flying!" He asked in shock.

Byakuya: "Tch, whatever the cause is it clear, Okuyasu is no normal human." Byakuya told them. " _Was he talking that bear when he said 'it is here'._ " He thought concerned.

Mahiru: "Then what is he? He going to get himself kill like that!" She said worried.

Okuyasu was now close as he use **The Hand** to teleport himself above the Bird Monobeast and was about smash it head in, when he had block a incoming exploding shot, he grunted and fall to the ground hard the other student freak out thinking he was badly injured but he was fine the only wound he gone was a burn on the left shoulder, Okuyasu glared at the one who shot the exploding shot which was the Tiger Monobeast.

Monokuma: "I don't how your doing this, but did you think this was a one-on-one fight!?" He shouted.

Okuyasu: "If that how it going to be, I'll just have to smash all you little toys before I crush you under my foot." he told robot bear.

As the Bird Monobeast fired more bullet the Tiger Monobeast fired more exploding rounds, Okuyasu erased both at the same time but he was having more trouble as **The Hand** was not as fast as **Crazy Diamond** or **Star Platinum** , plus he was having trouble holding back as he didn't want the other by accident. Three more bullets hit his left leg as blood gushed out he gritted his teeth as he cursed.

Okuyasu: " _Damn it! I need to uses_ _ **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**_ _but if I do the_ _ **The Hand**_ _erasing ability was but coming stronger and I can't use it with people this close or even add space._ " He thought in a sticky situation.

Okuyasu had learn that with his right hand he could erase space and after the fight with **RHCP** he learned that his left had could add space, but whenever it did it was a like making a small shockwave! Truly a dangerous ability to erase and add space at will, Okuyasu fear that if the fight continue as it did, he would have no choice but use it but he couldn't risk it going out of hand. ( **A/N: Pun intended** ).

Teruteru: "This unreal, what is even going one!? He asked unable to believe what he was seeing.

Nekomaru: "I'm not sure, Okuyasu look to be in trouble!"

The other didn't understand, how could they? They couldn't even see how he was doing the thing he did, but Chiaki did. She couldn't see Okuyasu's Stand but she could tell Okuyasu was more focus one protecting them then himself.

Chiaki: "Everyone, I think it best we leave, we're only getting in way of Okuyasu fight." She told them firmly.

Akane: "Why!? Okuyas could use some help!" She countered.

Byakuya: "She right, plus we have not clear idea what he's even doing or even how he doing, and being here put him and us at risk." He countered back.

As the class agree leaving was for the best they head to hotel, Chiaki spared a glance at Okuyasu better running.

Okuyasu: "Look's like it just the two of us now, haha now I can go as wild as I want with worry." He said with a smirk.

Monokuma: "Just because the audience is gone doesn't mean you'll win!"

Okuyasu: "Try saying that to my face you shit bear! **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**!" He shouted.

As more bullet and exploding rounds came, they were all erased with one swipe and Okuyasu used teleportion to the Tiger Monobeast and was aiming for the neck, he erased it, taking the head clean off! He didn't have time to celebrate his small victory as the Ape Monobeast throw a punch, making Okuyasu blocked he still felt the full force of the punch and it felt like being hit by a steamroller! Okuyasu was sent flying, he hit the ground and spat up blood as he try going up.

Monokuma: "Your open!" He shouted with glee.

The Horse Monobeast pressed it foot down on Okuyasu, he used **The Hand** stop the blow he gritted his teeth from the pressure, Monokuma laughed before he switch the monitor one to show that class.

Monokuma: "No matter how good you are or my powerful you are! There's no way for you to defy me, I am the rules of this place Hahahahah!" He laughed.

The class was shock seeing Okuyasu being crushed alive, he fought for his life, under the foot he was straining as he used both hands of his Stand to keep himself alive.

Okuyasu: "Damn it all!" He cursed. " _I'm sorry Bro I failed you, I fail everyone, I couldn't do want you said, You believe in me and I failed you, I'm sorry._ " He thought.

Okuyasu then remembers a conversation he had with Keicho as they talk about one and another Stands.

 _"Keicho: "Okuyasu! Guts can only take you so far, try using you head for once. His scold him._

 _Okuyasu: "S-Sorry, Bro your Stand is way better than mine when it come to fighting." He said sadly._

 _Keicho: "Okuyasu, yes my **Bad Company** has many soldiers that could easily overwhelm anyone, if used right. But they do not match the likes of **The Hand** when it comes to ability and power, your Stand is truly the most bone-chilling I have seen. Clearly if our Stand alone fought **The Hand** would overwhelm and beat **Bad Company** , I truly fear a power of you Stand." He Brother told him._

 _Okuyasu was shocked, Keicho never compliment Okuyasu before or admit to being afraid._

 _Keicho: "But your lack of brain, it's slows down it growth, I will tell you something in hope of it helping you some day. If the same plan not working and your in a problem at is more than you can handle, always remember you Stand strength come from you." Keicho advised Okuyasu._

 _Okuyasu: "Right Bro." Okuyasu nodded."_

Okuyasu snapped out of it as he let the words Keicho sink in, Okuyasu could do this he just needed more power.

Okuyasu: This going to a risky but it the only plan I have!

Okuyasu palm back his left hand as the pressure increase with only has right hand now pushing back.

Okuyasu: "I think this is getting a little cramp, so I just add more space!"

As Okuyasu swings his left hand many times the foot pressing him down, blasted off making the metal shatter. Monokuma was shock seeing Okuyasu alive, the students were as well but also relieved.

Okuyasu: "I going to end this now." He said seriously.

He then overlapped his legs again and jumps to the Horse Monobeast face and smash it neck with a barrage of punches breaking it. The Ape Monobeast tries a sneak attack but Okuyasu teleported away as the fist smash the Horse Monobeast face taking it out. Okuyasu now saw two Monobeast down, but three still remain. More bullets were fired but they were erased, then the Ape Monobeast tried smashing Okuyasu by clapping it hands together but it didn't work as Okuyasu added more space between them at the last second, saving himself and damaging to the fingers.

Okuyasu lands on the ground, he was panting as erasing and adding space take a lot out of him. At the hotel, the student were shocked by the amount of power Okuyasu had.

Akane: "He's really doing a number on them!" She said impressed.

Kazuichi: "Maybe, we have a chance of winning." He said feeling hope full.

Nagito: "Not quite." He told them.

Sonia: "Why is that? Okuyasu look to be winning." She said in confusion.

Nagito: "I wouldn't say he winning, but he is doing a lot of damage, but what I means is he look to physical effect by whatever abilities he has." He clarified.

Nekomaru: "He does look like he slowing down and he's panting from all that fighting, plus not to forget his wounds, at this rate he may blackout from pushing himself to far." He stated.

As Nekomaru said those words, everyone look to the monitier in hopes of Okuyasu winning and making it back alive.

* * *

Okuyasu panted and grunts as his legs was still bleeding, he erased more bullets as they came down.

Okuyasu: " _I have get rid of that bird and fast! My body starting to reach it's limit!_ " He thought.

Okuyasu jump again and was making a beeline for the Bird Monobeast but the Ape Monobeast block his path! Okuyasu and no choice and erased a hole in it large hands and and face, taking down now three! He got closer to the Bird Monobeast but Monokuma jumped on it head and fired rockets at Okuyasu but he erased them as well and was about to smash the Bird Monobeast head this time until the Snake Monobeast tail coiled around him and hold a firm grip on him as he was face to face with Monokuma.

Monokuma: "My my, you cause quite to damage to my Monobeast, how am I going to make those kid listen to me know! If people like you go acting like you can do whatever you want! If you act out, they act out too!" He scream not pleased with Okuyasu actions.

Okuyasu: "It's people like you that piss me off acting and thinking you can force people to your will! It make me sick to my stomach, I am going to make sure you gone for good and save those guy from you!" Okuyasu scream out with pride and rage.

Monokuma: "Hmmm, that some spirit you got it's a tough nut to crack, Hmmmmmm so you want to protect those guy, huh? Do you have any idea just who they are **really**?" He asked cryptically.

Okuyasu: "Why the fuck would I care? I'm there friend and I going to save them!" He shouted

Monokuma: "Man you do have a strong spirit... all the more reason to make a example out of you. To show the other how useless it is to stop me." He said with pure malice.

Okuyasu: "Try me! Get a little closer and I'll show had strong my spirit is! Okuyasu screamed.

Monokuma: "Thanks, but I think crushing you until you pop like soda can will work way better." He said with a carefree smile.

After he said that, Okuyasu felt the pressure squeezing him as the tail tighten around him every second. Okuyasu acting quick was about to use **The Hand** to smash the tail but more bullet was shot at him, he erased them as the pressure increased.

Monokuma: "I'm started to get you ability, you can only attack one at a time, meaning if I keep shooting at you your gonna have too block my bullets. And it you don't you'll be swiss cheese!" He laughed.

Okuyasu cough up blood as he felt one of his ribs and bones cracking, he gritted his teeth as he tried using his real hands to get the tail off or at least less the squeezes. The student where worried, Okuyasu was going to die?

Kazuichi: "If this continue he going to be crush to death!" He said with fear.

Chiaki: "This is bad, but all we can do it believe in Okuyasu." She said still feeling hopeful.

Okuyasu cough up more blood as he felt the pressure grow, but he could only smile thinking up a plan.

Monokuma: "Hmm, have you gone mad from the pain already? He asked curious.

Okuyasu: "No, I just forget I can do something else then erase you bullets." He smirked.

Monokuma: "Hmm, what?"

Okuyasu: "I can give then back to you!" Okuyasu shouted.

He added space and then the bullets flew back at top speed, hitting the Bird Monobeast and Monokuma. Okuyasu took his chance erased the tail and the teleported to the Snake Monobeast neck and erased it, taking it out as well. Okuyasu spit up blood and rubbed his sides, he glared at his final target as he overlap his legs and right hand and jumped full speed, and even when bullets and rockets where being launched at him, he erased then all and got in close as he delivered a powerful barrage of punches to the Bird Monobeast face, destroying it and then tries to erased Monokuma but he jump and land safely on the ground, as all the Monobeast were now reduce to nothing more than scrap metal Okuyasu in the center of all the destruction he created glaring at Monokuma.

Okuyasu: "Now that your little toys are gone, I'm gonna send you to the junkyard with them." He sneered.

Monokuma: "Don't think it will be that easy Puhuhu." He laughed.

Okuyasu: "I'm going to end you and your little killing school trip."

Monokuma: "Whatever the case, I think I'll finish you off." He threaten showing his claws.

They rush each other Okuyasu was about to scrap the bear away, the pass each other n to Okuyasu shock, his right arm gushed out blood as a slash mark was created, he turns to he his blood dripping from Monokuma claws.

Monokuma: "I told you, let see if you can hit a smaller target."

As they clash Okuyasu was having a tough time landing a blow as his movement were more sluggish and weaker, his left side and right leg and left forearm where slashed, Okuyasu took a knee panting and coughing up more blood, was Monokuma laughing.

Monkuma: "It looks to me, that fighting Monobeast and getting those injuries slowed you down a bit and now I'm going to end this little show." He said getting ready to finish Okuyasu off.

But to his surprised Okuyasu got up and did something that surprise everyone, and rip off his jacket! Showing off his ripped muscular body with white beater still on, the girls where shock at how muscular Okuyasu was and couldn't help but stare.

Okuyasu: "I'm not down yet!" He shouted, and rip his jacket into piece of cloth and wrap then around his injuries stopping the bleeding for now. "Now I going to sent you to the scrap heap, like I promised!"

As he charged at Monokuma, said bear rush and was aiming for Okuyasu's neck and was about to cut it, Okuyasu dodge! And as **The Hand** backhanded him with his left hand he then scrape the space between them and glared at the bear as he was shock what happened.

Okuyasu: "Enjoy the being scrap metal you shitty teddy bear!" He shouted

As **The Hand** sent a barrage of powerful punches, it blow Monokuma away and slam into the now broken stone that hold the statues, Okuyasu walk up to him. Seeing how he was now cover in dents and was broken down, Okuyasu looked down at him **The Hand** behind him raised it right hand the green and blue aura flared as he brought it down, but at the last second he was shocked and everyone was as well, two claw had plunge deep in Okuyasu abdomen as Monokuma giggle before being erase whole, leaving only the claws that remain in Okuyasu. He paused as he was trying to make sense of happened to him, he vomits up a lot blood as he almost fall to his knee he pull the claws out and grunted as it hurt a lot he used his arm to try and to the bleeding and keep his gut inside his body has tried to remember his surrounded.

Okuyasu: "Shit, this hurt a lot." He grunted.

* * *

As he slowly walks to the hotel everyone who say what happned was shocked or pale face seeing this. Okuyasu could felt the warm liquid draining from his now cutted guts, he somehow by luck made it to the step of the hotel and slowly climb his wau up, other injures started to bleed out as well and when he was at the top of steps, he weakly makes it to the door and when everyone heard heavy breathing the look saw and injured bleeding Okuyasu, who only said this.

Okuyasu: "*Pant* Sorry *pant* for *pant* the *pant* trouble *pant*." He smirked before blacking out and falling to the floor with loud thump, his blood painting the floor.

It take about three second, three second fully process that Okuyasu had won the fight, somehow made it all the way here with a fatal open wound, and apologize for worrying them and was know bleeding to death on the floor. The only thing that snap them out of this was the screams of Mikan, who check his pulse! It was faint but it was there and fading.

Mikan: "His pulse is there but its fading, and his injuries are still bleeding!" She said trying find a way to stop it.

Chiaki: "Is there anyway to stop." She said next to her.

Mikan: "A-All we can do it stop the bleeding from the less fatal wounds!"

As they flip him over the color left there faces seeing his abdomen painted his white beater red, Nekomaru picked up Okuyasu and put him on the table as Mikan study the lesser injuries he had.

Kazuichi: "H-He going make it right?" He said still in shock.

Nagito: "I'm not sure, its a miracle itself he made it hear with those wounds."

Byakuya: "And from the looks of them, it is critical that we stop the stomach wound and blood loss.

Okuyasu could barely see or hear as he look through a haze trying to sense of everything, his mind going out of it from lost of blood. He thought he was seeing Keicho he begin saying strange things that confused everyone as he face Nekomaru, confusing him for Keicho.

Okuyasu: "Bro...I'm...sorry, you...were...right...I...was...holding...myself...back...and...now...I'm...dying." He weakly said as weakly laugh at his situation going crazy from blood loss.

Nekomaru: "What's he talking about, Bro?"

Mikan: "H-He my be seeing things, his mind is hallucination from blood loss."

Sonia: "It sounds like Okuyasu has a brother."

Okuyasu: "You...once...told...me...I...held...you...back...I...never...got...to...apologize." He said softly, he was now facing the ceiling as tear coming down his face. Chiaki feeling for him.

Kazuichi: "What he saying now did his brother care about him?"

Byakuya: "Is sound more something happened to him, and these were his word last words."

Sonia: "How terrible, how could he said such words?"

Okuyasu: "I...miss...mom...sometimes, ever...since...we...lost...dad...I...can't...help...think...about...her, don't...you..Bro? He said still letting tears fall.

Teruteru: "What happen to his mother?"

Peko: "Something tragic, maybe."

Okuyasu cough up more blood, he close eyes blacking out again, Mikan freaks out as she tries to think of a way to save Okuyasu.

Mikan: "W-We closes the wound or he'll blood to death! We need to clean and cauterize the wound now!"

As Mikan ran to the kitchen uses a large metal spoon and heated it up, Okuyasu breathing was no louder than a insects, his heart beat slowing down.

Chiaki: "This is bad, his heart is slowing."

Nekomaru: "Is there anyway to help!?"

Okuyasu weakly open his eyes, his vision was still hazy he tried to move his arms but they didn't move a muscle.

Okuyasu: "I...wonder...what...Josuke...and...Koichi...are...doing...maybe...not...dying...hahaha, it...funny...after...all...our...time...together...this...is...how...ends...I..don't...know...if...I...should...cry...or...laugh." He weakly said as he know he was dying but not of location.

Chiaki: "Okuyasu." She said sad.

Sonia: "Are those his friends?"

Byakuya: "Maybe."

Mikan returns and begun cleaning the wounds with water and then closing them, it burned like hell but Okuyasu was too weak to move and just wheezes from the burns, next Mikan remove the bullets from his leg and burns the bullet holes shut. Next was the abdomen wound she with the help of Chiaki, remove his white beater and then Mikan begin cleaning the wound with a medicine kit Usami had bring her. And stitch the wound shut and apply ointment and bandages, Okuyasu breathing was normal but he was out of it, now he was shirtless and cover in bandages.

Mikan: "He loss a lot of blood, but he'll live. But will need to replace the fluid he loss." Mikan advised.

Byakuya: "Good, but know we need to decision something important."

Teruteru: "Is it the fact the that Okuyasu's muscular body it viewed for everyone pleasure." He pointed of pervertedly.

Mahiru: "N-No! How he was able to do what he did! She stuttered with a blushes."

Byakuya: "Yes, now it cleared that Okuyasu is no normal human, and from his weak hallucinating rants that his life is more then unpleasing like his brother, mother, and friends."

Kazuichi: "Sound like something happened to his brother."

Peko: "And his mother meet a end."

Nekomaru: "And his friends, he said he miss them."

Chiaki: "It look like we can't piece this together without Okuyasu input."

Gundham: "There still of that void-like ability, truly a dangerous and powerful ability."

Nagito: "It look like he knows how to use well."

Hajime: "But just what is it?"

Akane: "It look like he could jump high as well. How he do that?"

Chiaki: "I think he could erase anything in his range but that all, I think."

Byakuya: "We'll to wait for Okuyasu to wake and give us a explanation but there other thing I want said, you counted the cottages right."

Fuyuhiko: "There sixteen of them, so what?"

Byakuya: "Right and there are seventeen of us, counting Okuyasu meaning?"

Kazuichi: "Okuyasu will have to sleep in one of ours cottages."

Byakuya:" Right and I rather it be with someone who can watch over in case he awaken."

And like that they tried to see who was going to share with Okuyasu some of the guy didn't what share a room with him but it was opposite with the girl and Teruteru.

Teruteru: "I believe I should share a room with him, we are both man." He said pervertedly.

Mahiru: "Yea, right! Like we're going to let a unconscious man share a with "you"!" She shouted.

Peko: "It be wise to have him share a room with someone who can protect him in cause something happens."

Mikan: "I-I could l-look after h-him."

Byakuya: "I believe that would be the best course of action, he maybe fine now but his wound maybe action up but one person watching him could be risky so one of you should join Mikan."

Chiaki: "I don't mind, plus if he wake up only one of us can tell the others."

Teruteru: "Oh well, I'll have to ask him how he got such a body later."

Mahiru: "Quiet it! Now you sound like a creeper!"

Byakuya glance at Okuyasu trying to figure him out.

Byakuya: " _Just what are you Okuyasu Nijimura?_ "

And on that they had Nekomaru carry Okuyasu to Mikan room, he was heavier then he look as Nekomaru placed him the bed. He left to his own room, Mikan nervously sat next him to as Chiaki choice a chair to watch they two as night begin and sleep over took them both.

Mikan/Chiaki: " _What is he thinking about?_ " They thought, before sleep over took them both.

* * *

The next morning, Okuyasu awaken and felt like crap his body was sore and for some reason he felt nothing but a increase weight on his chest it wasn't a problem but he had a hard time to breath a little.

Okuyasu: "The hell is on me? I'm having trouble breathing."

When he opens his eyes, his face heat up as he saw Mikan face close to his body her treating it like a bed, he freak out as she held him close to her. Okuyasu summon **The Hand** to quietly move her, but she only moved in her sleep and move closer, holding on tight to Okuyasu, he freak more when he felt her "assists" mash against his chest.

Okuyasu: "D-Damn it wake up Mikan!" He scream quietly.

Okuyasu and saw Chiaki but she was too far so he summon **The Hand** to wake her but one problem, she out of **The Hand's** range so he scrape the space between them and had it gentle tap her, she awake and saw the look on Okuyasu's face saying "Help me out, please!" So she wakes up Mikan who freak out seeing what she was doing in her sleep. Okuyasu get up and stretch and flex his body as Mikan and Chiaki watch Okuyasu twisted and turn, Mikan's face heat up from watching and Chiaki felt her body warm up. When Okuyasu he remember he had not jacket or under shirt.

Okuyasu: "Crap I rip my jacket and my white beater gone as well." He sighed.

Mikan: "W-We had to remove it as it was bloody and had tear in then." She told him.

Okuyasu: "Well shit, I guess that I get for being reckless." He sighed as he about to left the cottage.

As he left he walks to the hotel and into the resturant and pick a table to sit at. He sits in one with his fist and the table and as close his eyes thinking of what happened to him, remember fighting with the bear and erasing him and then he felt cold and blacked out and thought he saw Keicho in the darkness again. He sighs as he put his right hand on his abdomen and look down and saw the bandages. He got wounded by that damn bear, when he left a opening, he saw everyone was starting to show up. He just stare off into space until he felt a chill up his spine he turn and saw Teruteru give him a perverted look, until Mahiru drag him away.

Okuyasu: " _That guy really creeps me out._ " He thought with a shiver.

Okuyasu continues to sitting in his sit, but felt the stares from where he was some of the girl stare at his bandages body it make him sweat a bit because his clothes were gone as well, he looked and saw food was here he got up with his hands stuffed in his pocket, and checks it out seeing Akane already eating her share of the food, just then Byakuya should up and makes his way to Okuyasu.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu I believe you owe us a explanation."

Okuyasu: "Fine I guess but I can I get a shirt or something to cover myself, they won't stop staring." He whisper the last part.

Byakuya: "Very well we need to wait on Hajime and Kazuichi anyway."

As he handed Okuyasu's white beater, it looked cleaned and stitch up and puts it on and it had the opposite effect as the shirt wrap around him like a snake, highlighting his muscular figure.

Teruteru: My my, Okuyasu how you get such a body?" He questioned with curiosity, at least Okuyasu hoped.

Mahiru: "He means how you get w-well you know. She said shyly."

Okuyasu: "Don't know or I don't remember, I guess I just work out until I got this body." He shrugged.

Nekomaru: "You have the body of a trained fighter!"

Mahiru: "Anyway where are Kazuichi and Hajime?"

Just then Hajime appeared and saw Okuyasu in good health and walking again.

Hajime: "Your alive and well!?"

Okuyasu: "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

Byakuya: "Maybe it's because you came here with you insides almost ready to spill out."

As just Okuyasu was about to answer, he was slap hard in the arm by Mahiru, he wheezed as it didn't hurt much still stung.

Okuyasu: "Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

Mahiru: "For almost dying yesterday you idiot! We thought you almost died!"

Okuyasu was going to reply, but stop seeing how she was almost to tears, he hate seeing girl cry just as much as being the reason, he rub that back of his head and sighs.

Okuyasu: "Okm sorry for the scare I promise I'll explain everyone and what am I."

Mahiru: "You better I know you say you do your best, but no one said go and almost died." She look away pouting.

Byakuya: "Would you were at your death door, you keep saying strange things."

Okuyasu: "What I did I say."

Hajime: "You talk about your brother, Mom, and friends."

Okuyasu eyes widening before turning back to normal, as he sighed and put his hand through hair, as he tries not think of Keicho or his mother but he missed both of them.

Sonia: "It was sad you sounded like you were suffering."

Okuyasu: "You wouldn't be wrong princess." He said with a bit of bitterness and sadness.

Mahiru got sick of waiting for Kazuichi so she went to fine him, she felt sorry for Okuyasu as he sounded like his life took a bad turn.

Byakuya: "I won't ask you any question you wish better bury."

Okuyasu: "Thanks, but my power and life have a connection to them, plus it be better to explain it then act like it never happened." He stated not enjoying it.

Ibuki:" Okkie, what kind of power do you have?" She said changing the topic.

Okuyasu: "Well my powers are more a meaning of my spirit, I think or more so one emotions, My Bro knew more of this then me." He sighed.

Mahiru return with Kazuichi who was trying to make sure she didn't rip his sleeve.

Kazuichi: "Oh, Okuyasu your up...wait your not dead!?"

Okuyasu: "Yep I got lucky, but also reckless if I had my guard I wouldn't have been in the situation of almost dying." He cursed himself.

Byakuya: "Now that we're all here please start with, what are you?"

Okuyasu: "I'm a human being with a Stand." He said plainly.

But saw no knew what he was saying.

Okuyasu: "Sorry well a Stand is no more and person fighting spirit coming to alive. Or better know as a Stand User." He clarified.

Byakuya: "And your one of these people?"

Okuyasu: "Yes, my Stand is called **The Hand**." As he said that, it appeared behind him he had it pick up a chair everyone else just saw a floating chair.

Ibuki: "Holy crap ghost!"

Kazuichi: "G-Ghost!"

Okuyasu: "One more thing, only Stand User can see Stand so you all won't be able to see **The Hand**."

Peko: "What does your "Stand" do?"

Okuyasu: "Well it's have a lot of abilities, my Stand has the power to erase anything with it right hand." As he said he erase the middle of the chair then the chair look less widened. "If I erase a object and whatever is left full the space common to together like nothing happened even I have no idea where the stuff **The Hand** erase goes." He stated

As he explain his ability he saw how most of them we nervous my **The Hand's** power.

Gundham: "So a master of the void, truly a terrifying power."

Sonia: "To erase anything like nothing happened that bone-chilling."

Okuyasu: "H-Hey it not like I know how to use my Stand the right way, my Bro told me he was scare of my power too but said I don't how to used it, tp be truthful I'm not that smart so and I only use **The Hand** to pummel my enemies."

Nekomaru: "Pummel? so it can do that too?"

Okuyasu: "My Stand is a close range power type, most Stand that have a strong physical power have a range of three to five meters. My Stands the same but I can also erase the space to bring thing closer to me." To make a point he see a chair and then scrape away the space between them. "It like teleporting, I do this for myself as well."

Akane: "That explain how he was everywhere in a short time, so how strong is this thing?"

Okuyasu: "For me I guess if **The Hand** stats where rated, Power: B Speed: B Range: D Durability: C Precision: C and Potential: C." He explained his stats.

Byakuya: "How do you know the limits of it power?"

Okuyasu: "It more instinct, you know."

Nagito: "Still the power to erase things even space it pretty scary."

Hiyoko: "Yeah but sense he a idiot, he can't even use his power right!"

Okuyasu: "Maybe but I have another ability that is opposite of my right hand."

Mikan: "Wh-What i-is it."

Okuyasu: "Well after something happen my Stand evolved into **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** , with my right hand I can erase anything, but with my left hand know I can add space to wherever I want. One problem, ever since my Stand evolved the erasing ability has increase and know I can erase space and other thing with ease plus when I add space it power matches the power of a small but power shockwave."

Ibuki: "Oooooh, with the power erase and add space, your the most powerful guy here!"

Nekomaru: "No kidding if anyone else had that power who knows what they do?"

Chiaki: "But Okuyasu, different he not just anyone he save us please I don't think he attack us."

Mikan: :R-Right, Okuyasu is to kind f-for that."

Byakuya: "But still Okuyasu your ability and Stand sound like the most dangerous thing I ever heard."

Okuyasu: "Doesn't matter of scary it is if i can't hit my target." He said as he remember his fight with **RHCP**.

Mahiru: "So we can't see or touch it but you ca"n.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, only a Stand can hurt another Stand and whatever damage the Stand takes the User takes as well."

Kazuichi: "So like a deal breaker."

Nagito: "Make sense as you said Okuyasu your Stand is your fighting spirit come to life right, then what that say about you and your ability?"

Okuyasu: "I don't really know, thinking too much hurt my head, but I do get it ability to erase things either."

Byakuya: "I see well had did you get your Stand in the first place?"

Okuyasu: "Well to heard that "story" you guys may want to take a set and I'll warned you my life story not a happy one." As everyone set down Okuyasu begun how he get his Stand.

Okuyasu: "My Bro found this Arrow and if you were shot with it and survived you would get a Stand, he used this Arrow a lot even on himself and let me tell you it look like hurt like hell."

Peko: "Where do you aim to get a Stand anywhere?"

Okuyasu: "No where, from what my Bro told me you aim for the any part and wait and then pull the Arrow out, he shot himself. And then later I gain my powers, sense we're tied by blood him awakening his Stand also awakened my Stand."

Kazuichi: "Th-The neck you died from that how are you alive!"

Okuyasu: "I said "if" you survived you get a Stand, if not death. Me and my Bro were the lucky ones."

Everyone was shock that Okuyasu survive a shot to the neck, and it dawn on them what happened to does that didn't survived.

Sonia: "Wh-Why would you shot himself, let alone you?"

Okuyasu face turn to sadness as he lean against the chair and the next thing he said sent waves through everyone.

Okuyasu: "He was using the Arrow to find a Stand to kill our father." He said as he chose to look at the ground.

Mahiru: "Wh-What?"

Okuyasu: "He wanted to kill our father with a Stand that could do the jobs once and for all." He said as he fought against the tears.

Mikan: "Wh-Wh-Why?"

Okuyasu: "Well just so you know, this is the part where it get tragic our dad was infected by some flesh cell or something by some bastard name DIO and once he croaked the cells that were planted in our dad head went crazy and transform him into a monster forever." Okuyasu pause as he bit his lip to take his minded off the bad memory.

Teruteru: "Wh-What happened to him af-after that?"

Okuyasu: "He ran after he turn into a freak of nature it was me and my Bro for a long time, I still remember how scared after I saw him. It not like he was a great dad after our mom died he would beat the shit out and my Bro whenever he was piss. Okuyasu clenches his pant thinking about his eye shadow. But still even if he was a piece of shit father he was still our dad. After my Bro he tried using his Stand to kill him not out of rage... but sadness after seeing what he became but his body could regenerate faster then he could kill him, the cell and his body were fusion forever." He couldn't stop the tear coming from eyes as he remember.

No one said anything, what could they said? How do tell someone anything after hearing that? But there was one question Okuyasu hope no asked.

Nagito: "Couldn't your Stand do the job? Okuyasu felt like he was going to punch Nagito in the face for saying that.

As his teeth gritted to the point where they would shatter from the pressure, Mahiru slap Nagito;s arm harder then she did Okuyasu for asking that question, there just some question you don't ask.

Okuyasu: "That cross our minds once… but I-I-I-I couldn't it damn it! He screamed as he slam his hand on the table nearly broken it. "How could I!? How do you just go and erase your father like he some freak!?" Okuyasu was almost a wreck as he turn a punch a hole in the wall, his breathing fast and ragged.

Nagito: "I..I see forgive me for asking a question too personal."

Okuyasu: "No... it had to said, it haunts my minds something and my Bro know that so that why he look for someone who could do it." He didn't turn from the wall to face them mostly because he was crying his eyes out as his tears fell mostly everyone was at the point of tears.

Sonia: "Wh-What w-was you brother name?"

Okuyasu: "Keicho… Keicho Nijimura, my older brother, his Stand was called **Bad Company** it was swarm type Stand that had soldiers, helicopters, and tanks."

Byakuya: "What happened to him?" Okuyasu wiped his tears as he went back to sitting down in his chair.

Okuyasu: "My Bro did a lot of things, he scold me for doing, dumb things but he still cared about me. He shot a lot of people with the Arrow, most of who died those who didn't... their Stands where not strong enough so he left them but...but one of them found him." His hands clenched the wood of the table.

Nekomaru: "And?"

Okuyasu: "They killed him and took the Arrow."

Everyone where shocked and heartbroken, Okuyasu didn't stop the tears as the fell.

"I know my Bro known, my Bro was going to died sometime, someone was going to snuff him out over something that the things about crimes you do enough of them their bound to come back and get ya." Okuyasu clench the wood until it snapped off.

Chiaki: "Okuyasu am so sorry that happened to, that fact that your still act like it doesn't affect you is a impressive enough most people couldn't handle all that pain." She said in a calm voice.

Okuyasu: "Thanks, I known but it still hurts, my Bro didn't believe he could have a normal alive after what he done. But still I wish he didn't go out the way he did."

Mikan: "H-How d-di-did he died." She trying a failing as she cried.

Okuyasu: "He was electrocuted to death as the bastard that kill him turn into electricity and pulled into a outlet of our house and left on a powerline and left to died." Okuyasu wiped the tears and clench his hand white in rage. That horrified everyone to died that way was painful.

Okuyasu: "I saw it, his corpse hanging by the powerline, his body burn black and eyes void of life, I still remember it so well."

Sonia: "How could do something so terrible."

Okuyasu: I didn't like it, but my Bro had it coming but still, it hurts, it hurts me to remember why he died!"

Byakuya: "Why that?"

Okuyasu: I tried to take the Arrow from him in hope of getting a better future for both of us, but the bastard;s Stand appeared and he was going to kill me… but my Bro saved me even those his last words he say where mean, I know he wanted me to live to make my own choice and future."

Kazuichi: "That heavy...I mean that a lot."

Okuyasu: "Yeah and I'll never forget or forgive that bastard." His voice full of rage.

Chiaki: "Who was it?"

Okuyasu: "His name was Akira Otoishi, and his glow in the shit Stand **RHCP** it can control and used any item that runs on electricity and can use it power himself up more.' He spit out as he fell like the name itself was poisoned.

Nekomaru: "What did you do when you face him."

Okuyasu: "Sadly, the first time I face his Stand it was far faster then **The Hand** so hitting was impossible but luckily his Stand has a weakness, if it to far from a source of electricity it will get weaker. It hijack my bike but I took care of it and I was able to weaken it."

Mahiru: "Wait? What about your other ability?"

Okuyasu: "Well at the time he had the Arrow with him and when I weaken him, he trick me into finish him off only under us was a powerline and when I attack him I unearth the line and he revived was far stronger then before and faster. Okuyasu grimm as he clenched his right arm. "And when I fought him, he slice off my right arm and was about to finish me off when the Arrow pierce my left arm and awaken a new ability in **The Hand**."

Chiaki: " **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**."

Okuyasu: "Right and with that I would able to find the slimey coward."

Hajime: "What did you do when you found your brother killer?" He asked nervously.

Okuyasu: "What would you have done if you found the bastard the murder your only family left?" He asked back.

Chiaki: "What happened? Did you kill him?"

Okuyasu was quiet for sometime before he answered.

Okuyasu: "No I didn't." That shock a lot of people even Fuyuhiko. They knew Okuyasu had a deep hatred for this person but didn't take his life.

Fuyuhiko: "Why? From the way you talked about him, you wouldn't felt bad if he dead?"

Okuyasu: "Your right, I want to kill me, I waned to use **The Hand** to scrape him out of existence, but I didn't not out pity for him but for the fact I didn't want end like him a murder. That makes me far more sick to my stomach then the piece of shit Akira."

Chiaki: T"hat very nice, Okuyasu you may hated him but you choice to spare him.' She smiled at Okuyasu who blushed and rub his head.

Okuyasu: "W-Well it was more for me then anything, but thanks."

Byakuya: "You have a very hard life Okuyasu you have my deepest apologize for having you tell us."

Okuyasu: "No big deal, plus I feel a lot better know that I was able to get that out my system." He said with a smile lighten up the room.

Sonia: "But what of your friends, are they Stand User too?"

Okuyasu: Oh yeah, they are... there Josuke Higashikata and his Stand **Crazy Diamond** and it a lot faster and stronger than **The Hand** , it also can restore anything or anyone one it like healing, and Koichi Hirose and his Stand **Echoes** it has 3 acts but it can control sounded. **Act 1** make anyone with a weak spirit heard sound, **Act 2** can make sound come to life, and **Act 3** and make things heavy.

Byakuya: "They sound like strong people."

Okuyasu: "Their great, but I wonder what there doing."

Mikan: "D-Do you miss them?"

Okuyasu: "Well yeah, but I'm here for one reason and they would understand that."

Mahiru: "What is it?"

Okuyasu: To protect you guys.

Everyone was shocked he said something so straight forward.

Nagito: "So your not from this world?"

Okuyasu: "Nope ,I am not but I'm not going to let that get to me, plus I have no memory of what happened. So just like all of you I have no memory of how I get here either."

Byakuya: "Well if that the case we need a new plan of action."

It was amazing one moment everyone crying and upset one but in a new it like a wave good feelings wash away from all of them, Okuyasu has a very weird personality but is was refreshing. Just they about to continue Mikan trip and end up in a "revealing pose" Okuyasu turn crimson and turn the other way as he could never unseen what he saw, he used **The Hand** to free her as he was not used to girls.

Mikan: "Th-Thank you." She said quietly.

Okuyasu: "N-No pro-problem." He said back quietly.

Ibuki: "Aw look how hard their blushing, it so cute!"

Okuyasu and Mikan faces heat up more as he turn the other way trying at like a tough guy and failing with a red face.

Sonia: "Okuyasu are you well? You look red." The princess pointed out.

Okuyasu: "Yes! I am! It nothing to worry about." He said and turns away from the girls, embarrassed.

Ibuki: "Awww! The big tough guy, shy!"

Okuyasu: "N-No, I'm not! I-I just don't know how to talk to girl!" He said only now relieving his words and turn away more embarrassed them before.

Byakuya: "Allright thar enough of that, let talk about something else."

?: "Yeah. like how I'm going to beat something I can't see!"

And just like at everyone turn to fast Monokuma alive and well. Okuyasu and glared getting up.

Kazuichi: "B-But how you disappeared!"

Monokuma: "Silly, students I'm forever you can never get rid of me."

Okuyasu: "Bullshit, I know I erase you so how are you here!"

Byakuya: "Most likely this one a spare and I can guess more encase something happens."

Okuyasu: "Then I'll erase this one and everyone that come my way, **The Hand**!" As Okuyasu summoned his Stand he about to attack when Monokuma jump in front of the class.

Monokuma: "Hold it! You take another step or scrape away space or whatever, I'll have my spares attack and explode everything and everyone, can you little Stand erase a island size explosion.

Okuyasu: "You little shit-stain I just need to erase you faster than you can exploded."

Monkuma: "Maybe but the Monokumas after me could always do the same you may survive but your little friends won't be the same." He said laughing with glee and malice.

Okuyasu: "You little." Okuyasu wanted to attack this bear but his main focus was everyone safety.

Okuyasu: "Fine I won't attack, you but if you think that just because you back doesn't mean we're playing you stupid killing game."

Monokuma: "Puhuhuhu, You say that, but you can't really believe that do you? You knew your brother death was going to happened Ahahahahah!" Okuyasu cut the laughter short a **The Hand** slugged Monokuma in the face across the room a blue aura flared **The Hand** in full view.

Okuyasu: "If you ever said another word about my Bro I'll scrape every last one of you no matter what." He voice was quiet but his rage dropped out like venom from a snake.

Monokuma: "I'll let that slide, the point is you can't win not matter what so to made thing fair. I planted a restrain bracelet on you."

Okuyasu look and saw a thick black bracelet the saw.

 **YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM FIGHTING MONOKUMA IN ANYWAY IF THIS RULE IS BROKEN, THE RESTRAIN WILL SPREAD A POISON THAT WILL KILL YOU IN A SECONDS!**

Okuyasu: "How did yo-"

Monokuma: "I did it, when you were blind by rage now... Okuyasu was it? even if you here to stop me you will fail and fall into despair."

Okuyasu: "Yeah right I'll find a way to get this off and then I'm gonna smash you so many time you never come back." He warned as he stuffed his hand in his pocket.

Monkuma: "Whatever you say."

As Monokuma disappear Okuyasu more the anger as the aura around him double in size, he had **The Hand** smash a chair to piece as he breath in and out.

Okuyasu: "I'm sorry guys I failed you, and now I can't even fight that stupid bear."

Chiaki: "Don't worry about it, all we can do is make sure no fall for his plans."

Okuyasu: "Your right." Okuyasu turn to Byakuya. "So what the plan, I'm not very smart so plan making not my strongest."

Byakuya: "I see, well what we need is a bond, so no one betrays us."

Okuyasu: "And if anyone think of doing it I'll use my fist to knock some sense in ya!"

Chiaki: "I have one last question about Stands."

Okuyasu: Shot, I answer as best I can."

Chiaki: "Is there any other way to gain a Stand?"

Okuyasu: "No sure, me and my Bro get our Stand from the Arrow, but I guess you can be born with them if your lucky." He answered " _And who know just what kind of Stands they would get if the Arrow was here_." He thought. "Plus Stand User will always meet each other no matter what."

Peko: "Well either way Byakuya makes a point, if we act suspicion of each other, all Okuyasu effort and almost dying well be for nothing."

Okuyasu glance at his wrist of his right hand and though for a moment if he could erase the bracelet he would thrash that bear, yes he lose his right hand forever but he only needed one hand, as if she could read his mind Mahiru slap his arm again.

Mahiru: "Don't going think of more reckless thoughts!"

Okuyasu: "Ow! Damn it I wasn't." He told her. " _She like a mom or a nagging girlfriend!_ " He thought.

Byakuya: "Now sense we can't face our enemy as a **individual** we need to act and fight as a **group**. However making "bond" is not going to be a easy thing something like easygoing or optimistic."

Nagito: "Than what?"

Byakuya: "A **disciplined leadership** provided by a unmistakable leader!"

Nekomaru: "Even a sport teams needs a captain."

Byakuya: "Rejoice I shall accept the position."

Hajime: "Huh?"

Mahiru: "Wait just a second!"

Byakuya: "What is it?"

Mahiru: "Wh-What did you just say? I don't care how you excuse it, your being too forceful! Deciding to be a leader all on your own and why does it have to you!?"

Byakuya: "Who more fit to lead then me."

Okuyasu was half listen as he was scratching his bandages as the itch he would have just rip them off but he did full like be chew out by Mahiru again.

Okuyasu: " _A leader wouldn't be that bad and he does look like he smart enough to lead us safely._ " Okuyasu felt like this guy was not as full of himself as everyone thought.

Byakuya: "I'm the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** of the Togami family destined to stand above all."

Mahiru: "S-Seriously! I'm telling you that attitude of your is too forceful! If anyone would out leader Sonia could do it."

Okuyasu: " _She is a princess._ " He thought scratching his shoulder irritated.

Sonia: "No. perish the thought, I am merely a figurehead, but Okuyasu could do he is the one that defeated Monokuma and his monsters."

Okuyasu: "No dices, I there one thing a leader needs more than anything its brains, and not I'm smart enough to lead anyone, I can barely lead myself."

Mahiru: "Then how about a partnership Byakuya the Brains and Okuyasu the Brawns."

Okuyasu: "Sound good to me, I don't mean."

Byakuya: "Very well, now is we made of decision, don't worry as long as I'm your leader no one will be a victim."

Okuyasu: "And if any tried I save everyone even the victim."

Byakuya: "We will guide you all, that is a promise!"

Ibuki: "Kyaaaa their soooooo reliable!"

Okuyasu at this point grab the bandages and rip then off getting sick of the itching and when he finish, he sighed from release of them and look at his body at had scars it made it look even cooler than before.

Okuyasu: "Thank god sweet relief."

Ibuki: "Oh! Okkie look a hardcore warrior who had just healed after battle!'

Okuyasu: "I-It not like, I look that good anyway." He said shyly looking away from the praise.

Teruteru: "In my opinion scar always make men look better." Okuyasu back away seeing a gleam in his eyes.

Mahiru: "Quiet it! A-And you! What with you taking off your bandages!" She stuttered

Okuyasu: "They itch like hell, you want to feel it? Go ahead feel it!" He said pick one of them up and wave at Mahitu, who freaked out and back away.

Mahiru: Ew! I don't want to feel your old sweaty bloody bandages! Got that away from me!" She fled as Okuyasu continue to wave it at her trying to make her touch it.

It was childish but everyone couldn't help but laugh at this, Okuyasu got tired and just erased the bandages, Mahiru slap Okuyasu arm some more and leered at him he rub his and apologize but could stop his laugh as he made to admit to himself she was cute when she was mad, not that he sound out loud.

Byakuya: "Now then let's get move to the main topic at hand, for real this time, I have **something to show** you all. At **Jabberwock Park** at the central island I follow me!"

Okuyasu: "I'll go ahead and check it out." **The Hand** appeared behind him and he scrap the space away teleporting out the room.

Hajime: "Not everyone can teleport you know."

Nagito: "Maybe but he is a interesting person."

As everyone left no saw a small shadowy figure run across the room to a hole in the wall.

* * *

Chapter 3 End

 _To Be Continue!_

After a big battle Okuyasu comes the victor but it seem Monokuma has more of himself. What would Okuyasu do now as he and Byakuya work to together to protect the will it really be enough?

Stand: **The Hand**

User: Okuyasu Nijimura

Upgrade: **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**

Ability: Can erase anything even space itself with it right hand, after getting pierce twice by the Arrow it awaken it second ability **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** with it left hand it can add space when adding space it like being hit by a small shockwave, It also evolved the erasing ability leaving no restraining when swiping it take everything.

* * *

 _Next Chapter 4: A Huge Reveal! The Hand Vs. Ratt!_

I sorry if the fight was now as hype as you thought I promise the next one will be better I also, when I give the students Stand how you feel if they left the Neo Program early and fought Okuyasu as despair Stand User and he have to save him one by one. I alos one on one event of Okuyasu and the students.

Review what you think, Thanks and Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

I have a idea of what Stands the will look like and what abilities they will have and I will have Okuyasu but the one to make the call being he has knowledge on how Stands work if they be able to survive I also have the name. I apologize for my grammar I have a think were It make sense in my head but typing it a problem I tried to not let it get in the way of this or other fanfics

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

* * *

Chapter: 4

 **A Huge Reveal! The Hand Vs. Ratts!**

At Jabberwock Park, Okuyasu was the first one there he thought what he should do for a outfit, he couldn't take the stare he keep getting from Teruteru especially, the girls staring made him nervous even more. It funny how in life threaten problem he was fine but showing a little too much skin and a few stares and he nervous as hell. His pant were tear a bit but still go on his white beater which was good as new, say for a few stitches but he need something to cover more of his upper body. Okuyasu look at his arm and saw the scar left from his battle, he check his chest and saw six stitch up scars.

Okuyasu: "I wish I had my old outfit, but it was turn to rags, I guess I'll check that supermarket and see if they had anything." He said plainly.

Soon everyone else made it to Jabberwock Park, they all saw a bomb shape clock counting down, Okuyasu saw the place was good as new as if he hadn't turn it into a battlefield.

Byakuya: "For skinny people, you're awfully slow, save Okuyasu." He said to everyone.

Sonia: "More like your too fast for us, and Okuyasu can teleport." She sweatdrop.

Kazuichi: "J-Jeez never thought fatso would be so fast."

Okuyasu: "Surprising if you see it for the first time."

Akane: "So what's supposed to happen here?"

Byakuya: "'Here?'... Really? Hmph if you haven't noticed yet then I was right to dismiss you all as idiots."

Okuyasu: "It that timer thing right? If it's anything deadly I'll scrape away nice and quick." He glared as his was surrounded by a blue aura.

Hajime: "It looks like a clock, but something off, it counting down!"

Mahiru: "Was this here last time?"

Nekomaru: "No… pretty sure it wasn't!"

Byakuya: "I found it this morning when I exploring the island one more time, it's unknown of when it was places, but I do not think it anything deadly."

Peko: "Monokuma must have place this object, what does the countdown even mean?"

Ibuki: "Hmmmmm, I not sure."

Okuyasu: "Whatever the hell it is, it nothing good if that damn bear involve." He sneered.

Nekomaru: "Could it nothing more than a bomb?"

Kazuichi: "Booooommmb!?"

Byakuya: "They were going to blow up this island they do it by now there no need for a countdown."

Okuyasu: "And if it was, I would have erased it by now."

Ibuki: "Can you really erase something that big!?" Ibuki said shocked.

Okuyasu: "Not sure, but then again I erased a bomb before." He said remembering Kira's air bombs.

Mikan: "Then… what it counting down too?"

Akane: "It's a mystery."

Okuyasu: " _Their something about that thing that's rub me the wrong way but what could it be?_ " He thought.

As Okuyasu continue to until he shock with another on of his headaches he close his eye and the next thing he saw the restaurant but it was melting and was cover in green fluid that melt it, he then saw a **The Hand** facing again a machine gun. That was it he panted he was starting to see a pattern with these things.

Okuyasu: " _Another one?_ " He said snapping out of it.

Okuyasu didn't pay much mind as Usami show up and was talking to the class, but Okuyasu was still trying to make sense of all these vision he was getting.

Okuyasu: " _What the hell? Why am I getting all these visions! What the hell going on with me? Are they a type of warning or something!?_ " Okuyasu continue to mental complain no really saw but Chiaki. " _Well whatever the case I better start keeping track or something._ He mentally sign. It look like the converse between Usami and the class was over with Byakuya telling Usami to leave in a harsh manner, Sonia felt bad for this.

Sonia: "Ah… perhaps you are being a little too harsh? I'm starting to feel bad for her." She said in a sad manner.

Kazuichi: "Miss Sonia! May I call you Miss Sonia!? No I insist on calling you that!" Kazuichi said with intense passion.

Fuyuhiko: "Who the fuck care about that stuffed animal, more importantly what the hell up with this clock."

Okuyasu: "Well whatever that clocks is, we can only guess it counting down to something and it not good."

Byakuya: "Ominous looking isn't it, who put that object here how do they do it in one night?"

Okuyasu: "This place is full on mysteries but my question it why is it here."

Byakuya: "No one can say, but another would how did all seventeen of us get here to this island."

Kazuichi: "I been trying not to think about it because it been bugging me, but their right this "is" a mystery."

Byakuya: "Once more why is Jabberwock Island, which is a popular resort a inhabited island?"

Okuyasu didn't know much of what he was talking about so he focus on his own problems, one being the the first vision he had, the first thing was the animal he fought which was the Monobeasts, second the black and white monster that was Monokuma, third was the corpse and sixteen red eyes Okuyasu was lost for that one he didn't think much it, he would have to save that for a later, last was the Arrow he had a feeling it was a key item but he couldn't tell why he just hope it hadn't followed him. He still had a good feeling some the student that would give a run for him and **The Hand** if they were Stand Users. That also dawn a important question, did any other Stand User form his universe made there way to this universe, if so who, and where they?

Okuyasu: "Shit, all this thinking is hurting my head!" He complained.

Okuyasu saw the student were talking a big group of some kind behind this but that didn't explain how Okuyasu lost his memory he didn't really need to know that now but he saw this conversation was starting to reach it end. He heard Hiyoko picking on Kazuichi, not being a fan of that he end it.

Okuyasu: "Enough, were not here to pick on each other. Were heard to found out what the hell is going on! He scream quieting both up. "I already have a pounding headache and all this thinking is making it worries so ( **turning to Hiyoko** ) I like it if you keeping your mouth shut, if there nothing important or not rude to said." He said with stress voice at the point of yelling. That made thing easier as Byakuya point of something.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu has a point, fighting each other will never solve nothing, we have no idea our enemy purpose but we need to stick together. We need to show for clues to find anything about our enemy."

Ibuki: "Uhaha! That's like, TOTALLY awesome!"

Hiyoko: "That right the hand on him are soooo plump. I got the perfect nickname for him: **Ham Hands!** "

Byakuya: "H-Ham Hands you... say, Hmph I never thought I'd see the day were someone called me something like that."

Hajime: "Why aren't you mad?"

Byakuya: "Why would I get angry over something like that? She observe me and thought up a nickname there nothing dishonest about it, Perhaps I yearned for this thought it seems ironic given our situation."

Okuyasu couldn't help but smirk at this, in someway it remember him of home back in Morioh, he dismiss it to focus on the task at hand. He had to go and do some of his own investigating, he needs to check the restaurant his vision gave him few a clues and from the look of it he had a gut feeling he need to act fast.

He use **The Hand** and teleported all the way to the he location he was walking up the stairs he look inside and everything look normal but he check just in case after about five to seven minutes of looking, he found nothing.

Okuyasu: "Was I wrong? Am I overthinking?" He sighed, he decide to go get some air he guess at this point everyone got nothing and where just thinking now, he walk out and see to them.

Okuyasu find himself at the market, he needed new clothes so that everyone mostly the girls and Teruteru would stop staring at scar muscular body. He look around he runs into Mikan, she look nervous and seem to looking in the drinks corner. Okuyasu saw it wouldn't hurt to talk to her so he does. He never really thanks her for fixing him up.

Okuyasu: "Yo, Mikan." He said walking to her she turn and see Okuyasu walking to her.

Mikan: "H-Hello Okuyasu." She said timidly.

Okuyasu: "You know I never thank you for saving me, when Nagito said you were reliable I never that you were this good." He said in a kind tone.

Mikan: "I-It no p-problem, I don't like seeing people." She said as she look away.

Okuyasu: "Hmm." He nodded.

Mikan: "O-Okuyasu if you d-don't mean me asking i-in detail, how was your life?" She said as she fatigue.

Okuyasu: "Alright, only if it fair I ask you about your life."

Mikan: "S-Sure."

Okuyasu: Well my dad would always beat me or Bro, and at that point... he was really the only one I could count on. And even growing up I didn't have a lot of friends, growing up it was only me and Bro." Okuyasu said as he remember his past.

Mikan: "I-I'm sorry." She felt bad for asking.

Okuyasu: "No, no! It fine, I'm glad to tell someone this, well what about you?"

Mikan: "I-I d-didn't have a-a lot of friend, either. I would help people and tried to be there f-friend but i-it never work out, I was never brave enough or outgoing." She look like she was going to cry. Okuyasu look at her and she remained her of Koichi he was always scare at first and when he had **Echoes** he started to grow like his Stand. "I was always the one people hated." She tried to stop the tears but failed, Okuyasu was a idiot but the look in her eyes was the only answer he need, she was like him, as he felt his blood boil, doing what he felt right he hugged her.

Okuyasu: I hate seeing a girl cry, but more I hate bastards that make them cry, not matter what Mikan I will protect you and make sure you never cry again! He scream as he his voice was full of rage, his hands clenching without hurting her.

Mikan was shock to her Okuyasu say those word she never heard a person talk that before, but hearing that made her heart flutter, Okuyasu remember he held Mikan to his chest he let go as his face heat up Mikan too but for a different reason. Okuyasu remembering why he was here went back to looking around.

Okuyasu: "W-Well be seeing, ya!" He stutter, walking away.

Mikan was still stood there, frozen her hand on chest and her face red looking at Okuyasu leaving, not knowing that she had a smile on her face. As for Okuyasu he still look for clothing until he saw the perfect outfit it was a dark blue vest with sleeve the come up to the forearm and on the edge had black lines it had a furry collar and had to golden money sign on both side of the chest area it open so it had a zipper too with pockets, Okuyasu saw it was the closest thing to his original outfit look and run out the market.

As he tried it on it fit like a glove and was perfect, as he walking was around the monitor come on Monokuma, Okuyasu sneered at the screen thinking of smash it but didn't as he didn't what to be responsible for smashing another one so he listen.

Monokuma: "Would everyone please gathered at Jabberwock Park!"

Okuyasu growled, knowing he had a few tricks up his sleeve but the question remains: What is it? Okuyasu thought it be better to see in person then think about.

Okuyasu made back it to Jabberwock Park were everyone else was, but it was night time and there was a stage, Okuyasu guess the bear did it but what was he planning on doing? what it was, they would just have to see.

Byakuya: "It look be that everyone here."

Kazuichi: "Ugh, what is it this time? So friggin annoying."

Fuyuhiko: "Then you shouldn't have come."

Kazuichi: "Well...I mean I don't know what'll happened if I *don't* come."

Fuyuhiko: "Heh, since none of us know what'll happened, maybe you should be the you to test that out." He said with a smirk. This guy attitude really pissed off Okuyasu it reminded him of Akira or **that** bastard.

Mahiru: "Hey! You may talk like you're tough, wiseguy, but you wouldn't be here unless you were scared too!"

Fuyuhiko: "What!?"

Mahiru: "I guess a big bad yakuza must've be scare of that monster, Huh?"

Fuyuhiko: "What the fuck did you just say!?"

Nagito: "S-Stop it you two fighting among your friends isn't good!"

Okuyasu: "He's right, fighting isn't going to help!"

Fuyuhiko: "What? Did you just say "friend"? I'm not your friends dumbass when have I ever become your friend bastard!?" Okuyasu was out of patience, and now he got involve.

Okuyasu: "Hey! You better quiet it, before you regret running your mouth, asshole!"

Fuyuhiko: "Hmph, let me but perfectly clear, I could do it y'know." After he those word, Okuyasu at that point lost all restrain as his eyes were shadow.

Okuyasu: "What the fuck did you said"? He voice was quiet but it was full of rage.

Teruteru: "Huh?"

Mahiru: "Y-You… what did you just say?"

Fuyuhiko: "Oh? You didn't hear me then I'll repeat myself just one more time, I said I can do it." Okuyasu's rage was at full force now, he slowly walk toward him the way he talk reminded Okuyasu of **him** and thinking about it only pissed him off.

Hajime: "Hey, Fuyuhiko why don't you calm down for a bit?"

Fuyuhiko: "Don't talk to me like we're friends or something! I live in different world then all of you bastards, Kill or be killed... that the kind of world I live in, Heh, the currents rules make more sense to me then that **Play nice and get along crap**." He said without a care.

Mahiru: "Hey! If you don't stop it right now, i'm going to get seriously angry!"

Fuyuhiko: "Don't treat me like a kid, bitch!"

Peko: "Just stop already, this kind of fighting will not get us anywhere."

Fuyuhiko: "Shut the hell up! There no way I'm dealing with Kumbaya crap! If any of you guys want to die, step forward I'll fuckin' kill ya right now." Okuyasu snapped and at that put he grab Fuyuhiko by his collar and glared at him.

Okuyasu: I heard you talk for about enough, now listen here you shit-eating gangster asshole. He said with a tone of pure rage. "Don't you fucking treat death as a fucking joke! If you so much as think of hurting anyone here, I'll fucking make sure you pay dearly. Okuyasu look him right in the eye glaring as each word he said was full of rage and a promise to do so.

Fuyuhiko: "Why you-" He begun.

Okuyasu" "SHUT IT!" He shouted. "I don't want to hear anyone word out of that filthy gutter hole, you call a mouth. I didn't come here and risk my life such so some kid size short-fuse motherfucker like you could throw it away, you talk and act all big now, but you have no idea what it's like to face death or see some dead." He sneered, his grip tighten.

Okuyasu was going off the deep end, he now what it meet to endure all kinds of pain. He understood the value of life and how short it could be it some was not careful. To here some dare make a threat on some else life just to act all big, there was not way to define the rage he felt after hearing that.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu, enough let him go!"

Okuyasu just throw him down roughly, as he continue to glared as he "tch" and walk away his hands in his pocket. He didn't say a word as he keep to himself now, Byakuya talk t Okuyasu first.

Byakuya: "Listen, I understand how you feel, but acting out like that will only make things harder, we need to word together and make sure no one becomes a victim. That goes for all of you we'll make sure you all protect from this game! "Okuyasu let out a long sighed and get up he and look to everyone.

Okuyasu: "He right, I make sure you save you all even if your an asshole or not." He said, his words sealing a promise. Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth in frustration.

Ibuki: "Yowza! Their sooooo cool!"

Teruteru: "Mmhmhm, I agree!"

Fuyuhiko: "Heh, I don't care what either of you say. I'm going to do whatever I feel like."

Okuyasu: "Whatever, I could careless. Just remember, I'll make good on my promise." He said with a warning tone.

Byakuya: "Very well just keep our word in mind **I will not let anyone of you become a victim** that is the duty I have taken."

Okuyasu: " _Geez don't forget I have to protect you too man_." He thought.

As the earlier tense was calm down, Monokuma appeared wearing a suit.

Monokuma: "Um...It look like you were arguing so I wasn't sure when to actually show up. It look I show up on a awkward time!"

Chiaki: "… … … Why are you dress up like that?"

Monokuma: "Oh, didn't I mention it in my recent broadcast, it's my costume for the fun time!"

Peko: "Oh, don't tell me you're going to…"

Monokuma: "That right! Since we're on a tropical island, I'm here to do a two-man comedy routine!"

Mikan: "Wh-Why does it matter that we're on a tropical island?"

Okuyasu: " _What are you planning you bastard?_ "

Sonia: "Can you really do a two-men comedy routine all by yourself?"

Monokuma: "Of course not, that's why I brought my partner." Usami than appears wearing a pink dress.

Usami: "Ha-wa-wa! What it this!?"

Nekomaru: "Hmmm, figures."

Monokuma: "Now then, without further ado, I'm please to present " **Monokuma's Side-Setting Live Two-Man Comedy Show** "!"

Usami: "Huh? I didn't hear anything about this! Are you telling me to improvise!?"

Gundham: "I'm speechless." He said in a non-interesting tone.

As the show begun Okuyasu could only sigh in frustration, not seeing how this could be important.

Monokuma: "Helloooooooooooooo, I'm Monokuma!"

Usami: "Um… I'm Usami."

Monokuma/Usami: "And together we are **The Monokumas**!" Okuyasu sweatdrop seeing this he couldn't decide to walk away or drop to the ground.

Monokuma: "Now, I know it's sudden, but I guess I should show you guys my amazing mind-reading abilities!"

Usami: "Eh? You can read minds!?"

Monokuma: "As practice, I'll guess your favorite food. Hmmm... your favorite food is…"

Usami: "You can do it! It's obvious what rabbits like!"

Monokuma: "Ca..."

Usami: "It's right."

Monokuma: "davers!"

Usami: "I'd never eat a dead body!" Okuyasu was sicken by this bear sense of humor.

Monokuma: "Now then… it your up next! C'mon, do a short skit or something!"

Usami: "Wh-What!? There's no way I can do that!"

Monokuma: "No worries, it all good, I know a technique to summon the God of Comedy. Soooo… which do you think is better? Taking blood while you still alive, or after you're already dead?"

Usami: "Why would you ask such a cruel question!?" At this Okuyasu was going to leave if he hear more of this bad comedy.

Monokuma: "If I'm going to summon **The Comedeity** , then I'll need a lot of blood."

Usami: "So a god of Comedy wants blood." She said doubtfully.

Monokuma: "Hngh! Pretty Please!?" He said a deeper voice.

Usami: "No matter charmingly you ask, there no way I'll let you take my blood!"

Monokuma: "You always so quick to make a scary face, You guys better careful, too. Since ya know, she actually a bad guy, she as bad as the first villain the hero fight in a teen manga!"

Usami: "They're always the underdog!"

Monokuma: "Believe me, it's a fact she a villain, I'll let you all in on a little secret or hers, She want out of her way to erase all your memories!"

Usami: "Say what!? Wait huh?"

Monkuma: "You all don't even remember how you got on this island, am I right? Well, that because she stole your memories!"

Usami: "Wh-What are you saying all a sudden!?"

Monokuma: "But wait, there's more! She didn't just steal your boring memories, like how you guys got to this island. She completely took away **your memories of the years you spent at Hope's Peak Academy!** What a shocker!"

Usami: "Ha-wa-wa!"

Monokuma: "Phew… I feel great now that I've share that with you all. Seriously, memory loss plots are so old hat nowadays, Only a total hack would wait until the end of a story to reveal a cliche twisted like that! Puhuhu wasn't that a huge surprise? In truth, you guys aren't even freshman students at all. You guys just thought you were because you've lost all of your school memories! Quick someone get a plagiarist because I feel like I've heard this story before!"

Usami: "S-Seriously, this is bad in so many ways!"

Okuyasu: "So that was his game, but how is dropping a bomb like that going to tie with his killing game and what not, the things is everyone freak out over this?" He said to himself.

Monokuma: But with the exception of Mr. Nijimura, who look one of those thug that wait outside a store and steal all his victim money and then beat them up!"

Okuyasu: "What the hell you say! I don't do that crap you lying bastard!" Okuyasu said enrage by the jab of his sense of style.

As for everyone else they were pale and had shocked faces, not one of them could say a word of what they heard.

Hajime: "Huh?"

Nagito: "Wh-What did he mean?"

Monokuma: "How was that? Was it funny? Or was that comedy too high-brow for you?"

Okuyasu: "My style of clothing is none of your business, so don't go spitting crap about me!" He said still angry from before.

Byakuya: "Hey… What were you saying before just now?" Byakuya said focusing on the point at "Hand"(Pun intended).

Monokuma: "What was I saying just now? Oh, you mean when I said that your school memories were completely stolen?"

Ibuki: "Aha...hahaha… There's no way, cause I just entered Hope's Peak Academy, and then i was brought to this island… right away."

Monokuma: That's because that's how you remember it. All thank to the fact your school memories were stolen.

Hajime: "Wh-What are you saying!? That's impossible!"

Monokuma: "Man… how many years has it been since you first enter Hope's Peak Academy?"

Okuyasu: " _Is this guy trying to mess with everyone heads your is he trying freak everyone with the hope one of them crack under pressure and finally snap._ "

Monokuma: "I wonder happened to your friends and family? They're probably worried sick about you, maybe?"

Nekomaru: "Our school memories were stolen!? That's ridiculous!"

Kazuichi: "That's right! There's no way I have memory loss!"

Usami: "D-Don't...don't listen to what he says…"

Ibuki: "Blub-blub-blub-blub… limit breached…"

Teruteru: "I refuse to believe such things. Yep, everything's okay… I don't believe it…"

Mikan: "Y-You're lying, right...? Stealing our memories…that's a lie, right? You're just trying to make a fools out of us, right...?"

Monokuma: "Nope! It not a lie at all, if it was a lie...then how do you explain this? The moment you enter the classroom you all felt **strange dizziness**."

Hajime: "Wha-!? H-How...do you know that?"

Monokuma: "Puhuhu… why, that was the **cut off point**. Your memories beyond that point have been completely removed."

Mikan: "So...a long time has passed… since then...?"

Nekomaru: "I-Impossible! There's no way!"

Monkuma: "Oh? On the contrary...why is that impossible?"

Nagito: "Whether or not it's impossible…there's no way we can believe it."

Monokuma: "You just **don't want to believe it** , right? But don't worry...I'm a generous guy I can give you back your memories!" After he said that Okuyasu felt himself standing in front of everyone and a form of protection, like a mother wolf protecting her young.

Okuyasu: "I don't know what your planning but if you as much as touch one of the I erase you for good. He said glaring down at the bear."

Monokuma: "Oh? Did you forget your handicap already, Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu: "Ha, you think a crappy bracelet will stop me from crushing you, I'm willing to do anything in order to protect these guys from you even… **erase my right hand for good**." He that everyone look at him in shock.

Mahiru: "Y-You can't be serious!? It your hand!"

Okuyasu: "If that a price I have to paid then fine, I only need one hand anyway."

As he said that **The Hand** formed behind him and the grip his right hand the class could see the grip mark of his hand as he was ready to say goodbye to his right hand, forever. But Monokuma didn't seem fazed by it in fact he laugh a little, pissing Okuyasu off.

Okuyasu: "What the hell so funny you talk stuff animal." He growled.

Monokuma: "Just the fact I remember that the bracelet on your right hand is also a pin to **five bombs on the island**."

The color from Okuyasu drain as he hesitated trying to make sense of what he just heard everyone else what pale.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What d-did you just say?"

Monokuma: "Well after you trash my Monobeast, I had to make uses of there broken body _and_ keep you in line sooooo, I remade their bodies in Monobombs and place them deep in the ground all over the island to explode, but the only thing keeping then from going boom! Is that bracelet your holding so if the bracelet disappears or is out of range from the island signal, then the whole island goes up in flame, Puhuhu so I be careful with that if I were you."

Okuyasu could feel his body trembling not just fear but shock, if he erase the bracelet everyone dies... even him and if he fight with the bracelet on he'll died and everyone else is defensely. He stood there shaken on how helpless he was to do anything against this bear.

Monokuma: "But, I can remove it and as forever memories I can restore but there's a catch…"

Chiaki: "Don't tell me the catch is…"

Monokuma: "That's right, you have to **kill each other**!" Okuyasu snapped out his dazes and check back into reality and harden his glared.

Okuyasu: "Like fucking hell I kill someone or let anyone be killed! I'll beat this somehow, some way! I'm going to fucking knock the stupid smirk off your fucking face!" Okuyasu was a lot of things but a was no killer and he was not desperate to kill someone over this. Byakuya back he claim with his own words as well.

Byakuya: "Do you really think you're delusional rambling will convince us to commit murder?"

Mahiru: "I don't even believe in that memory loss crap in the first place!"

Monokuma: "But more than that, what you guy really don't believe is in each other, right?" He glared at them.

Mahiru: "Wh-What do you mean…!?"

Monokuma: "None of you realize that a **traitor** is hiding among you, right?"

Okuyasu: " _A traitor?_ "

Monokuma: "Hey, there sixteen of you... well seventeen counting the idiot, but the number was supposed to be fifthteen student are heard than there a **traitor** among you all!"

Fuyuhiko: "Wh-What are you saying… All this shit about a traitor's doesn't make any sense!"

Peko: "It's obviously nonsense."

Monokuma: "For real, you guys… How can you be so sure? You guys don't know anything about each other. You guys don't each other's true nature, That's why, if one of you is planning to kill someone, it's impossible for any of you to know. Even so...if there really is a **traitor** , isn't it gosh darn awful."

Everyone fell silent all but Okuyasu, he wasn't done not for a long shot, he stomp forwards a step closer to Monokuma and stare him down.

Okuyasu: "If you think you little mind game is going to work on me, then you're wrong. I'll find this traitor and judge them myself to see if there a good or bad person, plus the words from your mouth are like poison, toxic for the mind and body. If you think I let anyone kill just to get there memories then, **they'll have to kill me themselves** to get pass **The Hand**!"

Monokuma: "Hmm, your right there is a unfair advantage here, you do have that Stand thing and all, well I guess the only thing to do is to give everyone else and the **same advantage** that you have." When he said that Okuyasu froze for a moment and couldn't understand what he said unless he had **that item** it be impossible.

Okuyasu: " _No! That impossible my Stand absorb the it! There way it here!_ " He thought in disbelief. "Wh-What are you talking about?" He felt his lips trembling as he ask.

Monokuma: "Well all your talk about your powers and what not I got curious and want to see what would happened when a real "Ultimate" was hit by this item." As he said that he really the very thing the rob Okuyasu and Keicho of their lives The Stand Arrow was right in front of Okuyasu.

He felt his body shake as his face was cake in sweat and pale, he look as Monokuma was holding the very Arrow that gift him and his brother a Stand and rob Keicho's future, the Arrow the was the soul reason Keicho dead. Okuyasu could barely form words, everyone else was confuse and shock by the change of Okuyasu face.

Okuyasu: "H-H-How'd y-you got it." He voice was almost a whisper but Monokuma could hear him.

Monokuma: "Well I came across this item by luck, when I was newly repaired I came across on the beach, it look to have wash a shore."

Okuyasu: _"I have to destroy it! There way I can risk that thing killing someone!_ " He thought. "Hand it over right now!" He scream as he call out **The Hand** and had it tried to grab Monokuma, only for him to jump away out of instinct but look down and saw half on it missing. He look and saw that other half with the Arrow head in Okuyasu had as he panted.

Okuyasu: "No way in hell I'll let this thing fall in your hands or anyone else!"

Monokuma: "Oh? But why do you to keep it for yourself so you can have a upper hand over everyone else, or is it the fact you know they'll surpassed your own powers." He said as he plant the seed of suspicion and aim it at Okuyasu, he could feel the stare from behind him, but ignored it.

Okuyasu: "Like hell, I'm the only one who know how this thing works, and the danger of what it can do!"

Monokuma: "Maybe to a normal person, but everyone heard is a Ultimate the best of very best at what they do, Wouldn't they pass that little arrow of your test?"

Okuyasu felt the words in him run out... he was right, he hate to admitted it but he was right these guy where special and the best of the best! He and his Bro where lucky and Koichi was healed by Josuke that how he survived. Okuyasu could feel his hands shake as he couldn't find the words to counter that statement, but he couldn't let this arrow leave his sight no matter what!

Okuyasu: "Your right, me and my Bro were lucky to survive and get Stands, and it true these guy are the best of best I even made a mental list of who could surpassed **The Hand's** power… but I **can't** let this arrow touch anyone, on my Bro grave and on my pride as the only person that know this Arrow, I have to guard this thing with my life!"

Monokuma: "Well well, if that the cast let see who strike first: the traitor or your so called friends it first come first serve winner take all Who will be given this strange new power and rise to the top can't wait and see Aaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

As Monokuma booming laughter fade away everyone look around themselves and each other and then look to Okuyasu back, he panted from both screaming so much and out of the tense feeling in the air. The stare piercing the back of his head he felt like he was going to be swallow whole by this feeling, but even so he was nervous, even those he was worried for his life, even those he fear being wrong and dying, he still speak and did his best to suppress the feeling in his chest. But he couldn't face them, he didn't have the will to face them, he was too scared of what he would see on there faces, but he still spoke.

Okuyasu: "Listen everyone, I not keeping this Arrow away from you all to be better then you or that crap, it to keep you from making a mistake you will regret. Yeah the thought of one of you surpassing **The Hand** cross my mind but it not the reason I doing this! I say I protect you all and that mean protecting you from this thing as well, and for the traitor whoever you are if you think of harming these guy I make you pay for it." He said he summon **The Hand** and before any of them could say a word, Okuyasu was gone leaving the student to talk among themselves.

Mikan: "Is it true…? Is there really a traitor among us...? Ah! It's not me by the way! I know I may look suspicions...but it's not me!" She said frighten.

Nekomaru: "Who is it!? Hurry up and show yourself! You're only making things worse for yourself by staying silent!" He scream out.

Byakuya: "Just stop it...there no traitor among us. There's of way to discuss something so foolish."

Fuyuhiko: "Then how about the fact tall, dark, and stupid just took that Arrow with him."

Sonia: "I believe he said that it could give one a Stand if there survive." She said clearing things.

Kazuichi:" Yeah, but he you have but stab in the neck to get and let not forget his brother kill a lot of people with that thing." He said freak out a bit.

Hiyoko: "Yea, but the were just plain boring loser, I'm different from them." She said smugly.

Gundham:" Hmph, a arrow that test the level of one spirit to see if they worthy to life a as a new being of power or perish in the wind thre lost to the endless void, blow for me I would soar the heaven if i was given such a test!" He said dramatically.

Mahiru: "Okuyasu did sound a little frighten when seeing that thing, he couldn't even face us. I mean it was the thing that rob his brother future to end there father, who knows how he feeling."

Byakuya: "Okuyasu *is* the only one who has the knowledge of what that thing can do plus just because we *are* Ultimate then is still a chance of us dying. He probably sense that some of you would think that after that bear plant that thought in your head, we'll see what he does next with the thing if he erase it then fine if he decide to do something else fine all we can is see what happens."

Chiaki: "Okuyasu, wouldn't do anything to hurt us. He went out of his way to protect us, plus Byakuya right we have no idea what it can do to us."

Fuyuhiko: "Hmm, you all heard what he said he know that one of us can stronger his power he scared of one of us getting stronger then him." He said as a smirk was clear on his face.

Mahiru: "If *anyone* was going to stab by that thing I doubt someone like you would be stronger than him!" She fumed.

Chiaki: "We'll just have to see what Okuyasu does with the Arrow, I think." She stated. " _I hope you do the right thing Okuyasu._ " She thought.

* * *

Okuyasu was in the restaurant, he panting as he sit in a chair he look down to his hands in right the bracelet that was the only thing keeping everyone from burning to death and in the left the Arrow that could gift people a Stand or rob them of their life. Okuyasu signed in frustrated he was box in from every direction he know one of them would try and proof him wrong or tried and take it for themself he didn't think they were bad people save a few but he wasn't going to let them kill themself over this _thing_!

Okuyasu: "Damn it! I'm going to get face them at one point but what do I say?" He said feeling at his lowest right now. "I wish you were heard Bro, you know what to say." As he said he sighed sadly.

He then heard a scratching sound and turn and look saw something run to the other side of the restaurant he walk to the sound a saw nothing he keep looking around he didn't see a rifle gun like thing point at him.

*Click*

And then it fired at him.

He turn and the next thing he saw was a spike needle heading straight for him.

Okuyasu: "Shit! **The Hand**! He then erase the spiky needle and look for whatever just fired at him and saw nothing he growled in frustration. "First the Arrow appears, now a enemy Stand User to damn it!" He continue to look as another needle shot at him he erase it and look around and still doesn't see his target. He grabs some knives and folks and stuff then in his pocket.

Okuyasu: "Wherever you are you pick the wrong guy to fight, the next time I see it fire I'll fire my *own* shot.

And then three more shot fired at him, Okuyasu overlaps his hand with his Stand's and throw a knife and barely dodge the shots, he miss as he hears the knife hit nothing but wood, he look and see the he saw one of them corrosion the wood and melt it.

Okuyasu: " _These needle are bad luck if even one of those hit me in the wrong place I'm do for!_ " He thought in a real bind.

Okuyasu summon **The Hand** full body and look around for anything, it holding more knives as he wait for the next shot, five more appear and Okuyasu a throw the knives and screw away the shot, his shot missed again as he cursed.

Okuyasu: "Damn it, I need to find this bastard and take them out, but how do I do that when I can't even see where they are." It hit him and he sign as he what he going to do next. "I really didn't want to use this in case I have to but because I have not chose, I'm going to reveal you with this next shot and end you!" As he said that more needles were shot at him when that got close Okuyasu call out it secret weapon and with this one move he change the fight completely.

Okuyasu: **The Hand: I Shall Unleash!** I got to add space and crush you!

As he knock the shot back he also saw the add space completely wreck a pick of the restaurant as Okuyasu found the shot were coming from the kitchen he heard scratching and ran into the kitchen and what he saw shock more than anything. It was a rat it was twice the size of any other rat and it had something on his forehead and piercing gray eyes at it glare at him he saw it a slash on it right forearm fresh to so he did hit his mark will more like he graze them the rat was panting and Okuyasu sat the back end of it tail missing meaning the add space blasted the rest of it off.

Okuyasu: "Hmph, I heard of you, your one that bastards Stand User rats, Josuke told me that there was two of you and that the second one was able almost beat Jotaro. But Josuke finish it off just like the first one." He sneered in disgust in seeing Akira creation.

The rat hiss and summon it Stand, **Ratts** and fired it needle but Okuyasu erase it and step forwards he was blocking the only exit and the rat wound was starting to blood out as it hiss in pain and lick the wound, Okuyasu was rest to finish this and pull out a knife and glared at the rat.

Okuyasu: "Alright you shit-stain I'm going to sent you straight to hell or died trying with this next shot, but one of us is going to shot."

The rat hiss and glared at him and ready another shot and fired, Okuyasu throws the knife at full speed as the shots rush each other and then pass each other both of them move in a order to dodge the other one shot for Okuyasu, he barely made it by a hair's of his skin. For the rat it early wound acted up it was a few seconds to slow as the knife stab it head and brain killing it, it falls to the floor dead it Stand disappeared from the death of it user. Okuyasu sigh in relief and walk to the corpse and scrapes it away and leave the kitchen as he leaves the restaurant he look and see everyone about to head for their cottages he was about to say something but instead of word there was a haul, as he sense a another presence and quickly turn to face them only to be shot in his right arm and then he feels the most painful thing he had ever felt in his life, as he feels is very flesh burn like a inferno but melting as he clenched his melting right arm he fell off the stair and hit the ground.

The Arrow fell out his pocket and is on the ground everyone rush at the sound of a intense scream and some of the girl and guy scream at the sight of Okuyasu's arm those who didn't scream almost throw up at the sight.

Okuyasu: "Sh-Shit this hurt!" He hiss as he turn and glared at his attacker a second rat with a ear that had a ear bitten off like a leaf it Stand next to it as it ready another shot.

Kazuichi: "AHHHH! Your arms what happened!"

Mahiru: "O-Oh my god, Okuyasu!" They were about to rush to help him but Okuyasu scream at them to stay away.

Okuyasu: "Stay where you are! Don't come any closer!" As another shot fired Okuyasu turn and erase it.

Okuyasu: " _Crap I can't fight this thing if everyone hear and my arm like this!"_ He scrape another shot as he curse at the pain he in he turn to them and tried as but as he could give a shaky thumb up with his left hand. "I got this, just stay were are and let me take care of this!" He turn and step forward to erases another shot but it fired two and one of them hit his right legs he grunts in pain and fell to the ground taking a knee he glares at the rat aim for a fatal shot this time.

No saw the Arrow on the ground, but Mikan she pick up and study it she turn to see Okuyasu in pain and trouble as he right leg. She felt helpless seeing someone hurt and there nothing she can do not seeing the arrow move a little sensing her spirit as it move slow out her hand.

Okuyasu: "Damn it, Jotaro told me this thing smart but aiming a sneak attack like that and adapting to my Stands range and power, shit!" He curse as he tries to get up the rat turn from him and look at the other and get a idea and point it gun at the class Byakuya more specifically, Okuyasu sensing the gleam in it eyes turn to it's new target and curses.

Okuyasu: "The little shit heel! Byakuya!" Okuyasu scream as he as **The Hand** get in from of him and everyone block the shot it got his left and hand as now both of his arms now melted and unless.

Byakuya: "Ok-Okuyasu!"

The rat hope it get his neck, but saw OKuyasu defenseless and aim at him.

Okuyasu: " _Damn it my body can't move a muscle! Is this is how it ends damn it!?_ " He thought in frustration.

Akane: "Okuyasu get up! Move do something anything!"

Mikan didn't even have the power to say anything, as she remember the way Okuyasu make her feel and what he said.

 _"Okuyasu: "No matter what I will protect you and make sure you never cry again!"_

Mikan: " _No please, not him please don't take him away from!_ " Her thought scream!

Her desires the Arrow sense her desires slip out her hands and stabs her neck, not even see it happened as until Kazuichi turn and scream l seeing the Arrow piercing Mikan a strange dark pink aura around her. She falls backwards her eyes roll in the back of her skull, Nekomaru pull out the arrow as Kazuichi and Hajime pick her up what they expected to see was a Arrow shape hole in her throat but saw nothing as she slowly regain consciousness they heard Okuyasu screams.

Okuyasu: "Damn it!" His left legs was now melted as he block the shot with a kick and that cost him.

He was now out of time as the rat ready a shot to his neck, Mikan feel a strange feeling build up in her as she felt something snap in her as her hair rises and the same dark pink aura surround her tears pour out as she screams at the top of her lungs.

Mikan: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And out of the aura form in the shape of a light pink child the latch on to her back it hard light yellow eyes and a surgery mask on it look at her then the rat and then Okuyasu was shocked beyond all belief as the impossible happened.

Okuyasu: "M-Mikan, your a Stand User!" He said in disbelief.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End**

 _To be Continue!_

After shocking news of a Class 77 losing a whole school of memory and the Stand Arrow along with a traitor among then now in the involved, Okuyasu is in deep confusion on what to do next until he attack by two Stand User rats he finish the first one off but the second one prove far smarter and trickery and has stop all movement in Okuyasu with it melt needles, when all seem lost Mikan is pierce by the arrow and given a Stand how will this change thing for Okuyasu and everyone!?

Stand: ?

User: Mikan

States: Unknown

* * *

Chapter 5: _Voodoo Dolls Strikes! And Byakuya's Party?_

Yep a cliffhanger and the first one to be given a Stand is everyone favorite shy nurse Mikan her Stand growth will be like **Baby Face** it will grow in size and power as Mikan spirit and will grows as well. I still accepting ships for Okuyasu as well, thanks for the support, Peaces! Review and thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

I was having trouble of what to name Mikan but I final got it, and the way the Arrow work in this fanfic is the whoever not a Stand User give off a strong sense of desire or strong will is pierced by the Arrow now whoever been pierce by the arrow twice will gain new ability to there Stand and the old ability will be boosted in power. Now let's begun!

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

* * *

Chapter: 5

 **Voodoo Dolls Strikes And Byakuya Party?**

If anyone was shock the most, it was Okuyasu, he was seeing another Stand User before his very eyes. He couldn't figure it out! Then he look and saw the Arrow in her hands, he cursed himself for dropping it, if he could he would slap his forehead, but right now he had more important problems to deal with, like the Rat... it glared at Mikan and focus it aim at her. He turned and warns her to more out the way.

Okuyasu: "Mikan move, it going to fire! It can see your Stand!" He scream out trying to keep her out of harm's way.

Mikan: "H-Huh!? What!?" Mikan was confused as she didn't understand what Okuyasu said, she turn to the rat and then freak out seeing it Stand as it fired at her.

Okuyasu can't take anymore shots so he scrape the space between himself and Mikan as she teleport to his side she didn't even saw herself move to Okuyasu and stutter. The shot missed as it hit the ground.

Mikan: "Wh-What H-Happened!? W-Wait, Okuyasu your wounds!" Mikan didn't understand but Okuyasu did.

Okuyasu: "Mikan calm down! Now tell me, can you see that thing Stand." As she look at the Rat's Stand, Mikan looks confused and stutters with her answer.

Mikan: "I-I c-can but what go-going?" She asked scared.

Okuyasu: "You were pierce my the Arrow and got a Stand, look behind." As she did she saw her Stand and was shock when it look back and then the Rat.

Mikan: "Wh-What d-do I do? "She stutter.

Okuyasu: "Stay behind me, that filthy bastard is now targeting you, it can see your Stand as well." Okuyasu glared at the Rat as it look to be studying the lay out. " _That furry bastard trying to find a away kill us both, but I can't moves a inch even worse my limbs are continueing to melt, I need to kill this bastard but I can't move any close!_ " He thought.

Mikan was hiding behind Okuyasu but look at the Rat she only meet it not to long, but just from look in it eyes she could tell it was serious about kill them. Mikan was still scare before and even though she got a Stand she doesn't know how it works it but looking at Okuyasu's wounds, broke her heart.

The Rat finish studying it surrounds and fired three at them one of them was erase but two pass them and when Okuyasu turn his face pale as to of them hit the ground bounce off in different directions one bounce off the table and the other bounce off a fence, it was going to finish them both off! They were aiming at his back and Mikan, he couldn't erase both in time and adding space would endanger the other! Okuyasu used what strength he had left and summon **The Hand** but only it upper body and right arm was formed it block the two shots hitting it shoulder and arm melting them more as Okuyasu felt the effects too, Mikan gasp as she watch Okuyasu take damage for her.

Mikan: "Okuyasu! Your body can't take anymore shots! If you take anymore shot it could be fatal!" She shouted tears in her eyes.

Okuyasu: "*Pant* I *pant* promise *pant* to *pant* protect *pant* you *pant* all." He said his breathing shorten, his body was at it limit he couldn't feel a thing his eyes started to close as he glared at the Rat before falling to the ground.

Mikan: "O-Okuyasu." Her lips quiver as tear fall from her eye,s Okuyasu heartbeat slowing to a crawl, as this happened Mikan Stand saw this and it's eyes water as well sensing it User sadness.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu." Byakuya couldn't believe it, he didn't know Okuyasu long but watching him like this felt like his closest friend was dying before his eyes.

Mikan: "N-No please don't go! Don't leave me please, Okuyasu!" She scream as her tears fall to his body, the Rat aim at Mikan next but she continue to cried her Stand did the same but it look more like it had a leak in it eyes as Okuyasu's body was covered in both Mikan and her Stand's tears.

Something happened as she continue to cried, Okuyasu finger twitch his as he slowly open his eyes the life returning. Mikan stop as she look at Okuyasu's body and to her and everyone else's shock, Okuyasu rise as her pull out the line on fired as he hold her to his chest his left hand on her waist and to everyone surprise his body was about to normal say for the fact he looked skinnier as around him was dark flesh it was black, melted, and everywhere. Mikan's Stand was on his back it tears dried up as it was holding on tight, Mikan face heat up from the closeness.

Okuyasu: "It's time to end this once and for all." His voice was deep and rough and that made her face blush more.

He raised his right hand as **The Hand** was did the same thing and then erase the space, the Rat tried to fire but it was too late as Okuyasu holding Mikan was above it his foot over it head.

Okuyasu: "Enjoy hell, you filthy furry shitstain!" And stomp it out as it blood splatters over the wooden rail, smashing that too.

Okuyasu then fall to his knees as he look like he was drain, he breathing heavily and turn to Mikan who is still trying to figure what happened he says this.

Okuyasu: "Thanks, Mikan your Stand is truly out of this world." And he falls blacking out leaving a confused and fluster Mikan as everyone runs up the stairs some gross out my the blood stain. Byakuya is the first to quell the situation.

Byakuya: "It would seem that will have much to discuss tomorrow and figure what happened as for the meantime, Nekomaru take Okuyasu to one of the cottages." He asked.

Nekomaru: "Right."

Mikan is still confused at what happened, her Stands fades inside her as she feels like she lost a lot of energy as well but she doing better and walk to her cottage were Nekomaru takes Okuyasu everyone leaves, but Byakuya stays and look at the spot were the rat once alive.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu what are you doing to yourself?" He couldn't shake the thought of the fact Okuyasu almost died. " _It this is what you been doing your whole life? You can't do this alone!_ " He thought seriously.

Byakuya would have to think more on this as he return to his cottage for the night, for this was something that everyone was going to be thinking about and the one question on all there minds was: **Where do we all go from here**? As he look to the ground he saw the Arrow he study it and looked over it for sometime before he stuff it in his pocket.

* * *

The next day Okuyasu feel different than the last time, he was asleep and his whole body felt relaxed and lighter, say for a heavy feeling on his chest. He open his eyes and to his shock, again Mikan's body was press against Okuyasu's chest. His face heat up and tried to wake her up but it didn't work as she only strain against the struggle and tighten her hold on him, he would have to wake her up by himself since it just the two of them. Okuyasu summon **The Hand** and had it flick her forehead gently but nothing, he tried again harder nothing, he did it harder still nothing he tried one more time nothing.

Okuyasu: "Damnit, Mikan wake up!" He said but she still was sleep soundly.

Okuyasu tried one more thing and had his Stand pinch her cheeks and pull and then let go, that did the trick as Mikan shot up and rub her face she was on her knee and when she look down and saw Okuyasu, her heated up and she jump off Okuyasu. He got up and look at his body and saw he was skinnier not by much but he did had less muscles, he recalled a last night and remember everything to fight two Stand User Rats to losing the Arrow and Mikan's Stand saving his live, one thing didn't sit well with him after he calling his thought he check his body and he did loss the Arrow.

Okuyasu: "Shit! I must have forget to get when I was fighting that furry bastards." He sighed and know looking for it was going to be a bitch now.

Mikan: "Ah ah, Okuyasu how are you feeling?" She question as she saw he also lost weight.

Okuyasu: "Yeah a bit lighter, but fine none the less. Hey, Mikan do you remember last night." He ask as he recall seeing her with a Stand.

Mikan: "Y-Yeah a little bit." She said remember the fight with the Rat.

Okuyasu: "Tell me can you see what behind me?" He said as **The Hand** formed behind him, this surprised Mikan.

Mikan: "Ah! I-I can, wait is t-that your Stand!?" She said shock to see **The Hand**.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, this is **The Hand** my Stand, so if you can see then you really are a Stand User." He concluded.

Mikan: "Th-Then I h-have a St-Stand too." She said unable to believe what was happened.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, I think this is something that everyone needs to know." He told the nurse. " _Plus I can only guess one of them has the Arrow hopefully, it someone I can truth._ " He thought, hoping this day wouldn't get worse.

As the two Stand User leave the cottage they walk for sometime, but just before Okuyasu could get any closer to the hotel, he hit with a stinging headache and is show another vision this one was strange as he saw two piece of ham the look like hands the get stab by a large spear and blood getting everywhere, when the vision end, Okuyasu questioned it but he also feel like he starting to see a pattern and after the feeling of his head was gone, he was getting used to these vision as he sees Mahiru and waves.

Okuyasu: "Yo! Morning Mahiru!" She turn to see Okuyasu and walk up to him and slap his arm over and over with a teary scolding pout on her face as Okuyasu tried to block as best as he could. "Ow! ow! ow! ow! Okay, okay, I get it your mad at me, I'm sorry!" He pleaded as she continues, she stop seeing he got the point.

Mahiru: "You big idiot! Why are you always making me- I mean us worry about you! You have a lot of explaining and your doing it know!" She pull his arm hiding her red face, Okuyasu sighs as he didn't bother trying to fight it in fact he felt happy someone care this much.

Mikan follow as well, they made inside the restaurant everyone was quiet and no one say a thing as Okuyasu guess it was the news of from that bear or his fight with the Rats but to his surprised everything was good as new, he guess the bear or Usami did the work as he took a set. Byakuya started the conversation and look to Okuyasu.

Byakuya: "It look like everyone here right." Okuyasu saw everyone even Fuyuhiko but he guess for a different reason.

Chiaki: "Yea, everyone accounted for."

Byakuya: W"ell then OKuyasu could you please explain yesterday last night events." He ask as he waited.

Okuyasu know this but hearing his voice it was off like he was thinking of something else, not just that but he didn't look upset from Okuyasu running from everyone yesterday, Okuyasu got up and and ran a hand through his hair.

Okuyasu: "Okay fine, I'll explains I start with the furry bastard that was trying to kill me, there Rat Stand Users, that the bastard Otoshi made with the Arrow for some dumb reason, I think their Stands are called **Ratts** I have no idea why but they can shot a needle like bullet that melt anything it touches even flesh, and I tell ya, it hurt like a bitch in hell. Josuke told me that him and Jotaro hunted them down and kill them both." Okuyasu clenches his fist in anger then even when he gone, Otoshi was still messing with him.

Sonia: "That sound horrible, to melt horror flesh like that." Her face pale remembering Okuyasu body almost melted.

Hiyoko: "Ew that's gross, how did a Rat almost beat you! Your pretty pathetic if that the case." Hiyoko mocked, Okuyasu didn't pay it no minds as he continue to explain.

Okuyasu: "One of those furry bastard were here in this restaurant, but I done it in. The second caught me off guard, and well... you saw the rest." Okuyasu as he waited for everyone to understand.

Gundham: "Hmm, so simple a creature transformed into beast with the ability to rot flesh itself, this Arrow has power beyond even my knowledge!" He said dramatically.

Nekomaru: "To think that the Arrow was able to increase a Rat power and give you a real problem, that Arrow something else."

Okuyasu: "Yea, if I ever see that bastard Otoshi again, I turn his face into a freaking pancake." Okuyasu growled at the end.

Byakuya: "But what of your body, you look rather skinny from before."

Okuyasu: "I think it has something to do with Mikan, and her Stand." Mikan jump hearing her name, everyone look to her confused and shock after remembering she was pierce by the Arrow.

Mikan: "M-Me! H-How?"

Okuyasu: "I don't know, one moment I black out then next thing I know my body feel lighter and my limbs are longer melted and there was some dead flesh around me." Okuyasu was trying to see what ability her Stand made have.

Fuyuhiko: "Are you saying out of all of us, the cry baby bitch got a Stand." He growl upset.

Hiyoko: "It's probably as useless as her!" She mocked.

Okuyasu: "Hey! Leave her alone! If it wasn't for her I be dead and that little bastard would have pick you all off one by one plus, the Arrow missing I never wanted the Arrow out of my sight, but it happened so deal with it!" Okuyasu said with rage more at himself. Thinking about it Mikan ability reminded Okuyasu of Josuke ability.

Mikan: "Wh-Why would the Arrow pick me anyway?" She asked very confused.

Okuyasu: "If my memory is right, my Bro said that if the Arrow is near someone with strong emotions or desire the Arrow will pierce and gave them the power to do so, that how I got the ability to add space." he explained

Chiaiki: "So if the Arrow pick Mikan, she must have been giving off a strong desire, I think." Chiaki clarified

Okuyasu: "I guess but if that the case I would have to see it and figure out it ability." Okuyasu turn to Mikan and ask. "Mikan can you summon your Stand?" He asked the nurse.

Mikan: "I-m s-sorry I don't know how." She said timidly.

Okuyasu: "I guess that makes sense, but I think I have a faster way to get it to come out." As he said that he pull out a knife and stab his left hand, deep. Okuyasu grunted as a lot of blood come out, everyone freak out.

Kazuichi: "What the hell!?" He said freaking out.

Mahiru: "Yo-You idiot! Why stab yourself!?" She said both confused and concerned.

Mikan: "Okuyasu!" And like that the same feeling from before happened and her Stand appear and jump to her back as Mikan rush to treat his hand.

Okuyasu: "There you are, hmmm you Stand look like it doesn't have any power or speed and it look pretty weak." He said as he look at Mikan's Stand it climb down his arm and pull the knife out before messing with his wound.

Confusing him, it'd confused him more with it pull the skin that was cut and stuck them back together adding a fluid from it eyes and rubbed it in and like that the bleeding stopped. Mikan heard what Okuyasu said and understood why.

Mikan: "I-I'm not very strong, so it clear my Stand wouldn't to be either." She felt like crying by Okuyasu was not explaining her ability.

Okuyasu: "Yeah your not a fighter and your Stand is slow and weak but, you ability is clear and calming it very precise and have big potential like healing." Okuyasu show his hands as there was not scar it look good as new. "Your Stand has the ability to heal people quickly, I think it from the weird fluid coming from it eyes and from looking at you I can tell your a very kind hearted person who just want to help others, you have a very pure soul Mikan." Okuyasu smile brightly as Mikan face heat up but she also cried never hearing someone tell such words.

Mikan:" Th-Thank y-y-you, Okuyasu!" She cried tears of happiness as she hugged him, he freak out a bit as he calm her down.

Byakuya: "Hmm, I expected nothing less from the Ultimate Nurse, it would makes sense but what will you call it."

Okuyasu: "Not sure not a Stand's name is likely to come only from the User, well Mikan what you going to call it?" He said curious of the name, Mikan calm down after sometime.

Mikan: "I-I th-think **Voodoo Dolls** is just feels right." She said as she back up.

Okuyasu: "Hmmm nice, but I need to know something." Okuyasu turn to everyone and ask. "I want to know one has the Arrow and if they do have it please give to me, it my burden to carry you don't know the danger of it." Okuyasu said as he hoped one of the would hand it over.

Akane: "Is that thing a big deal?"

Kazuichi: "Didn't you heard a thing Okuyasu said, if something it hit with they'll get a Stand, but there not strong enough they'll died!"

Sonia: "But if it is a danger as Okuyasu says, and with a traitor among us I shudder to think about it."

Okuyasu: "Maybe, but that not the main reason I want it back, my main reason is because of a promise I made yesterday, I said I protect you all even the traitor and the Arrow is a danger and I have to be the one to keep it safe." Okuyasu said a his eye harden. Byakuya ask Okuyasu a question.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu if you do get the Arrow, what to keep it from leaving you hold? Why most it be you that hold this burden?" Byakuya ask as he look Okuyasu in the eyes.

Okuyasu: "Because I know it best, and that things is one of the reason my Bro is dead. I want to make sure that no else is killed because that thing." Okuyasu said as he fist clenched as he glared at the ground.

Byakuya: "I see and you have the right to felt the way you do, I need to make a promise for everyone sake." Byakuya eyes said they mean business, Okuyasu nodded.

Okuyasu: "Fine, I promise, what is it?"

Byakuya: "You must promise to keep yourself alive and if your having trouble ask us, for we are a team and we need to work together!" Byakuya said as Okuyasu eyes widened, he didn't have a lot of friends growing up except for Josuke and Koichi but that meaning started out rough, but these guy accepted him with no problem.

Sonia: "Even if a small task, we'll do our best!" Sonia posed.

Mahiru: "An idiot boy like you is going to need help if he's hope to get anywhere in life! So I guess *I'll* have to help you with that!" Mahiru pointed at Okuyasu scolding him.

Nekomaru: Even teammates have to help each other out, that was a team is for!" Nekomaru scream proudly.

Mikan: "I-I'll try an-and do my best to help you!" Mikan said as her eyes were shut as her voice was louder then she want.

Akane: "Just name the person and I'll pummel them!" Akane said not knowing what going on but didn't really care.

Chiaki: This is what friends are for so you don't have to do everything by yourself, Okuyasu. Chiaki stated a kind smile on her face.

Okuyasu was a teary mess as he felt the tears leave his eyes, he felt so happy at first the first time in his life like the time he meet Josuke and Koichi, he felt like he had real friends as he couldn't stopping crying.

Okuyasu: "Y-You guys, I-I-I Promise! I promise that no matter what we'll escape this place together!" Okuyasu said not caring his tears were showing. as he let them fell.

Kazuichi: "Even those he a pretty scary guy he not so bad."

Gundham: "Truly, a proud festival of emotions that even the gods themselves would cry too!" Gundham said as he trying to mask the fact he was touch by this moment.

Peko: "It's *not* so, impossible to work together."

Nagito: "Truly this a bond that can't be smash by anything!"

Teruteru: "Hmmm, Okuyasu looks to be good shape after losing a bit of weight."

Hajime: "At least everyone getting along."

Ibuki: "Awwwww, Okkie is just a big soft teddy!" Ibuki cheered.

As Okuyasu finish crying, he wipes his tears away and he look to Byakuya who had his hands out Okuyasu shake it and Byakuya hands the Arrow, shocking Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Byakuya you-"

Byakuya: "I wanted to make sure you also make it out of this, I trust your judgement Okuyasu, if this is the path you chose all we can do is walk it together, I need to make sure you survived as well this burden, this is *our* burden to share." Byakuya give Okuyasu a rare but honest smile that show Okuyasu to truth him in and everyone.

Okuyasu: "Right!" Okuyasu smiled back.

Okuyasu pocketed the Arrow, he fell like a huge weight was off his shoulders even though he had the Arrow. After that everyone eats, Okuyasu get back the weight he lost as he finish three plates worth of food. But he still had think to take care of things like helping Mikan with her Stand and who made the traitor be, and a thought he would have normally rejected awhile back.

Okuyasu: " _Should I have the other be Stand Users? Hmmmmm... no, well not now, I have to think save this for later._ " He thought.

Byakuya: "Now everyone I have something to say, Rejoice... for I have decided to throw a party tonight." This surprise everyone, even Okuyasu.

Mikan: "A p-party…?"

Byakuya: "That right a huge party that will last from sundown to sunrise."

Ibuki: "Party till the sun comes up!?"

Byakuya: "And I will not allow any absences, your attendance at this party is absolutely mandatory."

Kazuichi: "A party? Is it really the time for that?"

Byakuya: "This is the best time to have a party."

Mahiru: "Should we really?"

Nagito: "Hold on… I agree with Byakuya… it doesn't do us any good to stay bummed out like this. In fact, because of the situation we're in, it's probably best if we all strength our friendship with another more."

Okuyasu: "Plus who doesn't like a party, I'm all for it! But say Byakuya why you throwing a party?"

Byakuya: "It look everyone needed, anyway… it is **vital importance** that we all stay in one place tonight."

Gundham: "You say that with such significance."

Byakuya: "It's decided! We're having ourselves a party!"

Mikan: "E-Even so...I'm not sure it needs to last all night."

Byakuya: "If I thought that, I would have made that cleared from the beginning. But rest a sure everyone will be fine truth me."

Okuyasu: "Plus I doubt everyone will be at it all night." Okuyasu clearing things for Mikan.

Mikan: "I-I guess i-it fine." She said timidly.

Nekomaru: "It's important to be flexible in situations like this perhaps a diversion from all this is just what we need."

Akane: "Then let's party hard!"

Teruteru: "Ah, in that case, I'll put my amazing cooking skills on display for you guys."

Chiaki: "But where is the party going to be held? Would this restaurant be okay?"

Byakuya: "No, this won't do… we need a location that's impervious to interference from outsiders. A place even Monokuma can't enter… what we need is an **enclosed space**."

Chiaki: "An enclosed space?"

Gundham: "If the restaurant won't do, then neither will the lobby… that's not nearly enclosed enough."

Sonia: "Nor will the cottages… with so many people, we would have all be pressed up against each other."

Teruteru: "But if you want to be pressed against each other, then a cottages is clearly the best choice! Pressing up against ladies…without sneaking aboard the women-only train in drags... I feel so lucky."

Okuyasu: "No ones going to do that!"

Kazuichi: "I can't believe how comfortable you are with saying your perverted thoughts out loud."

Okuyasu: "No kidding, I mean, jeez man." Okuyasu sighed.

Teruteru: "Mmhmhm, I may be a pervert, but I'm the kind pervert everybody likes!"

Okuyasu: " _I doubt that dude, from the girls side of course._ "

Kazuichi: "Your confidence it seriously impressive."

Nagito: "Then...how about that **old-looking building** near this hotel?"

Chiaki: "That run-down place?"

Okuyasu: "I think I saw once or twice, doesn't look bad compared from my house."

Nagito: "Yeah, but if we do our best to clean it, I think it'd be perfect. Plus, it's basically the only places thats meets our needs for an enclosed space, right?"

Peko: "Indeed, however Usami has forbidden us from entering the old place. As I recalled...it's in the middle of being renovated." And like that Usami appeared.

Usami: "I heard your conversation! Heard it all with my very own ears! Ahem! I have good ears! Cuz I'm a rabbit!"

Okuyasu: "That something, so you're going to let us, used that old building?"

Usami: "Yes! If it strengthens everyone's bonds with each other, then I'll not hesitate to cooperate, So in that case I will allow you to enter that old building!" And like that Usami disappeared.

Mahiru: "Um… So we're good with the old building? Then what about the preparations? If it's in the middle of renovation, don't we need to clean it first?"

Sonia: "I never done the dirty work known as "cleaning" before I am excited to finally experience it!"

Okuyasu: " _I never thought a princess would *want* to clean... weird, what was her life like?_ "

Kazuichi: "No way! There's no way we can dirty our dear princess's hands!"

Hiyoko: "Nyeeeh, I don't wanna do it either!"

Nekomaru: "What… nobody's going to do it…?"

Nagito: "In that case, why don't we decided by a random drawing?"

Hajime: "Random drawing?"

Nagito: "To be honest, I already prepared a drawing because I assumed something like this would happened. Whoever draws the chopstick with the red mark on it will be in charge of cleaning, okay? Does that sound fair."

Gundham: "Well then, let us entrust our destinies to the whim of this drawing!

Okuyasu: sound good enough let do this.

Mahiru: Well, no hard feelings.

And so everyone draws straws one by one until they were all gone and when everyone check no had a red mark, but Nagito.

Nagito: "Huh? I'm left with the red mark!?"

Hajime: "Haha, for someone called the Ultimate Lucky Student you don't seem lucky."

Okuyasu: "Well to be fair, anyone of us could have gotten it, so I don't think these any room to talk."

Nagito: "I guess it can't be helped. Well, if it's just cleaning, leave it to me I'm actually pretty good at it."

Mahiru: "I thought so, you seem like you'd make a good stay-at-home dad."

Nagito: "I'll take that as a compliment."

Teruteru: "I'll handle the cooking, alright first, I need to prepared my ingredients, then I'll start cooking at the old building. I, Teruteru Hanamura, will go all out! I will prepared **the world's tastiest dishes** for you all!"

Okuyasu: "You know when he not being a pervert his spirit of a chief is pretty intense."

Peko: "It would seem that everything is a go for the party."

Byakuya: "Let's go about our business then, **after Monokuma's nightly announcements** , we"ll meet at the **old building**."

Okuyasu: Right then.

As everyone left to do there on thing until the party, Okuyasu stay as it dawn him, he still didn't a place to sleep now he didn't mind sharing a cottage with some else as long it wasn't with Teruteru or Hiyoko and Peko still scare him a bit, he wasn't looking to wake up with some on top of him.

* * *

Okuyasu: "Hmmm, the hotel would do, I mean not like it not it that bad but maybe I'll use that old building after the party, speaking of the party why would Byakuya throw does it have do with yesterday? Hmm, I'll ask him when I see again."

Okuyasu look and saw Akane in her own world as she ate what was left on buffeted, Okuyasu figure he could talk to her.

Okuyasu: "Yo Akane, what do you think about the upcoming party?"

Akane, "Hmm, if it's a party, there should be a lot of good food! Hehehe… I'm so lookin' forward to it, I can't stop droolin'!"

Okuyasu: " _This girl really like food, weird things is that she eats more than everyone else, where does it all go?_ " Okuyasu eye drifted down to her chest, he turn red and look away.

Okuyasu: " _Don't go acting like Teruteru damnit, I don't think she saw me look, did she?"_ Okuyasu saw she was still drooling over the food at the party. She snapped out of as she look at Okuyasu and saw she changed his outfit.

Akane: "Hey Okuyasu when you change your outfit?"

Okuyasu: "Oh! Yesterday I was thought it was best to change it, seeing it better then walking around in my white beater." Akane didn't mean Okuyasu in his white beater, but she wants too and ask him something else.

Akane: "Hey, Okuyasu just how strong is **The Hand**?"

Okuyasu: "Hmm, I guess it strong enough to almost smash the pillar of a pylon."

Akane: "Woo! Really then you sure be hella strong too!" Akane said in excitement,

Okuyasu: "Hey hey, I'm not that good, I have my ways but that just that." Okuyasu still wasn't used o the fact a girl was praising him.

Akane: "Say how about we spar a bit!?"

Okuyasu "Eh!?"

Akane: "Come on let go, I see for myself just how strong you are!"

Okuyasu: H-Hey calm down! I can't fight a girl is leave a bad taste in my mouth lets do something else!

Akane: Hmmm, like what?

Okuyasu: "W-Well we can go to the beach or something." Okuyasu rub his head he never took a girl out before either. And hearing that from Okuyasu made her heart speed up.

Akane: "S-Sure."

* * *

As the to left it was silent, Okuyasu curse himself he wish he know what to say but he not smart enough to think of anything so he went with his gut. Akane felt the same she never used her head much and follow her gut instinct. Both of them were more alike than they thought they may it to the beach and Okuyasu said what felt right to him.

Okuyasu: "Yo, Akane how do you stay so fit with all that food you eat?"

Akane: "I'm not sure, I heard for most girl is different, and all the fat goes elsewhere"? She said as she check herself out.

Okuyasu: "For most it would be a bad thing, sense they care some much for their figure or something, I pretty sure that's why most eat less."

Akane: "I don't see why? If you don't eat you starve."

Okuyasu: "I can't say, I didn't talk to a lot of girls growing up, plus I not that smart to say the right thing." Okuyasu didn't feel bad insulted himself like that.

Akane: "Hmmm, why what wrong with a little weight on a girl figure?" She asked him. " _Is there something wrong with mine?_ " Akane never care about how she look all she care was her family and food.

Hearing anyone else talk about this, she wouldn't care, but Okuyasu was different there was something about him that she found interesting the way he talk, the way he moves, the he way fights, it all amazing even if she can't see, she felt the fire in his eyes.

Akane: " _Okuyasu is so strong, why do I feel weird when I think about it, is because of how I feel for him?_ " Okuyasu saw Akane spacing out and snapped her out of it.

Okuyasu: "Hey you there, what wrong?"

Akane: "Hey, Okuyasu?" She said shyly as he saw she was avoiding eye contact.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah?" He felt nervous for some reason as her like right now was cute to him.

Akane: "D-Do you think there something wrong with my body?" She blush a little looking at him, Okuyasu heated up as he saw her face and chest.

Okuyasu: "N-No I don't, you look fine to me!" He stuttered looking away.

Akane: "Really?" She move closer to him trying to be sure.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah, your body perfect! Any guy would be lucky to have you!" Okuyasu stutter out, as his feet choice to be stuck to the ground.

Akane: "Okuyasu." She felt her heartbeat faster hearing that, Okuyasu back up a bit and tried his best to hide his red face.

Okuyasu: "I'm not smart so the stuff I say is a bit stupid, I'll see ya later at the party!" And he ran off.

Akane watch as she was left to think on her feeling as she know one thing from this talk she had.

Akane: "I guess I like him." She said without hesitating or overthinking.

Okuyasu pants after running so much and walks, he needed to see why Byakuya was throwing your party his gut was telling something, there was more to this and that vision must a role to play with the party. He saw him as he walk while thinking, Okuyasu saw this a perfect chances to ask what up.

Okuyasu: "Yo, Byakuya can we talk!"

Byakuya: "Hmmm? Sure Okuyasu what do you need."

Okuyasu: "I just curious about why do you want to throw a party, is yesterday the reason?"

Byakuya: "Hmmmm, I figure you ask me, forgive me I couldn't tell you with everyone around or things would get worse. To keep things short I was given a note that said someone was going to commit a murder."

Okuyasu: "What! Really and after whatever said, when I find the bastard who did it I'll-"

Byakuya: "Okuyasu calm yourself, I know how you feel but if we start acting without a plan the person behind it will be on to us." Byakuya said as he was not happy either.

Okuyasu: "Tch, fine so your throwing a party to find the person behind it?"

Byakuya: "It a way to watch everyone and see who acts suspiciously and stomp it out before things get crazy. But I truly do believe that everyone needs this party to forget about the problem were in, even you." Byakuya said looking Okuyasu in the eye.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, your right so how do we go about? Act like everything normal and see what happens."

Byakuya: "Yes, and what happens I'll leave taking care of the person to you."

Okuyasu: "Fine, you can count on me, were friends and a team so we need to have each other backs." Okuyasu smiled.

Byakuya: "Hehehe, your right on both accounts." Byakuya smirked.

* * *

And night come and so did the announcement, everyone was heading for the old building Okuyasu and Byakuya where already inside waiting for everyone. Hajime show up and saw them both.

Byakuya: "You're here... now then, stand up straight and raise your arms."

Hajime: "Why do I have to do that?"

Byakuya: "So that I can do a body check."

Hajime: "B-Body check!?"

Byakuya: "Since I'm the one hosting this party, it necessary for me to take all possible security measure."

Okuyasu: "I'm just backup, just encase. I'm just glad Teruteru was already in here, no way was I going to watch him get body checked knowing him." Okuyasu shudder a bit thinking about it.

Byakuya: "Would that have been any different from your body checking the girls." Byakuya said as he check Hajime, who had a confused look as Okuyasu's face heat up.

Okuyasu: "T-Th-That different! And only I check Akane and Mikan that it!" Okuyasu remembered how they will only be body check if Okuyasu done it, he did and he was nervous the hold time, he find nothing and let them in.

Byakuya: "Hmmm, your good you may enter." Byakuya ignored Okuyasu outburst.

Hajime: "The metal case?" Hajime look and saw metal cases.

Byakuya: "Duralumin, actually I got them from the supermarket. This one is to store any dangerous item I find during body checks."

Okuyasu: "It saves us the trouble of an accident. And the other one is for emergencies."

Hajime: "What kind of "emergencies"?"

Byakuya: "Don't worry about it, go everyone else is gather in the dining hall in the back, head there and wait." As Hajime left, Okuyasu converse with Byakuya.

Okuyasu: "So you think the writer is here?"

Byakuya: "Mostly, I counted everyone here, now all that left is to move to the kitchen to make sure that the writer can't get anything from there."

The duo left for the kitchen when they enter, they saw Teruteru working on more food for the party. Okuyasu was impress, he couldn't wake to try out his dishes Tonio was great but he was curious how the Ultimate Chef foods taste.

Teruteru: "Oh, did you need something? Don't worry, I've already prepared all the dishes. Or rather... did you want me to cook you two up, too?" Okuyasu took a step back after hearing that.

Okuyasu: "No, no we didn't." He deadpanned.

Byakuya: "We come, to see all the knives and any other sharp object?"

Teruteru: "All of them!? How will I cook withouts knives!?"

Okuyasu: "Your the Ultimate Chef, I doubt something like that will stop you, plus with the girls waiting for you, you look cooler finishing without knives." Okuyasu encouraged.

Teruteru: "Hmhmhmhm, you truly have a silver tongue Okuyasu, but your right! I'll get this done in no time!" Teruteru said with intense passion! As the duo leave.

Byakuya: "Good choices of words."

Okuyasu: "I figure if he know ladies where waiting on him, he be pump to cook even without knives. So should we head to the dining hall."

Byakuya: "You go on ahead, I need to check one more thing."

Okuyasu: "Right, see ya."

As Okuyasu head for the dining hall, he saw the place look fresh and clear almost brand new, he wouldn't mean sleeping here it be the perfect place to stay.

Okuyasu: " _Not bad, this places is_ _perfect._ " He saw Chiaki and decided to talk to her. "Yo, Chiaki how the party doing for ya?" He asked the gamer.

Chiaki: "It fine, but I'm worried about Monokuma showing up."

Okuyasu: "Don't be, if he does I'll kick him out, no unwanted party guess are coming in here."

Chiaki: "But you can't fight him."

Okuyasu: "Maybe not, but I'll find a way to keep him out!"

Chiaki: "Just be careful and remember what we said earlier."

Okuyasu: "I will, and thanks... you guys are the best things that ever happened to me, I'm glad I got to meet you all!" Okuyasu smiled, Chiaki felt a weird feeling in here heart.

Chiaki: "Thanks." She said smiling.

Okuyasu: "Hmmm, I'll say Nagito out did himself, this place is great I wouldn't may living here.

Chiaki: "Why would you want to live in this old place?" She asked the Stand User.

Okuyasu: "Well unlike all of you, I have not place to sleep and sharing a cottages isn't bad, I like to wake up without having someone treat me like a pillow. Okuyasu sweatdrop re-imaging waking up in Mikan's cottages.

Chiaki: "I see your point, speaking of which, what are going to do about Mikan?"

Okuyasu: "I'll have to train on how to control her Stand, until she can mastered controlling it herself." He answered.

Chiaki: "Your keeping the Arrow to safe right?"

Okuyasu: "It the only way to make sure nothing happens to it, I'm not letting this thing out my sight I'll keep it in my pocket at all times."

Chiaki: "You don't have to burden everything on yourself Okuyasu."

Okuyasu: "Yeah but this things, is one thing I have to keep watch of."

Chiaki: "..."

Okuyasu saw Chiaki look to be dozing, so he left her to that, he and saw the floorboards where open enough for to you trip over them. He was used to this, as some of that floors in his old house rot open enough for him and Keicho to trip on but he and his Bro grow used to it and walk on them like it was normal. Okuyasu saw Kazuichi and decide to talk to him, he remember how much he hated the body check that Byakuya gave him.

Okuyasu: "Yo, how you been?"

Kazuichi: "Better, but man was that so unconformable. Getting groped so thoroughly by a man, that was my worst nightmare."

Okuyasu: "Just be glad it wasn't Teruteru doing the body check, I can only shudder imaging what he would to do, man or woman." Okuyasu said with a shudder.

Kazuichi: "Your right, he pretty open to anything perverted."

Okuyasu: "Right." Okuyasu saw Akane and walk to her, Akane looking at the food like a predator watching her prey, she was drooling at the scene and was panting like crazy.

Okuyasu: " _She completely out of it, I doubt I could get through to her._ " He thought.

Akane: "… …"

Okuyasu saw iron plates on the wall and guessed there over window, he have no problem ripping them off with **The Hand** he wouldn't need to erase them at all. As he look around he saw Fuyuhiko keeping to himself away from everyone else, Okuyasu didn't know why he show up, since he doesn't like anyone. Byakuya showed and now everyone was in here now.

Byakuya: "Teruteru is in the kitchen, and it look like everyone is here."

Okuyasu: "All are counted for."

Byakuya: "More importantly- hey what is this!? Dangerous." And like that Byakuya stomp over to the table and the next he did, not only shocked Okuyasu but everyone, as Byakuya to eat the food at a speed paces and fury.

Hajime: "H-Hey what are you doing!?"

Akane: "You're hoggin' all the food! No fair!"

Byakuya: "No, I'm not…!"

Mahiru: "I don't care, what you say, you're totally pigging out!"

Byakuya: "I'm telling you, I'm not…! Look carefully at this dish."

Nekomaru: It look like delicious roasted meat."

Byakuya: "And just what stabbed into this roasted meat?"

Peko: "Hm? It's an iron skewer."

Byakuya: "That right, this iron skewer is definitely a dangerous item, I must take full responsibility and collect it!"

Okuyasu: "I can see, but why did you have to eat the food man?"

After Byakuya was done devouring the meat he collect the iron skewers, just then Teruteru show up.

Teruteru: "Heeeey! Look like everyone's here! I should go ahead and bring out the rest of the...huh? Whaaaaa-!? Some messy eater ruined my arrangements!"

Byakuya: "You made this dish right?"

Teruteru: "Yes, are you a food critic…?"

Byakuya: "What are you thinking using such dangerous items."

Teruteru: "D-Dangerous…? That's churrasco, it's a South American meal where you stab meat on an iron skewer to cook it. It a tropical and exotic, so I thought it would totally fit the party's atmosphere."

Byakuya: "These iron skewers are a problem."

Teruteru: Eh!? Iron skewers aren't allowed either!?

Byakuya: "Yes there a danger, and so I'll will be collect them all."

Okuyasu: "We already clear the kitchen of any dangers items, so I guess all that left is the skewers."

Byakuya: "Okuyasu let us check the kitchen once more just to safe!"

Okuyasu: "Sure."

As they left with Teruteru for the kitchen it show it cleared of knives and other sharp object but then Byakuya saw the forks and collected them as well.

Teruteru: "You're removing kitchen utensil as well!"

Byakuya: "I'm simply removing all dangerous items."

Teruteru: "Well...most of the dishes are finished, all I gotta do is arrange the plates, so it's no problem, but...but...but still! Waaaaaaaaaaah! Okuyasu!" He whines and he try to hug Okuyasu, who freaks out and behind dodging it.

Okuyasu: "What the hell man, back off!"

Teruteru: "Eh? Not into that sort of thing? Well, that's a little depressing."

Okuyasu: "I never roll that way!"

Byakuya: "Before any more flirty action are throw, explain this."

Okuyasu: "I just said, I don't roll that way!"

Byakuya: "I checked the equipments list and there is one iron skewer missing."

Teruteru: "Ah, that's right... as far as I know, that's been missing from the start. No matter how clean this place gets...stuff is still bound to go missing in a old building, right?"

Byakuya: "..."

Okuyasu: "If that the case, there nothing we can do. If it was gone from the start, it out of our hands Byakuya." He told the _Ultimate_. " _But if a skewer is missing then could the spear from my vision be warning me about the skewers?_ " He thought with concern.

Byakuya: "Your right… there's no place to hide such a long skewer, anyway. Very well...all I need to do is keep a watchful eye."

Okuyasu: "Right let's head back to the others, I dying to sink my teeth into that food."

Teruteru: "Oh? Is there any else you want to sink your teeth in?" He asked pervertedly.

Okuyasu: "Okay, now your starting to creep me out!"

The three made it back to the dining hall where everyone else was waiting as Okuyasu was still on guard about the missing skewers.

Mahiru: "Ah, they're finally back!"

Akane: "Hey, let's eat already! I'm starvin'!"

Byakuya: "There still one issue that needs to be addressed."

Akane: "Eh? An issue? Who do I gotta beat the crap outta? Just say the words, I'll do it for ya!"

Okuyasu: "Calm down Akane, if there a issue like that, I'll be ready take care of it."

Byakuya: "All that needs to be done is safeguarding this duralumin case that has all the dangerous item that were confiscated."

Kazuichi: "Can't we just leave it here?"

Byakuya: "I already put a lock on it, so it shouldn't be a problem, but we should definitely up the security on this just to be safe and keep and place away from everyone."

Sonia: "Oh! I believe there a storage room at the back of this old building."

Byakuya: "Hmm, a storage room, we still can't leave alone in there."

Peko: "Then someone should guard it, I would do that of course."

Mikan: "Eh, are you sure…? I guess...if you insist."

Ibuki: "But it be lonely in there by yourself." Until Fuyuhiko finally spoke.

Fuyuhiko: "She won't, anything better than being with all you shitheads."

Okuyasu: "If that how you feel find, don't let us stop you."

Ibuki: "Nahaha, If I wrote a song about this, the title would definitely be " **To Lonely Teenager In a Storage Room** "."

Peko: "Teruteru did go through the trouble of making this food, is it alright if I bring some with me?"

Teruteru: "But of course."

Nagito: "But...if you're going to do guard duty anyways, it might be better if you avoid the storage room."

Peko: "Why is that?"

Nagito: "Well, not only is the storage room packed with lots of stuff, it's hard to see in there and full of cobwebs. Also I was busy cleaning the dining hall that I didn't even have time to clean the storage room."

Mikan: "I-If you stay in there for to long is be bad for your health."

Byakuya: "Then you just have to use the office, if I recalled there also a circuit breaker in there too it a good idea to guard that as well.

Nagito: "Yeah the office sounds nice, plus is not dirty either."

Peko: "Understood, I will do my guard duty in the office with Fuyuhiko."

Fuyuhiko: "Whatever."

And so the two left for the office, that reminds Okuyasu, he better check this place out if he's going to be sleeping in here and check the market for stuff he mean need.

Ibuki: "Mmm, seeing Peko's back as she walk away with Fuyuhiko make it feel like she has a super cool, melancholy vide."

Hiyoko: "But shouldn't she have taken that other case with her, too?" Hiyoko pointed to the one Byakuya was holding.

Byakuya: "This, no this case is fine."

Okuyasu: "This one's for an emergency."

Hiyoko: "Ah, no fair! You're like, the only one who get to bring their own stuff! Like the fact Okuyasu still has the Arrow!"

Byakuya: "When you're as special as me…you get specials privileges."

Okuyasu: "And the Arrow is for me to guard, no one else."

Kazuichi: "When you put it that way...it's hard to argue with that."

Byakuya: "This duralumin case stay with me at all times. I've even put the key for the other case in here as well."

Okuyasu: "And I'm the one guarding this case, for safety."

Byakuya: "We're taking for responsibility for watching over it, there no way we can let anyone else handle this matter." Okuyasu saw Akane was about ready to blow as she ask.

Akane: "M-More importantly… we're all done now, right? Let's start the party."

Okuyasu: "Yeah, let's started Byakuya, if your worry about Monokuma don't be. I'll take care of him if he tries something, and before you start with the bracelet thing, trust me." Okuyasu said as he put his hand on Byakuya shoulder.

Byakuya: "Very well, let the party begin."

Akane: "ALLLLLL RIIIIIIIGHT!"

Gundham: "Kehehe... So, the "banquet" has finally commenced. Fuhaha! You better keep me entertain me!"

Okuyasu: "Yeah let's do this! And so the party begin and it look everyone was enjoying themselves."

Akane: "Hey, are we good? Can I finally eat?"

Kazuichi: "Your already eating!"

Akane: "Haha...hahaha… I-I can't stop! Hahahaha! I can't stop my hands from shovin' food in my face!"

Teruteru: "Well, of course you can't stop. This are the **world's tastiest party dishes** , after all. No matter how full you feel, you can't help but continue eating such exquisite delicacies. That's is what I cook, the **world tastiest dishes**!"

Mikan: "Th-That's rather scary."

Akane: "Your not eating? Then I'm gonna all this myself!"

Teruteru: "I'll make go makes lots more in the kitchen, and then I'll bring it all out here, okay?"

Okuyasu: "Hmmm, I wonder how good it is from Tonio's food? I guess I'm going to find out." As Okuyasu tried it, his eyes widened as he dug in like crazy, "Only shit, this food is so fucking good!" He said eating like a madman.

Teruteru: "I'm glad you like my cooking!"

Mahiru: "Hey everyone, while we're at it, why don't I take pictures for you guys?"

Sonia: "Wow, that sounds wonderful! Please do!"

Mahiru take a picture as Okuyasu finish his three plate in a short range of time, he stop and sighs from the taste. He thought about Tonio, he's food was good but this was great, he couldn't pick between which tasted better. Okuyasu and saw everyone having fun, enjoying the party.

Okuyasu: "This not bad, not bad at all." Okuyasu smiled he saw Nekomaru as his face lot to show intenseness. "Yo, Nekomaru you good?"

Nekomaru: "Ng...Ng… Muuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhh! This party just started, but I...must...return my c-cottage…!"

Byakuya: "Don't be foolish… I won't allowed such a selfish actions."

Nekomaru: "Don't stop me, Byakuya… there comes a time when a man knows he's gotta go…! If I don't go now...it would shame me as a man!"

Okuyasu: "What shame would that be?"

Nekomaru: "Shitting my pants would totally shame as a MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

Okuyasu: " _He just has to use the bathroom?_ "

Byakuya: "If you need to use the bathroom, there's one in this old building. Why must you need to go back to your cottages?'

Nekomaru: "I-I've been trying to use it many times...but the door just won't open at all!" Okuyasu sweatdrop as he choice to drop out this conversation and head back to the buffet for another round of food, as he ate Sonia ask him a question.

Sonia: "Okuyasu, I believe we never ask you where you lived, could you please tell us of your home?"

Ibuki: "I want to know where Okkie came from!"

Kazuichi: "You never did explained were lived before this."

Okuyasu: "Hmmmmmm, Oh yeah your right, well I live in a town call Morioh, it was one of those small town where you see little action. Me and my Bro grow up there it was our home, I know a lot of places that would be pretty good if I was giving a tour." He said remembering his home.

Mahiru: W"hat was so great about is, where there other Stand User?"

Okuyasu: "Yeah, I know a few I wouldn't say there my friends unlike Josuke and Koichi but there cool, I guess." He thinking about a few.

Sonia: "How so."

Okuyasu: Well this famous manga artist name Rohan Kishibe, he was one of the people my Bro shot with the Arrow his Stand called **Heaven's Door** it let's him read people thought and write in commands, he was pretty shitty when I find him messing with Koichi." He said rather bitter thinking about Rohan.

Kazuichi: "You sound kind of sour about it, is it because what he did to your friends?"

Okuyasu: "That and when he beat me, the son of bitch may me set myself on fire!" He said anger at the memory.

Kazuichi: "What!?"

Sonia: "Oh dear!"

Okuyasu: "But after Josuke thrash him good, everything was back to normal and after that he chill out, but he still give me the creeps." He sighed.

Byakuya: "You said his Stand let's read people thought, how?"

Okuyasu: "His Stand lets him turn you into a book and then he read your deepest thoughts and secret, plus he can add whatever he wants so if he wrote you can't harm him, you can't." He stated.

Kazuichi: "That sounds pretty scary, he sounds like a psycho!"

Teruteru: "Hmm, but to write your own command on someone, oh the things it could do~."

Okuyasu: "That why I'm glad he stop acting like a nut job, but he not close to crazy as this girl I know." Okuyasu shudder thinking about **her**.

Teruteru: "A Girl? who is she?"

Okuyasu: "Yukako Yamagishi, another Stand User my Bro created, her Stand is called **Love Deluxe** it give her the ability to control hair... mostly her own hair. And let me tell you she may look pretty but she crazy as hell. She really into Koichi so much that one time she kidnapped him and made him study, she almost kill him too, but he save her and thing went by to normal. I thing after a period of time there connect was jack up for good and it was well." Okuyasu could feel the tear come out as he cursed himself for not being in a relationship.

Kazuichi: "WHAAAT! What is with the people of your town!"

Teruteru: "Hmmm, but to control hair I can't say I have a thing for hair but I could learn too!"

Mahiru: "Didn't you a thing he said she into his friends!"

Okuyasu: "Plus even if she wasn't, I wouldn't go for her, but even so... still I can't help but be jealous of Koichi getting a girlfriend, damn it! What hell does he have that I don't!" Okuyasu drinks a bottle of cola to get his mind off of it.

Sonia: "Now now, Okuyasu don't feel bad, I'm sure some girl will find you attracted." Sonia cheered him up.

Okuyasu: "You think so, I not smart or really good at talking girl." He said as he turn away.

Kazuichi: "Come man, you get a body most guy would kill for!"

Okuyasu: "Yeah, I guess bad Nekomaru more fit than me, plus I think Yukako like Koichi for what on the inside.

Mahiru: "Hey, don't sell yourself short, you have other great things that girl would love!"

Ibuki: "Oh! Like the fact your tall!"

Mahiru: "Not my first choice, oh but your also brave but a little reckless."

Kazuichi: "Your pretty strong and have a heart."

Mahiru: "Ignored him, but your also loyal."

Mikan: "Y-You also ha-have a k-kind side to yourself."

Okuyasu: "Geez thank guys, but there a few other things about Morioh, there was this restaurant, the owner is a Stand User as well and he Italian, and his food is the best in Morioh, but it comes with a price."

Sonia: "Oh, what?"

Okuyasu: "Well his food help fix you up, like taking out rotten teeth and fixing tiredness but it can look a little gorey, but not so bad I stop by a few times."

Hiyoko: "Oh, it sound like his food is better then Teruteru!"

Okuyasu: "Yeah, but Tonio takes the orders and makes the food himself, help aside from his Stand **Pearl Jam** , but I say both of your foods are pretty good."

Akane: "Sounds yummy to me!"

Okuyasu: "Yeah it was, Morioh was a good place sure some of the people where a bit much, but I still enjoy it as it the place I grow up in."

Chiaki: "Do you miss ever miss it or your friends?"

Okuyasu: "Yeah I do, I what wonder my dad doing all by himself, and what my cat doing, he a moody bastard but he nice once you get to know him."

Sonia: "Your town sounds lovely Okuyasu, I'm sad you have be away from it."

Okuyasu: "Yeah, but I don't regret being here and you meeting you all, now come on it's a party no sad faces!" Okuyasu cheered, one could only imagine how he was able to keep his spirits up.

Byakuya: "He right, we can learn more later!"

Okuyasu: "Right!" He agreed. " _Hmmm, would a girl really be into me?_ " He thought but suppress the thought and continue to drink until he heard a crush and Mikan screams and when his turn and saw what was going on his whole face heated up.

Sonia: "That's…!"

Mikan was in another embarrassing posed and before Okuyasu could turn away he had a nosebleed and fell right to the floor pass out as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and muttering.

Kazuichi: "Okuyasu keep it together!"

Nekomaru: "MAN DOWN!"

Okuyasu: "I saw them, I really them." Okuyasu continue to mutter as the girls help Mikan.

Mikan: "I-I'm sorry! I tripped again!"

Byakuya: "How do you trip like that back accident!?"

Hiyoko: "Yaaay! It obviously a erotic fanserves posed!"

Mikan: "Eek… Nooo… P-Please don't look at me."

Hajime: "I think Okuyasu caught that too late." As Okuyasu was still out of it as Nekomaru and Kazuichi tried to wake him, but he still not awaken.

Kazuichi: "Dude come wake up!"

Nekomaru: "DON't GO INTO THE LIGHT!"

As the was going on they were able to help out Mikan and Nekomaru and Kazuichi rested Okuyasu against a wall after failing to wake him.

Kazuichi: "It not use he out of it!"

Ibuki: "Oh he must have seen! He must have seen it all!"

Okuyasu: "I really saw them, I really saw them." He continue to mutter much to Mikan embarrassment.

Mahiru: "Okay time to wake him up."

Kazuichi: "We tried but he out of it."

Ibuki: "Oh! Maybe it one of those thing were true love kiss wakes him up!" Ibuki said which embarrassment of most of the girls and horror to the guys.

Kazuichi: "Well sense he a dude, one of the girls that not Miss Sonia will have to wake him."

Hiyoko: "Ewww, I'm not touching his lips!"

Mahiru: "N-No one is going to do it! Maybe say something else to wake him up."

Chiaki: "I have a idea, Hey Okuyasu if you don't wake up, will have Teruteru give you the kiss of life!" And like that Okuyasu shot up like a missile.

Okuyasu: "Hell no! I rather have my lips touch the ground! Huh? I'm up wait what happened and why and my bleeding from my nose?"

Chiaki: "You pass out, you remember anything?"

Okuyasu: "Just some screaming then...then...then..." And he remember as his face heat up, he covers his nose. "No! That it, nothing else at all!"

Byakuya: "Well now that thing calm down let's continue."

Okuyasu: " _I can't believe I saw! I can't believe I really saw them, I could die happy if I could!_ " He thought as he focus on something else.

Akane: "Hey, is it really alright it I eat all this?"

Byakuya: "D-Don't be an idiot! Make sure you leave me some for me!"

Mahiru: "Heeey Byakuya! Everyone c'mon! I'm gonna take a picture! All right, say 'cheeeese!'"

Byakuya: "Hey! Why can't you act be little more mature…?"

But as thing were getting started the power cut off and the light shut off leaving everyone in the dark. Okuyasu acted look for something but saw nothing, he could hear footsteps one of them were heavy, he follow knowing it belong to Byakuya.

Byakuya: "What the hell!? What's going on here!?"

Okuyasu: " _This is it, their striking now I have to find them!_ "

As Okuyasu looks he follow the heavy feet steps of Byakuya, he turns to face him as he was wearing night vision.

Okuyasu: "It time let get this guy!" Okuyasu whispered.

Byakuya: "Calm yourself, for you can't see just follow me."

As the duo crawled Byakuya lead him under a table but he was shock to see something, Okuyasu couldn't see but he felt a large wave of blood lust and as Byakuya push the person out from under the table Okuyasu had enough time to say something as he punch Byakuya from under the table.

Okuyasu: "Look out!"

And the next he know his hand it stab by a something sharp, he summon **The Hand** to block the other stab thrust and rolls from under the table and clenches his bleeding right hand, then the light come back on and everyone down. Okuyasu get up as Akane smelled his she turn and saw his bleeding hand.

Akane: "Okuyasu your hand!" Mikan freak out and go to fix it.

Okuyasu look at the table and then has **The Hand** kick it as he rush the spot they were attacked.

Okuyasu: "Get back here, you assholes!" He shouted.

And erase the floorboards until is reveals the kitchen but no one else was there, he "tch" in frustration as Mikan uses a bandages and wrap around the wound as she has not yet learn to control her Stand. Byakuya get up and rubs his cheek with show a red mark but nothing serious, he look at the hole and is as frustrated as Okuyasu, but it look to be more of shame then frustration.

Okuyasu: "Sorry about that, but I felt a huge wave of blood lust and I had to get you out of there or you have been stabbed." He explained.

Byakuya: "Think nothing of it, I glad you save my live... thank you."

Okuyasu: "Yeah, but they still got away, fucking shit!" He punch the wall next to him with **The Hand** denting the metal plate.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu, cool your nerves. I'm is just as upset as you but right now we need to think of what to do next." He told him in a calm and firm tone.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, your right." He agreed cooling down.

Mahiru: "Hey! What going on, what are you two talking about! And why was Okuyasu's hand bleeding!?"

Sonia: "And what were the floorboards erased for?"

Okuyasu: Y"ou better tell them, even if it one of them we have no advantage keeping it a secret."

Byakuya: "Your right, everyone I truly wanted this party to be a place where we could forget about our problem. But tt also a means to keep an eye on everyone, because I was sent a letter that said they were going to commit a murder."

Everyone was shocked to hear that after the promise to work together and the fact some tried to murder, and the fact it could have been Okuyasu scare mostly everyone.

Okuyasu: "We were trying to find the bastard but the light went out and it was impossible to find who it was, he stabbed hand my but if I hadn't gotten Byakuya out when I did he would have died." Okuyasu clenches his fist in anger.

Kazuichi: "S-Someone really try to do it?"

Okuyasu: "This changes nothing, I'm going to find this bastard and make him tell us why he try to do it."

Byakuya: "I have a lead on who that may be, Nagito explain to me why you were under the table, and more importantly why were you going for a knife." As he glared at Nagito everyone else to him as Nagito stood there not saying anything.

* * *

Chapter 5 End

 _To Be Continue!_

After his grim battle Okuyasu against Ratts, Okuyasu deal with the fact of Mikan being a Stand User, a traitor, and now a murder and all fingers point to Nagito as Okuyasu save Byakuya from a grim fate, How will things changes!? What happened next!? Only time will tell!

Stand: **Voodoo Dolls**

User: Mikan

States:

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: B

Durability: A

Precision: A

Potential: A

Ability: Has the ability to heal wounds with a strange liquid from it eyes, it tear are able to purified any toxic or physical wounds making it look like it never happened, all though do to the timid nature of it User it true power is still unknown even to Mikan herself.

 **Voodoo Dolls** by 5 Seconds of Summer

* * *

 _Next Chapter 6: A Search For The Truth! And Nagito's True Nature Reveal!_

And done, what do you think of the Broship between Okuyasu and Byakuya it a duo of Brains and Brawn, I also had Byakuya saved being he the until one that saw Nagito going for a knife and still him. Let me know how you feel about the Duo of Byakuya and Okuyasu. Review and Thanks, Peaces!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay now as for the enemy Stand User, they continue to come being that Okuyasu is one and the more Stand User that are on the island the more Stand User that will come. S for how the other will become Stand User, that is up to Okuyasu and how he could either die failing or have them Stand User and risk more coming.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

Talking

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter: 6

 **A Search For The Truth! Nagito's True Nature Reveal!**

Everyone stared at Nagito as Okuyasu face was that of rage, he stare him down.

Okuyasu: "You…" Okuyasu said with rage but keep himself from attacking him, for now.

Byakuya: "Well Nagito answer the question, and don't tried to liar... I'm no fool with the evidence that I have."

Nagito: "…"

Okuyasu: "You better answer asshole or I'll make you answer." Okuyasu growl out as he glared intense.

Nagito: "I admit, I was they one who sent the note and I *was* planning on committing a murder." Nagito said plainly, pissing off Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "You bastard I'm gotta-" but he was stop by Byakuya as he could tell that not everyone was here.

Byakuya: "Wait Okuyasu, before you start... we don't have anything yet, everyone need to be here for this.

Mahiru: "He's right Peko and Fuyuhiko are missing."

Okuyasu: "I'll get them, I have nothing better to do." Okuyasu said in a piss off tone.

Chiaki: "I'll go too." She thought is was better if Okuyasu had someone by him to keep him calm.

Byakuya: "Very well, we'll make sure Nagito doesn't tried anything."

As the two left, Okuyasu's hands where in his pocket as he thought about what happened before, if Nagito was going for the knife then who stabbed his hand? It felt to skinny to be a knife, where their two people trying to commit murder? His vision didn't tell him of Nagito's plan and there was the missing skewer, it had to be it. He was wonder if he should tell Byakuya of these visions, he was smarter than him and it hurt his head to tried and figure out.

Okuyasu: " _I"ll have too, where partners and it be easier to found out what happens._ " He thought.

Chiaki: "I can't believe Nagito was going to kill someone, who could have been?" She said sadden.

Okuyasu: "Nobody, because I wasn't gonna let that happened." Okuyasu growl out as he clench his pocketed fist.

Chiaki: "What would be his motive anyway?"

Okuyasu: "Will find out then he start talking." Okuyasu said as they stop at the office door.

Not feeling like waiting, he opens the door and saw Fuyuhiko by himself, Okuyasu wasn't in the mood to screw around, he look to Chiaki to have her talk to him as Okuyasu would only lash out if the wrong words were said, she nodded and ask Fuyuhiko.

Chiaki: "Hey, Fuyuhiko where Peko these something important that happened and we need everyone."

Fuyuhiko: "Tch, Last time I check the bathroom she when on about having stomach problems, why? What the hell happened."

Chiaki: "We'll explain later just head to the dining hall."

Fuyuhiko: "Tch, Whatever." And leave for the dining hall.

Okuyasu: "We should go as well, there something that not making sense and only me and Byakuya know what it is." Okuyasu said as she nodded and head back.

As they headed back, Okuyasu walk up to the hole he made and see the kitchen he would need to talk to Byakuya first before then get started on anything but first.

Okuyasu: "Alright shit heel, start talking! What the big idea and why would you start a murder." He said as he was done waiting.

Nagito: "It was simple when I was clearing this place I hide the knife and waited for the black out that I created and use the cord to find the knife with glowing paint and then murder someone but these was a problem that got in the way, Okuyasu... Byakuya you both know what is was don't you?"

Okuyasu: "You bastard."

Byakuya: "But he right, Nagito never murdered anyone but these is still the matter of one thing Okuyasu, the one who stab your hand and got away."

Okuyasu: "Maybe but what I want to know is why reason do *you* have to kill anyone, what reason is there, tell asshole!" But instead Nagito begin to giggle until it a full blow laughter.

Nagito: "Aha…! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! It was all for hope! It was to see hope shine when a murder happened! I want to see the Ultimate work together to combat this despair with their hope, hahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Nagito said as everyone was pale with shock and Okuyasu was shock with the look in his eye as it look like layers and layers of darkness like hope and despair mixed together.

Ibuki: "I-Is just me or...does he seem a little nuts right now?"

Nagito: "But I never expected Byakuya to have night-vision goggles… because of that my plan failed and he push me from under the table."

Kazuichi: "He serious crazy what the hell happened to him."

Mahiru: "Is this your "true" nature? Where you lying to us the whole time?"

Nagito: "Me lie? No I now that I never be any good at anything even with the Arrow, but it can give normal people overwhelming power then many it can grand a Ultimate a power that can surpassed anything or anyone!"

Okuyasu: "You...You… son of a bitch! Do you really think your plan would work!" Okuyasu said with rage.

Nagito: "Or course not, with you and Byakuya working together, and you with your Stand. My plan was bond to fail, but the thought of seeing how everyone working together was to good!"

Byakuya: "So it was all you, you used me and Okuyasu to manipulate the situationto however you like." Byakuya with shame for falling right into Nagito's trap.

Nagito: "That right, I'm the one that put the knife under the table before the party started when I was clearing, I'm the one who used the power cord to find my way through the dark to the table, and I'm the one who cause the blackout." He said without a inch of regret.

Byakuya: "Then why you sent me that letter! What reason was there to do all this!" He pointed at Nagito.

Nagito: "I was hoping someone would stop me and my evil deed, but also I was hoping to get Okuyasu for my victim and retrieve the Arrow." He said, as Okuyasu glare at him and was ready to punch him.

Okuyasu: "You fucking bastard, do you really thing I would let the Arrow fall into your hand!"

Nagito: "I know you thought about it Okuyasu, the thought that one of us surpassing you and **The Hand** , and I want to see what Stand a Ultimate could have and see if it would have the ability to end despair once and for all!"

Okuyasu: "Bastard, I never care about that, I trust everyone here! Ever you, and for that reason I keep the Arrow away so no one would kill over it! Or be killed!" Okuyasu as his rage spill out.

Byakuya: "Whatever choice Okuyasu make with the Arrow is up to him, but there one thing I like to now? If your know the person who tried to commit a murder being you fail, what about the person that stab Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu: "I like to know as well, since Byakuya was almost kill by that prick."

Nagito: "Who can say, you'll have to look for yourselves and find then."

Okuyasu: "Asshole you better tell us or I'll beat it out of you!" He shouted rising his fist.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu give it a rest, he not going to talk no matter how much violence you used against him, let just figure out this ourselves." He said grabbing Okuyasu's arm.

Okuyasu: "Tch, whatever." And let Nagito go to figure out the other person.

Byakuya: "Well question everyone and see if we can piece together the person who could have do it."

Okuyasu: "Let hope this person had a better reason to murder then that shithead." He said as Nagito was now in a sit being wanted by Akane, Nekomaru left for the bathroom and returned with Peko and updated on what happened. Teruteru appear as well after the blackout and was given the information as well.

Byakuya: "Everyone here, so the people that were not in this room couldn't have do it."

Okuyasu: "Damn it, we should have check closer for that missing skewer, if we did this wouldn't have happened." Okuyasu piss off with himself.

Byakuya: "Agree, if we're more thorough with our search we would not be in the situation." Byakuya said with equal regret.

Byakuya wasn't as blind to the evidence as he wish he was, and even thought Okuyasu wasn't smart enough to piece it together his gut was clever enough to at least tell him who could have been. No matter how they dice it, re-think it over, the answer was clear to them. And Nagito knows that, he knows Byakuya was smart to figure out how this happened. With great regret, Byakuya had no choice but to reveal the truth, he didn't want Okuyasu to flip out for what he was going to tell him next, because it would throw him into a frenzy but he had not choice.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu I have a clue who it made be, and your not going to like this as it the same person that throw us off our show." He said as he glasses shined, covering his eyes.

Okuyasu: "What could you be…" And he piece it together he was a idiot but he wasn't blind to the reality of it, but it still both shock and enrage him to the max as his emotion spill out to **The Hand**.

Byakuya: "That right I not happy about either, but this is the true, the one who was going to **commit a murder was Teruteru**." He said as his shame sunk deeper for his foolishness.

Okuyasu: "B-But th-that… grrrrrr." He couldn't hold it in anymore and in a blind frenzy turn to the wall next to him and sick **The Hand** on it! He scream in pure rage. " **RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** "As **The Hand** pummeled the wall even the metal plate, everything on the was now in pieces as the whole wall that was once there was now gone, a cold breeze hit everyone but it did little to cool off Okuyasu's temper. He didn't say a word as he turn to Byakuya and said this before he walk out.

Okuyasu: "It better you do this, I need more time to myself, and thanks for the party it fun, until know." As he pass everyone his eyes shadow was he walk out the old build and to the beach to calm himself. As Byakuya was left alone to face everyone he turn and steel himself not letting everything that happen get to him.

Byakuya: " _I'll take over thing from here, Okuyasu._ " He thought clenching his fist. "Everyone after some thinking and talking it over, I came to a conclusion of this mystery." He said firmly, as everyone as some wonder why Okuyasu was so upset.

Mahiru: "What about Okuyasu?"

Byakuya: "He needed time to calm himself, as everything that happened was much too him, so he left."

Kazuichi: "He looked really mad, madder than ever."

Byakuya: "He just need time, now for the main point it true Nagito tried to murder one of us and failed, but the real culprit is still in this room and I know who it is." He said everyone eyed widened.

Mikan: "Wh-Who i-is it?"

Byakuya: "Teruteru explain yourself, and maybe I can keep Okuyasu from jumping the gun and flipping out again." He warned as Teruteru sweated.

Teruteru: "Wh-What y-you t-think I did it!"

Byakuya: "At first I was skeptical for the fact that the last skewer was lost, but thinking back it makes sense... you lied to hid it and used it later." He said as he stare harden for being lied too.

Teruteru: "Wait wait wait wait wait! I-I wouldn't kill anybody!"

Byakuya: "I'm grateful for the fact Okuyasu was there, if he wasn't I be dead. But if Okuyasu hadn't block the skewer, he would have been the one killed. So Teruteru quiet lying and explain why you did it." He said as his eye showed no mercy for anymore lies or excuses.

Teruteru: "I-I-I…"

Hiyoko: "Spit out already!"

Teruteru: "This is a mistake… a mistake I tell you, I… was trying to save you guys… I was trying to keep Nagito from murdering one of you guy, Okuyasu specifically!" He said as he teared up.

Byakuya: "What do you mean "try to stop"." He ask skeptical.

Nagito: "…"

Teruteru: I spent all morning in the old building preparing the dishes for the party… a-and then… I heard a weird laughter near the end of the dining hall...and when I peeked over there… I saw him. I saw Nagito, in the middle of cleaning duty, putting the knife under the table…! I-I had a bad feeling about it...so I continued to watch what he was doing, I saw him mess with everything like the irons in the storage room, and the air conditioner timers. And he was grinning, the whole time just grinning, s-so I qu-question him.

 _Flashback:_

 _Nagito: "Oh, I've been caught?_

 _Teruteru: "Been caught…? What are you doing? What are yous scheming!?"_

 _Nagito: "I'm planning on killing someone, of course."_

 _Teruteru: "Huh?"_

 _Nagito: "Teruteru...just to let you know, it's pointless to stop me if you tried to stop me. If you stop me now, it doesn't matter I will never give up. Whether it tomorrow or the next day, or the day beyond that I will definitely start the killing."_

 _Teruteru: "Wh-What? No matter how much do you want to leave this island, That's just…!"_

 _Nagito: "I see… So that's what you think… but, that not it at all, this isn't for my survival. I just to start the killing more specifically, I want to kill Okuyasu."_

 _Teruteru: "Wh-What are you saying, and why Okuyasu!?"_

 _Nagito: "I need the Arrow he has, I love everyone here so I want to be of used of them in anyway possible. I love the_ _ **Ultimates**_ _...and I admired them for being the_ _ **symbols of hope**_ _. But Okuyasu isn't one of them but yet after listen to his back story he is still able to smile and laugh like it never happened, and his presence here has had a big change on everyone... Mikan herself is a Stand User, so if she has the power to do so then everyone can, so in the name of_ _ **hope**_ _I will do whatever I can, I don't want them to lose to something like killing I want them to prove to me that_ _ **hope**_ _will never lose no matter how daunting_ _ **despair**_ _is. But Okuyasu stands in the way of that more, so he seem to be the_ _ **embodiment of hope**_ _to everyone here, so losing him will **despair everyone** before it ascend everyone else to a higher level of __**hope that will never lose to despair**_ _!" He said as he sounded like a madman preacher._

 _Teruteru: "Wh-What are you saying…? I don't understand at all!"_

 _Nagito: "I see, well let me put it this way, when you beat a strong enemy you will grow stronger…? Which means the stronger the_ _ **despair**_ _the stronger everyone_ _ **hope**_ _will become, right? I yearn for a_ _ **powerful hope**_ _that will burn_ _ **despair**_ _right to it roots!"_

 _Teruteru: "A-Are you kidding…? Don't tell me...you're actually serious…? Even if you do Okuyasu's_ _ **The Hand**_ _will stop you, you know that right!?"_

 _Nagito: "Maybe, with him it like a unpredictable storm you never know when it going to strike, but for **hope** I will take that chance. I'm just a obsessed fanboy so it's all right that this love of my is unrequited."_

 _Teruteru: "Y-You...There's something wrong with you!"_

 _Nagito: "Really? Do you really think so? Do you really think...there's something wrong with me? But isn't that what love is?" He said with a twisted look in his eyes._

 _End Flashback_

Everyone was more or less shock from what they heard and Nagito just stay silent Byakuya spoke and confront Nagito.

Byakuya: "Nagito, what is the meaning of this." He said with a quiet angry tone, Nagito only smirked.

Nagito: "If you have a favor boxer you want him to win against a strong opponent?"

Fuyuhiko: "You better not compare us to that!"

Nagito: "Is it really wrong to give someone a trial to become stronger, for humans killing is a simply a tragedy but… for worthy humans, trials are just a way to elevate their status to a higher level. It amazing some untalented as myself can make a trial! There no point in some like me or Okuyasu surviving it far more significant for us to die to ascend your hope! There no greater honor the being the foundation so that your value may ascend higher!" He said as his eyes change his voice sound like a twisted fan.

Byakuya: "Why most you involve Okuyasu in your twisted plans."

Nagito: "Simply, he not a Ultimate and plus him being heard is make a change in everyone, so seeing his death would a heavy despair that would soon be over come." He said still smirking.

Mahiru: "He done nothing to you, and even what out his way to save someone like you and almost died!" She said angry.

Kazuichi: "Yeah the dude may be scary at times, but he done more for us then anyone!"

Nagito: "Hehehe, and that why his death perfect! He creates such bright hope and so his death it would create a dark despair." He said as there was no way to change his mind.

Chiaki: "Is that why you told Teruteru your plan, you wanted to involve us in the killing so creating a mistake like this would have been perfect."

Teruteru: "Huh?"

Chiaki: "You pique Teruteru curiosity and making the mystery more complex."

Nagito: "Well your right, it true I was looking forward to that, that why I took the time to tell him about the secret entrances as well, when I was cleaning. I just casually mentioned it."

Teruteru: "U-Ughhhh…"

Kazuichi: "This dude… he seriously batshit crazy, he insane!"

Teruteru: "Th-That's right! That's why I tried to stop him, you know."

Sonia: "But why not go to Okuyasu or Byakuya with the information you had?"

Byakuya: "That true Teruteru, if you knew why not come to me and Okuyasu, it only solidifies the fact you were going to kill him when you lied about the skewer." He said disappoint.

Teruteru: "I-I w-will Ughhhhh…"

Chiaki: "Byakuya most have saw Teruteru with the night-vision goggles and save Nagito and in turn Okuyasu save Byakuya, but I'm not sure how."

Byakuya: "His instinct are far more heighten then my, so he most have sense the killer intent and punch me out of the way." He said as he subconsciously rub his cheek.

Nagito: "So I was being protect by Byakuya, what a turn."

Byakuya: "I said I wouldn't let anyone be a victim and I meant it, Okuyasu kept his promise as well." Then a voice they didn't expect to here appeared.

Okuyasu: "I say I protect you guy not matter what, plus my hand doesn't hurt that much." He said calmly.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu, I thought you left to calm yourself."

Okuyasu: "I did, but I stay to hear everything out, it was so I can make a plan that works. Because if what Nagito said true then he'll never stop and my life will be endangered one way or another." He said plainly.

Nagito: "SO you heard everything?"

Okuyasu: "Right down to the last twisted word about hope, your a lunatic. But I'll deal with you later, right now I need to deal with the guy that lied and almost skewer Byakuya and me." He said as his face change to that of rage, scaring Teruteru.

Teruteru: "I-I n-now wait a moment! I-It was all N-Nagito doing!"

Okuyasu: "Save it! I'm not that stupid, you still lied to me and Byakuya and almost got us killed! What reason would have to kill, what reason would you to lied to us, we promise to work together so why?" At this point the rage was faded and replace with sadness of being betrayed.

Teruteru: "Ugh...ughhhhh...ughhh…"

Byakuya: "Talk, no more wasting time. Get to the point, now!" He said his voice was stern and commanding.

Teruteru: "I...I...just...I wanted to go home… I needed to go back home no matter whaaaaaaaaat! Because she waited for me… she waited for me to come home… my Momma is waited for me to come home! That's why I need to go home!"

Okuyasu: "Damn it." He said with a grim look on his face.

Sonia: "Teruteru…!"

Teruteru: "B-But… if it true we lost our memories, and several years passed since our first day, then what happened to the Hanamura Diner!? What happened to my mom who still waiting for me!?" He said as he shake and was tearing up.

Okuyasu grimace more as he thought about his home in Morioh, how was his dad doing? How was **Stray Cat** doing? Was everything okay? Thoughts like that plague his mind every now and then, but he know Josuke and Koichi could handle things.

Peko:" So you believe what Monokuma said…"

Kazuichi: "You acted like it didn't even bother you in the least. So WHY!?"

Teruteru: "I still don't believe it! There's no way I believe that… it...it has to be a lie… that why I had to go home! I wanted to go home and confirm it… I wanted to make sure…it was all a lied, I wanted to make sure I still had place to call home!"

Nekomaru: "Gh…! Teruteru...you…!"

Teruteru: "I don't believe it… I don't…believe…it… I can't…believe…it…"

Okuyasu: " _God damn it, I can tell how he feels_ … _but I never pick it up, shit!_ " He curse himself mentally.

Teruteru: "I-I wanted to confirm it by any means necessary… I I had to do something… That's when I heard about Nagito's plan. I-I found out he was going to kill someone… if I left him alone… that's why… that's…why…"

Okuyasu: "You tried to take the first kill, it good to know how much my life… let alone everyone else lives mean here." He said bitterly, as he hope Teruteru was truly trying to save him.

Teruteru: "I'm sorry…you guys… even you…Okuyasu, I truly wanted to keep Nagito from killing you… It doesn't mean I wanted to sacrifice any of you. But…it was all I could thing I could do… and in the end I almost kill Byakuya or even Okuyasu… Ah…I see… I think in the end I'm the one…who went crazy." He said sadly.

Okuyasu: "Hmm, I wouldn't be so far to judge you, your heart was almost in the right place but you fall trap to that damn bear's motive and Nagito's bullshit, and that is my fault." He said as his face should regret.

Byakuya: "Maybe if we were serious about what we said, we would have been able to stop Nagito and keep everyone safe from this moment."

Okuyasu: "I have no room to judge you for your reason, I wasn't always in the right." He said as he recalled his time fighting Josuke.

Teruteru: "What could…you have done?"

Okuyasu: When I first meet Josuke and Koichi, it wasn't a friendly one... I kick the gate of my house into Koichi neck, choking him out and then my Bro stab him in the neck with the arrow, I fought Josuke and tried to kill him too, so as you can tell I was a shitface asshole back then and I regret that everyday of my life." He said as he was saddened by his past action on his friends.

Teruteru: "I… never know."

Okuyasu: "I never told you all, and plus Teruteru your not the only one who worry sick about their family, I worry about my father everyday... he's not smart enough to take care of himself properly, and I worry what might happened to him if someone not watching him." He said as everyone remember Okuyasu telling them of his father mutation.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu."

Okuyasu: "But that doesn't mean, I would let myself be play into a sick twisted plan like this, it would only leave to lies and pain, I'm not a smart guy but I know what happened to people who commit crimes, it will get you no matter who you are or what are you reasons are." He said as his brother death was clear sign of that.

Teruteru: "Your right Okuyasu, I understand if no trust me or forgive me after this, I'll work hard to get everyone to trust me again!" He said as it somewhat left the heavy atmosphere but then Nagito said something about what Okuyasu said early.

Nagito: "People like your brother, who murder to find a way to kill your change father, truly a despairing life he lived." Okuyasu turn and glared.

Okuyasu: "You have no right to say a damn thing about my Bro or my father, as far as I kind my Bro was and will be ten times better then the shitbag in front of me." He sneered.

Byakuya: "There still the fact of what do we do with Nagito."

Nekomaru: "I can keep a eye on him, he won't get far from me."

Sonia: "I do believe it time for everyone to go back to there cottages and rest this night away, and talk more about this tomorrow."

Byakuya: "Sonia right, everyone let go back and rest it been a long night."

As everyone left Nekomaru pick up Nagito and carry him out as Okuyasu turn to the whole in the wall he made as he stare out at the night sky.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu were will you sleep for the night?"

Okuyasu: "I was planning to make this place my home, but I think that impossible now as you can see." He said as the hole the floor and wall damage it beyond simple repair.

Byakuya: "Were will you sleep then? You can always share a cottage with one of us." He informed.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, but I think it better if we all have some space so I think I'll sleep in the hotel for tonight." He told him.

Byakuya: "Very well, Okuyasu."

As Byakuya left Okuyasu continue to stare out at the sky, protecting everyone became a lot harder and to to it off he still has to help Mikan with her Stand, but not just that he has a sinking feeling the those rats aren't the only Stand user that will come as long as he heard with the arrow more Stand User will attack. Plus now he has Nagito to deal with.

Okuyasu: "Bro, what do I do, it look like helping these guy get harder and harder as time pass. What you have done or Josuke and Jotaro, how would they have deal with this problem I'm not smart like them or you so how can I help them?" He ask the nothing as he look to the stars.

He look to the arrow as he clench it, Nagito's plans to use it to make everyone Stand User and mostly some of them will surpassed **The Hand** power of it still his jobs to protect them, even if he has to protect them for themselves.

Okuyasu: "I not the thinking type, never was. I always follow my gut so I'll just have to trust in everyone and do what I can even if it cost me my life. I going to do as you say and follow my own path, and my path is helping these guys out, I'm changing Keicho, thank you." He said as new courage build up in him, he was never the one to be bummed out for long, he never call his brother by his name in a long time be it felt good.

As he turn to leave he is going to do his best to have a better tomorrow and make sure that he new friends are safe, he going to give his very best, he going to give his all, his power, his soul, his heart, and his Stand, even his life!

* * *

The next morning, Okuyasu wakes up and get up from the couch he slept on in the lobby, he sleep well as it was a next day and he wasn't going to let yesterday damping this new day. The next good thing about sleeping the lobby is outside from the restaurant. As he enter up stairs everyone look to have a uneasy atmosphere. He wasn't surprised after yesterday but wasn't going let affected him.

Mahiru: "Okuyasu, you're already up… good morning."

Okuyasu: "Morning Mahiru." He greeted back.

Kazuichi: "Y-Yo."

Mikan: "Good..Morning…"

Okuyasu: " _Yesterday night really had a affected on everyone, I guess Nagito's motive left a serious mark_." He said as he saw Teruteru in the corner by himself Byakuya was in the room as well.

Byakuya: "Greetings Okuyasu, how as your sleep."

Okuyasu: "Fine, it good not to be waking up surprised and the lobby is closer to here."

Byakuya: "Very nice."

Both of them could feel the atmosphere in the air it was gloomy and they would need to do something about this. But neither of them know what to do until the answer come to them in the most shocking way.

Hiyoko: "Why is everyone so gloomy is like someone died or something?"

Byakuya: "It's from yesterday event that left everyone like this, and Nagito's speech."

Hiyoko: "You mean that crazy guy and gross pervert? Why should we care he crazy and crazy are lock up. And Teruteru is nothing more a mommy's boy."

Kazuichi: "What are you talking about?"

Hiyoko: "I'm saying one crazy and the others a crybaby! Jeez, what with you all? No one dead yesterday." She scream out.

Okuyasu: "She's right as rude as she is the worse thing that happened is a bruised cheek and a stab hand. He point to his bandages hand as Byakuya only rub his cheek.

Teruteru: "I'm really sorry for my action yesterday, it may take some time but please give another chances."

Okuyasu: "It the least that you deserve, and hey everyone need a second chance."

Byakuya: "Your actions will be forgive just because it better for us to be together."

Mahiru: "If it okay then you better work hard for us to forgive and trust you again."

Hiyoko: "I don't care what you do crybaby."

Kazuichi: "Your not that bad compared to Nagito."

Teruteru: "I promise, I work myself to the bone if need!"

Akane: "Hm?"

Hiyoko: "Hey, what give? Does a peabrain like you have something to complain about?"

Akane: "Well, it's not about that, but somethin' smells, don'tcha think?" She said as Okuyasu took a smiff.

Okuyasu: "She's right there a strong scent in the air."

Sonia: "Eh, again!?"

Ibuki: "Don't tell me... it better not be another dead body!"

Akane: "Nah, it not the smell of blood...this time it just smell really bad."

Okuyasu: "She's right."

Akane: "It's kinda like how a bar or nightclub smells after closin' time, ya see?"

Okuyasu: "I say it smell more like moldy old wood and week old food, for me that is."

Kazuichi: "I don't knows those smells, you both had a rough life growing up!"

Peko: "Now that you mention is it, I do smell something like a sewer or rotting garbage."

Hiyoko: "Kyahahahahaha! I know what it is! Nekomaru breath probably stinks!"

Nekomaru: "Gah-hahahaha! You got me there!"

Okuyasu: " _I don't think that funny or a joke._ "

Akane: "No, it's not Nekomaru, this smells comin' from… you Hiyoko."

Hiyoko: "Huh?"

Okuyasu: "Akane, right that smell is coming from you."

Kazuichi: "Whoa, it's true! Hiyoko...you reek!"

Gundham: "Tch! A rotten smell stings my eyes…! As if a demon eclipse is about to commence..!" Gundham cursed as the he rub his eyes

Hiyoko: "Ah..aghhh… Waaaaaaaaaah!" She cried.

Ibuki: "Oh, she crying!"

Mahiru: "I've said it before, but you guys are really insensitive!"

Kazuichi: "Ah, no...it actually doesn't smell *that* bad… I mean, as long as I breathe with my mouth." He tried to cheer her up.

Okuyasu: "I've smell worse than this so it doesn't bother me." But that only made her cried harder.

Hiyoko: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Akane: "Are you takin' baths?"

Hiyoko: "Ugh… *Hic*…*Hic*… No."

Hajime: "You haven't bathe?"

Hiyoko: "I...I can't help it… I can't tie my kimono sash myself Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Mahiru: "H-Hey...Hiyoko… You don't have to cry so much… I'll tie your sash for you, okay?"

Hiyoko: "Hic… hic… Really?"

Mahiru: "I can only tie a simple knot, but...if that's okay with you, I can teach you."

Hiyoko: "Yaaay!"

Okuyasu: " _That was fast, will at least she not crying._ "

Hiyoko: "I love you, Mahiru! I'll give you a kiss!" She said as she hugged Mahiru.

Mahiru: "H-Hey, Hiyoko… you don't have to hug me."

Gundham: "Kehehe, it would appear she have taken a liking to you."

Ibuki: "Welcome to world of girl love! It's slippery when wet!"

Okuyasu: "There a whole lot of things wrong with the sentence!" Okuyasu said with a sweatdrop but smiles with the change in mood.

Mikan: "Um… anyway... What happened to Fuyuhiko and Nagito? It seem there both... not here."

Peko: "I saw Fuyuhiko and invited him for breakfast but he decline."

Akane: "Who cares about Nagito!?"

Byakuya: "That maybe so his disappear will be a problem, for many reason." As some couldn't help but look to Okuyasu concern.

Okuyasu: "Jeez, you act like I have a target painted on my back if he tried anything I sent flying with **The Hand** , so relax." He said as his wasn't a child.

Gundham: "He is cursed… a child who summons misfortune, so to speak." He stated. Kazuichi and Nekomaru grow nervous and said.

Nekomaru: "J-Just letting you know...I don't know anything! W-Without hesitation, I-I don't know anything about Nagito at all!" He scream making himself look more suspicious.

Kazuichi: "He right, forget him! Let forget all about that creep already!"

Chiaki: "… They're obviously acting suspicious, aren't they?"

Kazuichi: "I-I'm not suspicious!"

Nekomaru: "Hmph! That's right! I-I'm not suspicious!"

Byakuya: "What have you two done, as I remember Nekomaru you took Nagito to watch him." He said a his eye narrowed. But before they could get any answer Usmai appear shocking everyone.

Usami: "Morning everyone I have great news."

Byakuya: "Wait is it?"

Usami: "I open the bridge to the other island so you can go now!"

Chiaki: "Then that means we can explore the new island and see what we can find."

Okuyasu: "I guess scraping that bear toys make it possible to explored all the islands, hm."

Nekomaru: "I-IS THAT TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!?"

Usami: "Yep that right!"

Okuyasu: "Well it good to know that these scars were it all the trouble."

Mikan: "O-Okuyasu, how is you stomach so far?"

Okuyasu: "Not so bad, ignoring the fact it look like I cut myself open six time, it fine." As he said that to prove his point he left his white beater showing his abs and stomach for the world to see, as Mikan face turn red seeing this and Mahiru told Okuyasu to put his shirt down.

Mikan: "Eeeeek!" She scream covering her face

Mahiru: "Okuyasu put your shirt down, no one ask for you to do that!" She said with bright cheeks.

Ibuki: "Whoaaaa! It totally look like one of those prison mark you use to count the days!" She said amazed.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu please show some common dignity." Byakuya sighed.

Okuyasu: "Hmm, what wrong it look fine to me?" He said cleanly not seeing what Byakuya meant.

Kazuichi: "Dude! You showing your abs and stomach to us! Seriously how do you get a body like that."

Akane: "It look so rough and soft at the same time." She said surprised but Okuyasu was able to put his shirt down when his arm got tired.

Byakuya: "Now let explore this new island and see what we can find." But before that Okuyasu remember something.

Okuyasu: "Alright it a go!"

As everyone was going to leave Mahiru was being pull by Hiyoko, and Okuyasu stop to listen.

Hiyoko: "You promised to you'd tie my kimono sash!"

Mahiru: "Th-That was after we finish exploring the new island."

Hiyoko: "B-But...if I don't hurry and take a bath go take a bath.. They'll *sob* call me smelly again… They're *sniff* gonna bully me again…"

Mahiru: "O-Okay...then let's take a light shower first."

Hiyoko: "Yaaay, were going to wash each other!"

Mahiru: "Huh? Wash each other? H-Hold I-I don't think it's a good idea for me to go in too…"

Hiyoko: "Now now, we're both girls. There's no need to be shy!"

Mahiru: :B-But…"

Hiyoko: "C'mon let's go!"

As she pull Mahiru to the showers, Okuyasu fell tremor go through his body as a new primal instinct surface as his mind and gut felt one for the first in forever.

Okuyasu: " _I see, wash each other._ " He thought casually. "Wash each other…? N-No you shouldn't!" But his instinct grow stronger as the primal urge in his body wash over him. "I'll never heard the end of it...but this feeling this primal feeling of a man urges… it swelling inside me!" He scream out.

And so Okuyasu sneak out to follow the urge of his manly instinct and through a fog of steam saw what he could never unsee for the rest of his life. And that is was left little to the imagination as his face turn red and blood drop a bit.

Hiyoko: "Yay! Washing each other! Yaay yaay!"

Mahiru: "Hey…!"

Hiyoko: "Where do you want me to wash you, Mahiru!? From where to where do you want me to wash you!?"

Mahiru: "J-Jeez."

Okuyasu: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" And before he was caught he left and was now at the outside of the hotel. "I can never tell anyone what I just saw, well I have other business to take care." He got up and went to find Mikan.

After he cross the bridge to the second island, he saw a diner and check it out it look to be like any other diner but when he went inside he saw Fuyuhiko eating a burger he wasn't going to mess with him and left him alone. He walk out and saw a tunnels and walk into it he was lead to place called Chandler Beach and then heard a scream.

Ibuki: "...Ah...Ayaaaaaaaaaaagggghhh!" From the sound of it, it was a Ibuki's voice so he runs as fast as possible to see what the problem.

Okuyasu: " _What the hell is it, is it a enemy Stand!_ " And he saw Ibuki and ran full speed to her.

Ibuki: "Ohno...ohnoohnoohno…!" She said over and over again.

Okuyasu: "What the problem Ibuki!?"

Ibuki: "Th-Thisisbad!" She said way to fast for Okuyasu to understand.

Okuyasu: "What!?"

Ibuki: "I'mpanickingsomuchIdon'tevenhavetimetospacemywords!" She said panicking.

Okuyasu: "Ibuki! Calm down and tell me what's wrong!?"

Ibuki: "Th-The killing… The killing has started again…!" She screamed

Okuyasu: "What!? Where!?"

Ibuki: "Look! Over there!" And she point and Okuyasu turn to see.

Akane and Nekomaru fighting as the two look to be a battle of speed and strength as the clash fist and legs one trying to beat the other.

Akane: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Nekomaru: "Your speed is adequate, but it's still not enough! Each blow you land is too soft! You're not using your muscle properly! Your athletic body is going to wasted!" He as he was given advice.

Akane: "Shut up! All I gotta do is win!"

Nekomaru: "What was that? You're gonna win? Against me? That's quite...ABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURDDDDDD!" And delivers a crushing gut punch to Akane.

Akane: "GWAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Nekomaru: "Had enough? Have you learned your lesson!?"

Ibuki: "H-H-He's done it! Nekomaru Nidai Ultimate Move: Super Body Blow!" She scream panicking.

Okuyasu: " _The power these two have is unbelieve!_ " Okuyasu thought shock by the fight.

Ibuki: "That's instant death! If she's lucky, she'll live another five more minutes at best!"

Nekomaru: "Akane… at your current power level, you can't even defeat a mere team manager."

Okuyasu: "A-Amazing their power is above the level a normal people!" He said in shock. " _If they were truly Stand User, Josuke and I would have trouble with just one of them!_ " He thought as he saw Akane get up.

Ibuki: "This fight is clearly a one-side beatdown!"

Nekomaru: "We're not fighting at all, we're training! I'm a team manager there not way I fight for real. We both agree to this training session!"

Okuyasu: "Some training session is was so intense, but why do it in the first place?"

Akane: "Gh...if I gotta admit…"

Ibuki: "Ah! She alive!"

Nekomaru: "She's not a weakling who'd be taken out by a weak blow like that!"

Okuyasu: " _He call that a weak blow!?_ "

Akane: "H-He look pretty strong...so I couldn't help...but get excited… I thought sparrin' would help me burn off some of this energy… but I lost. But more importantly… there a lotta strong dudes in this world, huh?"

Okuyasu: " _Yeah there Stand ever strong then my own Stand._ "

Ibuki: "What a bunch of battle-loving troublemakers!"

Nekomaru: "Akane… It's seems your the type who learn through action rather than words… So I shall give one piece of advice. How you use you body and muscles… your positioning and your timing, lt's all half-assed. Your not utilizing your **Ultimate Gymnast** talent well at all. Basics! Make sure you understand the basics! You'll always be second-rated if you rely on instinct alone!"

Akane: "D-Damn it...shut up…"

Okuyasu felt like he was seeing himself and his brother Keicho scolding him for not using his head or using **The Hand** properly, he relied on his brother and follow his instinct to heart but seeing this Okuyasu found a deeper connection with Akane, she too follow her instinct and unlike him she follow her own flow.

Okuyasu: "I never thought I find someone who acted so like me." He mutter that to himself but Ibuki could hear him.

Nekomaru: "If you understand what I just said, come see me. When the time comes, I will fight you once again."

Akane: "Heh, ya better not forget what you just said. My desire to win is pretty crazy! I won't give up until I beat ya!" And she wobble away from the beach.

Okuyasu: "Her speed is what truly terrifying you could barely keep up, it you didn't have trained eyes." Okuyasu's eyes were used to speedy battle so it was little trouble for him.

Nekomaru: "Hmmm, However… if she thought that fiercely with that just her own style… how ominous, my hands are still numb."

Ibuki: "That girl… she probably gonna get even stronger."

Nekomaru: "Yeah… you're probably right… Okuyasu in your opinion if Akane *did* have a Stand do you think you could beta her?" His question was serious but Okuyasu know he wouldn't try it so he answer.

Okuyasu: "Probably not, her movement are to fast, and if she was a Stand User she give Josuke's **Crazy Diamond** trouble. **The Hand** wouldn't be able to keep up with her attacks so it save to say no." He didn't feel bad seeing this Josuke would have said the something as well.

Nekomaru: "I see would thank you for answering."

As Okuyasu left he saw a Beach House and enter it curious of what may be inside. And when he enter it was pretty luxurious, he saw Kazuichi and Hajime amazed the the fanciness the house.

Kazuichi: "Hey doesn't feel awesome? This place look like some celebrity's pads or something? The shower out of order, but the ambience of it is nice… and the fridge is stocked with loads of drinks. Hehe, this Beach House feels privates from outside it's awesome! Compared to the urban sea that are full with trash and debris this place is completely different!"

Hajime: "We're the only on on this island, anywhere we go is a private beach."

Okuyasu: "But it still amazing, how fancy this room is."

Kazuichi: "See Okuyasu get it, don't going shattering dream like that Hajime! More importantly let go splash around at this private beach!?"

Okuyasu: "I would go but I have to take care of something that needs my attention." He said as he look to the door.

Hajime: "Is it about Mikan?

Okuyasu: "Yeah, I need to show her the ropes of controlling a Stand, I'm never plan for this to happen but I should at least help her." He said as he stuff his hand in his pocket.

Kazuichi: "Guess your right."

As Okuyasu made his way out Kazuichi continue to converse with Hajime about going for a swim. Okuyasu left the beach and was back on the road as he pass a Pharmacy knowing Mikan she may be in there, so he walk in a saw her looking really happy.

Mikan: "Sqee...eeeeee!"

Okuyasu: "Whoa! What wrong Mikan!?"

Mikan: "Ah... Okuyasu, sorry… I'm so excited I started shouting. Nyu… I'm so happy that you talked to me, people either hate me or are gross out by me." After she said that Okuyasu hugged, he felt it was right as Mikan face turn red.

Okuyasu: "*I* like you Mikan, you are amazing so don't think about what others say, and if someone give you a hard time I'll beat the shit out of them."

Mikan: "O-Okuyasu." She blushed.

Okuyasu: "This place look to be full of all kind of medicines."

Mikan: "Um… With all these medicals supplies, I'm pretty sure we can handle most illness and injuries. Heh… If you don't feel well, let me know I'll give lots of shots." The way she said it made Okuyasu's face blush.

Okuyasu: "G-Good to kn-know, but I came here to help you with controlling your Stand." He said as he look the other way.

Mikan: "R-Really, you help me?"

Okuyasu: "Your a Stand User now and sense I'm the reason of it. I should help you control your Stand, even if it not strong I'm sure you figure something out. I in believe you, it's because of you that me and everyone is still alive." He said as Mikan blush from Okuyasu praised.

Mikan: "O-Okay."

As the two left he Pharmacy Okuyasu choice the beach seeing how it had more room and their a few feet apart as Okuyasu look to Mikan.

Okuyasu: "The first thing you need to do is focus you energy in one spot, and then call out your Stand to do something." And she did as she close her eyes took a deep breath and focus.

She was then a dark pink aura as the aura start to shape into something and then **Voodoo Dolls** appeared on Mikan back.

Okuyasu: "You did it."

Mikan: "I-I did?" And she turn and saw her Stand as it look back at her, she saw her own spirit the very form and embodiment of personality and emotions.

Okuyasu: "A Stand grow as it's User grows like Koichi's **Echos** it grow and change as his spirit grow and changed."

Mikan: "S-So you s-saying, I can g-get stronger?"

Okuyasu: "Only if you choice to, a you can't force it I learn everything from my Bro, he told me this but since you're smarter than me so you'll be fine."

Mikan: "Y-You r-really believe I can become as s-strong… as you?"

Okuyasu: "With time but I'll say you get the hang of it, one more thing if your use your Stand ability to much it give the human a backlash."

Mikan: "O-Okay."

As the two enjoyed the silence Okuyasu couldn't help but look at Mikan frame she was really cute and she was a kind pure-hearted girl, and her ability show that.

Okuyasu: " _She like Koichi, her grow is slow but in time her Stand may surpassed **Echos** and even **The Hand**._" He thought with a small smile.

As he and Mikan split up, he left his thought drift as he thought about his situation he luck out with the Rats but next time may be different, he was a idiot he know that but he know better then anyone that Stand attacks don't just stop at once. How they were coming? He didn't know but Stand Users attract other Stand Users and now there are two, more will come. He guess from his universe but there was still how. And a nagging question that was biting him for sometime he was just busy with other things.

Okuyasu: "What happened to me? What happened to my memories? And what going on in Morioh, is everyone okay: Dad, **Stray Cat** , Josuke, Koichi, Jotaro?" He couldn't help but wonder of his friends and family, he was going to need answers but for now he need to deal with the question he had now. "Should I let the others become Stand Users?" He was debating that question for sometime and his mind and gut where at constant war with one another, on one hand he could have extra help, but on the other hand one of them could snap and attack one of the others again. "And there's Nagito, who know what he'll do if he has a Stand, I promise to keep the Arrow safe from them but if I die protecting them, Nagito or someone else could get it from my body." He trusted everyone mnus Nagito, but there was still a chance they could act out plus the Bear could always grab it from his body. "All this thinking is hurting my head! Damn it at times like this I wish Josuke or Bro were here they know what to say." He sighed as he choice to sit down on the ground and watch the waves, he was so confused on what to do and what the right choice could be. But then his remember his Bro words when he saw him after fighting Kira. "You told me to follow my own path and make my own choices and relied on my own brains, but I don't know if I can make the right choices, Keicho." He never said his brother name a lot only when he was at his hardest. "I made a lot of friends Bro, and I want to protect them, but I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or not. Everyone lives are on shoulders and one wrong move could cost it." He sighed as the wave continue to move as he harden his face. "But if you were here you scold me for being like this and tell me to get up, I need to follow my own path and if something wrong happened I take care of it, you believed in me and I need to do the same. And so he got up as he shook off the damping feeling and move on.

He than ran into Chiaki as she look to be looking for him and Byakuya was with her as they were searching for him, he made his way to them.

Okuyasu: "Yo Chiaki! Byakuya!" He scream as he waved as he group up with them.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu."

Okuyasu: "What up?"

Byakuya: "There something at only you can open and it important." He said seriously.

Chiaki: "It a **ancient ruins** of some kind on this island, and we need your help opening it." She explained.

Okuyasu: "Alright."

As the three left for they ancient ruins, none of them saw a fin of some kind surface the water before sinking back in. When they got there, everyone saw what they say was a giant build with a big door sealed shut.

Nekomaru: "What the heck is this…? Such a gigantic building."

Sonia: "However, it is clearly faded...it looks like an ancient ruin."

Peko: "It seems… perhaps this is an actual ancient ruin?

Mahiru: "H-How should I say this...don't you think this building...resembles a school?"

Okuyasu: "A little but... Gah!" And just like that his mind was flood with vision one was water as it look to show a murky figure the circle **The Hand** , next was the arrow as it flew and pierce someone in the dark, and last was two swords one that look ancient but fancy covered in a purple aura and the other was a normal sword but it was cover in a red aura and slash at him snapping him out of his daze as he panting from the intense flood of info as everyone look at hi concern.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu are you well, you look to be in pain of some kind."

Okuyasu: "I'm fine but my head just feels like it was hit with sledgehammer at top speed." He said as he rub his head as his thought about the vision.

Sonia: "You look be having headaches a lot like that lately, are you sure your well?" She asked concerned.

Okuyasu: " _Damn was I that noticeable?_ " He thought. "I'm fine, now but to be truthful with you guys after being heard from time to time my head is hit with these weird visions, I get a headache and then I see weird images that make little sense." As he said this he lightly clench his head. "It like I'm seeing the future or more like what going to happened in the future." He sighed as he still recalled his first vision, as everyone took in the information Okuyasu gave them.

Byakuya: "Okuyasu, did you have one when I was playing the party?"

Okuyasu: "I did, I think it was warning of you death, but it wasn't really specific just weird looking hams in the shape of hand that got pierced by a spear and blood was everywhere." He said as the vision know made since.

Byakuya: "I see."

Chiaki: "It make a little sense, Hiyoko did called Byakuya ham hands and the spear could have been the missing skewer, and if the skewer hit Byakuya there would be a lot of blood, I think."

Okuyasu: "Well it be better if they didn't hurt so much and that they were more specific."

Byakuya: "It could be some kind of riddle, but we can talk about this later, right now this building is more important."

Okuyasu: "Right."

Kazuichi: "Chiaki said you found something right, what is it?"

Chiaki: "This building has a unnatural feeling to it, it like it doesn't belong to this place."

Okuyasu: "Plus the door look to be seal shut and dusty but it look like it can work."

Chiaki: "Let get the dust off, and then you'll understand what I mean by *unnatural* this place is." And so everyone wash the dust off until it was clear and appeared was a strange symbol of some kind.

Hajime: "What is this, this door doesn't look to belong with this ruin at all."

Mahiru: "It look like it belongs in some kind of sci-fi movie."

Byakuya: "Did your vision tell of this door Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu: "No but I have a feeling why you call me here, Chiaki."

Nekomaru: "Hey look at the symbol, is Japanese."

Ibuki: "Your totally right!"

Mikan: "It look like to it says, " **miria** "... or " **future** "."

Fuyuhiko: "Who cares about the symbol on the door!? More importantly how do we open the damn thing."

Chiaki: "That's what Okuyasu for, he the only person here that can do this."

Mahiru: "Right! He can used **The Hand** and scrape the door away to open it."

Okuyasu: "Easy I won't break a sweat, if I really wanted to I could pummel it open but erasing it would be easier." As he walk up to the door as he summon **The Hand** and he was about to erase the door both Monokuma and Usami appeared stopping him.

Monokuma: "Back off, this door not to be mess with in anyway!"

Okuyasu: "You again, fuck off and move out the way!"

Monokuma: "Not a chance do forget you can't fight me, and I have no plans of moving."

Okuyasu: "You shitface, damn it!"

Byakuya: "But this place does hold some mystery right, that means one of you know about right?"

Monokuma: "I don't know a thing."

Usami: "M-me either."

Hiyoko: "Then move out the way so we can see what inside!"

Monokuma: "Nope! Can't do that. That would be like giving you cheats code to life, you'll have to solve this mystery without outside help." He glare at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Tch, fine we will and when we do and I find a way to get this thing off, I'm scraping you for good." He glared as he growl it out.

Monokuma: "We'll see, enjoy solving the Jabberwock mystery me and Monomi can't solve!"

Byakuya: "Okuyasu just leave him be more importantly what behind that door is what we need to figure out."

Fuyuhiko: "That easy enough, there a traitor among us so they probably now a way to open the door, right? There probably a boat or a way to contact the outside world beyond those doors."

Mahiru: "Or... maybe the one controlling Monokuma and Usami is hiding in there!"

Mikan: "B-But...do you think there's a traitor among us?"

Fuyuhiko: "Of course there is! Who the hell it!? Hurry up and confess already!"

Usami: "Th-There n-no tr-traitor."

Fuyuhiko: "Monokuma...what about you? You're the one who mentioned it."

Monokuma: "Puhuhuhuhuhuhu."

Gundham: "What's so funny?"

Monokuma: "Oh, just have you guys heard of a organization called, **World Ender**?"

Byakuya: " **World Ender**?"

Fuyuhiko: "I'm the one asking question! Don't just change the subject!"

Monokuma: "I understand why you want to ignored it… **World Ender** is such an embarrassing name. But the name is unavoidable because the organization actually existed!"

Peko: "So what is this...organization?"

Monokuma: "It's literally what it says, those guys ended the world!"

Mikan: "E-Ended the world!?"

Teruteru: "Th-The w-wo-world g-gone?"

Monokuma: "That not overstatement or metaphor, you know those guys really did end the world. So don't you think it's appropriate to call them **World Ender**?"

Peko: "So there a terrorist organization?"

Monokuma: "No, there more like heroes, heros that ended the world!"

Okuyasu: "I call bullshit." Okuyasu sneered out.

Monokuma: "Oh, how so?"

Okuyasu: "If it from your mouth it bullshit, everything you done is tried and bring everyone down so you can have you stupid killing game."

Monokuma: "Oh really, so everything I said up till now is nothing but a huge lied, is that what your saying." His red glow as he glare at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: I"f you have no info about this broken down building and your not going to let me open it, then there no reason for you to be here, so scram." Okuyasu glare back with more fury.

Monokuma: "Hmm, you should be more careful Mr. Nijimura, you never know when you might lost a hand you might need." He said with an ominous voice and left as Usami did the same.

Okuyasu: "Tch, asshole. Well there no point in being here any longer." And Okuyasu turn to leave.

Kazuichi: "Wait that it what about this building!?"

Okuyasu: "That damn bear wouldn't let me open in and I still can't fight him, I don't care what he does to me but when the moment comes I'll *will* scrape that stuff son of a bitch." And left for the hotel for some rest after he was drain for the day.

As for everyone else, they all wonder what was going to happen next and if World Ender was real or not. Okuyasu though was on whether if more enemy Stand User were coming or not, how will be best against them?

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu got up from where he was resting and stretch a little and move up to the restaurant for breakfast to meet everyone else.

Okuyasu: "Morning guys." The atmosphere was heavy again and he sighed as it was probably from yesterday, also Nagito was still not here.

Okuyasu: "Yo, it weird to ask but where the hell is Nagito?" He didn't like the guy but he needed to know where he was.

Byakuya: "Your right, Nekomaru and Kazuichi, you never told us what you done with Nagito. Where is here?" He asked with narrowed eyes, and the two look a little nervous.

Nekomaru: "He tied up and in the old building!"

Kazuichi: "He insane, he's too dangerous to just walk freely. He only cost trouble."

Okuyasu: "It not like their wrong, plus he say he never stop until someone was dead."

Byakuya: "But it unwise to leave he him alone, it can't be help for know we'll leave him until we have a better way to restrain him. But Okuyasu about your vision what did you see this time from yesterday."

Okuyasu: "Well they sometime come in pieces or just all at once, but this one had three one was **The Hand** surrounded by water and murky figure, the second was the arrow and hitting someone or something, and the last was I think to different sword one ancient looking and the other a normal one and that all."

Byakuya: "Very strange.

Ibuki: "What could it all mean, it look a super weird riddle no one understands."

Chiaki: "It be something that will happened in the water like some kind of water-type Stand, I think."

Okuyasu: "Maybe but it could be something else the only water-type was **Aqua Necklace** and the User was turn into a rock, maybe it just a sea creature."

Byakuya: "There still the arrow Okuyasu you have it right?"

Okuyasu: "Always it not leaving my side no matter what. And show the arrow in the pocket. But to say the vision of the arrow piercing someone again had in on edge but he wasn't going let his guard down.:

Byakuya: "I see, there still the last one."

Ibuki: "It may have something to do with Peko she the only one with a sword!"

Peko: "It only bamboo sword and I have only the one."

Okuyasu: "Your both right but the other sword is what give me the creeps."

Byakuya: "We'll just have to be careful and see what happened for let eat breakfast and plan from there after we had time to think."

After everyone did they split up to do there own activated Okuyasu was in the hotel resting on the couch he felt like resting and just stare in nothing letting mind wonder, until Chiaki appeared and look to be by herself, she was a curious one she look lazy and tired all the time but she was really smart and clever, she also a gamer and from what Okuyasu could tell she was a very nice and sweet so it surprise him that she was by herself so he decide to talk to her.

Okuyasu: "Yo Chiaki, planning on playing a game or something?" He asked her

Chiaki: "… … …" And she was sleeping would standing for some reason.

Okuyasu: "Jeez this girl will sleep anywhere!" And like that his loud voice woke her up.

Chiaki: "Huh? Good Morning. Hmm oh hey Okuyasu." She said tirely.

Okuyasu: " _Jeez this girl something else._ " He deadpanned "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Chiaki: "Just walking *yawn* I need something to drink, maybe that will wake me up." And so Okuyasu and Chiaki headed up stair and drank tea as Okuyasu got a closer she was well mature for a girl her size, she ask Okuyasu a question.

Chiaki: "Hey Okuyasu you said that growing up you spend most your time in doors with your brother and father right, how were you able to make friends so quickly?"

Okuyasu: "Hmm not sure, I guess I didn't think about what they might think but your amazing compared to me your smart, clever, really nice, and sweet to everyone I'm surprised you don't have more friends."

Chiaki: "I was never good with talking to people growing up."

Okuyasu: "Hmm well that something we have in common, before I meet Josuke and Koichi. I didn't really have friends and plus with everything that happened it was hard to have a normal life, but I got through thanks to my Bro."

Chiaki: "You really love your brother don't you, even after everything you be through." She said with a small smile.

Okuyasu: "It thanks to him, we made it by and I miss a lot. I know he get what was coming to him but he was still my Bro and he was reliable." Okuyasu could never will himself to hate Keicho, even after all he did.

Chiaki: "You have a very forgiving heart Okuyasu." She smile brightly making Okuyasu blush a little.

Okuyasu: "I-I'm not that forgiving but thanks, and people would be lucky to have you as friend and other stuff as well." He mutter out loud and look away, but Chiaki continue to smile as she enjoy her time with Okuyasu.

Just than a monitor turn on showing Monokuma.

Monokuma: "Students, headed over to Jabberwock Park and hurry, first on the get there I will treat to a special-made curry rice tomorrow night!"

Okuyasu: "Tch, what have the hell he wants it can't be good."

Chiaki: "Maybe so but it be better to show up and see what he wants."

Okuyasu: "Right, hey i-if you want I-I can u-use **The Hand** to teleport us there, i-if y-you want." He said as he look away blushing.

Chiaki: "Sure I don't mind."

Okuyasu: "O-Okay, just hang on it fast." He said as he grab on to her and was more nervous then ever and summon **The Hand** and scrape away space to teleport, as they may it there they saw everyone else. "Whatever this bastard has plan I see to stopping this and keeping everyone save this time around!"

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End**

 _To Be Continue!_

As Nagito's true nature was revealed the students have no choice but to lock him up for know as they learn fo a organization name **World Ender** and if it true or not, as Okuyasu mind is plague with what wrong or right he wait for the next enemy attack! Who will it be next will his next opponent but too much to even with **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** , only time will tell!

* * *

 _Next Chapter 7: The Game Of Life Or Death, **Clash** Strikes and **Break Me** Awakening!_

For this chapter I wanted to focus Okuyasu grow a person how the way Keicho death affect him and how he could make the cost if someone becomes a Stand User, tell what you think of Okuyasu mental grow and if you want to see more this, plus I will be working on how is relationship with the girls grows. One more thing I left a hint for the next enemy in Okuyasu vision tell me how you feel about it and if you know what will happened. As always thanks for the support Review this and Peaces! And tell me who you think the next Student Stand User will be.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm planning on a special project for this fanfiction and it going to big and have a big twisted for Okuyasu and Class 77, but for know I be focusing on making OC's Enemies Stand User and what they abilities are I even made a listed but fill free the add in your own opinion. One more thing I will be leaving hints and easter egg that link to Okuyasu lost memories so see if you can figure out what happened before I reveal it soon.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

Talking

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 7

 **The Game Of Life Or Death, Clash Strikes and Break Me Awakening!**

Okuyasu and Chiaki appeared they saw Akane was first to make it and she look cheerful being first to make it as everyone else appeared as well.

Akane: "Yahoo! I'm the first one here! The curry's all mine!" She cheered.

Okuyasu: " _I don't think anyone else would want that curry but you or Sonia_." He thought with a sweatdrop.

Sonia: "Indeed, I wonder what kind of curry it is!" She said with glee.

Okuyasu: " _I was right!_ " He thought in shock, sweatdropping harder.

Ibuki: "What the science term for when you get hungry after you hear the word, "curry"!?" She asked.

Chiaki: "We should focus on the reason we're here everyone." She stated.

Fuyuhiko: "You guys are fucking stupid… Don't get worked up over something so idiotic… Hey! Where the hell is Monokuma!? Get out here!" He shouted, and like that Monokuma appeared.

Monokuma: "Thank for waiting you all!" He said with a smile.

Akane: "Hey Monokuma! I was the first one here! That means I call dibs on the curry!" She shouted.

Monokuma: "No need to rush, no need to rush. I'll properly treat you to my special-made Monokuma Curry tomorrow night."

Hajime: "M-Monokuma Curry…?"

Monokuma: "It extremely delicious curry made from unknown meat, wilted vegetables, and a mysterious brand of rices!"

Mahiru: "I can't imagine anything delicious...based off those ingredients." She said with a sweatdrop.

Teruteru: "Th-That sounds like a crime against curry itself… or even cooking all together!" He said with horror.

Ibuki: "No worried! It take skill to make nasty curry!"

Gundham: "That truly is a nice line...but it is meaningless. Now Monokuma...let us hear your business is. However, you should know I, The Supreme Overlord, have very little time to spare, understand? If this is something foolish, know that I will feed your remains to these beast!" He said dramatically.

Monokuma: "Huh? Huh? You haven't noticed yet? The reason I summon you guys… If you look closely at the park, you should be able to notice." He pointed out.

Hajime: "Huh?" He said confused.

Okuyasu: "Hmm?" He said, and that was when everyone look to see a arcade machine next to the statue.

Chiaki: "Ah! Isn't this an arcade machines?" She pointed out, getting a bit excited.

Monokuma: "Puhuhuhu...thaaaaaats correct! Soooo I would like the long-awaited Recreation Time to begin!"

Okuyasu: " _Why would he give us a game, unless it some kind of motive to something._ " He thought.

Hajime: "Don't tell me...you're going to tell us play a game..." He said with disbelief.

Chiaki: "Hey, what's the game? What game are on this?" She said excited to play the game.

Monokuma: "I've only prepared one game, but...it's truly a gem. After all it's a game that I personality created!" He said with pride.

Hajime: "Huh? You did?"

Sonia: "Then... it not something I can possibly look forwards to playing." She said a bit sad.

Okuyasu: "I can tell it crap from standing right here." He sneered.

Monokuma: "No no no, don't compare it to those amateur fanservice games. You know that **famous game** that's everyone been waiting for a sequel to? Well I made a brand-new game instead!"

Hajime: "F-Famous Game…?"

Monokuma: "Now then, I shall present it! Tadaaaa! The name of the game is **Twilight Syndrome Murder Case**!"

Hiyoko: "What the heck!? This is pretty lame! I wanna play a game about ribble-solving or collecting cute monsters."

Monokuma: "Stupid… Don't say silly things! What if we get weight down by all the quarters!?"

Okuyasu: "Still look like a shitty game no matter what you say." He shrugged.

Chiaki: "Twilight Syndrome is an adventure game series… the first one was released in 1996. It's about a group of highschool girls who go exploring in order to verify numerous urban legends. The player controls the characters like a side-stroller." She with glee, getting excited from the game.

Nekomaru: "I have no interest in a weak things like video game!" He shouted.

Okuyasu: "I never play games before, wasn't really the type but Josuke would play but he suck ass at video games." He snicker the many times he saw Josuke loss playing.

Nekomaru: "I don't even know what generation a game that old is!"

Mahiru: "With your face…I find that hard to believe." Mahiru said with a sweatdrop.

Hiyoko: "But adventure games are so boring and tedious to play, right?"

Monokuma: "Don't diss adventure games… besides, there's a lot of reason to make one."

Okuyasu: " _I bet, with you it most likely another way to have everyone kill each other._ " He sneered mentally.

Monokuma: "You know…like budgetary reason!"

Chiaki: "Man, and I was a big fan of the series. I don't know why, but I feel like you've totally tainted the series." She pouted.

Monokuma: "Shouldn't you be tainting your face with tears of gratitude? I've cast a spotlight on a neglected title!" He said in anger.

Hajime: "And what the point of this game?" He asked.

Monokuma: "Hm?" He said looking at them.

Hajime: "I mean...it's not like you're telling us to play for us to enjoy it, right?" He pointed out.

Okuyasu: "He right, what your aim this time scrap metal?" He sneered the question.

Monokuma: "Puhuhuhu... ignoring that last part, you certainly noticed the good parts. This game is really your next motive in hope of getting on of you to act instead of waiting. A blackened has yet to show up and I'm getting bored!" He shouted in frustration.

Okuyasu: "I know something was up you black and white piece of stuffed animal shit." He glared as he was ready to smash the game to pieces.

Chiaki: "This game is the...motive…?"

Monokuma: "In truth, this game theme is a few **missing links**. You know, it's a recurring theme for mysteries, right? It's kinda like **a hidden connection**." He hinted.

Mikan: "Wh-What...does this mean?" She asked nervously.

Monokuma: "If you're interested...then try playing it!"

Okuyasu: "Like hell, if it's a motive do you really think that anyone going to fall for that!?" He shouted.

Monokuma: "Ah, Mr. Nijimura you be surprised how curious someone may be, plus I figure you want to know more about your problem but I guess not." He said snickering leaving a ominous tip in the air.

Okuyasu: "What the hell are you talking, and just what make you think you know a single thing about me!?" He asked in anger.

Monokuma: "Temper temper, but if you really think no one going to take advantage of then you are fool." He snickered.

Byakuya: "Whatever it may be it's still a motive for murder so it a trap, you are the fool if you think that anyone will walk right into it." He said sharply.

Monokuma: "If your going to ignored that wouldn't it make you the fool, the person could secretly play it and then find there motive to kill anyone of you!" He shouted with glee.

Okuyasu: "How many time do I have to tell you before you get it, you shitty child's toy! I will not let anyone fall for your tricks not this time I'll see to that!" He shouted firmly.

Monokuma: "Hmph, it doesn't matter people like you are always the first to died." He said ominously calm, and then he disappears.

Okuyasu: "Tch, stinking bear I'll show him. Let see how well of a motive it is when it in pieces." He glare as **The Hand** forms behind him and cracked it knuckles and was about to smash the machine went his bracelet made noise and a message appeared.

 **YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM MESSING OR BREAKING THE MOTIVE IF THE RULE IS BROKEN THIS BRACELET WILL ACTIVATED!**

Okuyasu growl in frustrated and instead had **The Hand** slam down it fist into the ground, making a crater in the statue as he gritted his teeth.

Okuyasu: "That...shit...head." He growled out as he was not able to destroyed the motives.

Byakuya: "It would seem Monokuma is serious about a murder this time and he is also taking all his precaution to insure a killer this time." Byakuya sighed.

Okuyasu calm down after taking a few breath, then moves in front of the arcade machine and turn to everyone and sit down and lean against the machine with his eyes closed.

Ibuki: "Aaaaah, what are you doing?" She asked confused.

Okuyasu: "If I can't smash this thing, then all I have to do is keep anyone from playing it." He said as he still had his eyes closed.

Byakuya: "For know it all we can do until a better way to keep the machine away from everyone is thought up."

Mikan: "B-But Okuyasu d-do really plan to stay there all night and day?" She asked concerned.

Okuyasu: "If I have to then fine." He shrugged.

Mahiru: "But what about sleeping and eating!? You health will suffer a huge blow if all you do is sit there." She pointed out, concerned.

Okuyasu: "I'll think of something I'm an idiot but I'll figure it out." He wasn't going to move a inch.

Kazuichi: "But dude how are you going to handle this? All you'll be doing is sitting there all day everyday." He stated.

Okuyasu: "If my body made suffer so be it, if my mind suffers so be it, even if my spirit suffer so be it. But listen to this as long as I breath I'll never let a single soul touch this game and fall for that damn bear trap, not again never again." Okuyasu open his eyes, it showed shame for failing the first time but also unwavering courage of never quieting. Everyone was shock to by the look on his face it show he was serious.

Chiaki: "There another way." She pointed out.

Okuyasu: "Huh?" He looked at her.

Chiaki: "There another way to keep your promised and still be kept in a healthy conduction." She stated

Okuyasu: "How?" He asked, not following her point.

Chiaki: "By trust being with everyone, what happened before was neither your's or Byakuya's fault and putting your body in danger is not going to fix it. If we stick together and believe in one and another will been fine, plus by being with everyone will be able keep and eye out for anything fishy." She stated.

Okuyasu for his part never thought of that but he was still unsure he wanted to believe in everyone but he also want to keep them from making a mistake. But he need to believe in Chiaki words just like his Bro her words were reliable as well.

Okuyasu: "Alright, I trust your judgement. But just remember and I main it, I will stop you all from doing anything stupid at all cost." He word were a showing of a warning as he and everyone else got ready for bed. Okuyasu was heading for the hotel as normal but to his surprise something grab his arm and he turn to see it was Chiaki. "What's up?" He asked.

Chiaki: "You can sleep with me in my cottage tonight."

Okuyasu: "… … …" He had to pause for a moment. "WHAT!? Wh-What reason made you say that!?" He stuttered, the way she phrase it sound like something else.

Chiaki: "It wouldn't be better to sleep a bed, then a couch that's a few inches to small for you." She stated.

Okuyasu: "It's not like it uncomfortable or anything and plus it closer to the restaurant so it easier as well." He pointed out, but all that did was make her pout at him. " _What with her? Why is she acted like this!?_ " He thought in shock.

Byakuya: "Your better off just listen to her Okuyasu just for tonight at least, your stubborn nature won't get you anywhere." He said as he was not blind to what was going on with here. Okuyasu gritted his teeth in confusion but then sighed in defeat and listen.

Okuyasu: "F-Fine, you win I sl-sleep in your cottage, b-but just for tonight!" He shout he tried his best not to blush. Everyone left and want back to there cottages, Byakuya look to machine and thought the same think Okuyasu did.

Byakuya: " _I will not make the same mistake again, not this time._ " He thought as he left for the night.

And at the night Okuyasu was resting in Chiaki bed as she fell right to sleep the moment she enter it, Okuyasu was thinking about what Monokuma said.

Okuyasu: " _My memories, what did he mean by that? Just what happened to my memories? What happened to me?_ " He thought of what the bear said, it gave him a sick feeling in his gut. But he suppress it and close his eye for the night.

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu awaken refresh and quickly got up Chiaki awaken as well as the duo left for the restaurant as they did Okuyasu saw Gundham by the pool by himself, well more like he was alone with his hamster. Okuyasu never talk to the guy much so he decided to greet him this morning as Chiaki head on without him.

Okuyasu: "Yo morning, Gundham." He turn to Okuyasu masking his surprise face.

Gundham: "I see so the Master of Space greets me with his presences, very well I shall spare you the time I have, be grateful that I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice is given you such time!" He boasted loudly and dramatically.

Okuyasu: "I was just saying good morning and was curious about why your outside here, you look to be thinking of something." He pointed ou.

Gundham: "I see, the winds are very quiet...I do hope it's not an ominous portent." He said as he look to the distance, Okuyasu's gut was feeling something like that as well.

Okuyasu: "Whatever it is we can take it, as a team." He said firmly.

Gundham: "Hmm, now I see why it is you. You give off a aura of good fortune and true, Kuhahaha I like to see more of this in the future, I shall see you around Master of Space." Gundham left leaving Okuyasu confused from what he said but heads to the restaurant.

As Okuyasu entered he saw Mahiru giving Hajime a tray full of food and send him off as he look to displeased. Chiaki was sleeping as Hajime sighed went to take the tray to the old building.

Okuyasu: "Yo, what was going out with that?" He asked confused.

Mahiru: "Oh! Okuyasu just having Hajime go feed Nagito, everyone else seem to be doing their own thing." She answered.

Okuyasu: "I see. I mean after yesterday their probably thinking it over." He stated.

Mahiru: "Hey, Okuyasu mind if I as a question?" She asked him, a bit nervous.

Okuyasu: "Shot." He shrugged.

Mahiru: "You talk about how your father change but do you ever feel like, he got what he deserve for what he did to you and our brother?" She look away asking, she look nervous.

Okuyasu: "I never really thought about, I mean yeah I know my dad a shit bird that would beat the shit out of me and my Bro when he was angry, and yea many of his action where karma way of getting him back." He said, his face becoming grim. "But at the end of the day, he was still my dad. And still my family and seeing my father like that hurt me and my Bro but after sometime I grow used to it and I would always tried to find a way to change him back." Okuyasu said as he turn away to look at the light.

Mahiru: "So you still love him even though he was a terrible parent?" She said a little shocked.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, my Bro did too. He love him more then he hated him." He said seriously but softly. "Why do you ask any way?" He asked her.

Mahiru: "Err well it was when you told us how your mom died and that change your family forever reminded me of a few memories of my own." She answered, she look a little sad.

Okuyasu: "It's fine of you don't want to tell me, childhood memories like that are always hard." He wasn't going to focus out anything that she didn't want to share.

Mahiru: "Thanks, you know you not half bad for a idiot boy anyway." She smiled brightly.

Okuyasu: "Th-Thanks." He said with bit of a blush, unsure if she meant that as a compliment or not.

Mahiru: "I have business to take care of so I'll see you around." And she runs off as Okuyasu look from outside see Hiyoko pulling her somewhere.

Okuyasu: "Hmmm, well I guess I should see what to make out of today." He said, and walked around he decided to head for the first island and explore as Chiaki left to do her own thing then he saw Kazuichi along with Hajime walking up to him.

Kazuichi: "Hey, Okuyasu!"

Okuyasu: "Hmm? Whats up Kazuichi and Hajime?"

Kazuichi: "Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if you can meet us at the supermarket around 2:30 pm." He asked,with a smile.

Okuyasu: "Hmm? Why something going on?" He asked confused

Kazuichi: "Nothing much, just meet us there!" He stated.

And Kazuichi and Hajime walk off leaving a confused Okuyasu, he figure why not and continue his walk as he let's his mind drift he hadn't seen Byakuya but then again he figure he was off doing his own thing as leader and was making way to keep people from the game, but the thing about that was what Monokuma said about his memory he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than what he said, and that game was apart of it. But he couldn't play the game he would be going behind his friends backs and be seen as a liar. He wasn't going to let that bear words get to him. As he continue to walk he saw Gundham again and he look lonely, it remember when he was younger so he decide to invite Gundham with him.

Okuyasu: "Yo, Gundham! I'm heading to the supermarket where Kazuichi and Hajime want to join me?" He asked the breeder.

Gundham: "Hmmm, so The Master of Space want me to join him to hang out with humans, Fuhahaha very well sense you so gratefully offered, I shall give you the worthy right for me to join." He said dramatically again.

Okuyasu: "Alright then let's go." He stated.

The duo then head for the supermarket as they already saw Kazuichi and Hajime there and went to them.

Okuyasu: "Yo I'm here, and I brought Gundham along if that was okay." Okuyasu as he pointed from behind.

Kazuichi: "Great now, I can explain… what wait you bring him?" He said, given Okuyasu a look.

Okuyasu: "Why not? The more the better right? Plus he didn't have anything better to do." He shrugged.

Gundham: "Be grateful I took time out of my day to join you human." Gundham boasted

Kazuichi: "Whatever, I need you guy to do me a favor." Kazuichi said, not feeling like arguing and plus he didn't want to piss off Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "What is it?" He asked.

Hajime: "Yeah Kazuichi why you bring us here?" He asked confused.

Kazuichi: "I overheard something… apparently it's Miss Sonia's idea, for a change of pace… It looks like the girls are secretly planning t go splash around the beach." He said with glee.

Hajime: "It doesn't seem so secret now." He said with a sweatdrop.

Okuyasu: "Is this why you call us here man?" He asked seeing what Kazuichi was up to.

Hajime: "Wait, don't tell me you…!" Hajime said shocked.

Kazuichi: "As expected of Miss Sonia, splashing around in the sea is a nice idea I admired her so much it's shocking my heart trembles around her so much it's about to burn. He said dreamly and proudly.

Okuyasu: "I have a feeling where this is going." He stated.

Kazuichi: "Sooooo, let's all crash it together!" He shouted, with excitement.

Gundham: "Foolish human, so overhearing a conversation and now you attend to drop in and drag us down with you?" He said not surprised by Kazuichi motivated to bring them.

Kazuichi: "Hey you don't have to come!" He shouted back.

Gundham: "Fuhahaha! On the contrary I have already come and this plan of your just may work since your simple mind can't grasp the ace you have up your sleeve!" Gundham shout proudly as he know what the others didn't.

Hajime: "B-But wh-why us!?" He asked.

Kazuichi: "Well…it's be weird to fake a coincidence all by yourself, isn't it? So how a scenario where all of us go to the beach, and then run into the girls by "coincidence"?" He stated with a smirk.

Gundham: "Hmmm sound logical enough so it should at least work, hopefully." He said calmly.

Kazuichi: "And don't any of you say no, I can't the others guy to help me with this! Nekomaru can't keep his mouth shout for anything, Teruteru would only creep the girls away, Byakuya full out say no, and Fuyuhiko and Nagito are out of the question." He said, listed all his options.

Okuyasu: "I can't really see where your coming from but I got nothing better to do, so why not." He shrugged.

Gundham: "The Supreme Overlord of Ice will give you lowly human the gift of his presence, be grateful!" He laugh dramatically.

Hajime: "I guess it alright, but I'm still unsure but with the numbers we have it could look like a coincidence." He sighed.

Kazuichi: "Awesome! That my soul brothers for ya!" He said with smile.

Okuyasu: "So what the plan anyway." He asked. " _I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this, oh well maybe fun._ " He thought.

Kazuichi: "Well, base on what I overheard… it look like they're going to the second island at the Chandler Beach. That why our plan is to go over to the diner first and then wait at the beach for them, then act like it's all a coincidence!" He said with pride.

Okuyasu: "Well it's as simple as it can be." He said, not seeing a hole in the plan.

Gundham: "Kehehe I'm surprised you were able to have a plan that may work, if we didn't have a ace up our sleeve this plan might have been at the brink of collapse!" He chuckled.

Hajime: "Let's just do this and get going." He sighed.

Kazuichi: "Yahoooo! Now I'm getting all excited now!" He said feeling pumped.

The group let for the second island at made it out to the diner not before Okuyasu and Gundham grab a part of swimming trunks. And now all four boy were sitting and waiting for the girls.

Hajime: "When are they coming anyway? Did you hear that with your sensitive ear as well?" He asked.

Kazuichi: "Around sunset, so 4:00 p.m. at best." He answered.

Hajime: "It's 3:00 p.m. right now we still have a hour to waited!?" He asked in shock and displease.

Kazuichi: "Always make your move early, this is the basic you know." He pointed out.

Okuyasu: "Well it not like we have that long let just wait it out." He said calmly.

Kazuichi: "See let's keep our eyes peeled for the girls they'll have to past here!"

As the boy waited 10 minute pasted, then 20 minutes, then 30 minutes as they waited Kazuichi conversed trying to make time pass faster.

Kazuichi: "Say, what kind of swimsuit do you think Miss Sonia will wear? Since she's a foreigner, how about a bikini!?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

Okuyasu: "I have no idea, N-Not that i-it matter." Okuyasu said as he thought about and his face turned red.

Kazuichi: "Don't you feel like there's a pure, innocent, mythical fantasy hiding behind the top and bottom of a bikini?" He asked.

Okuyasu: "D-Dude no one is thinking about that, but you!" Okuyasu whole face turn red as he still look the other way.

Hajime: "Jeez dude, even if I agree with you I have no way to answer that." He stated.

Gundham: "Hmm it a secret that only a maiden will know till the end of time itself." He said wisely.

At when something caught the boys or more specific was a someone as they past them and sense they were talking, none of them got a go look of who it was.

Kazuichi: "Huh? isn't that?" He asked in hope.

Gundham: "And so it begins, the true test of our fate begins!" He shouted dramatically.

Hajime: "I wonder what happened, I guess I'll should head over." He sighed, getting up.

Okuyasu: "I'll come too, just to see who it is!" He stated.

And so they group headed out and what they saw was Fuyuhiko rather then one of the girls much to the disappointment of Kazuichi.

Fuyuhiko: "You bastards!" He said in anger.

Hajime: "What are you doing here Fuyuhiko?"He asked.

Fuyuhiko: "That my line!" He said in anger.

Okuyasu: "Just explain yourself you want man." He said not in the mood.

Kazuichi: "What the hell, man I was hoping for Miss Sonia to be here. Don't tell me you over heard my plan didn't you!?" He asked in anger.

Fuyuhiko: "Plan?" He said in confusion.

Kazuichi: "Don't play dumb, you overheard my plan and follow us here right?" He accused.

And after he said that, Ibuki and Mikan pop out of no way surprising everyone but Gundham as he smirk with his eyes closed.

Ibuki: "Hey, what are you all doing at this place!?" She asked them. "That's a strange combo!" She stated.

Mikan: "H-Hello! Um, today a wonderful day." She said nervously.

Kazuichi: "Ah, um...you two… this is such a coincidence… Um...I never expected to coincidentally run into you guys here!" He said, trying to act shocked.

Okuyasu: "He gonna blow this whole plan into the water." He facepalm.

Kazuichi: "Man, actually, Me, Okuyasu, Hajime, and Gundham were about to head for the beach together."

Ibuki: "Something's obviously suspicious! Your eye are moving around like salmon before they lay their eggs!"

Kazuichi: "N-No way...I'm always like this...uh, how should I put it...I always pay attention to my surrounding."

Gundham: "Ignorant fool is going to blow everything, no choice it maybe early but we must send in out ace!" Gundham said dramatically but quietly.

As he said that with one swift move he push Okuyasu into Mikan, he caught himself and look to be holding her as his large arm was around he tight body.

Okuyasu: "H-Hey, M-Mikan n-nice meeting you he-here." He said nervously as he back up.

Mikan: "Y-Yeah." She said nervously.

Okuyasu: "S-So you guys l-look to be up to so-something, wh-what is it?" He ask as he look away rubbing his head with a fluster face.

Mikan: "N-Nothing much, just...a little sw-swim." She said back timidly, fluster as well.

Okuyasu: "N-Nice s-say, ok-okay we jo-join you?" He asked, scratching his cheek.

Mikan: "S-Sure, b-but we n-need to ask Sonia."

Gundham: "Once again I, Gundham had save the day with our ace!" He said dramatically, again quietly.

Kazuichi: "Awesome let do that then!"

Ibuki: "Hey hey, is it alright if we go inside now? Ibuki was gonna eat a good meal first, that's why I came early!"

Kazuichi: "Sure thing, let wait inside!"

Okuyasu saw Fuyuhiko was gone after the girls show up but he left it be. He and the other make it inside Okuyasu was still flushed from earlier as he remember how soft Mikan skin felt against his rough hands he shook the thought away as he look out the window.

Kazuichi: "Oh, what are you guys gonna do about your swimsuits? You aren't aloud to change in the beach house, you know?"

Mikan: "Y-Yes...that's why we're already wearing them." She said as her face brighten a bit.

Okuyasu eyes widened as his face was fluster even more as he continue to focus on the outside. He faintly remember feeling something under Mikan's clothes and he blush more now knowing what it is.

Ibuki: "What's underneath this uniform isn't panties, it's a swimsuits!"

Okuyasu: "You do have to word it like that!" Okuyasu shouted embarrassed.

Ibuki: "Oh? Little Okkie embarrassed after feeling up sweet little Mikan's body, in his big strong arms~." Ibuki teased as Okuyasu face turn red Mikan as well.

Okuyasu: "I-I….Ah...J-Just wh-whatever!" He couldn't come up with anything and turn away.

Kazuichi: "Heh heh heh, Any way I also come wearing a swimsuit too."

Hajime: "Huh? Really?"

Kazuichi: "Which reminds me...you're not wearing yours yet, huh? Then you're gotta go to the bathroom so you can change!" He smirked, and then show him a speedo. "Here ya go, this is yours."

Hajime: "Wh-What is this thing!?" Hajime asked, as he was holding the speedo.

Mikan: "Um...it may be rude of me to say this but… Th-That look a little to daring!" She said with a blush.

Okuyasu: "She's right, only a few guy can pull off a speedo let alone have to courage to wear it in public." He stated.

Ibuki: "What if it somethings fall out? It be bad news with a bunch of girl around!" She pointed out.

Kazuichi: "Don't worry, even at it worst nothing dramatic is going to happen!" He said, not seeing a probably.

Gundham: "That is a pair only the bravest of man can wear that."

Hajime: "That not the problem." He shouted with a sweatdrop.

Kazuichi: "What is it then!? Are you telling me you don't wanna match with me!?" He said upset.

Hajime: "I-It's matching!? Then I *definitely* don't want to wear it!" He stated.

Okuyasu: "Hey, come you two don't fight over a swimsuit." He told him.

Ibuki: "Oh! Maybe Okkie can wear it, Hajime and Kazuichi don't look to have the beachbody to wear it." She teased again as Okuyasu blushed.

Okuyasu: "No way, I'm not wearing that thing!" He shouted, blushing. "It wouldn't fit me and plus I have my own!"

Ibuki: "I see, very interesting~." She said with a mischievous gleam.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What does that mean!?" He said taken back by her gleam.

Mikan: "C-Come everyone no fighting, please!" She asked the two.

As the noise died down, Okuyasu was embarrassed to high heaven as he look away, Ibuki snickered as she saw Mikan's red face, Hajime begrudgingly went to go wear the speedo. As everything was queit it, Kazuichi screams fix that.

Kazuichi: "Hey… when'd you get here so suddenly!?" He shouted the question.

And everyone turn to see Chiaki in a white two piece bikini holding her backpack as well, Okuyasu eyes widened and his face heated up. He was speechless beyond anything else as he look at what he would describe as **true beauty** he was entranced by it.

Chiaki: "My my, how disappointing, I thought if I came early I'd be first the first one to arrived." She stated, Okuyasu couldn't help but stare like a idiot as he saw the way the swimsuit hugged her body perfectly.

Ibuki: "Whoaaaa! Chiaki, you came wearing your swimsuit!?" Ibuki said shock by what Chiaki did.

Chiaki: "I didn't want to carry it with me, if I'd did, it be a serious burden." Chiaki said simply.

Kazuichi: "But…even though you didn't carry anything, it look like you're carrying something."

Chiaki: "I brought ice cream for everyone to beat the heat."

Ibuki: "Awesome!"

Gundham: "Fuhahahah! Very well let us indulge in this moment!"

Kazuichi: "But, how should I say this… is this what "gap moe" is supposed to be!? For someone to someone normally so quiet to wear such daring swimsuit, it make you a little excited, right guy?" He asked the others

Hajime: "Well...um, I don't know." He said nervously.

Okuyasu: "… … … …" Okuyasu was out of it this whole time as he was too entrance by Chiaki's looks.

Kazuichi: "Okuyasu you in there man? Don't go fainting on us know!" Kazuichi shook Okuyasu, it snap him out off trance.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What?" He said in surprised.

Ibuki: "Hehehe, look like Okuyasu like your outfit Chiaki~." Ibuki teased more making Chiaki smile.

Chiaki: "Do you really like it Okuyasu?" She asked, Okuyasu's face heated up.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah I li-like it." He said, he rubs the back of his head. " _She so freaking pure and hot, I think my heart is going to stop beating any second or burst!_ " He thought.

Chiaki: "Thanks, the size a little small…but this was the only swimsuit that fits."

Okuyasu: "I-If fine." He told her. " _My heart keeps beating faster and faster it feels so warm, what is this feeling?_ He question mentally.

Gundham: "Kehehe, like two path different from one another slowly coming to be one." Gundham smirked watching the scene.

As the happened they hear Akane's voice as she appear Okuyasu would have been shock by her swimsuit if not for the head wound she had that was bleeding.

Akane: "H-Hey…Sorry to…keep you guys waitin'." She wheezed.

Okuyasu: "What the shit! What happened!?" He asked in shock.

Mikan: "Eeeeeeeek! Akane!? Wh-What happened to you!?" She asked equally shocked.

Akane: "Wh-What…? Is somethin' wrong…? I made sure to…wear a swimsuit this time." She said weakly.

Mikan: "Not that, your wounds!"

Ibuki: "I-I wouldn't be strange if we nickname you "Carrie" right now!"

Akane: "O-Oh… You're talkin' about these… heh, on my way over here, I happened to run into… couch Nekomaru… and when that happens…I gotta fight him, y'know!?" She stated.

Ibuki: "A-Are you really alright? Your head…it look like it's split in half."

Okuyasu: "No kidding, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure your not supposed have that much blood coming from your hair.

Akane: "Well, it'll heal as long as I rub spit in it, right…?"

Kazuichi: "You're totally playing up the power of human spit!"

Okuyasu: "It'll take more than that to fix you up!"

Akane: "Hehe…I'm all fired up now…I never knew such a strong opponent existed…!"

Mikan: A-Anyway, you need to be treated! And you also need your wounds sterilized. Akane, please come with me!"

And Mikan forcely push Akane to the bathroom as everyone but Chiaki sweatdropped.

Kazuichi: "That's why she's the **Ultimate Nurse** … well, it's gonna be okay if we leave it to her."

"What all this ruckus?" A voice asked.

Kazuichi: "Oh? Who is it this time?"

And they look to see Peko wearing a black two piece bikini with her braid undone and was all wet.

Peko: "Hm? Why are you boys here?" She asked them.

Kazuichi: "Hey… why you breathing so heavily?"

Peko: "I just did a little swimming."

Hajime: "A little swimming?"

Peko: "I swam around for about two hours."

Okuyasu: "Talk a swim, huh?"

Ibuki: "That's too for me not to comment on! That's not definitely *not* "a little swimming"!"

Kazuichi: "Why are you swimming anyway!?"

Peko: "A pre-swim workout, I was seeing how far I could swim to another island but I didn't see any island so I return."

Okuyasu: "That some workout that explains what the bridges are for. I doubt even with **The Hand** teleporting ability, I don't think I could make it."

Peko: "I see."

Gundham: "Hmph, A poor attempt of man, as if a simple human could complete a task like that!"

Kazuichi: "Hey guys…" He begun t say seriously.

Okuyasu: "Hm?"

Hajime: "What?"

Gundham: "Speak."

Kazuichi: "A women with wet, slick back hair is pretty fine too, huh!" He said as the other three guys sweatdropped.

Ibuki: "And this body too…man…young ladies are sure well-endowed nowadays… Is that challenge against all woman of world? Fine! Ibuki accept that challenge with the power of technology! Time to pump these puppies full of silicon!"

Okuyasu: "D-Don't say t-th-things like that!"

Peko: "He right, please don't say such asinine things."

Kazuichi: "Anyway, it look like almost everyone is here, and it's past 4:00 p.m. so all that left is…"

Sonia: "Terribly sorry for the delay everyone." She said appearing.

Kazuichi: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Miss Sonia's here! All right, what kind of sexy swimsuit is Miss Sonia wearing!?"

And to his disappointment Sonia was wearing a wetsuit which cover the whole body but her neck and head.

Kazuichi: "Gyaaaah! It's a wetsuit!"

Sonia: "It is to prevent sunburn, I do not want my skin to be sun damaged. However, as I have never worn a wetsuit before, I had a hard time putting it on, which resulted in my delay. Really, it is my bad."

Kazuichi: "I see… a wetsuit… well… Miss Sonia does have beautiful, white skin… but the tight outfit of hers is amaaaazing! Just what I'd expect from a purebred princess!"

Hajime: "Jeez this guy recover quickly."

Okuyasu: "Mhm, I guess you're right he'll find just about anything perfect in this girl."

Gundham: "Hmph, foolish ignorant human."

Sonia: "Um…anyway why are you guys here?"

Kazuichi: "I'll answer that, Miss Sonia may I be honest: if you're gonna go to the beach, please let us come with you!"

Sonia: "Well…this was originally supposed to be a girls-only outing to strengthen our friendship with each other."

Kazuichi: "Do you think you can make a exception!? Pretty please!?"

Okuyasu: " _Now your just sounding desperate._ "

Chiaki: "Well, it's okay it's not like there'd be any problems even if there a few boys.

Sonia: "You're right…they came all this way here, it would be bad if we made them leave."

Kazuichi: "Ack, Miss Sonia is just soooo kind…! All right, now that it decided, let's get going!"

Hajime: "But Akane's wounds are still being treated."

Kazuichi: "Shut up! There no way I can just stand around! I-I'll go on ahead and prepare! I'll set up the parasol, and the drinks… I mean it, I promise I'll give it my all to serve you so everyone has fun!"

Gundham: "I shall make sure this one doesn't messes it up."

And like that Kazuichi with gusto bolted out the diner as Gundham follow swiftly. Okuyasu and Hajime sweatdropped at the excitement he gave off, Hajime look a little nervous from the awkwardness of girls in bikini so he left to help Kazuichi.

Hajime: "U-Um…" He said feeling awkward.

Chiaki: "… … …" She just stared at him.

Hajime: "I-I...I should go help Kazuichi and Gundham too."

Leaving Okuyasu by himself as he just relieve he was alone surrounded by girls in swimsuit, he acted like it didn't bother him as he thought about how he haven't seen Byakuya all day and found it weird normally he would at least see him one or twice a day but for something so large to just disappear like thin air was mind racking to say the least.

Okuyasu: " _What are you doing Byakuya, is the new motive getting to you?_ " He thought.

He was then poke in the side of his cheek as he look to see Ibuki being the one responsible he just ignored her as she repeated the act over and over again but he still didn't say a thing he know she was going to pull something but he was stubborn.

So was Ibuki as she poked harder and faster as she pouted for being ignored and wanted his attention. She thought of something different and then bit Okuyasu's arm didn't hurt but it did get Okuyasu's attention on Ibuki.

Okuyasu: "Ibuki what the heel, why you bite me!?" He asked, annoyed.

Ibuki: "Ibuki wanted to talk with Okkie but you ignored her." She pouted.

Okuyasu: "I may be a idiot Ibuki but I'm not a fool, your just going to tease me again." He said with narrow eyes.

Ibuki: "Ah, Okkie doesn't trust Ibuki?" She pouted a bit and look to be fake almost crying.

Okuyasu: "Hey hey hey! Calm down, what do you want anyway?" He asked, sighing.

Ibuki: "Why are you joining the beach party?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "Kazuichi rope me into it and I didn't much to do today?"

Ibuki: "Oh… and Gundham he look like the kind of guy to be alone and stuff."

Okuyasu: "I figure he could use a friend to invite him to this beach party, we building bonds right?

Ibuki: "Ah Ibuki thinks Okkie is a huge softy." She said with starry eyes.

Okuyasu: "Wh-Whatever." He said looking the other, blushing a bit.

Chiaki: "That still very nice of you to invite Gundham, he look to be shy around new people." She said with a smile.

Ibuki: You can tell, he look more like "foolish human your nothing but ant looking at a god" kind of guy." She said as she did a bad voice of Gundham.

Okuyasu: "You better hope Gundham doesn't find out what you said." He told her.

Mikan and Akane appeared from the bathroom as Akane look complete fine now, Ibuki look and had a mischievous grin and slip away into the bathroom as Okuyasu turn away again, now not distracted by the fact Akane had blood coming out her head. He saw how it hug her body tightly and increase the level of her attraction he turn red as he stared. But thankfully Sonia took his mind off if that.

Sonia: "Okuyasu do you where is your swimsuit?

Okuyasu pulls it out and reveals a pair of dark blue and white swimming trunks along with money signs.

Okuyasu: "Found them and figure they match my style." He shrugged.

Akane: "Nice." She complimented.

Chiaki: "Nice pattern." She pointed out.

Sonia: "So bizarre but interesting." She smiled.

Mikan: "Th-They look soft enough to wear." She said timidly.

Peko: "Very fitting." She said simply.

Okuyasu: "Thanks, hey but where Mahiru and Hiyoko? I figure the show up to this thing." He said casually.

Sonia: "Mahiru said she was busy and Hiyoko didn't want to come if Mahiru wasn't." She answered.

Okuyasu: "Hmm." He thought of the relationship of Mahiru and Hiyoko.

It reminded him of his relationship with him and his Bro but more open hearted and VERY up closes. Chiaki sense his damping feeling said this.

Chiaki: "Your still our friends and we like have you around as well." She told him, kindly.

Okuyasu: "Thanks." He said with a small smile.

Ibuki: "That right! Ibuki enjoy Okkie being around her lots and lots!" She shouted with a big smile, her original plan was to teased Okuyasu with Akane's body but could help but join the heart felt moment. Her swimsuit was a two piece and black and neon pink.

Sonia: "I believe we should head to the beach now, it be a waste if we didn't." She said getting up.

Okuyasu: "Right." He agree.

Mikan: "J-Just give m-me a second!" She shouted nervously, and quickly ran into the bathroom.

Okuyasu: "You guys go ahead, I'll wait I'm not dress either." He stated.

Sonia: "Very well, we'll see you there."

And the girl left for Chandler Beach, Okuyasu was left to his thought as Mikan change, he look down to his chest his heart was beating fast. This happened a lot when he thought about girls like Chiaki, Akane, Mikan, or even Mahiru his heart was always be beating faster then before and his face heated up.

Okuyasu: " _What is this feeling? Could it be what I think it is…? No can't be._ " He thought as Mikan appear wearing a dark purple two piece that hugged her well making Okuyasu shock and blushing.

Mikan: "H-How do I l-look?" She asked blushing.

Okuyasu: "G-Great." He stutter out blushing too as he got up and changed, as they left Okuyasu heart beated faster again.

They made it to Chandler Beach were they save parasol setup along with a cooler with different drinks as Okuyasu look to see Hajime and Kazuichi matching in the speedos, Kazuichi smiled laughing well Hajime felt embarrassed with all forms of shame, both were in the water but for different reason. He saw most of girls and guys in the water like Sonia and Ibuki splashing around and each other would Akane and Peko were having a swim contest Gundham was making a sand castle like before and Chiaki was under the parasol.

Okuyasu: "That look like fun, but I'll chill under one of the parasols."

Mikan: "Y-Your not go-going in."

Okuyasu: "Never really spend a lot of time in the water." He said as he was on the sandy ground.

Mikan: "O-Ok." She said, and went to the water.

Okuyasu blush when he saw how much skin the swimsuit left and shook his head and continue to enjoy the view of the ocean. As everyone was having fun he was glad, after all of the crap they been through they needed this he kept the arrow safe in his jacket and was shirtless.

Time past and Okuyasu continue to watch the others then something caught his eye it was a fin and it look like a sharks fin but that wasn't possible then he took a closer look and saw that was no shark.

Okuyasu: " _No it can't be!_ " He thought in shock.

As the fin turn and head for Mikan way sensing her Stand energy Okuyasu panic and run to the water.

Okuyasu: " _Shit it an enemy Stand!_ " He thought with a panic.

Okuyasu ran as fast as he could but he was still to far so he summon **The Hand** and teleport the rest of the way till he was above the water and Mikan. They didn't see Okuyasu until he was above and **The Hand** behind as he sent a powerful kick to the shark Stand making a huge wave. Okuyasu turn to the student in the water and warned them.

Okuyasu: "There something in the water you have to move, now!" He said serious.

He fell in the water and caught a clear look and saw the Stand it look like a shark save for the soulless red eye the glared back at him and the weird light bulb thing on it forehead it was completely gray. It rush Okuyasu, he throw a barrage of punch but the shark Stand dodge and went for a bite of Okuyasu's head, but he teleported away and keep a fair distance away.

Back on the surface most of the students were confused and worry with the look on his face. They had a sense of déjà vu, Mikan could only have a brief look of seem to be a shark or something.

Mikan: " _I-Is it re-really ha-happen again!?_ " She thought concerned for Okuyasu safety.

Kazuichi: "What the hell going on!?"

Ibuki: "Okuyasu look like he was about to fight something!"

Sonia: "What was it, we couldn't see a thing?"

Chiaki: "I think he fighting a Stand, Mika did you see it?"

Mikan: "N-Not really o-only a quick l-look, it look l-like a shark."

Chiaki: "So a underwater fight."

Sonia: "Do you think Okuyasu will be alright?"

Chiaki: "I'm not sure." Chiaki look hoping for Okuyasu safe return.

Back with Okuyasu, the fight continue as he keep trying to land a hit but got nothing and dodging it bites as it look to be trying to end this fight quick.

Okuyasu: " _This things most be a Long-Range Stand, meeting the User could be anywhere on the island!_ " He thought seriously.

He tried to kick the Stand but got nothing but water. He was starting to run out of air and tried to resurface but the shark Stand didn't let him as it tried to bite him in half but Okuyasu got away just in time and teleport to the surface. He blasted out of the water and onto the sand, panting as he look at the ocean waiting for it to attack he keep a safe distance away from everyone.

Okuyasu: "Whatever this thing is I can't let it get to the other." He said, but didn't see a ripple in the puddle forming under him.

Mikan look and saw a small fin and it look like the one she saw a few moment ago and then widened as she scream at Okuyasu.

Mikan: "Okuyasu it under you!" She shouted, Okuyasu look and to his shock it was there.

It bite down on Okuyasu's right leg he grunted and was about to have **The Hand** crush it seeing it was smaller but he was then pull into the water and sink in the puddle shocking him and everyone else.

Okuyasu: " _What the hell? It can drag me in the water too!_ " He thought in shock.

It didn't seem to let go of his leg and bite down harder having more blood come out he grunted and summon **The Hand** to punch it but it let go and dodge the punch swim to the neck to take a chunk but Okuyasu was final able to land a blow and knock it away, it cough up blood as it was smaller and so the punch did more damage to it. Okuyasu quickly made it for the surface for air and found himself back in the ocean.

Okuyasu: "This thing is fast and tough way faster than **The Hand** , just what is this Stand!?" He said in shock.

It appeared but way bigger than before and rush him at full speed, he throws a few punches when it got closer but it dodge and bite down hard on **The Hand** shoulder, Okuyasu feel the pain and he grunt in pain from the powerful bite as teeth shape marks appear on his right should and blood coming out, everyone panic a bit as they saw the blood drip in the ocean and around Okuyasu.

Okuyasu grunt and has **The Hand** scrape away one of it eyes taking it off guard and then giving it a uppercut and then a large barrage of punches before sending it flying into the water again but after a few moment it appear with only a few mild dent.

Okuyasu: " _What the hell!? I hit that thing with all I got and it shake it out like it was nothing, this thing not just fast and strong it far more durability then_ _ **The Hand**_ _!_ " He thought.

Okuyasu sent more barrage of punches but the Stand was too quick in the water and this time bit his right arm and was trying to rip it off but Okuyasu punch it head with all his power but the damn thing didn't let go he had no choice but to us *that*!

Okuyasu: " **The Hand: I Shall Unleash!** I'll add space in the gap between you and me! You fish breathed asshole!" And added space having it release his arm but also sending him flying to the sand as he grunted in pain from the bite.

Mikan and the other were about to a broach him be he put his hand up and shouted at them to keep their distance.

Okuyasu: "Stay from me!" He told them.

Kazuichi: "But dude your bleeding out!" He said to the punk.

Sonia: "Okuyasu you need treatment or your wounds will get worse!" She said with concern.

Okuyasu panted heavily and look at the blood in his right hand that pooled, a fin appear on his right hand.

Okuyasu: " _Wha-! My right hand, it on my right hand!_ " He thought in pure shock.

He than brace himself as he used his left hand to smash his right hand making it impossible to scrape space now, he scream in pain as he look to see his right hand as the fingers were broken and bent the wrong way.

Okuyasu: "AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in pain. " _Shit this hurt a lot!_ " He mentally said as he saw the fin was gone.

Mikan: "Okuyasu!" She shouted with worry.

Kazuichi: "GAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed.

Akane: "Well the hell!?" She said confused and concern.

Okuyasu: " _I need to get away from the other now!_ " He thought.

Okuyasu saw a fin appeared on the blood of his body, he can no longer scrape away space so he adds space to the ground and launches himself to the beach house, creating a huge sand cloud as he hit the ground in front of the beach house door he quickly get in and look around for the Stand. It was somewhere on his body using the blood from his wounds and trick him into taking out his own hand.

Okuyasu: "This is bad without my right hand how am I going to get this stupid thing?" He asked himself.

Okuyasu was trying to come up with a plan but didn't have time as he look down at the pool of blood and the Stand before he could strike it speed past him and slash his neck but the wound was shallow because of the angle. He cover it and look around for it was it was on his shoulder and it was going slash it neck and kill him but Okuyasu didn't freakout.

Okuyasu: "I finally figure you out, you shark-looking bastard."

And before it could strike Okuyasu added more space blasting himself into a wall having himself cough up blood but also slamming in the bathroom and the pipes having water flow out and wash the blood off Okuyasu. He raised and look around the puddles of water to find the Stand and waited next time he saw it he was going to kick it away from the water and stomp that thing to death!

It appeared and rush at him, looking smaller as it was close, he kick it and then sent a barrage of kicks before he kick away from the water and slowly made his way to it.

Okuyasu: "I finally figure out your ability, you can teleport like me but you can only teleport at least 2 to 3 meter at a time and plus your faster but your power is shit compare to my and it look like you need water to teleport, unlike me." He glared down as the Stand flail around helplessly.

He raised his foot and was about to smash it for good and sent it down but it then disappeared as he stomp the ground. He looks around for it not knowing how he lost it but look to the ground and the water in the bathroom was now in the this room as well and before Okuyasu had time to figure out what was going on, the Stand bite down on his neck making him cough up blood as he tried to get off without having a chunk of his throat rip out in he process. he how **The Hand** slowly crush it in order to have it let go which work as it release his neck, he throw it away and covered the wound as he thought of a way to defeat it.

Okuyasu: " _It faster than_ _ **The Hand**_ _but it power is weaker than **The Hand** , it can used the water to teleport and am surrounded by water, so how do I beat this thing without my right hand!_?" He thought as he waited for the next strike.

As he was thinking of a way to beat this Stand, it appear lashing out at him, he turn and raised his left fist to attack! The other students were trying to figure how to help Okuyasu or at least give him a better shot at fighting. With his right hand smashed, he would have a harder time taking care of the problem.

Akane: "Come on we got to do something!" She shouted, feeling impatient.

Kazuichi: "Do what!? We can't even see what he fighting, Mikan the only one but she can't fight whatever hell the thing Okuyasu is fighting!" He screams, panicky.

Mikan: "I-I'm sorry." She said feeling useless.

Akane: "We got to do something! We can't leave him to die!" She said firmly, still frustrated.

Chiaki: "Akane we're just as worry as you for Okuyasu's safety, but none of us are Stand Users and Mikan's Stands not strong enough to fight." She said, she hope for Okuyasu's safe return.

Akane: "Grrr!" She said as she swallow her pride not wanting to betray Okuyasu trust by using the arrow.

Sonia: "Have faith in Okuyasu he has more experience with this then another of us do." She said softly, worry as well.

Akane didn't feel relief at all, she wanted to help Okuyasu and punch whatever was attacking him! But she can't hit or even touch what she can't see and it frustrates her. The arrow was vibrating as it sense Akane's strong desires and slowly slid out of Okuyasu's jacket.

Okuyasu was panting as he was covered in bite mark he had some on his legs, torso, and his right and left arm, but the shark Stand wasn't lucky either it had some grazes and was hit with a grip attack once or twice but it was better in heal than him. The beachhouse was trash as well as water and blood was everywhere

Okuyasu: "*Pant* Alright *pant* you overgrow *pant* tuna fish *pant* time *pant* to *pant* end this." He said as he overlap his left arm with his Stand arm it swim at him full speed.

The two rush as they rush to seeing who would hit the other one first, it look to be unknown who was going to win! Until Okuyasu landed his blow first, or he hoped but he only grazed it as hit fist slide rough against the Stand side and bit off a piece of his neck but before it could dig in his neck he add space and sent himself flying through the wall of The Beach House and he hit the sandy ground hard as the Stand fly out into the ocean, Okuyasu was panting heavily. The others rush him as he cover his wound.

Mikan: "Okuyasu your injured! I'll start healing you!" She said as **Voodoo Dolls** begin to fix Okuyasu up but it would take some time if it was going to done right like his right hand.

Sadly they didn't have time as the shark-Stand reappeared Mikan and freak out and Okuyasu cursed, this thing was relentless but he couldn't call out **The Hand** as his body was too injured and Mikan's Stand didn't have enough power. She work to heal Okuyasu, he tried at least guard Mikan with his body making her fluster a bit.

Okuyasu: "Mikan just ran, I'll take care of that thing." He told her.

Mikan: "No your still injured! If you fight now you may dead!" She pleaded.

The others felt helpless as their were quietly waiting for what come next, Akane couldn't take it as she wanted to punch whatever was attacking her friends! She couldn't stand around and do nothing like the time Okuyasu fought the Monobeast and the time he face those rats! She was sick it of it and had enough!

Akane: "Damn it!" She shout as she want to protect Okuyasu as well.

And like before the Arrow shot out of Okuyasu's jacket and hit the back of Akane's neck piercing her as she feel a sting and instinctively grab whatever hit her as she cough blood fall to her knees feeling a weird surge of energy. Everyone look and Kazuichi freak out as they saw the Arrow in Akane's neck, he and Gundham remove it and put it back in Okuyasu's jacket. Akane didn't move for some time every was starting to think she bite the dust but then she got up as a red orange aura surround her, and then glove appeared on her hand as they were red and orange and look to have tiger stripes her feet where the same as she look to have red and orange boots with tiger stripe as well, she didn't get it but her attention turn to Mikan calling out to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu was in from of her as the Stand was about to lung at them, he could only summon the upper body and left hand of his Stand as he was going to get on last hit in even if it killed him, Mikan pleaded for him not too. But it all change when a blurry figure punch the Stand face knocking some of it teeth and is then hit with a uppercut, knocking it back into the ocean again, Okuyasu take a closer look a sees is it was Akane, she focus on the ocean waiting to strike the Stand again.

Okuyasu: "W-What Akane, h-how!?" He didn't understand then unless.

Akane: "I totally get it but it look like the shark thing isn't going to stop unless we erase it. So I'll hold it off well Mikan continue to heal your arm." She said as it jump at her but she kick side and it look like the blow was stronger then the last one.

Okuyasu: "I… I, fine I can't control the Arrow action on who it chose, but you better survive this." He said as Mikan work on healing his wound.

Akane: "Hehehe, I'm fire up now." She said with a smirk, and fought the shark Stand.

Okuyasu let Mikan continue to heal him as she had **Voodoo Dolls** close the bite marks and heal his neck and begins to reconnect the broken bones in his right hand. Akane was doing fine as she felt stronger and faster then this shark Stand it look like her blow where getting stronger with ever punch or kick she throws, she sent it flying back into the water again. Okuyasu watch her as he couldn't believe it, Akane was a Stand User as well and from the look of it her Stand was like his a close range power type and was faster than **The Hand** and the shark Stand. He was having a hard time trying to figure out her ability he doubt she even know how it work right now.

At this point the Stand was full of fist shape dents and was bleeding as a few of it teeth where knocked out but it still attacked! Akane aim for a for it nose making stunned as it fall into the water again. Mikan was almost done as the joints and arm was fix now all she need to do was the hand and fingers but it would take time, as Akane fight rage on she dodge another bite that graze her arm, she elbow it and punch it again her blow where at this point where close to match Jotaro's **Star Platinum** as she kick it. This look like a one sided beatdown but Akane was starting to feel winded as her body was not yet used to this power as her hands and feet felt a little sore but nothing she can handle.

Akane: " _D-Damn my body starting to slow down._ " She cursed in her thoughts, but stood strong.

She fought on as Mikan was almost done she fixing the bone of the palm and was still working fixing two out five of his fingers but Okuyasu saw how Akane was starting to run low and after his three finger was fixed he got up.

Okuyasu: "I can manage with two broken finger, it time to end this." He sent as he scrape space between him and Akane bring her to his and Mikan's side.

Akane: "Wha-?" She said confused.

Okuyasu: "You did your part now it time I end this." He said as he scrape away between him and the Stand. "I have no idea what your name is or who your User is but I going to erase you for good this time!" He scream as it rush him. But Okuyasu punch it first and scrape away at it until it's gone for good, Okuyasu then return to the beach and sighs. "Man and I was hoping for a good day at the beach, sorry everyone this is my bad." He said as he rub his head but no blame him and what shock him a little was.

Sonia: "Oh hush with that! What more important is if your okay!" She said as she posed.

Kazuichi: "Serious man, you know how to worry people, I hit you if you didn't get heal already for worrying Miss Sonia and the rest of us!" He said as Okuyasu sweatdrop a little but still appreciate the kindness in his word.

Gundham: Hmph, it was seem fate is on your side and you luck in the end. Enjoy it but refrain from having me care about you safety ever again." Was all he said as he look away.

Ibuki: 'This was a bit too excited but Ibuki will never forget this awesome day for the rest of her life." She cheered.

Peko: "It look like everything is finally over but you do have a way of being the center of attention next please do it without endangering your life." She warn as she look Okuyasu in the eye.

Okuyasu: "R-Right, thank you guys." He said as he wiped away a tear he had.

Hajime: "At least everyone calm down but it like it getting late." He pointed out.

Chiaki: "I'm glad everyone is okay, but let go back." She said to everyone.

Okuyasu: "Yeah." He agreed.

Kazuichi: "H-Hey are we going to talk about what happened to Akane?" He asked a bit nervous.

Okuyasu: "Tomorrow, right now I only has enough energy left in me to head back to the main island and rest up." He said as he rub his head.

Stand:?

User: ?

Ability: Water Teleportation and size change depending on the liquid it in the User is unknown as is the Stand name.

 **[RETIRED!]**

As everyone return to the main island and gotten back in their original clothes and head for their cottages, Okuyasu head for the hotel to sleep but when he walk in he saw a note on the door he grab it, he didn't see who it was from but he still read it, all his injuries all up.

" _If you're reading this then you gotten my note. I can't say who it's from or why I wrote this, just know this is important after you are done reading this, you turn the note over and see what behind it._

 _Once you do you'll understand a few you things, you may have thoughts about this including your memories, but once you see what behind this note, do not tell anyone! In fact destroy this after your done with it."_

Okuyasu at this point was freaking out as his hand tremble a bit and sweat drop for his face, he slowly turn the note and what he saw shock him to his core.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What the hell!? H-How is this possible!?" He scream in confusion.

On the back of the note was a picture of him in a room with a bloody forehead, he was behind a blonde hair girl who reminded him of Fuyuhiko as he look to be smiling despite the wounded the girl look anger and had a few tears not looking at him.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What does this mean?" He trembles in confusion.

As elsewhere on the beach of the main island a sheath sword wash up on the beach as it slowly release a dark purple glow.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End**

 _To Be Continue!_

After being given a motive Okuyasu and Byakuya make sure this time no a victim, but then out of nowhere Byakuya disappeared and Okuyasu fight off a another Stand with no clue of the User! And if that not enough a mystery note from a unknown source, now he has to deal with this Akane know being a Stand User what will this mean for Okuyasu and everyone else future and do Okuyasu memories play a rule in it all?

Next Chapter 8: _A Strays Return? The Hand Vs. Anubis! Okuyasu Ultimate Swordsman!?_

Done! Sorry for the long wait family stuff. For this I wanted to have Okuyasu memory loss be a more key rule in this and change the photo a bit along with the motive, as for **Clash** I explain how it was able to appear without it User later as it the work of a another Stand. Tell me what you think of the note he got, what do you think it means? How do you think Okuyasu will react to fighting Anubis and how will the other feel about as well? How do you feel about Akane Stands does it ability remind you of anything? And what do you think of me adding OCs enemy Stand Users? I already have a list. As always thanks for your support, Peaces!


	8. Chapter 8

This is where Okuyasu will be push to his very limit as I want to give him a way to make up for his range even with **The Hand** teleporting ability and this is it, as allies you never expect to appear show up. I be leaving more hints of Okuyasu memory and what happened to it. As for Akane's ability I wanted to make it close to Derriere with a few changes.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

Talking

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 8

* * *

 **A Stray Return? The Hand Vs. Anubis! Okuyasu Vs. The Ultimate Swordswoman!?**

The next morning Okuyasu was still feeling uneasy as his mind was still on the photo of him and that girl if he thought about it in further detail she almost look like Fuyuhiko, but he didn't think that was possible he even check his head for any scar for a wound like that would leave a mark but nothing. He was so confused and thinking about the photo made him so uneased it gave him chills, even after he scrape it away. For now though he would leave it, he in tiptop shape after he defeated the enemy. He would need more time to figure this out for now he should check on the others.

When he got up the step he saw someone he didn't expect to see again sitting the a chair looking a little skinnier than before, it was Nagito Komaeda. He smile at Okuyasu as he greeted him.

Nagito: "Ah, Good Morning Okuyasu, how are you?" Okuyasu waste no time grabbing him by the collar and was ready to punch in the face.

Okuyasu: "The hell are you doing here?" He growl as he glared at him.

Nagito: "I was released from my restrains and well I was in prison I had a lot of time to think to myself." He said as he was still smiling.

Okuyasu: "Why the shit would anyone free you? If you ask me your better off away from everyone." He sneered out.

Nagito: "I understand your hatred for me and why everyone else would agree with you, but a thought I would never have before come to me." He said smiling brightly.

Okuyasu: "And what would that be? What kind of thought would a sick twisted shitbag like you would have." He said hatefully as he set him down but was still ready punch if need be.

Nagito: "That your the answer to ascending everyone to a level of hope that will eradicate this despair!" He said as his eyes became swirls again.

Okuyasu: "What are you talking about!?" He said as he was about to attack.

Nagito: "It simple your presence give the others hope and it ever give them the courage they need at times, plus you said the Arrow respond to strong desires right? Well given enough time sooner or later all the Ultimate will be Stand User and together they will destroy this damping despair!" He said as Okuyasu was shock by his conclusion he wasn't wrong though.

Okuyasu: "Even if your right, you think I let a person like you be a Stand User!?" He said back in anger.

Nagito: "It matter not, for I do not desire such a thing. I only wish for hope to win and if your around that may became a reality some day." He said in a glee tone.

Okuyasu: "And what about this killing game and starting it no matter what." He said still not believing him.

Nagito: "A killing game is not longer the answer or a fitting trial for the Ultimates anymore. Just yesterday Akane became a Stand User when her strong desire to fight grow until she was gifted, so with a little more time the others will be gifted and it will be too protect your life or fight alongside you." He said as Okuyasu eyes widened on how he got the information and put it together.

Okuyasu: "How you know that!? Who told you?" He ask as he glared at him.

Nagito: "I was inform of all things during my imprisonment." He said as Okuyasu could think only of one person.

Okuyasu: "Hmph even if you say you change, I don't buy it and neither will the others." He said as he had no choice but believe Nagito but he still didn't trust him.

Nagito: "I understand, but as long hope grow I don't mind." He said as he continue to smile unnerving Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Tch, whatever just remember one misstep and it will be your last." He warned darkly as he glared at Nagito.

Nagito: "Noted." He said, still smiling.

More people begin to enter as some are shock to see Nagito free Kazuichi and Nekomaru especially but Byakuya was not here again with both worry and confusion Okuyasu.

Sonia: "Nagito!?" Sonia said shock.

Kazuichi: "Whoa!? Why the hell are you here!?" Kazuichi scream in shock.

Nekomaru: "How'd you escape those binds!?" Nekomaru shouted equally shock.

Nagito: "Why hello there, Kazuichi and Nekomaru… thank for going easy on me earlier. Thank to you two I was able to walk with mild bruising, you two clearly think like Ultimates.

Kazuichi: "Ugh…this bastard…!"

Nekomaru: "Hmph whatever the case is who free you." He asked firmly.

Nagito: "Usami." He answered.

Okuyasu: "Figures, relax he said he's a change man or whatever and no longer care about the killing game." he told everyone.

Kazuichi: "He still could be dangerous!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Nagito.

Teruteru: "He a sly one, he will only bring trouble." He said nervous and concern.

Okuyasu: "If he step out of line again, I'll personality take care of him." He said seriously.

Chiaki: "Nagito doesn't look like he'll be much trouble now. Plus I think yesterday events are what we need to talk about." She as Okuyasu and the other understand what she saying.

Sonia: "Chiaki is right, we need to talk about what happened to Akane." She said, agreeing with Chiaki.

Nekomaru: "What happened yesterday?" He asked confused.

Okuyasu: "Yesterday we were having a beach party and out of nowhere we were attacked by as Water-type Stand, it was fast and strong but I defeated it but before that something happened with they Arrow." He said in a serious tone.

Teruteru: "Don't tell me it…"

Okuyasu: "It pierce Akane and gave her a Stand." He said getting straight to the point as everyone who didn't see the fight was in shock.

Mahiru: "Really!?" She asked in shock.

Nekomaru: "No way!" He said in disbelief.

Okuyasu: "With her help we were able to beat the thing but the weirdest thing about it was the User was nowhere in sight." He grimaced as he was still trying to figure it out.

Fuyuhiko: "What does it do?" He figure he ask.

Okuyasu: "Not sure yet, I was planning to found out today." He said as he wanted to understand her ability.

Nekomaru: "How that?" Nekomaru ask guessing one thing for a girl like Akane.

Okuyasu: "I'm going to test her powers against **The Hand** to see if she can keep up with it's power, she extremely faster then **The Hand** but I'm going to see of she just as strong." He said as he look Akane who smirked and welcome the challenge wanting to fight Okuyasu sense the beginning.

Akane: "Alright! Bring it, I'm ready when you are!" She shout with intense passion.

Kazuichi: "Does she even know how to release it?" He whisper to Hajime.

Hajime: "I'm sure Okuyasu will show her." He whisper back.

Both Okuyasu and Akane look each other in the eye, Okuyasu know deep down she didn't need his help with the fact the she was a fighter and was already it would in tone with it like instinct. She was different from Mikan as she was more timid and didn't have a lot of courage. So he waste no time calling out **The Hand** as a blue aura surround him.

Okuyasu: "Get ready Akane, I'm not going to hold back!" He shouted.

Akane: "Bring it!" She shout as a red orange aura surrounded her.

Okuyasu then had **The Hand** get ready for action as Akane called out her Stand with no problem as the two clash fist making small shockwave, everyone felt the air pressure. Okuyasu eyes narrow from the power she had, she was about an A in power, as they then sent a barrage of punches, already clashing fist. Okuyasu then felt something was off, every blow they exchange it felt like her punches got stronger, bit by bit, blow for blow, the power of her attack got stronger.

Okuyasu: " _What going on it not like she increasing her attack on her own, could this be her Stand ability!_ " He thought in shock.

At one point Okuyasu stop the clashing fist and was on the defensive as he blocks, every blow felt like they were still getting stronger and he was having a harder time blocking everyone blow. Until he was hit so hard it broke his defend and he skid back a few inches and return **The Hand** getting everything he got from this fight.

Okuyasu: "I got what I need." He said as Akane stop and everyone waited for Okuyasu to explain Akane's Stand.

Nekomaru: "So what can you tell?" He asked seriously.

Okuyasu: "She faster than **The Hand** and stronger too, but her Stand it not like the ones I fought before it like a close range power type self-wearing Stand and I think I figure out her ability." He said as everyone eyes widened.

Sonia: "What do you mean, Okuyasu? When you said you never seen a Stand like hers before?" She asked cofused.

Okuyasu: "Well there Stands like my **The Hand** that have a short range but huge power and than there Stands like Mikan's a long range but little power, there also tool Stands that come in the shape of a everyday tools, items, and even weapons. There are even Stands like my Bro's **Bad Company** a swarm type but I think he told me there a specific means of getting one of them. There also automatic Stand that act on their own and even if defeated the User feels nothing. But I never seen a Stand that you could wear on you like a suit." He said as he scratched his head. Everyone was shock by how many form a Stand could come in and how much it said about someone personality and spirit. "As for her ability it look to grow stronger the longer it fight, but it look like with every punch she lands it get stronger then the last." He said not sure how to put it into words.

Chiaki: "So it like her attack power levels up but only with every punch she lands on her opponent." Chiaki putting into words she was sure everyone would understand.

Nekomaru: "With how Akane is that works for her." He said calmly.

Okuyasu: "I guess so but there just one more thing, what are you going to call your Stand, Akane?" He asked her.

Akane: "Hmmmmmm, I guess **Break Me** it sounds right, now let eat!" She said as everyone did so.

As everyone eat breakfast Okuyasu saw Byakuya was still not here and it concerned him, he would never miss breakfast. He hasn't seen the Prodigy sense the new motived was given, could it have something to do with Byakuya disappearing. And more specifically could this have something to do with his mystery writer

Okuyasu: " _Where the hell did you go?_ " He thought as everyone look to be finished with their meal.

Akane: "Phew, I'm stuffed! I can't eat another bite!" She said with a smile.

Kazuichi: "Man, you sure do eat a lot. Don't you worry ever worry about, like, choking?" He asked with a sweatdrop.

Akane: "I don't got worried when it comes to eating!" She said, widening her smile.

Ibuki: "You don't!?" She asked in shock. "Wait does anyone else notice that Byakuya isn't here?" She asked.

Sonia: "It is strange for him not to be here, he would be the first one here." She seeing Ibuki's point.

Okuyasu: "It's weird but maybe he off doing something else." He said calmly. " _What he's doing is what I'm worry about._ " He thought.

Nagito: "Maybe he's working on a way to keep everyone away from the motive." Nagito pointed out, that was a thought Okuyasu didn't think of but it would make sense.

Okuyasu: "Whatever I'll look into later." As he said that Usami appeared.

Usami: "Okay everyone! Can I have your attention please!?"

Nekomaru: "Oh it's you, Usami… what do you want…?"

Hiyoko: "Man, the fun mood's over thanks to you."

Usami: "Huuuuh? Did I ruin the mood!?"

Okuyasu: "I wouldn't said that."

Usami: "Jeez, don't treat me so harshly! After I have such good news today!"

Akane: "Hey, what the hell do you mean by good news?"

Usami: "Ah! As of know another island is open! So you can explore to heart content!"

Nagito: "I see, maybe will know more."

Okuyasu: "Then let's see what so special about these island." He said as everyone agree and more to learn about the new island the opened up.

As they left the restaurant Byakuya disappears was still in his mind and just hope for the best for his friends and partner, but he focus on heading to the new as he crossed the bridge as he made it across to the new island. It look different from the it had a desert/western look mix with high tech stuff, the shine of the windows. He look and saw a hospital, he bet Mikan would enjoy something like that. As he enter he look around and saw he was in the lobby but he didn't have time to look anymore as Mikan surprised him.

Mikan: "Okuyasu!" She screams, shocking him.

Okuyasu: "What the-!" He scream in shock.

Mikan: "Ah, I'm sorry for scaring you… it ju-just this hospital is so big and useful I'm just ex-excited." She said with a shine in her eyes.

Okuyasu: "I guess, hopeful we won't need it but I guess it cool." He said stuffing his hand in his pockets. "A _little creepy for me but then again I lived in a old creepy house_." He thought as he and Mikan look around.

Mikan: "If th-this hospital old then the medical supplies s-sh-should still be here, Ahhhh! Th-then that mean I should check on them!" She said as Okuyasu sweatdrop as he wanted her frantically run down the dark hall.

Okuyasu: "That girl is something else." He said as e left but to the outside.

As he continue to explore he saw a Music Venue, the name was a bit much a he guess it more than just a Music Venue, t was had neon lights and like for a place only wild teen would hang or someone who liked Music.

Okuyasu: "Titty Typhoon…? Sound like a music sex place." He said as he enter and saw Ibuki burst with excitement.

Ibuki: "Yahoooooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed.

Okuyasu: "The hell!" He scream back.

Ibuki: "Yahoooooooooooooooooooo!" She continue the scream.

Okuyasu: "Ibuki chill out! Why are you so excited about!?" He scream to get her attention.

Ibuki: "The truth is so overwhelming that I can help shouting it out!" She shout in excitement.

Okuyasu: "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked a bit confused.

Ibuki: "Because this is a music venue, right!?"

Okuyasu: "I guess… the name a little dirty thought."

Ibuki: "I never expected to find a music venue. I can't help feeling excited! I never expected to find a music venue. I can't help feeling excited!" She said repeating the sentence twice.

Okuyasu: "The hell?" Okuyasu said in confusion.

Ibuki: "Huh, did I just say that twice? Huh, did I just say that twice?" She question herself twice.

Okuyasu: "You feeling okay?"

Ibuki: "Not at all, I'm totally fine! Not at all, I'm totally fine!" She shout twice.

Okuyasu:" _Really!?_ " He thought with a sweatdrop.

Ibuki: "Huh? Did I just say that twice again? Huh? Did I just say that twice again?" She ask herself twice again.

Okuyasu: "Well sense your here, I'll just leave this place to you."

Ibuki: "Man with a venue like this, Ibuki have no choice but to lend a helping hand! This is just the beginning! Yahoooooooooooooooo! I'll invite everyone to feel this wonderful feeling!" She shouted with intense passion!

Okuyasu: "You do that, I never heard your music so it will be nice to listen." He said as he look around a bit.

He saw that there was a storage room for the instruments and other stuff as he had his fill of this place so he left as he walk he saw a motel and if he was right they were like smaller cheaper hotels, they were also place people would hook up.

Okuyasu: "Hmmm a little rundown but better then my place." He said as he then saw Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: "Wow, what a rundown motel. It's looks pretty unsanitary, too. It just like Okuyasu's house." She said as she mock the motels conduction and Okuyasu living style. He would be piss and lash out be he was older then her and too it like Byakuya did.

Okuyasu: " _This girl really has a rotten attitude, but hey she act like this if I react badly._ " He thought. "Whatever, it still better than your personality." He waves off sounding more harsh than he thought as Hiyoko was shock but he left seeing what he needed to see.

As he walk around he saw a place call Electric Ava. As he walk down he saw things where more technical with a TVs and computers. He wasn't the guy that was good with computers but he saw Chiaki and Kazuichi using them as they look to be reading something he decided to check it out.

Okuyasu: "Yo whatcha you guy reading about?" He ask surprising Kazuichi but Chiaki face remain neutral.

Kazuichi: "Ahhhh!" He screamed in surprised.

Chiaki: Oh Okuyasu this computer and is say of a event called **The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History**." She said as Okuyasu felt a chill go up his spine.

Okuyasu: " _Is that even a thing? Could that be a thing?_ " He thought as disaster of the level to truly exist.

Chiaki: "There more, some of the students cause a uproar at the school and from there it spread like wildfire, infecting the whole world from there on."

Okuyasu: "How the hell does that happened?" He ask as he didn't expect a answer.

Kazuichi: "Maybe it was that World Ender group who else could have down it." He sighed.

Okuyasu: "Well whatever it is, it all the more reason to found out what the hell is going on here! And see what that stupid tinker toy is hiding." He growled out.

Chiaki: "But for now we should look around see what else this island has."

Okuyasu: "Right, I'll check to see if there anything else." He said as he wave bye to them.

As he search some more he saw a movie theater, he check it out as it look like any other theater on the inside but the moment he did Monokuma was here, his eyes where shadow as he close the door and left just as fast he entered, enraging Monokuma. He didn't care as he wasn't in the mood to deal with the bear.

Okuyasu: "As far as I can tell there nothing more to see about this island, plus if that bear in the movie mostly the movie is worse than dog shit." He sigh, he just wonders.

His thought came to the photo he got and the mystery writer it was mostly someone on the island but who and how, who could it be and how could they get that photo? He didn't expect to be just anyone but the number people who be able to do it was still large, but the sender wasn't his only question. Who was that girl in the photo and why and how did he get the blood on his head.

Okuyasu: "If the sender is on the island then I'll find them sooner or later." He said as he continue to walk around.

He may his way back at the main island and he wonder some more he saw Peko all by herself, now the chick intimidated him, she was one of the only few people he didn't want to face in a fight, but he didn't think she was a bad person his instinct where just taken by her aura. He figure she still needed a friend.

Okuyasu: "Yo Peko, whatcha you doing?" He ask as she turn to him.

Peko: "Greetings Okuyasu, how do the search go?" She asked him.

Okuyasu: "Good, there a Hospital, a Music Venue, even one of those cheap motels." He said as Peko nodded.

Peko: "I see anything else?" She asked him.

Okuyasu: "There is but it better for everyone to know about before it's explained." He stated as she agree if it was that important.

Peko: "If it that important then it can wait." She said with a nod.

Okuyasu: " _She not so bad, but I still have the willies from just being around her._ " He thought as Peko move closer to ask him a question.

Peko: "Okuyasu you remember Ibuki asking about the cat right?" She said was a neutral look on her face freaking Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah, why you think I'm not a cat person either." He question her as he thought it had to do with him looking like a delinquent.

Peko: "No it not that, I would like to know how it feels to hold it?" She ask as she got closer.

Okuyasu: "A-ah w-well, he always a moody little shit but he like it when I rub his head." As he didn't understand the question.

Peko: "You see I never been able to pet animals because of my aura. They would always run away from me, I only wish to touch there soft fur." She said as Okuyasu didn't seem surprise by that the first time he meet her, she scare him shitless.

Okuyasu: "It's sounds hard maybe you can talk Gundam, his hamsters are anything but normal maybe he'll let you pet them." He said as it was rare for him have a good idea.

Peko: "I see, thank you that suggestion but one more thing do you think you cat would fear me?" She ask as Okuyasu thought about if it was able to deal with someone like Kira, Peko should be no problem.

Okuyasu: "I doubt it he been around people way worse than you." He said as **Stray Cat** was no normal animal.

He found out from Hayato that when his mom found it, it would threaten her with it claws but later died from broken glass shards.

Peko: "Your words are kind, thank you I enjoy this talk." She as Okuyasu saw her walk off and figure she was off to find Gundham, the speed he saw her going and the look in her eye made him feel sorry for pinning it on Gundham.

Okuyasu: :Talk about weird, well it a bit refreshing." He said as he continue to walk.

He wonder how he got here, it not like regretted meeting them but after his fight with Kira and his time relaxing after that whole thing, everything else was a haze like his memory where in a damp fog or just out of reach. There also that Bear taunting about his memory loss but he didn't think much of it, still left a uneasy feeling in his gut.

Okuyasu: "What the shit happened to me? Does that photo have something to my memory loss?" He thought as ended up back at the hotel.

He keep thinking about his memory loss, Byakuya disappears, and the photo it all swirled around his head like a typhoon of question he thought so much his head started hurt from thinking so much. He just sat down and took it all in, he signed as he just put it for rest as the was something else that was just as troubling.

Okuyasu: " **The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History**? That sure is a drama way to call something bad." He said as the very name give him a chill.

How can something like that even happened? Who could even do such a thing like that? How and why could they do such a thing? Was it even a real thing or something farfetch? As he continue to think about it he felt a presence of authority, he sense from before and turn to see none other than Byakuya. Okuyasu was relied he was safe but he had a hell of a lot of question to ask him.

Okuyasu: "Where the hell have you been!?" He shouted at him as Byakuya understood and expected his reaction.

Byakuya: "Forgive my absent I understand your worrying, but I was dealing with something." He said as reveal a yellow envelope.

Okuyasu: "What the hell is this?"

Byakuya: "I'll explain but first we most head to Jabberwock Park something has happened and Monokuma is not please with it." He said seriously.

Okuyasu: "Why? What happened?" He said in confusion.

Byakuya: "You'll find out once we make it to the park and after that you and I need to talk about this envelope." He hold it out as he hide it in his coat and walk to Jabberwock Park.

Okuyasu felt this was weird but he nodded and head for Jabberwock, he saw everyone else was there as when he look through them his eyes widened with what he saw. In front of them was the arcade machine the very motive for them, was now smash to bits as fragment of it lay on the ground and what was left was dents beyond repair and the very screen was smash as well, it was safe to say this was no longer any uses. And this was why Monokuma was fuming mad as he glared at the students.

Monokuma: "Alright which one of you is responsible for this?" He ask with clear anger in his voice.

Fuyuhiko: "What make you thing we did this?" He said clearly anger by this.

Monokuma: "One of you is responsible for smashing my machine! All the grime and sweat of hard work down the drain!" He shout in frustration.

Okuyasu: "Even if one of us did do it, why the hell should we care who did?" He sneered at the bear.

Monokuma: "Grrrrr that not what I'm just angry about! Someone thought they could get away with playing the game and then smashing it! Two of the prize I left for the first player where stolen and when I come by to check on it, I find it broken! Now who did!?" He said with anger as most the student backup from shock.

Okuyasu for his part didn't get it, until his eyes widened in shock as he piece it together. He then tremble a little as Monokuma saw the look in his eyes.

Monokuma: "Ah could it be that you saw something? Something important? Could it have been one of the prizes I left?" He ask in glee and curiosity as Okuyasu glared at him and felt the eyes on him.

Okuyasu: "Q-Quit spouting bullshit! Like hell I ever play your damn game! I rather smashing into dust!" He snapped in rage.

Monokuma: "Oh? Then what with that tremble in your voice are you hiding something?" He pressured on.

Okuyasu: "You little shit." He growl in hate.

Byakuya: "Leave Okuyasu out of this Monokuma, it clear to me you're just looking for someone to pin on for the fact you didn't get your way again." He said as Okuyasu silently thank Byakuya.

Monokuma: "Oh really? Could it be your hiding something from me as well Mr. Togami? You two are partners it only natural you come and save your all brawn and no brain." He laughed as Okuyasu darken his glared at him.

Okuyasu: "The only one hiding things is you! Your the one that keeping secrets, so what if the prize to your shit game gone properly a another sick joke!" He said as he calm himself down.

Monokuma: "Hmph, well whatever the case is whoever did this is going to be punish but for know sense I have no clue who didn't I'll just have to think this over. And don't think this changes anything Okuyasu, clearly you know something and are hiding it from you so called "friends"." He said and disappear leaving a sweating and rageful Okuyasu and silent Byakuya.

Okuyasu: "That black and white shitstain there he goes again making me look like the center of betrayal." He sneered.

Byakuya: "Let him say what he wants, right now it best to deal with everyone and clear the air." He said as he turn to them Okuyasu couldn't find the will to face them.

Fuyuhiko: "Is it true are you bastards hiding something from us!?" He ask in anger.

Byakuya: "Of course not. You heard the bear someone stole the prize for his motive." He counter with a calm tone.

Kazuichi: "Who to say it not you? You were gone for a long day, yesterday. Maybe it was you?" He said suspiciously.

Byakuya: "I will admit my disappearance was indeed suspicious and I will tell you where I have gone and why I did it." He said still calm.

Nagito: "Well that explain you, but it like Monokuma said Okuyasu seem to know something important." He answer with a smile as he could feels Okuyasu's glare from here even if he didn't face him.

Okuyasu: "Cut your bullshit! You think he telling the truth!?" He said with anger and hidden nervousness.

Nagito: "Who can say? If your so sure that he lying then why not face us and say it." He said as Okuyasu stiffen.

His face sweating as he body tremble a bit he was trying to calm his breathing as he curse Monokuma and Nagito, it was just like before but this time he couldn't run from this! His thought were all scrambled he couldn't think straight. But Okuyasu wasn't going to let that damn Bear turn his friends against him or have them doubt his motive.

So he steeled his nerves and clear his head and face them, his face was calm but still hold fury as he answer.

Okuyasu: "I don't know a thing from that piece of scrap metal! I never play it and you can ask the others if you don't think so!" He said as pointed to the people he hang out with at the beach party.

Mikan: "O-Okuyasu w-wouldn't us d-do like this, a-at least that wh-what I believe. Plus he wa-was with us the whole day." She said meekly.

Peko: "Though his face may like he is shock about something, we have no evidence of what it can be so that being said we can't really believe Monokuma words." Peko stated firmly.

Kazuichi: "Yeah, Byakuya disappearing is weird but knowing him he can be doing anything, plus Okuyasu isn't that can of guy to go along with that bear!" Kazuichi encourage as Okuyasu had to keep himself from crying tears of joy.

Okuyasu: "Thank you guys, but there still the fact someone else destroy this machine and from the looks of it they didn't hold anything." He points that the scrap metal of the machine.

Byakuya: "It couldn't have been you for your forbidden from doing so and they only of two people with the superhuman strength to destroy this thing, Akane and Nekomaru." He said as knowing their the only other two the match or surpass Okuyasu in strength without his stand.

Okuyasu: "But Akane was with us as well and I doubt Nekomaru would do something like thing without having some scars. This has to be the work of a Stand or maybe a big and hard weapon of some kind." Okuyasu as the he point to the dents as the look like they were hit with something.

Byakuya: "Well whatever the object was it must have been big and heavy to do this kind of damage." He said as he overlooked the scraps.

Sonia: "But what could have done this?" She asked the duo.

Byakuya: "That I don't know, whoever did this must've have their reason and so for know I will leave it as so." He said as they lack the information on who did it, Okuyasu look at Byakuya as he recalled his earlier thoughts.

Okuyasu: " _Byakuya did you really do it? Are you the one who sent that photo? Could you really have do it, and if you did for why?_ " Okuyasu didn't want to doubt or believe it was Byakuya but with the information he know it point to him.

Chiaki: "Well it was a motive so playing would have been a bad move anyway, but these something else that we should talk about." She stated.

Byakuya: "Very well but let's head back to the restaurant." He said as everyone head there but Okuyasu stop Byakuya with a serious look on his face.

Okuyasu: "You guys go ahead, I need to ask Byakuya something." He said as Chiaki nodded.

Byakuya turn and saw the look on Okuyasu's face, he know this was going to be like this it only a matter of time.

Byakuya: "If you must ask than go ahead and ask me." He said already knowing what he was going to ask.

Okuyasu: "Byakuya I know you want to protect everyone from this damn killing game and I would never doubt your motive to do so but there something I must know." He said on a serious tone.

Byakuya: "Then what is that is bothering you?" He asked him, seriously.

Okuyasu: "The envelope, did you get from the game? Did you play the game?" He ask as his breathing started to tremble as Byakuya's glasses shine covering his eyes, after a few more minutes he answer.

Byakuya: "No I did not, believe or not I was looking for a way to destroy the game but before I could this envelope was on my doorstep with a note telling me to hand it to you." He said as Okuyasu's eyes widened in shock.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What?" Was all he could say.

Byakuya: "It just I said it one of reason I was gone for so long, whoever sent this to me must have wanting it to been seen by your eyes alone." He told the punk.

Okuyasu: "B-But who c-could have do it!? And are they the one that also destroy the game!?" He ask in confusion.

Byakuya: "No idea, I was also inform that there were two and by the look on your face from early you already saw it." He said as he fixed his glasses.

Okuyasu: "What the shit, this is just too much." He said as he look at envelope.

Byakuya: "I only guest is it being the traitor, though if it is maybe they have their own agenda, if you like you can open and look and not show me."

Okuyasu: "No it fine, you had it first plus maybe you'll have a better understanding." He said as he begin to open it his breathing a little ragged.

As he open and pull out another note he and Byakuya read it.

 _If you're reading this then Byakuya has gotten my note ad you have it now, as for who I am that I can't say or why I am doing this. All I can say is protect everyone with all your might and survive this._

 _Your may have questions about what going on but wait and in time all will be revealed but for now turn this over and tried to piece together what you can. Like before once your done with this note destroy it._

Okuyasu was now panting as sweat was on his face, Byakuya was still silent but he face was also sweating, this note was unnerving to them of both. Okuyasu slowly turn it and what he saw shock in to the core so much he thought he was going to scream but his voice was lost to him, Byakuya eyes widened in shock as well.

What the two were looking at on the photo was four people and only four people but what got to them was in the photo was Mikan, Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Okuyasu himself wearing uniform, Okuyasu himself look to have a scar on his right side of his forehead crossing his eyebrow. Okuyasu was speechless as Byakuya couldn't find the words either.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What…? H-How is this possible!?" He said as he was more confused than ever.

Byakuya: "I-I'm not sure but whatever this is it would be better to destroy this photo and keep a secret." He said trying to remain calm.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah, yo-your right." He agreed as he scrap away the note and photo.

Byakuya: "Whoever got these, they most have play the game and then destroy it to hide their identity."

Okuyasu: "So you were going to do it but got that envelope and that why you disappeared?" Okuyasu ask trying to think about something else.

Byakuya: "That a part of the reason, we better return to the others." He answered, still trying to wrap his around what he saw.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah."

There was a atmosphere of uneasiness around them and why wouldn't there be, Okuyasu could barely handle the first one and now he was given a second with little info he couldn't add it up was this also a part of his lost memory? Could this be the traitors work and if so who was the traitor and how and where are they hiding! Okuyasu was so confusion and for some reason the photo give him uneasy feeling in his stomach but then Okuyasu a felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Byakuya giving a encouraging smile.

Byakuya: "I can understand that this maybe too much to handle and that you may have a lot of questions. But for now we must not wavers, all we can do is wait and see what happens." He said as that snapped out of his thought and take in what Byakuya said.

Okuyasu: "Hmph, your right we'll deal with later. Plus all this thinking is for the bird anyway!" Okuyasu said like he was back to old self.

Byakuya: "Good, now let us return to the others." He stated.

As they finally made to the restaurant the others look a bit on edge but the atmosphere around the two seem to be calm them, it was different from before.

Byakuya: "Now like I said before, I will begin my reason for disappearing. After the motive was given I retreated for my cottage to think over a plan I decided it best to destroy it and quickly rush to the supermarket, I search for hours on end to find something big and heavy enough to uses, I choices a metal bat which would get the job. When I saw it in piece and unable to work, it look like someone else beat me to the punch. After for the prizes I have no idea what it could be or where they are." He finish as everyone took in the info.

Okuyasu: "As for my stunt, I thought that Byakuya was the one who didn't know. Not only that, I thought he had the prizes but he didn't, I never doubted him but I just couldn't shake that feeling." He said as he look to the side.

Sonia: "Well it would seem that we let our emotion get to us, my apologizes to both of you." She sighed in regret.

Okuyasu: "H-Hey hey hey! No needed to do that, it alright really."

Byakuya: "Indeed, it only natural for something like this to happen in this situation."

Okuyasu: "More important, there was something on the third island that reveal a very strange piece of info that was found by Chiaki and Kazuichi."

Chiaki: "Yea we found it on one of the computers it was a event that shook the very world, it was called, **The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event** in human history. So far from what it said that world wide riots appeared all over the world out of nowhere." She said in her usual tone as every eyes widened save for Okuyasu.

Teruteru: "Wh-Wh-Wh-What What what what!?"

Mahiru: "H-How?"

Byakuya: "If I remember right the terrorist organization that kidnapped us was called, World Ender. Could they be the ones that cause that event as well?"

Peko: "But how could they have gotten us? And why would it be us specifically? And what reason would they have to cause such a event?"

Okuyasu: "Whoever the hell they are, if there the one that cause all of this then the very least I now have a target to beat the living shit out of." He said as his eyes hardened.

Byakuya: "It still a alerting thought, I have no doubt Monokuma now about this. But I doubt he answer us truthfully." He said in a bitter tone.

Okuyasu: "Tch, whatever the case it just give us more question than answers." He growled in frustration.

Akane: "Why don't beat that Bear into a pulp?"

Okuyasu: "I already did, but knowing that piece of shit and scrap metal has more copies of himself. It makes beating him impossible.' He sneered in frustration.

Nekomaru: "Akane, don't do anything reckless. Even Okuyasu was unable to beat Monokuma forever you only put yourself at risk."

Akane: "I we halfa to do is win! Right!?" She shouted.

Okuyasu: " _If it were only that easy._ " He thought.

Nekomaru: "Heh…then do whatever you want! Your the kind of woman that refuse to listen once her mind is made up, I know that all too well… but I won't do "it" to you ever again!" He said serious as the "it" was specific.

Sonia: "It?" Sonia ask in question confused.

Okuyasu: " _The shit does that mean!?_ " Okuyasu thought, for some reason that didn't sit well with him.

Akane: "H-Hey… Wait a sec, Nekomaru… i-it was my first time… I never thought…something that soooo good even existed in this world… M-My body still hasn't forgotten… and now you're going to sayin' …you're just gonna to stop all of a sudden…?" She said in disbelief.

Okuyasu: " _What the actually fuck is she talking about!?_ " He mental scream as his felt his blood boil for some reason.

Akane: "L-Look…my body's gettin' all hot again just thinkin' about "it "…!" She said with a little blush.

Kazuichi: "H-Hey…you're kidding me…i-is "it" what I think it is…?" He ask in question Hajime.

Teruteru: Ooooooh~ Sound like a very special treatment~." He said pervertedly.

Nekomaru: "If your not going to heed my warning, it's unfortunate but "it" must come to and end!" He said as he left the restaurant.

Akane: "H-Hold on! I…I can't live without "it"!" She pleaded as she chased after him.

Sonia: "I wonder what was that all about?" She said in confusion.

Teruteru: "It's sound like a spicy engagement to me~." He purred.

Okuyasu didn't even realizes his was gripping one of the wooden pillar tightly until…

 ***SNAP!***

He was snapped off as a chunk of it was in his left hand, Okuyasu didn't know until he looked in his hand.

Okuyasu: "What the…?" He ask in confusion.

Ibuki: "Oh? Is someone jealous?" She ask in a teasing manner.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What!? Wh-Why the hell should I care? It none of my business what they do or whatever the hell "it" is." He said as he look away but hint of jealousy was in his voice, he did his best to hide it.

Nagito: "I don't know is sound like jealousy to me." Nagito said joining the teasing.

Okuyasu: "Sh-Shut the hell up." He said embarrassed.

Ibuki: "Aw that so sweet!" She said coyly.

Okuyasu: "I-I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" He shout more embarrassed as his face turn red and he stormed out.

Now that he was alone, Okuyasu had time to think he didn't know why it bother but it did, he didn't understand why. Just thinking about the way she acted pissed him off or more specific it was because she was doing it to someone else.

Okuyasu: "What the hell sure I care?" He ask himself.

As he was walking he saw Kazuichi and Hajime chatting as he what to go said what the were talking about as he saw Kazuichi was excited about something.

Okuyasu: "Yo." He said plainly.

Kazuichi: "Oh? Hey Okuyasu, how you feeling?"

Okuyasu: "Fine, just a little embarrassed that at all, what are you two doing?"

Kazuichi: "We were going to see what "it" was."

Okuyasu: "What!? Why!?" He ask more shock that he wanted to reveal what "it" was.

Kazuichi: "Just curious is all, if you want to you can join us." He said with a smirk.

Okuyasu: "F-Fine, but only because if you get caught I can used **The Hand** to teleport us away." He said making a half-ass excuse.

As the three make there way to Akane's cottage the press their ears to the door in order to find out anything and look through the window.

Kazuichi: "How about it Hajime and Okuyasu, do you hear or see anything?"

Hajime: "No but if we keep peeking like this willed be caught." He warned.

Okuyasu: "Nothing." He said as then they heard a moan.

Akane: "Nngh…aah, haaaaaaaaaah!"

Hajime: "What the? Was that Akane's voice just now?" He asked shocked.

Okuyasu: "The shit?" He said shock and jealous.

Kazuichi: "Hey hey hey hey hey…! What the heck was that…? That was a chicks voice, and it sounded hot!"

Okuyasu: "Shut it and look!" He whisper in frustration.

As they the look forward what they saw was unexpected, what the saw Nekomaru on top of Akane giving her a back massage.

Nekomaru: "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Akane: "M-My body…just can't…live without this…anymore…!"

Nekomaru: "There only one **Ultimate Masseuse** and that's me! NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIIIIIII! I'll knead every pressure point throughout your body, and I'll help you see a brand new world!"

Akane: "Nngh…aah, haaaaaaaaah!"

Nekomaru: "Atatatatatatatatatatata! I'll blow away your fatigue! How about it? You just can't live without "it" anymore, eh?"

Kazuichi: "…"

Hajime: "…"

Okuyasu: "…" Okuyasu has never felt more stupid in his entire life then he did right now. "… … …" He had blank deadpan face. "I-I'll you guy around." He said calmly as he left.

Kazuichi: "Y-Yeah."

Hajime: "Right."

After that scene Okuyasu cleared his head, he almost felt like laughing but didn't as he continue to walk he was about to pass Peko and Byakuya but stop when he saw that they were holding a fancy ancient looking sword. For some reason it given Okuyasu a bad feeling like he saw it before or that the sword itself was given off a aura of malice and evil. He walk up to them to ask them what was going on and how they got that thing.

Okuyasu: "Yo Byakuya and Peko, what going on here?" He ask in confusion.

Byakuya: "It would seem the Peko was trying to do more swimming when she found this sword under the sand."

Peko: "It's give off a strange feeling, how would a sword like this survive the harsh sea?"

Okuyasu: "It look pretty sturdy." He said as he got a closer look.

Byakuya: "By any means this is still a dangerous weapon we should hide it away."

Okuyasu: "I could scrape it away with **The Hand** if that the case."

Peko: "This is a very strange sword." She said, gripping it a bit. "I _t almost like it calling me._ " She thought as she rub the sheath and slowly grip the handle.

Byakuya: "Hmmm could this be Monokuma doing?"

Okuyasu: "Who cares, the sooner we get rid of it the better." He said as the look and saw Peko about to pull.

Byakuya: "Peko what are-"

But then there was a purple shine as the two covered there eye, Peko eye widened as a dark purple surround her and then her red eye shine purple as well as the light died down. When they look the saw Peko holding the sword as it blade was reveal her eyes were covered the the shine of her glasses, there was a sinister feeling in the air as Okuyasu saw the light from Peko come off to reveal her eyes. And what he saw chill him to the bone as the look in her eye was that of a cold-blooded killer, Okuyasu was almost paralyzed with fear. There was something very wrong here, and it was at this moment Okuyasu know the one giving them the stare of death was someone else, Peko was no longer there.

Okuyasu: "Who the hell are you!? And what did you do to Peko!?" He shouted as he guarded himself and Byakuya.

Peko: "Hmmmm this woman, she very well skilled with a sword far more than Polnareff and she not even a Stand User." She said but her voice was full of malice not even reacting to Okuyasu's question.

Okuyasu: "Hey! Tell me who the hell you fucking are you shitbird!" He scream louder getting her attention.

Peko: "Hmph very well, sense it doesn't matter once I kill you. I am the everlasting Stand with no User, **Anubis**!" He shouting unleashing a purple aura.

Okuyasu: " **Anubis**? That right,\\! You're the one that was able almost beat and even kill Jotaro in his younger days." Okuyasu said as he sweated.

 **Anubis** : "Ah right, Jotaro Kujo that bastard, he was the one that pummeled into piece and I nearly rust down at the bottom of a lake!" He screamed in rage as Okuyasu only sweated more, he turn to Byakuya his eyes telling him to leave.

Byakuya: " _I don't know what going on, but if a fight break out Okuyasu will be in trouble. I better tell the other would he deals with Peko._ " He thought as he turn to ran full speed to the others leaving Okuyasu by himself.

Okuyasu: "I really was hoping I never fight Peko, she being the Ultimate Swordswoman means she be fast and strong, and with that swords Stand controlling her, he probably has her skills. Tch, this will be my hardest fight yet." He cursed.

 **Anubis** : "Hmmm I see so your a Stand User, and from what I got from this woman memories your Stand is similar to Vanilla Ice but with a few differences. I'll have no problem dealing you with this woman skill."

Okuyasu: "Tch, cut the bullshit and tell me what the hell you really want?" He glared.

 **Anubis** : "Simple, to kill you right here and now." He said and rush Okuyasu.

Okuyasu waste no time calling out **The Hand** ready to end this quick as he goes to scrape away the blade, **Anubis** dodges and makes a slash and is now behind Okuyasu as he thought he wasn't cut until his Stand right hand falls out as blood gush from his own wound now.

Okuyasu: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He scream in pain as blood flow out on the ground.

 **Anubis** : "All I have to do is remove your hands and then you can't harm me, I chop off you other hand so you can add space." He smirk as he rush Okuyasu at blinding speed.

Okuyasu: "S-Shit!" He said as he block the slash it time and backs up.

He cover his stump to stop the bleeding as he fight back now throwing punches and kicks but there block or dodge as **Anubis** is a adapting Stand that won't fall for the same trick twice. As **Anubis** goes for a finishing blow, Okuyasu stomp on the ground and creates a dust cloud blocking the possessed Swordswoman vision.

Okuyasu jump back as he scramble for a plan, he lightly pants as **Anubis** follow ready to cut him but Okuyasu throw a punch, **Anubis** is about to cut his other hand off, when he close in range Okuyasu make him lose his foot as the blade misses his arm leaving a opening for a attack but as Okuyasu about to strike he hesitate for a moment and that all the time **Anubis** needs to jump at him Okuyasu dodges the slash but his graves his left cheek, he make some distances.

Okuyasu: " _Shit! I can't hurt Peko, she only that guy puppet but I can't screw around either, if I make one wrong move again it the end of me for sure._ " He thought as he only needed to break the sword to save his friend.

 **Anubis** : "Hmph, I must say your more skill then I thought but compared to me your Stand is far too slow to touch me let alone hurt me." He said with smug.

Okuyasu: "Quiet your talking! Once I get my hands on, I'll take my time breaking you bit by bit and then I'll scrape away what left of you!" He screamed in rage.

 **Anubis** : "Your threats are as hollow as your power." He said in a angry serious tone.

And so the fight continue as the two clash as **Anubis** go to cut Okuyasu in half he blocks with his fist and tries kick to the blade in half but it end up slashing his chest, making a shallow but painful wound. He backup and sent a barrage of kicks but they were dodge as this stab he tried to pierce Okuyasu chest but he use one of the kick to block and get on the way panting, now his wounds are starting to get to him, but he continues to fight on as he tries to chop the blade in half with **The Hand** but it block and his almost loses his other hand if he didn't back off at the last moment.

Okuyasu: "Fine if it a sword fight you want, then let's see which one of ours swords is stronger." He shouted as he straighten his hand as it look a hand blade.

 **Anubis** : "Now your just asking for death." He said as he rush Okuyasu.

Both strike at high speeds as **Anubis** slashes endlessly would Okuyasu tried to keep up with his own strike as he chop at the blade, Okuyasu is cut some more as he know cover in shallow cut on his shoulders, forearms, and sides. Okuyasu was bleeding out a lot as his spit up a bit of blood, he focus his energy as he and the sword Stand continue there slashing battle but then Okuyasu is hit with a serious strike to the right side making his movements more slower, he grunts as he overlapped his leg with his Stand and jump away. When he lands, he now panting heavily as he hold side he look and see the his losing a lot of blood and his left hand has small cuts and from the look of the sword it hasn't even creak a bit.

Okuyasu: "D-Damn if this continue, I'll be killed, I knew Peko was a was strong but I never know she was still strong!" He as spit out some blood.

 **Anubis** : " _I need to kill him but he look to be more fierce than I thought plus this body isn't fully under my control, I can feel her fighting against my power. If this keep up I'll be in a bind if she regain control for even a second._ " He thought as he rush to finish Okuyasu off.

He rushes Okuyasu, but the punk keeps his distance as he think of a way to break the blade without hurting Peko, his power not strong enough to break it in one go and without his right hand he can't teleport of erase the blade. Okuyasu would need to get him to let his guard down and deal a killing blow before he giving one.

Okuyasu: _How the hell am I going to beat this guy!? Jotaro was unable to be him without almost being killed and in younger day no less! And I can't use my other ability it could do some serious to Peko_." He mentally cursed.

He continue to fight as he block the slash and stab attacks, it hard doing it with one hand as well. He try to give a powerful kick but it was block and hit left leg was given a cut as he wheezed and was bleeding more as his wounds got to him, weakening him and his speed drama fall as well as the last block miss and he was stab in the right shoulder, he grunted at curse. Well the fight was going on no saw the bush move a bit as something peaked through with glowing eye watching the fight.

Okuyasu: "D-Damn *pant* it." He said as the blade was pull out.

It look like **Anubis** was done now as he raised his blade. Planning on ending Okuyasu life once and for all.

 **Anubis** : "You put up a good struggle but now it time to end this and you." He said as he slash the blade downward, Okuyasu cursing himself.

But before that happened something no saw or expected happened it as if luck was still on Okuyasu's side as what seem to block the sword Stand attack was a visible bubble of air thick enough to keep the blade inches away from Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What i-it can't be". He said and look to be sure.

In the bushes not to far from them was none other then the the air controlling Stand, **Stray Cat**! It look at Okuyasu and turn to hiss at the blade, Okuyasu took this chance to back away as the air bullet give out and popped.

 **Anubis** : "Tch, a setback next time I'll cut you faster than that thing can fire. He said as Okuyasu was more focus on **Stray Cat**.

Okuyasu: " **Stray Cat** stay out of this! I need to smash that blade the person being control is only that puppet!" He said it nodded but didn't look pleased.

The fight continue even though Okuyasu movements were slower the had more fury as he strike the soul intent of broken the blade but **Anubis** strike just as fury in order to end Okuyasu it look like the heated battle was almost at it peak as Okuyasu thought he was making progress until he was almost stab in the gut, but he dodge it and backup a bit. It was then **Anubis** saw if he was going to be able to kill Okuyasu he need to weaken him as he slash and cut him, Okuyasu blocks and tries to dodge them but a few still graves him and cut him up more as he tries to limit the amount of injures.

It was then Byakuya return with Mikan, Fuyuhiko as well, **Anubis** turn and cursed seeing them coming and to make things worse **Anubis** body suddenly stop moving it was as if it was frozen in place. Okuyasu saw this as Peko fighting back, taking this chance he pick himself up and rise fist as he plan to crush the blade but before he can. The blade stab all the way through his left side shocking Byakuya and Mikan. Okuyasu cough blood as he shake a bit from the pain as **Anubis** smiled but it turn to a frown when he saw Okuyasu grip the blade trying to pull it out.

 **Anubis** : "All your effort where for nothing, no died as I slash you open. He said as he then push down slowly as Okuyasu tries to stop him.

Okuyasu smile even though he been stab and it about to be cut open, it look like fate smile on him again.

Okuyasu: "Hey **Anubis** do what to know when you lost thing fight? He said as his eyes where shadow.

 **Anubis** : "Me? Loss? Ha, more of you useless nonsense." He said not seeing that Okuyasu was hiding his right arm.

Okuyasu: "It was when you stab me, if you didn't I wouldn't but able to erase you so easily from a far, but now you're nice and close!" He said as he reveal his right hand was reattach as it reveal Mikan's **Voodoo Dolls** also on his arm.

 **Anubis** : "Wh-What!?" He scream in disbelieve.

Okuyasu: "Ha ha ha, Mikan your Stand is really amazing." He said, getting ready to scrape the blade.

 **Anubis** was helpless as it only took two scrape leaving only the handle, Peko eyes were full white as she shake a little. Okuyasu grabs the handle and that scrape away. Peko then falls to the ground unconscious, all that left it the blade in his side he pulls it out as he wheezes from the pain and glared down on it.

Okuyasu: "Not so tough now, are you?" He said as he was about to erase it for good before it speaks.

 **Anubis** : "Okuyasu Nijimura… you were lucky this…time around but…your luck…will run out…soon, there are Stand Users…far stronger than me…coming to kill you…and none of them…will stop… until your dead! So enjoy…the life you have…now for when they come… you'll drown in despair!" He said almost sounding like Monokuma with how he talk.

Okuyasu: "Then let them come I'll crush them all." Was all he said, then he scrape away the blade.

Stand: **Anubis**

User: Anyone would look into the blade.

Ability: Learn any trick once and can remember it and grow stronger as time pass.

 **[RETIRED!]**

After that he fell to his knees as he cough up blood grabbing his side, his body finally giving out he almost black out. Mikan begin healing his more serious as he explained to Bakuya of what happened.

Okuyasu: "So it turn out that it was a Stand that was able to have more then one User depending on whoever look at the blade, damn I know she was good but if I wasn't you guys and **Stray Cat** I be long dead and that the closest call, not counter before." He said as wheeze a bit and turn to air Stand as it just watch Okuyasu get heal.

Byakuya: "Indeed it look like things will be difficult as time goes on, it this **Stray Cat** the cat you said you had." He ask as he look at the plant.

Okuyasu: "Yeah that the moody little shit, but if wasn't for him I'm not sure I still be here." He said as the plant just "hmph" and look away.

Byakuya: "Well for now it look like things have calm down, I'm glad I was able to bring back some help." He sighed in relief.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, by the way how's Peko, she alright?" He asked concerned about the swordswoman.

Byakuya: "She unconscious that all." He said they saw Fuyuhiko checking for any injuries only to find nothing.

He continue to say nothing as he was surprisingly able to pick her and walk away not making eye contact with either if them. Okuyasu was dealing with his own stuff as what **Anubis** said bug him a lot.

Okuyasu: " _More Stands User, even stronger than that guy even if he was using someone else I would still be in hot water, and I got lucky this time if I'm ever going to be able to hold my own against these guys I need to get stronger._ " He thought as he clench his fist.

Mikan had finish treating Okuyasu though, she warned him that he was still going to sore for a few days and not to overwork himself or his wounds may open again. Byakuya left to tell the other of what happen, Okuyasu left for the beach holding **Stray Cat** and look at the horizon as he saw it was getting late he then walk across the beach side thinking on how to get strong and he took a long look at his left hand for a moment thinking, but then as he continue to walk he stop and look down in shock at what he saw.

One the ground in front of him unconscious was someone he never thought would be seen alive again.

Okuyasu: "H-How are you here!" He scream in shock.

As on the sandy ground was Reimi Sugimoto, the ghost girl from the alley who Okuyasu thought had passed on into the heavens.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 End**

 _To Be Continue!_

After learning of a very troubling info of a event that shake the very world and then to learn of a mystery history Okuyasu has no clue what it is! Top it off after just barely defeat a Stand that even Jotaro Kujo had trouble with Okuyasu finds out that more Stands are out for his head! How and ever will Okuyasu deal with this will he grow stronger or will he be swallow by the monstruos power of his enemy!?

Stand: **Break Me**

User: Akane

States:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: A

Potential: B

Ability: It attack power increase by the number of times it's able to hit it's opponent. And when it stop attacking the power remains the same number of time it punches land.

Break Me by Broach

* * *

 _Next Chapter 9: Her Name is Reimi, A Shocking Fight! Okuyasu's Sacrifice!?_

It here at last my apologize for the wait. I'll leaving more hints of Okuyasu past and his memory loss, tell me what you think about it? So how do you think Reimi will react to everyone else and vice versa? What do you think Okuyasu relationship with the girls? How you think the others will react to Okuyasu sacrifice? And what do you think will make himself grow stronger? As all way thanks for the support! Peaces!


	9. Chapter 9

I never been this far and I'm grateful you all continuing to support this fanfiction, as for my OCs Stand User they will be from Danganronpa Universe later down the line I'll explain why and how. I also plan on updating **The Power Of Okuyasu Nijimura** at some point.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

Talking

 _Thought_

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Her Name is Reimi, A Shocking Fight! Okuyasu's Sacrifice!?**

Okuyasu was shock by the fact Reimi was laying here before him, fist **Stray Cat** know Reimi!? This wasn't making sense, for now he would have to take her and head too back to the hotel it was getting late and he was still sore and needed rest.

So he did so she was pretty light so it was easy getting her there after that he found a pot for **Stray Cat** and planted it. He then shut his eyes as he let sleepover take him as tomorrow was going to long.

Next Morning he was refresh but still sore it was clear to him now, that Mikan's Stand had a limit to much damage it could heal completely and his new thrings where still cover in cut from his battle. He was going to have it get fix maybe one fo .He then look to his side and saw Reimi staring in her sleep, it look like she was going to wake up.

Okuyasu got up slowly so he didn't want stress his healed wounds. He was now sitting as he watch her wake up. One thing for sure was he going to have a long talk with her before he saw the others and that it was also going to be a long talk. Reimi had finally awaken she rub her eyes and then look around and then Okuyasu, it took her sometime to relies she was alive again! Her eyes widened as he felt herself to see if she was really alive and she was! She was a flesh and blood human again!

Okuyasu let her have her moment as tear come from her eyes, after she had time to collect herself she look at Okuyasu and was shocked and confused to see him.

Okuyasu: Now I bet you have lot of question, first being where the hell you are. He said as Reimi was still speechless.

Reimi: … … …

Okuyasu: First I'll explain where it maybe a bit difficult to swallow,, your in another universe and right now where on a island call Jabberwock Island. Was all he said as Reimi was shock with wide eyes.

Reimi: H-Huh?

Okuyasu: Yeah, pretty shocking and that not the half of it, as we spoke there are at least 16 more people on this island who are being force into a killing game by a psycho remote-controller bear. He said as Reimi nodded still silence.

Reimi: … … …

Okuyasu: I know a lot I'll give you the time to absorb all this. He said as he just close his eye and thinks.

This was a lot of stuff to take in and Reimi was still trying to figure out how she was alive! And what Okuyasu had just said, not to point out how and why Okuyasu was here!? All Reimi remember was passing on to the afterlife and then next thing she here alive and confused, after she had more time to absorb the info and full procest what going she look to Okuyasu and asks him question.

Reimi: S-So where on some island in another universe with other people? She ask to confirm what she was told.

Okuyasu: Yep and believe or not there some here who far more bigger piece of shit then even Kira. he sneer much to Reimi horror.

Reimi: S-Someone more terrible than that man! How is that possible!? She shout in disbelief.

Okuyasu: I not sure but he want everyone to play in a killing game, I guess for the sick twist of his on gain and madness. He sneered.

Reimi: U-Unbelieve. She was all she could say.

Okuyasu: The upside not has happening, not that I let that happened. He cleared.

Reimi: But still to live in a suspicious place like this is, it completely horrible, She said with digested and sadness.

Okuyasu: It could be worse, luckily everything been fine expect the Stand attacks. He said the last part to himself.

Reimi: S-So there are really are other people here? She ask nervously.

Okuyasu: Yep two of them are Stand User and the rest just plain old people, being that there the best of best at what they do, there Ultimates.

Reimi: R-Really? She said sounding more nervous.

Okuyasu: There good people, well most of them are a little hard and other are just plain weird. But still good people you'll like them. He said honestly.

Reimi: A-Alright, it just been so long since I been around living people that were not Stand User and since I been alive. She look away nervous and embarrassed.

Okuyasu: You'll do fine, I'll even clear the air if you get nervous. He said honestly smiling.

Reimi: Th-Thank you. She said shyly.

Reimi cheeks heated up with embarrassment, Okuyasu has no idea how much this island had made in grow mental he was still himself but he was more mature even if it was just a little. He little as well seeing how Reimi acted she was still a beauty in person as she was in photo.

As they both got up and walk up the stairs Okuyasu grab **Stray Cat** to see the others he saw the everyone was circle around something. We Okuyasu got a closer look it was Fuyuhiko taking some kind of pose.

Fuyuhiko: I go something I wanna to say! He shouted loud and clear but what Okuyasu found more shock he was now wearing a eye patch.

Okuyasu: The hell happened to him? He thought in surprise.

Fuyuhiko: Whatever I say after this point… I apologize in advance if I make a mistake! He shout again.

Reimi: What going on? Reimi ask confused.

Okuyasu: Beat me let's see where this is going thought. He said calmly.

Fuyuhiko: My last name is Kuzuryu! My first name is pronounced, is "Fu-yu-hi-ko"! I'm still inexperienced member of my family business! From this point out forward, I hope we get along so we can get to know each other better! He said firmly.

Gundam: What the hell… was that? He said in confusion.

Fuyuhiko: I-It's nothing, really… Just a greeting. He plainly.

Kazuichi: Um…that eye patch your…? He said in confusion and nervous.

Fuyuhiko: It's nothing. He said not caring.

Okuyasu: It look cool, ya know for a yakuza anyway. He stated making his presence know.

Byakuya: Okuyasu, should you really be moving after what happened? He said a bit concern.

Okuyasu: My wounds are all full, there nothing but a bit of soreness. He wave off.

Mikan: Y-You shouldn't p-push yourself t-to hard! She shout in worry.

Okuyasu: I'm fine, but what I curious about is why you're doing this and what with the eye patch? He ask Fuyuhiko looking in the eye.

Fuyuhiko: A…A… lot of stuff happened… and it after what… after what happened to Peko, and what you did for her… I should at least thank you. He sign looking to the ground.

Okuyasu: Okay but why the eye patch? He said not getting it.

Fuyuhiko: A payment for the person I was before I got a reality check. He said making it clear why he needed it now.

Okuyasu: What made do such a thing in the first place? He ask as he surpassed the shock.

Fuyuhiko: It was after Byakuya showed up.

 _Flashback_

 _Earlier when Byakuya ran from the fight:_

 _Byakuya had ran all the way to the restaurant would Okuyasu to care of whoever was possessing Peko, he know Okuyasu wasn't going to make it out of it of scaved so he would need to retrieved Mikan at once!_

 _When he made it he was practically flying up the stair with how fast he ran up them, and almost busted the door down. Everyone turn to see Byakuya pants slightly as he caught his and spoke._

 _Byakuya: Mikan it important that you sent out your Stand. He said sternly surprising her._

 _Mikan: Eep! Wh-What g-g-going on!? She stutter nervous._

 _Byakuya: Okuyasu in fighting Peko, something happened to her and he doing all he can to help her, but know the physical gap between them it going to be hard for him. He said as he fixed his glasses._

 _That shake everyone Fuyuhiko especially, Byakuya explained that he and Peko found a sword and when she open it a flash of light shine and then someone else was inside Peko controlling her, Okuyasu said it was a Stand and he was right now fighting it as they spoke._

 _Akane: Then why do we pound beat it up and save Peko!? She said in frustration._

 _Byakuya: It unwise to fight a opponent you know nothing about and plus you would only get in the way, and my even get Okuyasu killed. He warned._

 _Sonia: Plus Peko may get hurt in the process._

 _Akane: Grrrr!_

 _Byakuya: Okuyasu will live but for know we must wait, Mikan can you tell what going with your Stand?_

 _Mikan: I-I th-think I c-can. She said still nervous and now worried._

 _Byakuya: Good keep it on stand incase Okuyasu needs._

 _Fuyuhiko: Hey! You just left Peko with that guy! What if he killed her!? He said enrage._

 _Byakuya: He won't, what I more worry about is him ending getting killed. Okuyasu will likely hold back but his foes won't which will end well. He calmly making Fuyuhiko grit his teeth._

 _Fuyuhiko: Tch. He said in anger._

 _Byakuya: Okuyasu will save her but until then we have to wait._

 _Fuyuhiko: For a idiot to do the job, tch whatever. He said piss off._

 _After the fight was over_

 _Fuyuhiko had taken Peko to her cottage, he set her down as he wait for her to wake up. He saw how injured Okuyasu hell the guy look like he was going to drop dead any moment but not a scratch was on Peko._

 _He acted like real asshole and just for today, lately he been like the even after Okuyasu save everyone life more then once, an still he act all high and mighty he even stated how much he kind about another person life._

 _But when you hit in the face by reality you think things over like the things you said, how you treat the people around you, and how much of a dick you were. What made realise this? It what Byakuya said earlier, Okuyasu almost died to protect Peko and if he did croak everyone would be devastated. What would have to do with him? Nothing, but Peko like the guy he was someone you could just get used to._

 _The point of this was he should wise up for Peko and everyone own sake. But he still felt like he own Okuyasu and group something something, so he what to the bathroom grab a knife look straight into the mirror and… stab out his own eye, more like he slashing it, still hurt like a bitch._

 _Peko gain consciousness in to see Fuyuhiko clench his cut eye, after cleaning and patching up it was all better. She was shock of what he had done and he was totally silent about why the only thing he did say was._

 _Fuyuhiko: I'll explain tomorrow. And he left for his own cottage_

 _End Of Flashback_

Fuyuhiko: And that is why.

Okuyasu was silent through the hold thing as he thought over what he was told, he understood that he acting like a prick but he didn't get why he had to loss his eye, but maybe it was his way of making things up. He would have forgiven him he just said sorry but he didn't said anything about.

Okuyasu: Well if that all we can call ours self even, if this how your way of making up for your actions before then I wouldn't shit all over it, nice to meetcha Fuyuhiko names Okuyasu Nijimura. He said honestly as he hold his hand.

Fuyuhiko shook his hand and the two made peace, Nekomaru shed a few tears for the maly friendship created.

Ibuki: Hey Okuyasu now that this is out of the way who that girl that came up with you! Ibuki said pointed at Reimi, who blush from being the center of attention.

Okuyasu: She a friend of mine, she also lived in Morioh. He said casually.

Reimi: H-Hey I'm Reimi Sugimoto, a pleasure to meet you all. She said kindly.

Ibuki: Aaaaaaah! She so cute! She said with glee.

Teruteru: I got to say we quite the treat~. He said pervetly.

Kazuichi: She kind of pretty. He said quietly.

Byakuya: Okuyasu is she also a Stand USer?

Okuyasu: No, but she could see and even touch Stand at one point. He said plainly.

Sonia: Really? But what you said before?

Okuyasu: Oh, that was because she was a ghost before and sense ghost and Stand are both spirit it makes sense. He said plainly making everyone jaw drop.

Kazuichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! A GHOST!? He scream in panic.

Okuyasu: Don't worry about she a flesh and blood human now. He said casually.

Hajime: How can you so casual about this?

Gundam: A spirit back from the dead! How could this beeee!

Ibuki: OOOOOOOOH! Spooky!

Okuyasu: She was found by Koichi and Rohan in the ghost alley of Morioh.

Reimi: I-It g-good to be with the living again. She said a bit nervous.

Byakuya: How did you become a ghost in the first places. He said knowing what might have happened.

Reimi: It a long story. She said a bit said.

Okuyasu: But of like my story this one is just as true and has a worse ending. He said with a grim look.

Kazuichi: H-How d-does it go? He said in fear.

Reimi: One night a lone girl was sleeping in her room but then she woke to hear the sound a strange dripping that came from her parent room, but she could be sure. The sound puzzled her, Daddy! Mommy! She shouted out to her parent but was meet with only silences, however the girl wasn't scared, because she had her trusted guard dog with her, in the darkness she would put her hand under the bed and Arnold would offer he a whimper and lick, he was her protection. But the dripping the wake her up continue, and when she could stand listen to the dripping no longer she left to investigate what was going on, and to her horror she found Arnold hanging from the coat rack like a old pelt with his throat slit open! The sound of dripping was the blood of her beloved dog corpses! And then a voice from under her bed said "You hands are so sweet and tender sweetheart, I already murder your Mommy and Daddy" and then… he attack the girl killing her where she stooooooood! She shouted in a drama tone making almost everyone scream in fear.

Kazuichi: S-S-So th-the g-girl wa-was…?

Reimi: Yep the girl was me. She said plainly.

Sonia: How horrible! How could such a person do that to a girl!? She said with dread.

Okuyasu: Son of a bitch name is, Kira Yoshikage. He said with pure hatred.

Byakuya: Why would he kill this girl in the first places? What motive does he have?

Okuyasu: The twisted piece of shit did it just to please his sick desire for young girl hands! He scream enrage from thinking about it.

Kazuichi: WHAT!?

Okuyasu: That motherfucker got off of the severed hands of young girl he killed, and that was before he became a Stand User. He said with a darken look of rage.

Nekomaru: H-How could such a person existed…. And why would he did such horrible things?

Okuyasu: The worst part is he went on about having a peaceful life or some shit, and keep killing people in secret for his own gain, just thinking about him is pissing me off. He growl out.

Byakuya: But how did he become a Stand User? Did you absorb the only Arrow?

Okuyasu: I thought I did but there was another one and that one was used after Reimi's death to make Kira a Stand User, and his Stand was called **Killer Queen** whatever it touch turn into a bomb, and if that was worse it had a second bomb that was called **Sheer Heart Attack** that tracked the hottest thing and blow it up, but worse of all his ability was **Killer Queen: Bite The Dust** just like with my Stand, Kira was pierce by the Arrow twice as well and whenever it activated to turn back time by one hour. He said shocking everyone.

Reimi: Okuyasu how were able to beat something like that?

Okuyasu: It was a kid name Hayato Kawajiri, when Koichi and Jotaro busted him they were badly hurt but thanks to Jotaro, Kira was in bad shape but the slimy bastard got away and killed Hayato dead and took over is identity. If it wasn't for him we never find him. He signed.

Sonia: Could such a person truly existed to commit such action with no remorse. She said sadly.

Reimi: It only over thanks to you and Josuke. She said kindly.

Okuyasu: It not like I didn't anything after the shithead was found he had a ace up his sleeve, and if I hadn't scrape away the space between him and Josuke it wasn't going to end well. He said as he clenched the side that was blow out back then.

Byakuya: What happened, how he catch you off guard?

Okuyasu: He had a Air Bullet Bomb and it was meant for Josuke but I got it instead, and it hurt a lot the thing blow half I side away and almost killed me instantly. He said in anger for not being more uses.

Reimi: What? I-I Never know or saw your soul. How was he able to do such a thing?

Okuyasu: Using **Stray Cat** power to control the air, even after my body was fixed I was still out of it, my soul left my body for a short time, it was like a dream I walk through darkness then I saw my Bro again, he ask me what I was going to do, at first I thought about following him but then I needed to get back to Morioh and help Josuke, so I wake up and saw one of the Air Bullet Bombs about to attack Josuke so I scrape away from hims and got rid of it. He said as he signed from the memory.

Byakuya: That sounds like the experiences, how you deal with Kira?

Okuyasu: He was already beating up so I removed his source of power for the Air Bullets and with help me and Josuke pummeled him, with Koichi and Jotaro help he was beaten but out of nowhere an ambulance comes and crushes his head killing him. He said shocking everyone.

Fuyuhiko: Grim way to go.

Okuyasu: Honestly I was shock but I felt no pity for how he died only wish he suffered more for all the people he killed, like Reimi and our friends. He said sadly.

Reimi: I found his spirit was able have the ghost of the alley drag him somewhere else, safe for sure he'll never find peace. She said proudly.

Okuyasu: Good, thought I wish I was there, when Kira attacked you if I did he would have never kill you or everyone else we know. He said grimly.

Reimi: It was out of your power, but thank to you and the others that he finally gone, so thank you! She said kindly making Okuyasu blush and turn away.

Okuyasu: N-No problem. He stutter as some of the girl felt a little bit envy.

Reimi: Speaking of cats whatever happened after you beat Kira dn get that Stand?

Okuyasu: I planted at home and he been there sense, he a moody sht but he better then nothing. He said look at the plant Stand.

Kazuichi: Geez, cheating death I can't tell who lucker Okuyasu or Nagito.

Okuyasu: That remain me you still have to get to know the other, remember what I said before. He whisper the last part.

Reimi: Right. She nodded.

Okuyasu thought he go off strong and have Reimi talk to Byakuya first to give a good first impression.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Byakuya Togami, and one the smartest and leveled-headed person I know. He said to her.

Byakuya: A please Ms. Sugimoto, I'm the **Ultimate Affluent Prodigy**. He said politely.

Reimi: Nice to meet you, but you can just call me Reimi. She said kindly.

Byakuya: Very well. He nodded.

Okuyasu took Reimi took Reimi to another person he thought she could get along with, so he introduce her to Mahiru.

Okuyasu: This is Mahiru Koizumi, the **Ultimate Photographe** r she good at taking photos and she next best level-headed person I know. He said kindly making Mahiru blushes a bit.

Mahiru: D-Don't say think l-like that so casually! She blush in embarrassed.

Okuyasu: What? It true. He said sounding like it was the most truest thing.

Reimi: Hehehe, Nice to meet you Mahiru. She said kindly as she laugh a bit.

Mahiru: N-Nice to meet you Reimi, if you not busy later I like to take a few photos of you. She said cheerfully.

Reimi: I like that. She smiled.

Okuyasu took Reimi and show her to the next person he thought would be good.

Okuyasu: Reimi this Hajime Hinata, he has no idea what his talent is but he still real nice guy.

Hajime: H-Hello, nice to meet you Reimi. He said nervously.

Reimi: Same it a pleasure I hope we get along. She smiled.

Hajime So you could see and touch Stands but you don't have one.

Reimi: Nope, I was never hit by the Arrow but once I become a ghost I could do so, but it got lonely so only Stand User could some. She signed.

Hajime: Sorry to hear that. He said sadly.

Reimi: It fine. She smiled.

Okuyasu saw that this going good but he was glad for Reimi being alive, he blush a bit. She was still attractive even in person, she was smaller than and shorter then him but he found still beautiful. Once he relieves he was staring he shake his head and took Reimi to talk another one of his friends, so he thought Peko would do nicely for someone as kind as Reimi.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Peko Pekoyama the **Ultimate Swordswoman** , she very fast and strong. Truth me I learn the hard way. He joked.

Peko: Greetings, it a pleasure to meet you Reimi Sugimoto. And Okuyasu please forgive me for what happened to you I hope you didn't get to injured. She said ashamed.

Okuyasu: I'm fine a little sore but fine. He said cheerfully.

Peko: Very well.

Reimi: It nice to meet well, it amazing to meet a strong woman like yourself. She said in awe.

Peko: Your words are too kind. She said a bit shy.

Okuyasu: Hey do you mind watching **Stray Cat** , it just that my arm getting and a bit sore. He said as he move it to relax it.

Peko: N-No problem. She said a bit flustered as she took the plant Stand.

Okuyasu: Thanks.

As he and Reimi move on he saw Peko with a visible blush and a smile of excitement as she patted **Stray Cat** , Okuyasu smiled at the sight.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess, and I'm just as surprised as you are learning that. He said as Reimi eyes widened in shock and awe.

Sonia: A great to meet you Reimi! I never meet a for ghost before, forgive me for asking but what is it like? She said curious.

Reimi: It nice to meet you too! And it feels like your one with the air or your moving through a fog of nothing. She said trying to put it into works.

Sonia: I see, and I terrible sorry for what happened to you, you truly look like a nice person! She said smiling.

Reimi: Thank you! And you are truly kind person and princess to say that! She said with a cheerful smile.

Okuyasu: _This so sweet and nice I think i'm going to get tooth arch from looking at it._ He thought in shock as he felt himself going soft from just watching this.

Okuyasu was able to move Reimi on away from her no bestie and introduce her to another person he trusted.

Okuyasu: Reimi this Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu he the **Ultimate Yakuza** at first he wa sa bit of a asshole but as you saw he turn over a new leaf. He said patting the gangster back.

Fuyuhiko: Yo. Was all he said.

Reimi: Hello, I may not know what kind of person you where before but I'm glad to get to know you now! She said honestly.

Fuyuhiko: Th-Thanks. He said nervously.

Okuyasu thought it this was nice he wonder what were things were going to be like now with Fuyuhiko new change, he introduces Reimi to another Ultimate who he thought would do well.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is the **Ultimate Nurse** Mikan Tsumiki, she one of the Stand Users I told you about she as the person that keep saving my ass when I need it. He said cheerfully making Mikan blush from the praise.

Mikan: Th-Those w-w-words a-are to k-kind. She stutter.

Okuyasu: It true. He said rubbing his side.

Reimi: Nice to meet you Mikan it comforting to have someone will medical skill here especially some that the best at it. She said smiling cheerfully.

Mikan: T-Th-Thank you, th-that v-v-very ni-nice for y-you to s-say that. She said as smiling as well.

Okuyasu smiled he thought Mikan needed more friends so that she can have more confidence in herself, because all she needed was people to believe in her and for her to believe herself.

Reimi: So what does your Stand do? She ask in curiosity.

Mikan: Ah! W-W-Well i-it c-c-can h-heal p-p-p-pe-people. She stutter badly.

Okuyasu: More specially it has tears that can wounds and poison as well, it can reattach limbs and it called **Voodoo Dolls**. He said as he rubbing his right hand.

Reimi: Really that sound amazing! To think that you have kind of power, it amazing. She said with starry eyes.

Mikan: Re-Really? She said in confused shock.

Reimi: Really! You must be a very kind person. She said softly.

Okuyasu: I told you that you were amazing. He said smiling.

Mikan: Th-Th-Thank y-y-yo-you! She said with a heavy blush.

Okuyasu rub his head as Reimi just smiled, at this point Mikan was silence as she was too flushed to speak, Okuyasu saw it was time to move on.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Akane Owari the **Ultimate Gymnast** , she crazy fast and strong to boot she another Stand User.

Reimi: It nice to meet you Akane.

Akane: Nice to meetcha too!

Reimi: Are there other? She ask curious.

Okuyasu: Nope, just these two are the only ones not counting me. He said plainly.

Reimi: Okay. she nodding.

Okuyasu: She still really fast and strong even before she became a Stand User. he smiling.

Akane: Th-Thanks, your even more amazing thould. She said a bit flustered.

Okuyasu: No problem.

Reimi: That really cool you must be a great fighter. She said excitedly.

Akane: Yeah I want to fight a lot of strong people everywhere so I plan on getting stronger! She said with a fiery passion.

Okuyasu thought this was going well as it look like Reimi was getting along with almost everyone, so he move on to some with more spirit.

Okuyasu: This is Nekomaru Nidai his the **Ultimate Manager** he very strong dude and can lead about any team.

Nekomaru: It is sad for what happened to you only a sick coward strike a girl from behind! He said loudly.

Reimi: It is, but I'm glad it over with. She said proudly.

Nekomaru: I can't imagine how you felt but you have a strong spirit! And that what make so truly strong! He proudly.

Reimi: Thank you for those words. She smiled.

Okuyasu thought but he thought it was time for her to meet some of the more unique students, he just hope they didn't weird Reimi out.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Ibuki Mioda the **Ultimate Musician** , but she is a bit… unique. He said with a sweatdrop.

Ibuki: Ibuki is the one and alone! She said cheerfully.

Reimi: Nice to meet you, you have and very colorful sense of style, like your hair. She said point to the musician hairstyle and outfit.

Okuyasu: I guess she does. He said agreeing with Reimi.

Ibuki: Ibuki does this all on her own, even her hair! If you two want Ibuki can yours as well! She said with excitement.

Okuyasu: I'm good, I'll stick with what I have not matter how beat up it looks. He said as he stuff his hands in his pockets.

Reimi: I'll think about later it sounds fun! She said cheerfully.

Ibuki: Yeahooooo! She said excitement.

Okuyasu was actually surprise by how that when but he figure it was for Reimi so and positive personality that made easy for people to talk to her, he shake his head and got back to it what he was doing.

Okuyasu: Reimi this guy is Gundam Tanaka the **Ultimate Breeder**. He a bit weird but he a nice guy onces you get to know him.

Gundam: Fuhahahaha! Tremble before me mortal! For I am the Lord Of Ice himself, Gundam Tanaka! Be grateful to be in my presence let speak to me! Former spirit! He said shouting dramatically as his hamster revealed themselves.

Reimi: It nice to meet you then, and I think it adorable that you have hamster with you at all time! She said as she found the hamster cute.

Gundam: Th-Thank you. He said shyly from the way he had before.

Again Okuyasu was stun in amazement with how Reimi deal with how the students introduction went so they moved on, well sense she dealt with Rohan for in his opinion he was a bit weird.

Okuyasu: This is Kazuichi Soda the **Ultimate Mechanic** , he good with machines and he a pretty cool guy in my book.

Reimi: Nice to meet you Kazuichi, you must be very smart. She smiled brightly.

Kazuichi: Y-Yeah I-I g-guess. He said nervously.

Reimi: I never been that good with machines of all the stuff plus I'm not strong enough for the heavy ones. She signed.

Kazuichi: W-Well it n-not all about heavy lifting or b-being smart. Some of it is just me letting my mind drift. He said with a bit of pride.

Reimi: Amazing. She said with wonders.

Okuyasu thought this was good like this, he had hopes that Reimi wouldn't think to bad of these even if they deserve it.

Okuyasu: this is Chiaki Nanami the **Ultimate Gamer** , she a bit to talk sometimes but she a kind person. He said as he pointed to the gamer who look to be sleeping would stand but awake to the sound of Okuyasu loud voice.

Reimi: It great to meet you.

Chiaki: *Yawn* It a pleasure to meet you as well *yawn* Reimi. She a bit drowsy.

Reimi: So from your title you enjoy gaming all right? She ask with a sweatdrop form Chiaki's drowsiness.

Chiaki: Yeah I do, there just so many generation and themes, I just can't help but want to scream when I'm near a new one. She said as she was red in the cheek with excitement.

Reimi: I never really play game before it was never my type of it seems like you have a great passion for it. She said kindly.

Okuyasu: She only ever excited when it comes to games. He said rubbing his head.

Reimi: I can see, again it was great meeting you Chiaki.

Chiaki: Same for *yawn* you Reimi/ She said as she close her eyes again making Okuyasu and Reimi sweatdrop.

Okuyasu know this was going to happened sooner or later to be frank he didn't enjoy being around these people that were left but he would have to nice about it.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Hiyoko Saionji the **Ultimate Traditional Dancer** , she a bit of a bitch but she maybe okay, I think? He whisper the last part.

Reimi: A dancer? The incredible, and for so young that even more astounding. She said impressed.

Hiyoko: Hmph! Of course it incredible! Who else could do such a thing!? She said with smug.

Okuyasu sweatdrop as it clear Reimi just fed Hiyoko already overgrow ego and to do truthful he thought that she was just putting on a ct but then again he wasn't that smart so could just be she some spoiled picking whoever she pleases.

Reimi: I love to see you dance sometime if you do mind that is. She smiled sweetly.

Hiyoko: If you must I can show you later. She said still smug.

Reimi: Thank you I would enjoy that very much. She said happily.

Okuyasu: _I can't tell if this is a good thing or not_. He thought not sure to be nervous or not.

Okuyasu just move on as he figure this was as good as it was going to get.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Teruteru Hanamura, he the **Ultimate Cook** or **Ultimate Chef** with ever want to call him his food is totally delicious, but he a bit of a perverted so want out. He mutter the last part into Reimi ears.

Reimi: I see, It a pleasure to meet you Teruteru.

Teruteru: The pleasure all my~, it is so rare to meet a angel like yourself~. he said in a flirting tone.

Reimi: Right, so if your food that good I like to tried to sometime. She said as she smiled but had a sweatdrop.

Teruteru: It was be my pleasure anytime anywhere Miss Reimi~.

Reimi: Okay. she still smiling with a sweatdrop.

Okuyasu: _At least not being perverted._ He thought with his own sweatdrop.

And last of all this is the one person he doesn't want Reimi to be near but he had so that he could warned Reimi.

Okuyasu: And last but not least this is Nagito Komaeda the **Ultimate Lucky Studen** t, fair warning he a bad news all around. He said openly glaring as Nagito continue to smiled.

Nagito: Even your intro is waste on garbage like me it still a pleasure to meet you Reimi. He said with his smiled.

Reimi: it nice it meet you Nagito but why would you call yourself garbage. She said with worry.

Okuyasu: Wouldn't be to far off from that. He growl.

Reimi: Okuyasu you shouldn't say such things! She shouted.

Nagito: Okuyasu is not wrong about what he said for someone like me, I'm totally waste of space. He said as look down at his hands smiling.

Reimi: Why…Why you said that about yourself? She said no understanding.

Okuyasu: Tch, this fcker tried to start up the killing game for his own twist belief in hope. He sneered.

Reimi: B-But…how could you want such a thing. She said in shock.

Nagito: It is true that "was" my original goal after my time of imprisonment and the info I learn I had time to think, and I have come across a even brighter hope one with the power to erase despair forever. He said with his blacken eyes and smile.

Okuyasu: I hope you understand that I don't trusted you for a second and if I see step out of line, your going to be the one erased. He glare with a sneered.

Nagito: I understand. He said still smiling.

Reimi: I-I still get why. She with pity in her eyes.

Okuyasu: Don't try just know that you should want your back with this guy. He glared.

Reimi: Okay. she a bit unsure.

Okuyasu: Jeez well now that everyone been introduce, I think it time to eat I'm crazy starving. He said as he signed.

And so everyone begin to eat as Reimi was amazed by the food taste after living for so long without tasting anything, she could help but smiling as a small tear fall to the floor. She didn't why or how she or Okuyasu came to be here but she was grateful for this second chance at life. At one point she and Okuyasu saw Peko fed **Stray Cat** some meat with a blush as she watch it purr.

As for Okuyasu he was thinking of a new way to fight, he Stand power is plenty destructive with his erasing ability but his punches are on the lacking side, they were powerful and pack a lot of force but common pair to **Crazy Diamond** or **Star Platinum** , his **The Hand** wasn't strong enough his last enemy prove that, he got lucky that time and plus he didn't get out of scaved.

Wasn't not for Mikan or Byakuya he be dead, he catch keep letting himself get injured like that, it was damping his pride as a man and Stand User, what if the next fight is his last. Then all his work from before would be for nothing, and now that Reimi is here he has to work even harder to protect her. He needs to get stronger and he thinks he has a way to do it.

Okuyasu: _I'm not smart, so I don't know if it can work or if it even possible but I have t tried!_ He thought with determination.

He would need to train, he know the right person for the job, even if he still healing he has to try. As he done eating he get up and heads to Nekomaru, Okuyasu can count on him helping, even in his current form.

Okuyasu: Nekomaru I need your help with something. He said being straight forward.

Nekomaru: Okay which you need help with? He said curious.

Okuyasu: I need your help to train me to make me stronger. He said with a honest tone.

This caught not just Nekomaru but everyone who heard Okuyasu request to be trained. This make some confused and others curious and a few concerned.

Mahiru: Why would you ask that with the way you are now? She said with both concern and bit of anger.

Mikan: I-If you p-p-push yo-yourself t-to-too hard, y-you can open y-you w-w-wo-wounds! She said in a panic tone.

Okuyasu: Even if I do, I need to do this. He said unwavering.

Nekomaru: Why would you want to be train by me anyway? He said curious of Okuyasu decision.

Okuyasu: It simple, I need to be stronger and I have a way to do so but I need to be stronger for it to work.

Nekomaru: What are you planning anyway? Wanting to know more.

Okuyasu: Don't have a solid clue of what to call it or how or if it work but my gut is telling me to tried.

This was something giving the state Okuyasu is in, training would be the last thing to done. But Nekomaru looks at the fiery spirit of Okuyasu and his will and it was then and there he made his decision.

Nekomaru: Fine I'll train you, plus we never really got to hangout! He said proudly shocking everyone even Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: R-Really? He said a bit unsure.

Nekomaru: Really! But you better be ready, BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO BE TRAINING WITH NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIII! He shouted out loud with passion.

Okuyasu: Hell yeah I'm ready bring it on! Okuyasu with equal passion.

Nekomaru: Right then, let go to the beach. It the perfect places for us to train. But before either of them can go they were stop by another person voice.

Akane: Wait up! I want to train with you guy too! She said sounding pump.

Okuyasu: I don't see a problem. Okuyasu said but he look away to hide his face.

Nekomaru: Fine but don't think we're fighting, just "training". He said stretching the last part to sound clear.

Akane: Yeah yeah let get going! She shouted in excitement.

Reimi: Okuyasu! Reimi said as she ran up to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Yo.

Reimi: Please but careful and don't push yourself to hard, please. She with worry in her eyes and the way she look made Okuyasu stutter and blush.

Okuyasu: S-Sure, I-I'll fine. He stutter as he about to leave he stop himself and to Reimi.

Okuyasu: I hate as but do you by you do you know how to sew and if you do, can you fix this thing. He said as he remove his torn clothing and show Reimi.

Reimi: Yes and yes, but it will take some time. She said sweetly.

Okuyasu: Th-Thanks, and sorry for asking. He said rubbing his head and blush a little.

And so the three left, leaving a few worry and other wondering what would happened. Other wonder what goal Okuyasu is trying achieve and how training going to help, but whatever it was it was going to be something. As for others some of the girls felt a twitch in their hearts when they saw how Reimi and Okuyasu moment. Okuyasu chose to leave **Stray Cat** with Peko as she look to be enjoying the plant a lot despite it not being a real animal.

Byakuya: _What your planning Okuyasu I hope you can complete it safely._ He thought with concerned.

Byakuya was concerned as he had this feeling in his gut that something was going to happened and it was going to be bad. And from what he saw Okuyasu has yet to have a version in sometime which was also unnerving.

Byakuya: _I hope I'm just being over worry._ He thought with a sign.

* * *

At the beach Okuyasu was wearing only his white beater, Nekomaru in a tank top, and Akane in her regular clothes. Nekomaru look and saw the even Okuyasu white beater was cut up but he thought Okuyasu didn't want to be shirtless with a girl around him.

Nekomaru: So Okuyasu what is it that you need my help with?

Okuyasu: I want to strengthen my arms, more specifically my hands. There this nagging feeling in the back of my head of "what if my punches where stronger"? And I thought of a way to combine my Stand Power in a way to make me more deadly. He said seriously.

Nekomaru: And what would that be?

Okuyasu: I'm going to train my body to handle the destructive power of **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** space adding ability.

Okuyasu know that it space adding was very destructive and was full of force, that could do a lot of damage if it was in the form of a punch. And that what he needed to train his body for, to handle the full power of his second ability and how to control it with in his fist! Nekomaru and Akane where more than shock as if it could work the power would be overwhelming but there where a lot of things that could go wrong.

Nekomaru: Are you aware of what could happen if you fail? He with a cold sweat.

Okuyasu: If I fail I can lost my left hand and the ability to add space but if I succeed I grow stronger. He said plainly as he had a honest tone but a cold sweat of his own.

Akane: Than why good for it if you can fail? She ask feeling very worried.

Okuyasu: So I can protect what I hold dear for once without get hard so bad. He said seriously looking Akane eyes making her blush a bit.

Nekomaru: Hmmm, very well but we can't just work in your arm strength, your hold upper body need to train to handle the recoil out such a attack, and then your lower body need to able to ground itself so it not get blow away. He said measuring Okuyasu chances of pulling this out.

Okuyasu: Right so where do we begin! He said ready.

Nekomaru: Well start with some push ups and pull ups, and I'll have you run to the end of the beach and back, and then your going to try to stop a punch from Akane with both hands, but your can move a inch. He said as Okuyasu nodded.

And so it begun Okuyasu did 20 push ups Nekomaru also had Akane sit on his back hold a big rock to add weight it was straining but Okuyasu tough it out, next he was doing 20 pull ups but had two big rocks with tie to his legs and Akane holding onto his back tightly he might add so much so that he could feel her large bust smoosh again it he blush red at this but continue, and then Okuyasu had to run 3 times would Akane was still holding his back btu Nekomaru had a backpack full up rocks Okuyasu was still blushing from the tight embrace and so was Akane but he continued, last he was in a stance with both his hands out ready to block.

Nekomaru: GO!

Akane rush Okuyasu and throwed a power blow which made him skid a bit but was still standing he was panting and sweaty but still ready his wounds ached but Okuyasu tough it out. For almost all day Okuyasu continue repeat the cycle with short breaks so Okuyasu didn't over work himself but one thing Okuyasu was sure he would never get used to Akane breast press up against his back, by the end of training Okuyasu had to remove hs white beater as he was sweating a lot and continue train, Nekomaru was impressed by Okuyasu strong solid figure of well place muscle, Akane was red as a tomato even if she and Okuyasu share a common lack of brain power there instinct made up for it.

Nekomaru had Okuyasu finish as he took his stance one more time, Okuyasu ready himself for Akane punch as she rush full speed and was about to attack Okuyasu plant his feet firmly into the ground and tighten his body, and took the full force of the attack feeling it flow through him, and to Nekomaru surprise Okuyasu held his ground.

And at that moment Okuyasu fall on his back panting from exhaustion and soreness but he had a smile on his face, Nekomaru look down with a proud smile of his along with Akane and her carefree smile, Nekomaru help him up as he had him a bottle of water he down in and was feeling much better.

Nekomaru: Gotta say, you did pretty good up there most people would have collapsed from exhaustion a long ago. He amazed.

Okuyasu: None of them would had the will to train for something other than themselves. He said plainly.

Nekomaru: Maybe but don't forget, there are people your friends that are willing to help you and don't want you to get hurt or worse, fighting for thing other than yourself it fine but don't let it be your end. He said giving his word of wisdom.

Okuyasu: Right thanks, you know your a lot smarter than you look, but coming from me it not much. He said rubbing his head.

Nekomaru: If it from you than it a great compliment. He said with a bright smile and pat his back a little to hard but Okuyasu still smiled.

Okuyasu: Well I think I'm going to clean myself up and my clothes, see ya. He said head to wash up.

Nekomaru just waved as he turn and what the sunset he thought about how Okuyasu effect everyone, truth be told if it wasn't for him and Byakuya time work who knows what could have happened or if Okuyasu haven't saved Byakuya life, Monokuma sick killing game would have begin and who knows how many lives that would have taking. Speaking of the bear every sense his arcade machines was smash, he been silent and Nekomaru has pick that up and he sure a few other have as well as much he enjoy not seeing the stuff animal it was unsettling in a way. He shake the feeling and turn to see Akane who was still looking in the direction that Okuyasu left in.

Nekomaru: You like him don't yea'cha? He said plainly shocking Akane who started to blush.

Akane: H-Ha? She said off guard.

Nekomaru: Your not the only one there a few and if you don't want to lost him, I know you hate, you better do something. He said continuing as he warn Akane and left.

Akane was confused but in her heart she know what was truth he even told herself that but for some reason she found it embarrassing if anyone know, she continue to look in Okuyasu direction as her heart beated faster.

Okuyasu had finish his wash up and finish cleaning his white beater which he show have Reimi also fix if she has the time do it, he got dress as he was about to leave, out of nowhere Ibuki appearing shocking Okuyasu.

Ibuki: Okuyasu! She said shouting out of nowhere.

Okuyasu: Aaaaahhhhh! Ibuki! What the hell was that for!? He shout in frustration.

Ibuki: Um…Ibuki doesn't get it either…but it looks like an…invitation was sent to everyone. She said looking a little nervous.

Okuyasu: A invitation? He said as she showed him.

Ibuki: See! She shouted in shock.

Okuyasu: _I maybe an idiot but even I can tell this is a girl writing_. He thought.

It was said, Invitation Ticket at 9:00 P.M. at the **Titty Typhoon** for A Welcoming Party For Reimi Sugimoto.

Okuyasu: A party for Reimi? Who and why would do this? He ask in confusion.

Ibuki: I-I-I don't kn-know. She said more nervous as she look away.

Okuyasu: It you doing isn't it? He said with a sweatdrop.

Ibuki: I-I-I don't know what you're…talking about…at all…Ibuki just…just brought the invitation. She said with a nervous look on her face and a sweatdrop.

Okuyasu: _It totally her!_ He thought a little offended that she thought he was that stupid.

Ibuki: Well then, Ibuki has some preparations so I'll go on ahead! I'll leave it to you! She said running before Okuyasu could questioning her.

Okuyasu: Good Grief, well I better show up she is doing this out of the goodwill of heart, damn and if I don't go it leave a bad taste in my mouth. Plus it for Reimi so the least I could do it and who knows it might be fun he said but his gut was sensing a omin of misfortune.

So he get up and walk out and to save time he teleported to the **Titty Typhoon** at the out of it he saw Nagito and Gundam.

Okuyasu: What you two doing here? He as the two.

Nagito: We were giving invites, something tells me it was Ibuki was behind it. All thought I still feel honor to join everyone in another party.

Gundam: Tonight is a celebration of the resurrection of Ms. Sugimoto, Fuhahahahahahahahaha! How idealiste! Now come and let us join the ceremony of darkness! He shout with excitement.

Okuyasu: I see well then get going no need to keep the others.

As they enter they saw everyone here and Okuyasu saw Reimi who was a little nervous, she was holding his jacket, so he approached her.

Okuyasu: Yo, Reimi how ya feeling?

Reimi: I'm fine, it just is this really necessary, I'm mean a party? She said a bit unsure.

Okuyasu: Ibuki made me a bit… much, but she has a good heart and very, very high spirit. So you should enjoy it. He said smiling at Reimi making blush.

Reimi: Okay, oh! Here I fixed your new clothes. She said showing him her handy work.

Okuyasu: Thanks, I missed wearing this. He said putting on his new fixed jacket.

Byakuya watch Okuyasu talking with Reimi from a distance, as he did he still felt an uneasy feeling, from the look everyone was here or so he thought.

Chiaki: It look like Akane not here. She voice Byakuya thought.

Byakuya: Hmm, where is that woman and is she doing? He thought with unease.

Nekomaru: Hopefully she staying out of trouble. He with his own concerned.

And after like a hurricane it appeared out of nowhere, the stage was lit up very brightly and what appeared was…Ibuki.

Sonia: Oh my!

Ibuki: Heeeey y'all! It's Ibuki Miodaaaaa! Thanks for coming out today! My specialty is making beef stew! Haha, I may not look like it but people tell me that I'm a nurturing type. So I'm gonna do my very best performance so I can make everyone feel better and welcomed. I hope you're all pumped! All right, let start singing this first song with full-on energy! So put your hands together for…" **From Me to You Too** "! She said full-on excitement.

Okuyasu: I can only imagine how her music sounds. He thought with a sign.

Reimi: This is going to amazing. She said with starry eyes

And at the moment they heard a scream and a blast of hard rock music with some dark mumbling. No one could understand her but they all realized how Ibuki came to but a one hit single. Okuyasu jaw was dropped and his eyes widened from what he was hearing, Reimi was the same but for her face was of excitement not dread. By the end everyone was speechless with silences.

Ibuki: Thank you everyone! She shouted.

Kazuichi: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! I'm going get c-u-r-s-e-d! He said with dread.

Gundam: S-Such an overwhelmingly baleful resonances! Even my Four Dark Devas of Destruction look less lively than usual! He with shock.

Sonia: I-I too…am starting to feel chills…! She said with a shiver.

Mikan: With a title like " **From Me to You** ", I thought it was going to be a sweet love song! She said with tears.

Okuyasu: What the fuck, was that? He said with a stone face.

Hajime: I-If I recalled…the reason why Ibuki left he high school girl's band was. He begin.

Chiaki: Creative differences. She finish with a sweatdrop.

Reimi: No wonder! It was amazing she really is the Ultimate Musician! She said with a cheer.

Hiyoko: Yahoooooo! It's was awesome! That's a first time I've heard such a famous song! She said with excitement.

Okuyasu: I think my brain just what dull for a moment there. He said rubbing his head.

Mahiru: I-It was a-a very, enlightening experiences. She said with a sweatdrop.

Hiyoko: C'mon Ibuki! Hurry up and start the next song! She said cheering.

Reimi: Yeah please! Let heard some more! She said agreeing with Hiyoko.

Ibuki: Roger! Thanks for waiting! Let's go right ahead to the next song!

Nagito: Huh? There's still more? He said with lit dread.

Ibuki: Now that the welcoming party is in full swing, I've got a ballad prepared that fits the mood! Grab a partner and slow dance to…" **I Squeezed Out the Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father I** s".

Kazuichi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! He said with pure dread.

But just then Monomi appeared out of nowhere with a worry look on her as she was shock to see everyone here.

Monomi: H-Hey! What's everyone doing here!? She asked shocked.

Hiyoko: Heeey, don't interfere! Aw, and I was enjoying such a fun party too!

Usami: I wasn't invited to the party. She said sadden.

Hiyoko: Kyahahaha! Obviously not! You'd ruin the party if you were were here! She taunted.

Usami: Aaaaaw, But seriously, now not the time! Now not the time to enjoy a fun party! She shouted.

Reimi: Okuyasu who that? She ask a bit concerned.

Okuyasu: Usami she was original the one in charge but than that overstuff teddy to over.

Reimi: Ok.

Okuyasu: What the matter? He ask his gut getting another bad feeling.

Usami: A-Akane…Akane is…" She stuttered.

Okuyasu: Is what!? He shout from the dread in his gut.

Usami: Akane is dueling Monokuma! She shouted shocking everyone.

Okuyasu: WHAT!

Nekomaru: Wh-What did you say…?

Usami: A-At this point, Akane's gonna be in danger…Please…do something…to save her. She pleaded.

 _Let go back in time to where Okuyasu was done cleaning himself:_

At the beach Akane was still standing there thinking about what Nekomaru said and her feelings on Okuyasu. She made not be as smart as other but she has her own gut feeling how what it could mean.

Akane: What does he mean? She ask herself.

She got lost in thought until she heard a familiar laugh that she wish she didn't have to heard.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu, what this training? Could Okuyasu be gunning for me a second time? Not that it do him any good. Taunted the bear making turn to glare at him.

Akane: What the hell do you want? She sneered.

Monokuma: Geez, you even sneer like him, but I came here to do nothing more then watch. After looking around for clue to who smash my arcade machine, I end up with nothing. He said with frustration,

Akane: Why don't you go look somewhere else and die. She said with anger.

Monokuma: Now that just rude! How can you said that to someone!? He said with mocked offended.

Akane: If it you, then I said it again "going somewhere and die already!" she shouted with anger.

Monokuma: Grrr, watch yourself when talking to me, who else that little punk of your can find himself dropping dead out of nowhere. He threat hinting to kill Okuyasu which Akane pick up which made her angrier.

Akane: Leave him out of this! Or I make sure that you any copies you have are trashed! She said enrage.

Monokuma: Oooooh did I touch a nerve, no matter ever since he gotten here all my plan have been ruin by him! I thought he drop dead by know from breaking a rules or some other means but he still kicking! Maybe I should end his life right now and how everyone be consumed by despair and finally begin the killing game! He said with a glee as his red eye glowed, making it the finally straw for Akane.

She rush him active **Break Me** and kick Monokuma square in the face sending fly across the beach hit the sand hard, and when he got up he his red eye was cracked.

Akane: You leave him alone or I'll turn into a pile of scrap! She said enraged as her aura flared.

Monokuma: Well well well, look like another person is breaking the rules and any who breaks the rules must be punishment. He said with a glare.

Akane: Than bring it! She shouted challenging the bear.

And from there Akane fight Monokuma using her Stand she was almost able to keep up with the machine but it prove faster than her but she did get a few hits. But compared to his fight with Okuyasu, Akane was not as much as a threat even thould she was a Stand User, her Stand was a close range and was base after her own speed so it didn't increase her speed. But even so her power was another thing as for everyone blow she landed was more powerful and the last.

Even if Monokuma couldn't see or even know she was a Stand User he was no pushover despite his look he was faster than Akane and unlike her, he didn't run out of energy so he didn't need to won the fight to punish her, he just needed to outrun her and wait until she ran out of steam. And as the fight continue for every punch, kick, and chop she throw he dodge them 3 out 5 for hit or graves him but that gap widened as he dodge more up to the point where she couldn't even hit anymore no matter what.

Akane: _Dammit this thing fast, it look like I'm losing steam and attack are getting slower!_ She thought with frustration.

Monokuma: Puhuhu it look like someone getting tired, that the problem with you humans you all slow down as for I am machines so I never slow down! He taunted.

Akane: Shut up I'm still going scrap your ass, you tin-can teddy bear! She shouted with rage.

And she attacked but she still couldn't anymore as her were too slow to attack him now, and as he taunted she still tried but it was at the time where he was now getting bored with her and was planning on ending not before he show everyone especially Okuyasu he could want to see the look of despair on his face for failing his promise to everyone. And if he attack in a blind rage he would died with despair in his heart and soul then no one would ever define him again. Usami saw this fight and how tired out Akane was so she left to warned others.

 _Now back at the present when she warned everyone of the Fight:_

Byakuya: So my feeling of a bad omen was true, dammit. He cursed his ignorance.

Chiaki: It look like…my bad feeling was corrected. She said with a sad face.

Okuyasu was frozen but the same time he was panic as his face sweated and his was panting and he was clutching his chest, he was getting flashback to his brother death and the Shigechi death wich he didn't even see and then his mind turn to a image of Akane dying and he almost fall but he stop himself.

Nekomaru: That stupid fool! No…I'm the one who was the fool… It was my mistake not to keep my eye on her! Tch…! As a team manager, I should've had a proper grasp of my athlete's private life…Dammiiiiiit! This failure will haunt me for the rest of my life, or my names isn't NEKOMARU NiDAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! He cursed himself.

Sonia: N-Now is not the time for regrets! Let's us make haste!

Nekomaru: OF COOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRSSSSSSE!

Okuyasu: Not again. He said with his eye shadowed.

Reimi: Okuyasu? She ask in concerned.

Okuyasu: Never…again. He said as he rise a bit.

Reimi: Wh-What are you saying? She ask starting worry.

Okuyasu: I'm never losing anyone else every fucking again! He said shouted enrage voice as he turn and ran full speed, almost broke the door down.

Everyone was having trouble with Okuyasu new enhance speed, as he ran his didn't even thought of teleporting he could only ran to where he thought she would be it almost inhuman of human of how fast he was running. He couldn't feel a thing his mind was just focus on one thing; get to Akane and save her! He keep going and once he saw her he saw the bear was about to was aiming at her making his blood run cold, and what worse his wound started to act up worse than before for being under so much strain.

Okuyasu: Shit not now! He curse as he slow doing wishing he could control the laws of time.

Hajime: A-Akane!

Everyone just barely made it to the beach as they saw Akane panting and Monokuma standing there smiling.

Monokuma: Looks like you barely avoiding fatal injuries… yep, at least your agility and strength are worthy of praise. But did you think you can truly defeat me, so where just showing me some sweet dances moves?

Akane: D-Dammit…! Even with all my power I couldn't beat him or even hit him! She cursed herself.

Monokuma: Well, you know…we're on complete different levels. That means we view the world differently. It's like a punk character from a manga challenging an enemy of a superpowered battle manga, and even if you gotten stronger your still nowhere near my level. Puhuhu, it obvious you can't win. He taunted.

Okuyasu: _Shit of all time for my wounds to act up if I move the wrong way I could tear a opening!_ He curse with rage.

KazuichI: Is he serious about her not being strong enough!? I mean after she became a Stand User and all shouldn't she have the power thrash him!?

Okuyasu: He Stand work differently from my, it like I send her Stand a close range type and it power come from Akane own physical strength and speed. Okuyasu cleared.

Nekomaru: Monokuma is an advance machine…if it made for combat it must have endless power. But for Akane not to even beat him with new power is that even possible!?

Nagito: This situation is truly a difficult one, even something not done so a great despair will fall on all of us. He said and look to Okuyasu who look bad and gritted his teeth.

Okuyasu: _It look I have no choice, sht and after Reimi come back too._ He thought as he could only think of one thing.

Monokuma: Now then, it look everyone's here, so might as well finish this! He said as he aim his bazooka.

Okuyasu eye where shadow as he begun to remove his jacket and then his white beater and was completely shirtless shocking many.

Okuyasu: Reimi I'm glad you get a second chance today, but please do me a favor help Peko watch over **Stray Cat** she grown a little to the little shit. He said as he voice was sad but with joy.

Reimi: O-Okay, b-but Okuyasu what are planning!? She said not liking the sound in his voice.

Okuyasu: Fuyuhiko, when we first meet and you talk like a asshole I wanted to punch you in the face and when you acting a dick again I wanted to do it twice as hard, but after today I'm glad you turn over a new leaf. He said as he turn to gangest.

Fuyuhiko: I don't blame you, but why are you saying that now? He said a bit unnerved.

Okuyasu: And Byakuya I still don't know a who lot about you, but I'm still glad you accepted me as your partner. He said as he wipe away a tear he had.

Byakuya: Ok-Okuyasu what are you planning!? He said with dread.

Okuyasu: For some time of my life I spend it alone or I was alway a step behind but not this time, I have friends that are dear to me, which is why I have to do this. But before I don't this I want to say this, Thanks for having a idiot like me as your close friend. He said as he finally turn to show a sad smiled and tears.

And before anyone could stop him or say a word he vanished using The Hand teleporting, but it clear at that moment what Okuyasu doing he was alway reckless.

Monokuma: Didn't I say I won't any rule violations against me? This…is what happens when you break the rules! Disappears! He shouted as he fired it at Akane.

But then a blur appear in front of her and then there was a stark white flash and world shaking shockwave.

Akane: Ah…ah… O-Okuyasu!

When it die down everyone blood went ice cold, as it revealed Okuyasu still stand but bloody and smoking a bit as he cover himself with his arms which where burned a bit he tried to block the blow with his Stand but it was not fast enough.

Okuyasu: *Pant*…*pant*…*pant*… H-Ha n-not…as tough…as the la-last one. He said with a smirk as he spit up blood.

Akane: O-Okuyasu… why did you…s-save…? She said in pure shock.

Okuyasu: I-It…would hurt…too much… I-I seen…and lost…people before…some v-very close. He said was he was lost balance.

Akane: G-Get hold of yourself! Okuyasu! She pleaded.

Okuyasu: _S-Shit that was a powerful one, I think that blast did more than thought._ He thought as he look down and saw his healed wounds open and drop large amount of his blood, he glared at the bear.

Monokuma: Oh? Instead of the rule breaker Akane, I hit Okuyasu instead what a unseen turn of events. He said with curiosity.

Okuyasu panted heavily as he step over to the other more specially Byakuya and pull something out of pocket before thrusting his hand to his chest.

Okuyasu: Don't…let…him…get…it. He said as he almost fell but he stop himself and turn to Monokuma drag feet to the bear.

Byakuya look in saw it was the Stand Arrow he clenched his trembling palm as he want Okuyasu make his may across the sand that was getting soak with his blood. Okuyasu glare down at the bear

Okuyasu: I never…let you hurt…them you…heard me…you…overstuffed scrap heap. He said as he cover his mouth as he vomit up blood.

Monokuma: My my, your a sturdy one aren't you? And as defiant as always straight to the end. He said as he figure Okuyasu wasn't going to last much longer.

Okuyasu: Fuck… you. He said as he with venom.

Okuyasu then vomited up more blood before his vision got blurry and fall on his back as he did so time around him more so his mind slow down.

Okuyasu: _This it for me, dammit and just as things were getting better. I'm sorry bro I failed you this was all I could do just when I found a way to get stronger._ He said as he hit the ground his eye close but for some reason he still had a smile on his face.

There a mute silence no said anything but it was so broken.

Kazuichi: A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okuyasu is dieeeeeeeeed! He said in shock.

Reimi: Okuyasu no! Reimi sadi as she rush to his body.

Byakuya: How could you do this? Why must you always make such choices. He said as he clench his trembling hands.

Chiaki: He choice to give his life to saves Akane. She said sadden.

Akane was still speechless as she look down at Okuyasu body that Reimi holding she put her hand on his chest. And she was shock she felt a faint beat she put her ear to his chest and shockingly his heart still beat with life.

Akane: H-Hold on… i-it's faint…but his heart still beating…! He not dead yet! Mikan can you still save him!?

Mikan: Eh!? H-His injured are t-too server! I-I can't heal like this! She sadiw tears.

Fuyuhiko: Monokuma you did this! Can't you do something to fix!?

Monokuma: Hmmmm. He said thinking.

Byakuya: Leave him, Okuyasu rather die than have this bear help, Nekomaru help get him to the hospital before it too late. He said firmly.

Nekomaru: Right!

And the two carry Okuyasu body to the hospital as fast as possible and they had Mikan in order to see if she can used the hospital equipment. Many follow them save Reimi and Nagito as he gave Monokuma a blank look and than he turn to Reimi and back to Monokuma.

Nagito: I maybe a waste of space and a piece of but at this moment and time your just lower than scum itself. He said with low hostile tone.

Monokuma: Oh? Why do you say that?

Nagito: For this setup of course. He said making Reimi look at him.

Reimi: Wh-What do you mean? She said wiping away her tears.

Nagito: I find it hard for Akane to just fight Monokuma out the blue, more with such fury. He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Monokuma: So what are you implying? He said with malice.

Nagito: Nothing at all, what would trash like me understand. It not like that Monokuma when and pick a fight with Akane to full our souls with despair or more Okuyasu, right? Not like he was that disparate. He said with a smile irritating Monokuma and making Reimi eyes widened with shock.

Monokuma: You count yourself lucky I need to repair myself. He said and left.

Nagito: It look like I was right, but this is a despairing turn of events.

Reimi: H-How did you know, and why say it in front of me? She said not understand Nagito actions.

Nagito: No reason, not like you'll tell the others, what I do is all so hope can shine and burn away the despair, and if that path is created by Okuyasu than so be it. He said with smile and left.

Reimi didn't understand Nagito at all she heard from Okuyasu that he was bad news but she made be crazy but she would have guess Nagito was upset with Monokuma for tricking Okuyasu into despair.

Reimi: I don't understand you Nagito and you maybe a and person but I think this path you want can help you somehow. She said as she run for the hospital.

Elsewhere on the beach and dark shadowy figure appears at the water and his eye open to reveal glowing red eyes as it watches Reimi leave.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 End**

 _To Be Continue!_

After things you ups with Reimi mysterious revival and strengthen everyone bonds, Monokuma turn the tide with a dark deception out dispersion to make Okuyasu despair, Okuyasu give his life and body to protect one his friends he holds dear suffers a fatal injury. Can things go well for everyone or will this new enemy appear sooner than everyone things?

* * *

Next _Chapter 10: A Devil Of Despair! A Fight for the One She Loves? Back and Stronger than Ever!_

Sorry for the super long wait I have school finals and Internship plus my family dealing with a rough patch. But tell what you thought of this chapter and what was your favor about it. As you can see action is going to happened next chapter. So how do you feel about Nagito choices to truth Okuyasu? Who do you think is fighting next chapter? And what do you think of Okuyasu training? Do you think this new unname technique will Okuyasu stronger? And how do you feel about Okuyasu sacrifice? Review me your answer, and as always thanks for your support, Peaces!


	10. Chapter 10

This is the longest one of my chapters and now I'm finally in the double digits and it thank you supporting my work and I promise I never let this story died. So please enjoy and review when your done. And I was given a idea for a **Jojo and Akame ga kill fanfiction** and I'll thank on it.

I don't own JoJo or Danganronpa

Talking

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 10

 **A Devil Of Despair! A Fight for the One She Loves? Back and Stronger than Ever!**

It was the next day after Okuyasu was place in the hospital after Mikan work to remove any debris with help of Usami, she stitch up the open wounds, and with help of her Stand she healed the less fatal damage and bandage up the rest of his body. His heart beat and breathing where now stable but he still remain unconscious.

Everyone was in the restaurant save for Mikan, as she was still at the hospital and Akane for no has seen her, it was dead silent not like anyone could say a thing. Even **Stray Cat** was quiet as it look to have gone into a sleeping stage until Okuyasu return. Reimi was sleeping sad but she was also feeling a bit awkward, she only meet this guy yesterday so she couldn't do much if only Okuyasu was here or at least up he know what to do. Reimi had left his white beater with him but his jacket was gone when she got to the hospital.

Reimi: _Okuyasu, what would you do? How would you go about this?_ She thought to herself.

Reimi look to Byakuya who glass shine covering his eye, Reimi here the Okuyasu called him reliable plus he was the brains of the two, if there was any chance of getting everyone out of this damp atmosphere. But from what she could tell he was just as effected as everyone else Reimi couldn't tell how close he and Okuyasu where but if it was like his and Josuke friendship it be really be tough for him. She turn to Nagito she had learn he was very like and for good reason but after last night when he confronts Monokuma trickery to create a uproar, it maybe her imagination but it was almost like he was defending Okuyasu choice out of respect.

Reimi: _I don't know what his deal is I'm not even sure what he really thinking._ She thought with a sign.

It was now or never Reimi couldn't stand this no longer damping silence any longer, so she walk to Byakuya, she wasn't sure what to say but then again Okuyasu speak with with heart not with his head.

Reimi: Byakuya I know thing maybe hard now, b-but isn't wise for everyone to stay this. It may not be my place to say this but Okuyasu wouldn't want this. She said to him, he was silence but rise up and suck punch himself in the face shocking her.

Byakuya: Forgive me for the way I acted, your most right Reimi and if Okuyasu were to see like this he punch me in my face. He said with a smile.

Reimi: Right but what about the others?

Byakuya: This is a situation that need to talk out. He said fixing his glasses.

Reimi: Your right, I'll stand by you to help so you don't have to does. She said with a little determination.

Byakuya: Thank you Reimi, that means a lot to me. He said smile.

Reimi: No problem. She smiled.

Byakuya clear his throat loud enough for everyone to hear as all eyes are him he thought of what to say and but for once spoke from his heart.

Byakuya: I fail as both a leader and as a friend, it should have been me… I should have been the one to put his life one the line…but instead I just stood there, and watch my friend sacrifice his life and body…believe me, no more angry or sad than me. But if Okuyasu where to so me like this or any of us…he smack us and shout at us to get our act together. I'm still upset about what happened to him and I know you all are as well, but for his sake and our own, let not give Monokuma the pleasure of seeing us like this! He firmly and honest feeling a lot better.

It was quiet for sometime as a cold sweat ran down Byakuya cheek as he did a silent gulp, Reimi was nervous as well.

Chiaki: Byakuya is right, it would be a shame for Okuyasu to see like this after what he did. She said supporting Byakuya.

Hajime: Chiaki and Byakuya are right it wouldn't be right to play into Monokuma hand.

Fuyuhiko: Honestly if I have to listen to his loud voice again, I think my ear will bleed so might as well chin up to avoid that.

Kazuichi: He can be pretty scary and I don't want to know how it feel like to have the sense knock into you by him, so I'll do my best!

Mahiru: *Sigh* As always he over do things, he truly is a idiot. Guess someone is going to have to remind him that there other here to help.

Hiyoko: A real idiot, not like I care but I hate that bear more so seeing him fall apart from frustration would be funny!

Nekomaru: Okuyasu is a true man the thought of a simple bazooka taking him out if not even real! Once he come back he'll see how nothing changes! I won't show him who pathice I have become, for I am, NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIIIIIII!

Peko: Okuyasu once saved me, and I would only shame his efforts by letting this get to me.

Gundam: Fuhahahaha! This is only but a fleeting moment, all is needed it time before the Master of the Void return from the brink of the dead! Fuhahahahahahaha!

Sonia: Gundam is right! Okuyasu will return to us, so let no fail or dishonor him by feeling sorry for ourselves!

Teruteru: He see me from myself so I will honor him by saving myself from this despairing feeling. But I wonder what Mikan so doing with Okuyasu all by herself~?

Ibuki: We can have another party when Okuyasu return, I can work on new songs as well, I bet he'll love it!

Nagito: Hahahahaha! What a splendid speech so full of hope! Even though we lost a friend the hope of his return and vibrant spirit keeps us from the pit of despair! He truly is the path to hope that I've sake! He said with his mad laughter.

Byakuya: Will if where in agreement let us continue a our day as usual. Reimi and I will talk to Mikan and Akane.

Reimi: Yeah!

And so the damp despairing atmosphere was lifted for the hope of there friend return, Reimi and Byakuya talk about who will talk to who.

Reimi: I don't know Akane or Mikan very well, but I feel like I be able to speak better with Akane. She said rubbing her arm.

Byakuya: Very well I would like to see if Okuyasu conditions have improve anyway, and it would wise to see Mikan. See to Nekomaru if you wish to know how to talk to her or for her location he know best aside from Okuyasu.

And so the two split up to find the rest of their friends in order to cheer them of and remind them of what Okuyasu would want them to do.

Reimi was walking along the beach looking for Akane she already tried her cottage but she wasn't there and she doubt she would in there it just didn't seem like her. As she keep walking along the sand she saw the burn mark in the sand and Okuyasu footprints the firmly sunk into them.

And Reimi saw Akane a few feet away it sitting the sand look at the horizon with a blank stare, but Reimi could tell she was crying from the tear stains on her face plus she was hold Okuyasu jacket close to her bust.

Reimi sat next to her not saying a thing yet, she look to Akane and figure she blaming herself for what happened to Okuyasu. She can't of think of anything to say to help Akane but then again she do what Byakuya did and what Okuyasu does all the time, and speak from her heart.

Reimi: I…I don't know how close you two where, and I can tell your trying to be strong for him…and that you blame yourself for what happened, but I don't think Okuyasu would want you to be like this. She said as she waited for Akane for reaction.

Akane: … … …" She remain silent, Reimi was sadden so she got up.

And hug her shocking Akane as she went widened and when Reimi pull back she had tear coming from her face.

Reimi: I wish it was me but I know that would only hurt him some other way. Your can't let that bear win, it his fault not your. She said honestly Akane was silent but then she raise clearly taller than Reimi and hug her back.

Akane: I'm not smart like the others…but I know, seeing Okuyasu like that hurt my heart. I never what to see that or feel this way ever again. And I'm not letting the fucking childrens toy get the glory of seeing me like this. She said honest with a sneer at the last part as she release Reimi.

Reimi: Nagito said he was desperate for getting everyone to fall into despair or make Okuyasu fall to despair.

Akane: He was going to use me…? I'm going to kill him. She sneered.

Reimi: Wait! Let not do anything reckless again, Okuyasu is breathing and that all that matters right now.

Akane: *Sign* Your right, but if Okuyasu doesn't scrap him, I will when the time comes. She said simply.

Reimi: Let goes so what the others are doing. She said walking with Akane.

Byakuya was walking to the hospital he could run there, despite his weight and size he was extremely fast. He was thinking, Okuyasu trusted him with the Arrow and to make sure to keep it out of Monokuma paws. But even in his hands two of the students were Stand Users and it out of of a desire to protect Okuyasu. But what about him? Was his desire for his friends safety not strong enough? Was he not worthy? Was but of **other** problem? No, he wouldn't pierce himself Okuyasu was doing it for his and the other well been, and couldn't not even in spirit betray Okuyasu.

Byakuya made it to the hospital and walk to Okuyasu room, as he open the door he saw something unexpected, it was Okuyasu cover in bandages still sleeping peacefully but what shock a bit was Mikan sleeping on him, her bust press against his solid cover chest.

Byakuya: If you were up, you be red in the face and stuttering. Most men would love to be in your place, like Kazuichi or Teruteru. He signed and begun to wake her.

And when she saw what she was doing and screeched a bit and jump off Okuyasu with her face red as Mahiru hair. Byakuya give her time to collect herself, when she did Byakuya begun his questioning.

Byakuya: Have his conduction improved or are they the same?

Mikan: H-His conduction h-has been th-the same, be-besides increase of breathing. She stutter with a still smile blush.

Byakuya: *Sign* I see, please let me know if something changes.

Mikan: R-Right. She said as she turn to Okuyasu sleeping form with a sad look.

Byakuya: Mikan you did all you could, do not beat yourself up for this. He said with sympathy.

Mikan: I-If o-only I was faster o-or better…maybe he b-be able to walk…or at le-least be awake. She said with tears.

Byakuya: Okuyasu was more complicated than I thought, and as both his partner and friend I ashamed to not have tell until now. He was just so positive sometimes it had a way of getting to others. But one thing I know as his friend is that he wouldn't want to cry over his choice. He said as his put his arm her shoulder.

Mikan: … … … …" She was silent as she absorb what Byakuya told her.

Byakuya: Don't forget it was you who became the first Stand User and saved his life it was always you saving him when he really needed if it was for you, he be dead along time ago. He said you Stand was a had a very kind ability and was truly amazing, and I believe he right. He said as he turn to her with a smile.

Mikan look at Okuyasu and walk up to him and rub her hand against chest and move it up to his face as she cupped his cheek.

Mikan: I-I…I want to be strong like him to stand by his side when he needs it. I want to help him when he truly needs it's. She surprise Byakuya as that the first time he heard her speak without stuttering or sounding nervous.

Byakuya: If you as me you're already there, you just need more time. He said smiling.

Mikan: Th-Thanks. She stutter back.

Neither of them saw but for a brief moment Okuyasu smiled as if the tender moment reach him. Byakuya lead Mikan out to get some air as he thought she speak enough time with Okuyasu, he turn him.

Byakuya: I won't fail you again, I'll show you that your not alone and that you don't have to hide whatever left from us. He said with sympathy as he wipe a lone tear and turn to leave.

As Okuyasu left alone he move in his sleep as he look to be giving a vision at long last, but in his deep sleep he got only a gleams into on thing a red eye distorted laughing devil with a sickening smile on his face as a familiar pair of gloves are shown in his giant red claw all bloody and scratch up his laughter echoing sound close to Monokuma's as it fainted, Okuyasu face was sweat and had a look of displease for only a moment. But the shock got a reaction from his Stand left hand as it faint back inside the wall next to him was dented with a weird swirl.

* * *

Everyone was continue their day as usual Byakuya was keeping look out for anything suspicion and or Monokuma to see if he had a plan up his sleeve he would not let him get away with anything else.

Reimi was walking around she check on the other briefly even Nagito thought he was grateful he told her not to worry about garbage like him, which only worry her more, Chiaki was with Hajime talking about games, Kazuichi was watching Sonia and Gundam tried and wake **Stray Cat** as Peko watch a little to close with Fuyuhiko, Mahiru was taking picture of Hiyoko dancing as Ibuki made new songs Mikan was trying to help her, Teruteru was cooking, and Akane was training with Nekomaru doing what he had Okuyasu do only twice as hard with training weights they were on the beach.

Reimi was glad everything was going well, those she had a bad feeling like a sense of a hidden danger was among them, she thought it was just a chill from Monokuma disappearing, and decided to visit Okuyasu to see how he was doing and also return his jacket.

Reimi: _I hope everything is fine the last time someone get this bad feeling was a very unpleasant surprise._ She thought with worry.

Byakuya was feeling the same thing and keep looking around to ease himself but he made sure not to worry the others, as he would not doubt his gut feeling this time.

Byakuya: _Whatever is causing this I have to take care of it, not matter what it is and not matter what I have to do!_ He thought as he fail or lost anyone else.

Nekomaru told Akane to take a break and had her wipe out that sweat and rehydrate and rest her muscles. Her body feel more lighter and stronger, she was also faster as she throw a few kicks and punches.

Nekomaru: I'm going to see what the other are doing you coming?

Akane: Not yet, I want to enjoy this a little longer. She said acting as her old self.

Nekomaru: Fine just don't over work yourself. He said smiling and walk off.

Akane keep test out her body as feel like a new person, she test her Stand ability she activated **Break Me** and begun jumping and kicking trees and punching rocks. She panted a little be she was nowhere near exhausted or out of energy.

?: That a display of power if I even sense one. Said a mysterious voice.

Akane turn with a glare as she saw a grown teenage boy with dark brown hair, tan skin with hazel eyes. He was wearing a white under with a dark green long sleeve jacket, with light tan pants that where a little baggy and red and white shoes. His hold look was a little averge like Nagito save for the bandages she saw wrap around his arms the his jacket hid, plus despite his carefree smile Akane was getting nothing but bad news from this guy.

Akane: Who the hell are you? She glared with hostility.

?: Hey hey hey, isn't that a hostile? He said with his hands up and his eyes closed smiling.

Akane: Answer the question or your going to see hostile. She sneered.

Tanguki: Fine, my name is Tanguki Akuma the **Ultimate Grappler**. He said still smiling.

Akane: Never heard of you or seen your around here, just where did you come from?

Tanguki: I got lost and was trap in some weird underground tunnels got for weeks, until I a way out. And just in time the exist was starting to feel with sand it completely disappeared. He said as he rub his head.

Akane: I never of such a thing.

Tanguki: There a lot of things that people won't know.

Akane: If you're a student of Hopes Peaks than how come you didn't wake up with the rest of us. She glared as she ready herself.

Tanguki: Well…ah…damn if I know you ask this may question I sure have come clean from the start. He said rubbing his head.

Akane: What are you planning? She sneered.

Tanguki: To make things clear and short, I'm here to kill Okuyasu Nijimura. He said smiling making Akane eyes widened.

Akane: Wh-What? She ask in shock.

Tanguki: I here to kill Okuyasu you know the guy that been wrecking Monokuma plans for a killing game, He been a real pest so I am to end him. He said plainly.

Akane: You better watch you say or else. She glared with hate.

Tanguki: And ju- He didn't finish as Akane rush him punching square in the face.

Akane: Or you'll end up in a world of pain! She shouted sending flying.

His body skid across the ground as he clench his face in pain grunting a bit as Akane was still using her Stand. She saw Tanguki get up as he reveal his face with a bloody nose he spit out blood rub his jaw.

Tanguki: Damn you punch like a freaking gorilla.

Akane: If you go anywhere near Okuyasu the next one is me breaking your legs. She glared.

Tanguki: Well if it going to be like that, I guess of I want to kill Okuyasu I'll have to breaks yours first. He said as his eyes where red and he had a smile now as he was surrounded by a crimson aura.

Akane sweat a bit from the level of hostile intent at her but she didn't back down. Tanguki aura begins to grow as it surround his body like and turn into armor, it was dark red as his whole body covered in it. As for his face it look like he had the face of the devil with glaring oranges eyes and small curve horns only his mouth was seen.

Akane: Wh-What? You a Stand User!?

Tanguki: Yep this is my Stand, **Fight Like The Devil**! He said as is crimson flare out of him.

Akane: Doesn't change a thing I'm go smash you into the sand if you even think about going near Okuyasu! She shouted as her aura flare out as well.

Tanguki: Than tried it. He smirked.

As they both rush each other Akane prove to be face as she punch him the face again with more force as she dodge a punch from him and turn did a spin kick to his left cheek making his skid a bit. He was kick in the chest and then given a uppercut making stagger back. He spit out a bit of blood. Smirking as he rub his cheek and rush as he was moving faster than before as Akane barely dodge a uppercut and punch him in the face and back up as she sweated a bit.

Akane: _This guy tough, but I won't let me get pass me!_ She thought.

He rush Akane with a right hook but she block it and kick him in the gut he grunt a bit but goes for his own kick but she blocks and goes to upwards kick getting his chin. He get up and as he about to attack Akane goes for a punch but he does the same and their fist clash, Akane told tell he had some power behind his blow they then start to clash fist for fist, leaving small shockwaves that shake the sand under them as Akane power increase from her Stand ability as she kick him the face a few more time and goes for a spin kick having him hit the ground. He cough up blood as he shakily get up and once he on his feet he kick back onto ground and jump and with all her increased power she presses both her feet on his chest make the armor crack a bit as he spit up more blood.

Tanguki: _She a lot stronger than I thought, and her Stand only make her attack stronger as the battle continue!_ He thought as he get up spitting blood feeling as he make have a crack rib or two.

Akane: If you want to continue your welcome to, but I'll beatcha till your black and blue! She said clench her fist.

Tanguki: Hahahaha! This has the most fun I had in sometime but now it time to show you how out class you are. He said with a smirk as he wipe the blood from his lips.

She glare and ready herself, he rush as and goes for a punch but she block it but is kick in the chin having her cough a bit of blood and almost blackout as she staggers back but she is able to punches his face, he does the same with almost equal power she grunt and back up but he rush her going for a barrages of punch but Akane is still faster and dodges and goes for a gut punch making spit up blood but he grabs her wrist and waist and and pick her up and slam on to ground making her wheeze a bit, she roll out the way as a foot almost hit her she spins and get up and kicks his waist and then punches his in the face he get her across the right side of her face.

She grunt but is than kick in the gut as she spit up blood and he finish with a uppercut having her fall on her back panting and grunting from the pain, as he smirk he walk up to her and as he about to finish her off he feel like he falling as he see Akane is still conscious he but on the right side of his face get punch as more crack are formed on the armor he fall, Akane get above him and press both her feet on his face making him grunt in pain. He cough up blood as he get up shaking as he almost fall.

Tanguki: I be honest with you, I didn't think you were this strong but I was wrong, if things were different maybe you be a lot of fun. He smirked but was kick in the face again.

Akane: Just shut up already!

He get up and goes to a karate chop but Akane block it and chop his neck making him gasp a bit as Akane spin kick him away. As he staggers Akane take a breath before rush him as she fist are her aura and she delivers a killer barrage of punches beating down Tanguki as he treated like a punching bag and he finish powerfully hard punch making fly before he hit the sandy ground cough up a lot of blood his armor crack all over, Akane pants as she never punch that fast or hard before and the damage she took before is taking it toll on her.

Tanguki: *Cough* *Cough* Damn *Cough* I felt that one *Cough* *Cough* man your punches *Cough* are deadly. He said with a bloody smirk.

Akane: I won't let you hurt Okuyasu, I…I care about a lot I may even. She could the lost part.

Tanguki could only as he watch Akane, she shook her head and glare down at him.

Akane: Your done for so start talking. She demand.

Tanguki: Yeah a *Cough* few of my bones *Cough* are broken but *Cough* were just getting start. He said the last part with savage smiled.

At that moment Akane subconsciously back a few feet away as she sense a wave of killer intent as Tanguki body glowed as he laugh like a mad man. Elsewhere in Okuyasu's room at the hospital Okuyasu finger flinch and eye scrunch as he react to new threat his Stand slowly appeared.

Akane was almost paralyzed as when he glow died down it reveal Tanguki's Stand crack armor was fixed and thicker than before his horn where larger and his mouth was cover as devil open mouth smile was seen.

Tanguki: **Fight Like The Devil, activated!** He said a distorted voice that was full of malice.

Akane: Wh-What the…! Akane broke out in a cold sweat.

Tanguki: **Are you scared? Come on, where that fury fighting spirit you had before!?** He with a distorted laugh that give Akane chills.

Akane: D-Damit! She shouted in anger.

She throw a left hook full force but to her shock it didn't do a thing, he smirk and did the same thing it almost took her head off with how power it was as she spit up a lot of blood clench her cheek.

Tanguki: **My Stand ability grow stronger the more it fight, so the more damage I take the more power I get! This hold time as you beat me down my Stand was absorbing your blows and stocking on it, now that I use it my power is far above your!** He said as Akane eye widened.

Akane: Wh-What!?

Tanguki: **That right! Once I finish you off I'll show everyone the mangle corpse of your precious friend and watch as they face turn to despair at the lost of him! Hahahahahahahaha!** He said screaming to the world with his mad distorted laugh.

Akane was froze she couldn't do it she give it her all even train and yet she fail again just like with Monokuma! As her face was covered in sweat she fell like a pit was pulling her in, she snapped out of it remember Reimi words and of promise, she never wanted to feel this way again! As she got on her feet she glared at Tanguki.

Akane: I told you if you go need Okuyasu, I break you fucking legs! I don't care how your ability works, I won't let you touch Okuyasu! She shout as her aura flared.

Tanguki: **Then I guess I'll have to kill you, an she your corpse to your lover boy.** He said with a sickening smile.

Akane: Try me. She sneered.

Both rush each other but Akane was at her limit and Tanguki was super charge so it was clear when they clash his he overwhelm her she block as best could from the barrage of punches, but they were like being hit by a sledgehammer from every direction. And any punches or kicks she got in he did even give flinch, and come out with his onslaught. Akane wasn't going to quiet just yet she fought back but she was damage more as she skid across the ground, her feet sunk in the sand as her cloth where torn her body bruised and bloody but she was still stand panting heavily.

Tanguki: **After the show I figure you drop dead but your tougher than you look, you can dish it out and take it, is a shame you be so much fun to play with.** He signed as he was ready to finish old to have a piece of blood and spit of his cheek.

Akane: Go…fuck…yourself. She panted with a smirk getting her stance.

Tanguki: **Hmph.** Was all he said.

He rush her and as she went for a punch in the face he dodge with ease and gut punch her making her cough up blood, and then punch her across the face bruising her cheek, and kick her side, and face with a palm thrust to her chest. She stagger back as her faze was blur but she refuse to fall as she throw a weak punch that didn't do a thing.

Tanguki: **Your finish, now fall in the silent nothing of death.** He said plainly rising his fist.

Akane: Damn there really are strong people everywhere, Coach Nekomaru, Okuyasu, even Reimi. I wish I could be like you guys, I…wish…I...told…you, Okuyasu. She thought as she smiled clearing her eyes.

Tanguki: **Die.** He said with malice.

As Akane to her fate with grace but pride as if space was bent she did feel the killer finishing blow but a strong arm around her shoulder it was warm and familiar.

Okuyasu: You really are something Akane, if I know you this crazy strong I been done for! Said a voice she thought she never hear again.

Akane eyes open and to her shock was the face of Okuyasu, her eyes tear up with some many emotion swell up inside her.

Okuyasu: You fought well, but let me take care of this asshole. He said as he smiled at her.

Tanguki eyes widened in shock he thought Okuyasu was in critical condition, how id he up and moving. Now that he saw Okuyasu he saw his was still in bandages as but his white beater and jacket cover them. He smirk with a glee as he had the chance to kill two bird with one stone as bloodlust increased.

Akane: Okuyasu. She said as she touch his arm.

Okuyasu: Rest now, I'll have Mikan fix you up when we're done. He said as he rest Akane again a stone wall and turn to Tanguki as his clear face was now full of again and a bloodlust of his own.

Tanguki: **Your really are sturdy, but it look like your still not at full strength.** He taunted.

Okuyasu: If your so sure why do you find out. I'm going to make you pay for hurting Akane you motherfucker. He glare angrily.

Tanguki: **Your Stand wasn't nothing to her and I'm stronger than both of you, you'll be good as die!** He said as he rush Okuyasu.

Okuyasu didn't move a inch as his left hand had a golden aura and air stand didn't to swirl around it, his Stand appeared as Tanguki as in range Okuyasu is about to give him a left hook to the face, and two both Tanguki and Akane as the punch landed it hurt, and hurt a lot, the blow was so powerful that it crack the armor side of his face and he was staggering.

Tanguki: **Wh-What!?** He said in shock.

Okuyasu: Man I guess it a success, training with Nekomaru did wonders plus the time at hospital help as well. He said as his new move was complete.

 _Earlier When Akane choices to stand her ground:_

Okuyasu had awaken as he breathe heavily from the voice it replay itself until Okuyasu finally regain consciousness cough a bit. He sense a dark feeling in the air his wheezed as his body was sore and somewhere still fresh but healed.

Okuyasu: Something wrong I need to get to where evert his terrible feeling is coming from. He said as he got out of bed but wheezed from pain.

He needed more time to heal but he couldn't, unless he tried to pull **that** off he was swamped as this wasn't going to easy unless he pull it off, and as he was know he be a deadman.

Okuyasu: I'll have to tried and get it done, I hope I don't blow my hand off in the process. He said with a cold sweat.

So for the time he focus on moving the energy of his second ability and didn't a punch with his Stand, he fail a few time or he added to little or too much, but after finally getting it down he did a few practice punches as his room was cover in swirl dents his left hand was sore but it was finally done, it was clear he would need time to improve it but that comes later.

Okuyasu: I finally did it, now time to see what the hell is give off the sick feeling. He said as he put on his clothes and uses **The Hand** teleporting to where it was coming from.

 _Back To The Present:_

(Okuyasu's Theme Music)

Okuyasu: How do you like this is my new technique I thought of myself. He said with a smirk.

Tanguki: **Wh-What is this? Your power should be nothing to me!** He said in anger.

Okuyasu: This my new power **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** , **Shockwave Punch**! He said as his Stand appeared behind him.

Tanguki: **It was said that your right had was danger and to never get touch by it but to think you make your left hand just as dangerous, if I kill you now een with your new power, the despair will be all the sweeter!** He said with a craze smile.

Okuyasu: Try me, next time I take your fucking jaw off. _The recoil of this attack is freaking painful I need to end this without using_ _ **Shockwave Punch**_ _to many times._ He thought as it still need time to be truly complete.

Tanguki: **I will your fucking moron!** He said enrage.

He rush Okuyasu again he was hit with another **Shockwave Punch** in chest breaking the armor on his chest and leaving a bruise, he cough up blood clenching his chest but he was hit again by another **Shockwave Punch** across the face having fall face first into the sand.

Tanguki: _This...This doesn't make any sense! How could he gotten so strong in such short time!?_ He thought as he rise from ground and turn to glare at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: If your done napping, I like continue beating your ass. He said plainly enragin him more.

Tanguki: **I'll fucking tear you apart!** He said in a enrage bloodlust.

Okuyasu erase the space above Tanguki and kick the back of his head and then repeatedly stomp on it and kick the left side of his head. As Tanguki got up bleeding from his mouth has saw Okuyasu about to scrape him away and roll out the way Okuyasu this up until he got him.

Tanguki gritted his teeth as he same a small chunk of his left leg missing, he glare darkly at Okuyasu, and with a blood curble scream rush him blindly until be uppercutted by Okuyasu right hand and stagger but tried to grab Okuyasu but was given a **Shockwave Punch** to the face knocking him done.

Tanguki: ***Cough* H-How *Cough* can this be *Cough* *Cough* how are you strong than me?** He said getting up shakily.

Okuyasu: It turn out the explosion snap my Stand into growing it power a little, for once that damn bear was helpful. He signed.

Tanguki: **Every attack you do only make me stronger! And once I get upper hand I make watch as I make the girl scr-** He didn't finish as Okuyasu kicked his mouth full force knocking two of his right teeth and on left bottom tooth.

Okuyasu: You keep her name out or your filthy foul mouth you twist son of a bitch. He glared.

Tanguki rush Okuyasu, but he dodge his attack and counter, beating him with punches, chops, and kicks. At this point Tanguki Stand armor was covering dents and cracks, the damage was to great as he absorb the blow he was hit a great strike than his Stand could handle. Okuyasu give him another **Shockwave Punch** to his shoulder, as Okuyasu was about to beatdown Tanguki punch the ground making a sand cloud Okuyasu cover his eye but then they widened as his spit up little blood, he look and saw Tanguki fingers in his stomach they were not too deep but they hurt. Tanguki grin as he was about to grip Okuyasu stomach and tear it open he was kick in the spot the was missing his leg he let go in pain, as he turn and hit in the face with both feet showing it was Akane. Okuyasu give him **Shockwave Punch** to the head making it bleed and did give him and barrage of punches having him skid across the sand, as he rise he release inhuman scream with blood shot eyes.

Tanguki: **AAAAAAAAHHHH! I'll fucking kill you! I'll tear out you organs and guts through your fucking mouths! You hear me, I am your death, your end, your despair!** He said with a insane look in his eyes completely lost to rage and bloodlust.

Okuyasu: Your nothing more than a lunatic at the end of his rope, and it is screaming and making hollow threat is all you can do now? He said plainly.

Tanguki: **You know nothing! You have no idea what you dealing with I am a devil of despair my power grow the more I fight, I'll kill you both in the most brutal despairing death you have ever seen!**! He scream rushing them.

Okuyasu: Akane get behind me. He warned.

Akane: Okay. She listened.

Okuyasu ready his right hand and as Tanguki throw a punch he stops as he was already done for. He cough up globs of blood and he stagger his legs shaking as it was revealed, a large chunk of left side of his body was gone only the surface though but still a fatal shot going from his shoulder to his stomach, he fall to his knees as he eye where widened both give blank stare at nothing.

(End of Theme)

Akane: Did you…?

Okuyasu: No I only erase the surface of his body like the skin a bit of muscle nothing more, though I took more than I want that this rate he'll bleed out. He signed.

Tanguki: So…this is despair…? The feeling of losing everything, after I give it my all…hahahaha it better and I ever imagine. He said will his sick smile but still had death eyes.

Okuyasu: Your a sick bastard but I had a lot of time to ready myself for this. He said with a grim look.

Tanguki: Say what you want cause so you will feel a even deeper despair than the one I feel right now. He said plainly.

Okuyasu: Tch, in your fucking dreams.

Tanguki use smirk as he look at Akane before jumping at her using the last of his strong to try and hit her but he got punched in the face having him hit the ground.

Okuyasu: You never learn but sense you still the power to move I guess I'll have to make sure you can't. He said with dark glare.

Akane: Don't forgive I promise I break your legs, and I meant it. She glare as well cracking her knuckles.

Okuyasu call out **The Hand** as Akane call out **Break Me** both of them sent a barrage of powerful punches knocking Tanguki around as Okuyasu give him his final Shockwave punch and Akane a strongest punch in his face he soar through the air hitting the rock all leaving a huge dent as his Stand is release and he bad to normal cover head to toes in bruises and his own bleed having a black eye and a broken nose and losing a few more teeth. But even after all that he had the will to left his head and give them a bloody toothy smile.

Tanguki: It clear…I lost…but…how long…can you keep these…wins? There are…more of us, I have friend coming to take…your head, Okuyasu Nijimura…or die trying. He said with his smile.

Okuyasu: Well you can tell me all about them and what there Stand ability are. We'll find a way to make you talk. He glared.

Akane: Your not going to get your way.

Tanguki: We may or not but **The Judges Of Despair** will show you all tried despair! He said as if the wall had a mind of it own wrap around him.

Crushing him as he cough up blood he keep his smile of his face as the well begin to suck him in the muffle sounds of flesh and bones being crush heard as he disappeared in the wall like nothing happened. Leaving both Okuyasu and Akane shock a bit horrified the thought of dying like that was a very painful way to go out and he was still smiling would that was happened was just show how far this people are willing to go.

Stand: **Fight Like The Devil**

User: Tanguki Akuma

 **[RETIRED!]**

What Okuyasu saw that was left was a golden disc as he pick up he look at it he felt a weird connection to it as it hit his head his eyes widened as he was hit with a vision but this was different.

" _Okuyasu: Jeez, you need to be more careful! If I wasn't these god know would could have happened. He saw himself cussing out the girl he saw in the photo._

 _?: Whatever! What can a crude street punk like you understand! She shouted with tears._

 _Okuyasu: I know I would be letting the people care about in pain for dying over some dumb sht like this! He saw himself shouting as he pointed at her shocking her._

 _She turn away to as she keep away crying, he signed as he walk behind her and put a hand on her shoulder making her flinch and turn to him as he had a soft look on his face._

 _Okuyasu: He not going anywhere so stop worrying about him surpassing and force on making yourself stronger, Natsumi. He said soft."_

He save he had the scar but it still look fresh and who was Natsumi? What was this, a vision of the past or future? He also saw Hajime with some green hair girl whoever unconscious. After that he was back when was and the disc was gone.

Okuyasu: Wh-What was that, who is Natsumi? Why does my head fuller. He signed as he tried to swallow what happened.

As he rubbed his head he felt a something on his side and turn to see Akane hugging him and his are get sandwich between her breast, he blush as he was about to stutter for her to move but than he saw a tear leave her eye making him stop let her have this moment. He would need to save what he just saw for later.

Okuyasu: Are you okay? He ask in concerned.

Akane: I should asking you that. She said half joking.

Okuyasu: Like before sore but fine save for the stomach wound I'm good. He said smiling.

Akane rub her eyes as she smiled, Okuyasu sit down resting as he breath out pushing himself. He signed his left hand was killing him as he saw the it was a bit swell and was sore. He wheezed at this seeing he still had walk to do.

Akane: What was with that new move, was that why you where training?

Okuyasu: Yep **Shockwave Punch** was made to deliver a lot of power, I can punch with the power of a shockwave, it hurts like hell though.

Akane: Man! I didn't think you get this crazy strong! She praised making Okuyasu blush and rub his head.

Okuyasu: I'm just trying to stay ahead of the enemy is all.

Akane: Should we see the others and tell them, about you know what?

Okuyasu: Properly but I'll tell Byakuya first and than see where to go from there. He said as he got up rubbing his side.

Okuyasu and Akane headed for the restaurant, where Mikan was frantically move around as she was panicking over Okuyasu body disappears and the dent made in his room. Ibuki and Reimi were trying to calm her down as Byakuya took Nekomaru and Gundam with him to find him the weird thing s was that the bad feeling they had was gone. When Byakuya and other return it was clear they didn't find anything.

Reimi: How could Okuyasu body disappeared?

Byakuya: By what Mikan told me, his conditions haven't changed, unless- As he going to finish his sentences.

Okuyasu: Yo, how have things been sense I was napping. Okuyasu voice rung shocking everyone.

They turn to see Okuyasu next to a bloody Akane this was overwhelming as some of them tears up without even knowing and **Stray Cat** opened its eyes. It was silent until it was broken by…

Ibuki: Okuyasu! She shouted almost flying at him as she hugged him crying.

Okuyasu: Ah! Take easy my body is still pretty sore. He wheezed.

But more join in the group hug such as Reimi, Mikan, Sonia, Hiyoko, Teruteru, Chiaki. Okuyasu was trying not to wheeze or flinch in pain but it was hard with being hugged in every direction.

Okuyasu: Ah! Ow! Grr! Ah! H-Hey take it easy! Fuck! It great to see you all to! He said in pain but smile through it.

Mahiru: Alright come on let him have his space now! She said getting them off him.

Okuyasu: Thank Mahiru. He said only for her to slap his arm.

Okuyasu: Ow! The hell!?

Mahiru: That for be so selfless and getting hurt! It was really hurt everyone seeing like that! So how about trying to less reckless, okay. She shouted at first but her voice got softer.

Okuyasu: Well fuck, when you say it like that I'm sorry for putting guy through that. He said rubbing his head signing.

Reimi: What matter is your alive and well.

Okuyasu: For the most part, I'm still sore but I came back stronger. He said smirking.

Akane: He got this crazy power new move!

Nekomaru: So you training did something? That great!

Okuyasu: It all thanks to you, Nekomaru and Akane. Once I'm heal up, let train again! He said with a fiery passion.

Nekomaru: You bet! I'll train you so hard you'll never know who you are ever again!

Akane: Hell yeah! I'm get stronger and beat down anything or anyone!

Sonia: My such hot blooded passion, be at least where whole again.

Gundam: Fuhahahahahahaha! Our comrade has return from the dead stronger! The Lord of Ice would expect nothing less! He said with drama and passion.

Ibuki: Since Okkie back let celebrate! She said with cheer.

Teruteru: I already finish most the food!

Okuyasu got up as he smiled he rub his eyes as he had tears coming from them.

Okuyasu: _I have no idea how I got to be friends with such great people! But thank you whoever did this_! He thought as Byakuya smile at Okuyasu.

Byakuya: I fail to be the best friend and partner but it will not happened again, you can true me with any and more you can count on me to have your back!

Okuyasu: Thanks.

They celebrate but Mikan and Mahiru had Okuyasu sit down so he would force himself or pull anything he was eating like he was starve for a week. As he pale hear more of Ibuki music but than he enjoyed the one she and Mikan made which was pretty nice she called it " **The Heart Of a Lone Fighter** ", Mikan freak out about Akane's wounds and heal at the double, Okuyasu said he explained later, he explained how he new attack the **Shockwave Punch** worked.

As everyone o was calling it a night he saw Byakuya on that the top of the steps he walk up and stand next to him, as they look at the moonlight sky.

Okuyasu: It good to be back.

Byakuya: It great to have you back.

Okuyasu: Thanks.

Byakuya: Okuyasu, may I ask you something?

Okuyasu: Shot.

Byakuya: Why are you always trying to take on so much of the pain and burden by yourself? I don't think your wrong for trying to protect us but…who going to protect you?

Okuyasu: *Sign* I spend most of my life being protected by my Bro and all I wanted to do is protect him back, by I fail and wanted him dead before my eyes. Than I lost my friends to a sick son of a bitch, I could have saved him if I was there but he did counting on me and Josuke to save him. I lost two people who I care about, and if I were to loss another…the pain would be too much. I hurt more losing those I care about than giving my all to save them. He said as he let his tear fall from his face staring at the moon.

Byakuya: I see, but remember this…you always have us and we'll never leave your or betray you, because losing you would be worse anything Monokuma can cook up. So please life for us and will live for you. He said hold out his hand as Okuyasu shaked it.

Okuyasu: Alright, there one more thing I like to tell you. Today Akane was attacked by unknown Stand User he was sick and twisted almost like Monokuma. He said with a serious tone.

Byakuya: What was he doing here more importantly how did he get here? He said narrowing his eyes.

Okuyasu: No idea you'll have to talk to Akane about that, but he called himself and his group **The Judges Of Despair,** and there goal is to see me dead, mostly are Stand User far strong than the one today. He said in a grim tone.

Byakuya: Things some to get hurter and more tricky everyday, we need to do something about this. He said seriously.

Okuyasu: If thing get this serious I have no choice but to let it go all out. He signed.

Byakuya: You don't mean. He said a little shock.

Okuyasu: We'll fight Stand Users with Stand Users, by letting the Arrow going all out! He shouted seriously.

* * *

Stand: **Fight Like The Devil**

User Tangiku Akuma

States:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: A

Precision: B

Potential: A

Talent: **Ultimate Grappler**

Ability: The more damage it take the stronger and more durable it grows as time passes.

 **Fight Like The Devil** by Onlap

* * *

 **Chapter 10 End**

 _To Be Continue!_

With the defeat and death of powerful enemy, Okuyasu who survive a explosion returns stronger than ever! After his reunion with his friends he make a decision in order to live for his friends he has to continue to grow stronger but not just him, he has to make sure his friend have the power they need to protect themselves and Okuyasu!

* * *

Next _Chapter 11: A Despair Disease!? A Two For One Fight! The Nurse He Care For!_

DONE! Tell your were feeling the hype and tender moment in this, because I was! Please tell what you thought about this chapter, what was your favor part. What do you think of Okuyasu's **Shockwave Punch**? What did you think about the Judges Of Despair? How do you think Okuyasu iss going to react to the Despair Disease and the people effect? How strong do you think Okuyasu is now? How do you think Okuyasu knows Natsumi, and how will the other react to this? Please review your answers and as always thanks for the support! Peaces!


	11. Chapter 11

I have never felt so relieved and pumped, I glad you all this support me. There something else I like to point out for Okuyasu and girls who should have been his first kiss, and do not worry I will work on the others pairing as well. I'm also curious if anyone has thought about this fanfic with an opening and a closing, I'm not go with either so I love to see one of you make one, this not a request just asking out curious.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

*Video Chat*

* * *

Chapter 11

 **A Despair Disease!? A Two For One Fight! The Nurse He Care For!**

It was another morning and Okuyasu was feeling well, he was thinking about the golden disc but when he thought about he did know a girl named Natsumi but he could remember who she was specially.

Okuyasu: It feels like a gap in my memory has been filled, could that disc has something to do with this? _If so I'll have to look more into this when the time comes._ He thought to himself.

He get up and heards crying up stairs he looked for the source of the crying, and turn and saw it was…Akane? She was crying as she rubbed her tears away, for only more to come. This both concerned and confused Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Yo, Akane are you alright? He ask concerned.

Akane: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! She said crying even louder.

Okuyasu: Whoa! What the matter, why your crying so much!?

Akane: I-I…I'm scared…I'm scared of what's…gonna happen to us. She said crying.

Okuyasu: Hey hey hey! Calm down, as long as I'm here nothing is going to happen. He said trying to calm her down.

Akane: Th-That…devil guy…he was so scary! I was so afraid. She whimpers but it stops when Okuyasu hugged.

Okuyasu: As long as live and breath you or anyone else is never going experiences a hell like everything, I'll never let you get hurt again. He said firmly making Akane stop crying and blush a little.

Akane: O-Okay…you're right, I-I be strong as well. She said almost sounding like you usual self.

Okuyasu: What gotten into her, it out of order for Akane to cried. Hell she didn't even cry when I got blow away, and wait why did she feel so hot just now. He thought in confusion.

He turned and saw nagito giving him an almost intense stare. Okuyasu glared as he went to see what Nagito problem was.

Okuyasu: The fuck you want Nagito, if you keep staring at me like that I'm kick your ass. He threaten with a dark glare.

Nagito: Okuyasu, be careful! That's probably not the Arrow!

Okuyasu: What the shit are you talking about? He said more confused.

Nagito: The one you have is a fake, Byakuya hide the real one!

Okuyasu: Your making no sense at all, even for you.

Nagito: I also heard that there been murder, it was Byakuya he dead!

Okuyasu: What!? How the hell did that happened!

Nagito: It was Byakuya he kill himself in order to start the killing game!

Okuyasu: I bought that for a second, but it clear you're just pulling my legs. Keep saying stupid shit like that and I seriously kick your ass. He said with dark glare cracking his knuckles.

Nagito: I'm not messing are! I'm speaking the truth! To prove it…I'll explain it specialty to you…listen carefully, Okuyasu! I've finally discover the traitor true identity! The member of World Ender that is hiding among us…is, Reimi!

Okuyasu: … … … …

Nagito: … … … …

Okuyasu: I'm going to kick your ass now. He said as he grabbed his collar.

He was about to punch Nagito but he stops as Reimi came by asking being told by Hiyoko about how Nagito said there a new item in the store.

Reimi: Okuyasu leave him there something wrong with him. She said concerned.

Okuyasu: Maybe, and I'll fix it with a good ass kicking.

Ibuki: Pardon me everyone, but do you happen to have some time to spare!? She said with a dazed look in her eyes.

Okuyasu: The hell?

Ibuki: It may be rude of me, but I would like to say my greetings first thing in the morning! Good morning! I look forward to working with you all today! She said saluting.

Okuyasu: The hell are you talking now?

Reimi: Ibuki?

Ibuki: Yes! I am Ibuki Mioda!

Okuyasu: You acting stranger than usual?

Nagito: Be careful Ibuki! Okuyasu is really dangerous, he gonna kill and eat you! He lied.

Okuyasu: I swear to god I'm this close to beating the shit out you! He shouted with rage.

Ibuki: Mr. Okuyasu! I am not tasty! Please do not eat me! She panicked.

Okuyasu: I'm not doing that shit, he clearly lying!

Ibuki: I see! So it was a lie!

Nagito: It's no lie, I never tell lies!

Okuyasu: Say one more word and that will be your last. He glared.

Ibuki: I see! So it is not a lie! It may be necessary for me to beg for my life after all!

Okuyasu: No there isn't!

Reimi: Something is clearly wrong with them. She said with worry.

Okuyasu: Yeah Akane, Nagito, and Ibuku are not acting like themselves, what the hell is going on with them?

Mikan: I-Ibuki…she has an extremely high fever, that probably why. Check their foreheads and you'll see what I mean. She said feeling Ibuki head.

Okuyasu: now that you say that Akane felt hot, hotter than a normal human. He said had he felt Akane forehead.

Reimi: Your right! This heat is abnormal for a human being. She said as she felt Nagito forehead.

Okuyasu: So all three of them have fevers, explains the way their acting, but how this happened?

Monokuma: My goodness! That's obviously bad!

Okuyasu: You…what the hell did you do to them? Every word he said was soaked in venom and low killer intent.

Monokuma: Whoa there! Can you just wait a second for an explanation? The others are on there way already on there way.

And as he said that everyone appear, Okuyasu had a feeling that he was going to hate what this bear, or even more than hate.

Kazuichi: N-Now what!?

Fuyuhiko: I heard it from Monokuma… Look like…something strange is going on again?

Chiaki: Did…something happen, you guys?

Monokuma: Looks everyone's here! Now then, let's start with the explanation… I'm sure you all saw how odd they are acting, so…it's just as I thought the true identity of this high fever is…that right! A new motive I've given to you, this is the **Despair Disease**! He shouted making shocking everyone and enraging Okuyasu.

Hiyoko: **Despair Disease**!?

Monokuma: You know, there are extremely tiny **insects** that can't be seen by the naked eyes living on this island. Not like I added them recently, I just never told you about them. Anyway, the endemic disease spread by these insects is called **Despair Diseases**!

Mikan: **D-Despair Disease** … I've never heard of…such a thing…!

Monokuma: Then lemme tell you about it! As the name suggests, the Despair Disease is a reaaaally annoying were you get a high fever, along with various symptoms that are full of despair! These symptoms are different based on the person, for example Nagito is afflicted with the **Liar Disease** , Akane has the **Cowards Diseases** , and Ibuki has the **Gullible Disease** , I guess.

Fuyuhiko: They just *had* to get symptoms are opposite of their normal personalities…except for Nagito.

Byakuya: A real troubling problem indeed, this is not a thing that can simply be smash or wipes away.

Monokuma: It not like all of you are done with the sickness, yet. But be careful! Sometimes the **Despair Disease** can pass from person to person just like a cold!

Sonia: Y-You mean it is contagious? She asks with dread.

Monokuma: Don't put your guard down just because you don't have the disease. It'd be awful if everyone got sick. He tease darkly.

Kazuichi: Let's runs, Miss Sonia! It'd be terrible if you caught the lowly disease of the common folks! He panicked.

Hiyoko: That right! Let run away! I don't want to catch such a weird disease!

Chiaki: And why…is that a motive? Are you saying a killing will occur soon, after everyone falls into a crazy state?

Byakuya: And if so if a killing happens will you lift this diseases?

Monokuma: Isn't this quite a novel idea? A killing that occurs when everyone has a complete different personality! Think of all the murdering tricks!

Hajime: I-Is there anyway to treat it?

Monokuma: I mean, this Despair Disease isn't supposed to make you suffer. It a disease the cure you of your soft heart, your soft hearts from killing!

Fuyuhiko: You bastard, first you trick Okuyasu and now your making kill each other by given us a disease!? He said in frustration.

Reimi: Such an awful thing to do, does your cruelty have no limit? She said in sad and anger tone.

Okuyasu was quiet this whole time but as he listened his anger rise with every word Monokuma said in his happy gloating tone piss off. He clenched his fist so hard it turn white and blood drip out from his nails digging into his flesh.

His eyes where shadowed he turn and walk up to the bear and glared down at him and when his eyes were revealed, Monokuma was smashed to pieces by Okuyasu **Shockwave Punch** it what Monokuma felt, in reality Okuyasu attack miss but only a few inches barely touching him. He looked him died in the eye and reveal his intent on killing him as an invisible aura surround him and now the air was now distorted around him, Monokuma rarely felt fear or extreme danger but right he felt it.

Okuyasu: I never thought it was possible to hate anymore than I do now but I was wrong. You find another way of making me hate you to the very core. But you now I'm not even mad anymore and you know why, it because the moment I find a way to remove this cuff… it the moment I'll smash you to pieces until there is nothing left and then erase. He said as his voice was soft but deep and his words laced in killer intent as it reveals he had veins on his forehead.

Okuyasu rarely or never felt the desire to kill someone, but the very thing in front. He wants to crush him, smash him, he wants him to died, he wanted to kill him for his crimes. He wants to destroy Monokuma once and for all with his bare hands.

Monokuma: S-Such big words from a little punk. He said trying to put on a face but Okuyasu saw through it.

Okuyasu: I'll kill you, and this time I make sure you never come back. He said in the same tone this time getting eye level with Monokuma.

Monokuma retreat as if these was dangerous in front of him, Okuyasu remade quiet before he punched the wall in front of him in rage gritting his teeth. Everyone was silent not really what to say it was clear Okuyasu was in deep rage for this because out everyone he his felt the most helpless and useless of them all. Mikan treated his hands as she saw hit nail have dug in the flesh of his hand, but was still pissed.

Okuyasu: Dammit, just fucking dammit. He growled.

Byakuya: I understand your hatred for him and how you want to end him, but right now we need to deal with the sick. He said in a calm tone.

Okuyasu: *Sign* Your right, let's get to the hospital we need to keep the sick and the people who touch them away from the rest of the group.

Byakuya: Let see, for right now Akane, Ibuki and Nagito are sick.

Okuyasu: And me, Reimi, and Mikan all touched them.

Nekomaru: How are we going to do this, if anymore touch them it make be a problem.

Okuyasu: I'll get Akane and Ibuki.

Reimi: I'll get Nagito, I already touch him.

Okuyasu pickup Akane and Ibuki would Reimi hold Nagito hand having him follow Mikan not to for behind. Than everyone headed to the hospital Okuyasu signed as he ran a hand through his hair after they made it Mikan was very nervous.

Mikan: I-I…will go make the infected change their clothes, and then I'll have them sleep in the patient rooms. She said nervously.

Ibuki: Understood! So I just change my clothes, correct!?

Akane: I'm scared of changing.

Nagito: I don't need to be changed!

Mikan: A-Anyway! Everyone else, please wait here! She shouted and rushed the three sick off.

Reimi: I'll go help, just in case. She said following

Fuyuhiko: Dammit…I never expected us to get sick… what is going to happen…?

Gundam: I would be troubling if this was a permanent thing.

Peko: That would be unfortunate if this is the reality of our fate.

Kazuichi: Are…Mikan and Reimi gonna personally change their clothes?

Hajime: What's wrong with that?

Kazuichi: Does that…include Nagito, too? Isn't that a little bad? He ask but than was slap on shoulder by Mahiru.

Mahiru: Please refrain asking stupid and perverted question. She sighed heavily.

Kazuichi: Ow! What!? We all were thinking it! He defended.

Mahiru: No just you, and probably Teruteru.

Teruteru: Oh Miss Mahiru your cold words sting me. Although I wouldn't mind being declothed by Miss Mikan~. He said pervertedly.

Mahiru: See? Now can we please get back to what "really" important.

Byakuya: She right, this a serious matter. Three of own already sick with the disease. And with no way to treat it, we don't have a lot of options. He said grimly.

Hiyoko: If we can treat it, then we need to keep the disease from spreading by any means.

Byakuya: By what means do you speak of?

Hiyoko: We isolate them, duh!

Mahiru: Hiyoko! Those are still our friends, we can't just like there sick with the plague!

Hiyoko: But Big Sis if more catch it than we won't be able to do anything!

Byakuya: Okuyasu, what say you?

Okuyasu: Truly I hate the idea, but I what I hate more is letting the little shit get his way. Keeping the sick away from the others if probably the best. We came this far without losing anyone, and I refuse to start now. He said firmly.

Chiaki: If it can prevent a killing than that our only option, also longs a the disease is Monokuma motive, a killing may finally happened.

Okuyasu: Mikan is here so she can take care of them, plus me and Reimi make be infected already when we check them.

Byakuya: Very well, we will need a form of communication. Kazuichi can we do that?

Kazuichi: Sure.

Gundam: Fret not…we are not going to abandoned you. I shall station myself nearby in case anything happens.

Mahiru: Same, if anything happens we need to be able to come and help.

Okuyasu: Thanks you guys, that make me feel about doing this.

Gundam: There is a motel on this island. Until this matter is resolved, we shall stay the night there.

Hiyoko: Whaaaat? Are really supposed to stay in such dirty places.

Gundam: What are we supposed to do if we can't immediately get here if something happens? Also…if the disease is airborne, the hotel on the 1st island might already be unsafe. We must be vigilant about our protection! I have those who I must protect!

Mahiru: He right, if some does happened than we can help.

Fuyuhiko: Tch.

Kazuichi: What are you frustrated about?

Fuyuhiko: This…is obviously a trap. Monokuma's goal is to separate us as a group… is it really okay for us fall for that?

Peko: He right, and both Mikan and Akane are the only other Stand User, and both are going to here.

Chiaki: Yeah, but it not like…we've stopped being friends. I don't want anyone to died, and we can let anyone else get sick.

Kazuichi: Yeah, that's right…there's no way we're gonna lose together here, you know? Because if that happens…than Monokuma finally get what he wants!

Fuyuhiko: *Sign* Hey Okuyasu you onces said live isn't joke right?

Okuyasu: Yeah I told you that after you told us what you about life back then, why?

Fuyuhiko: Well this the moment I make up for those words, please even with you, Reimi, and Mikan not like you can alone.

Okuyasu: Wait are you?

Fuyuhiko: Staying…yes, it be a pill to hard to swallow letting you do all the work yourself.

Peko: If you are staying I'll will as well, I can not leave your side.

Okuyasu: Neither have to do this, but I'm grateful for guys doing this anyway.

Byakuya: If this it, then very well.

Fuyuhiko: Your better go to the motel before you catch the disease as well.

Kazuichi: Right I'll get to work on a form of communication.

Fuyuhiko: Whatever going on over here leave it to us, we'll keep the disease from spreading.

Nekomaru: Splitting up after get back together. That bear is unforgivable!

Sonia: I-I'm sorry to we are forcing this upon like this.

Okuyasu: it fine just get moving before any more of you start acting weird.

And everyone left it was upsetting after Okuyasu had return from being hit with a bazooka. But for the safety the need to keep the disease isolated. Okuyasu would have to find a way to cure the other of this disease. His Stand wouldn't be able to with be maybe Mikan's could, if it can heal melting flesh it maybe about to heal the sick.

Okuyasu: _But so far she could only heal cut and bruise, and that even has a limit. Plus after the explosion my body was beyond her healing. I have the scars to prove it, and it still a little fresh._ He thought with a sign.

Fuyuhiko: Dammit it one shit show after another with that damn bear. He said in frustrated

Peko: It only proves he growing desperate after his attack on Okuyasu failed. She signed.

Fuyuhiko: Tch, still to come up with an annoying disease, it unbelievable. He said in anger

Mikan: Ah! Thanks for waiting! Phew…they've finally finished changing. Everyone's resting in their rooms. Huuuuh? Why's it just three of you?

Okuyasu: They other headed to the motel to both be keep away from the disease and to be close to us if something happens. He said plainly.

Mikan: It maybe for the best. But for everyone this be on the same island as us…I'm so glad everyone so thoughtful to their friends! Hehehe, we're all equal when sick, let's work together and do our very best! She said cheerfully.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah your right. _So fucking cute!_ He stutters and thought about with a slight blush at Mikan positive attitude.

After time everyone dispersed as Okuyasu left himself to his thoughts. As he left against a wall in one of the empty patient rooms. He mind was on the look of things, one of them was on the **Judges of Despair** , another was his newly added memory, and mostly this **Despair Disease**.

How was going to protect his friends? How could he stop the **Judges of Despair**? He was barely able to make it in time to save Akane. He needed to be better he needs to be stronger. He picked himself up and begins practicing his **Shockwave Punch** to control the energy output better, it takes a few minutes or so he lost track of time.

After he was done he was hit with a familiar pain the he starting to get used too, meaning he was having a vision. He saw a black and white mist and what look like starting to surrounded Mikan Stand **Voodoo Doll** and it next to a bloody guitar, next was a stream water fall from nowhere and it begin to surround him as it pubble around his feet and then it reveals it red eyes and a watery smile and then two hands from the water grab him making feel like he was drowning, before he blackout he saw Mikan's **Voodoo Doll** getting cover in a cocoon of some kind.

Okuyasu regain his consciousness and he was panting with a cold sweat on his face as he questioned what he saw and felt.

Okuyasu: Wh-Whatever I just saw I need to be on guard.

He said as he wiped away the sweat and gets up he walked out and saw Fuyuhiko not to far he looked like he was going to get him for something.

Fuyuhiko: It look like your up, come on the " **goods** " were delivered to the lobby. Let's hurry up and go Peko and Reimi are waiting for us.

Okuyasu: I seen let see what we got then.

The two walk to the lobby where Peko and Reimi next to what look to be a camera and monitor at once on the reception desk.

Okuyasu: The hell is this? And then it started blinking with a blue light.

Fuyuhiko: Perfect timing… The blue light blinking.

Okuyasu: What happens when it blinking?

Fuyuhiko: "Seeing is believing", as they say. Press the button on the below the light and find out.

Reimi: I hope this works.

Okuyasu press it and to his surprise he saw Kazuichi on the monitor screen.

Kazuichi: *Heeeey! Is this Okuyasu!? Hehe, loud and clear! Look like it's perfectly connected!*

Okuyasu: Kazuichi…? The hell is this…!

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, that's right…this…is the **way to communicate** he was talking about.

Peko: We can talk to them back and forth with the others.

Kazuichi: *Looks like it's time for the **Ultimate Mechanic** to shine! How about it!? This is what I've been working on!*

Okuyasu: Well I been damned this is pretty impressive. He praised a bit.

Reimi: This is amazing! Now we can check on the others!

Kazuichi: *Remember that alley with all those shady-looking street booths? That's where found this. It's a surveillance camera for a household use…and I just tweaked it a little. So now…it's basically a video chat device. Well, it's pretty hit-or-miss.*

Okuyasu: Video chat, huh.

Reimi: That really incredible!

Fuyuhiko: It's true…we don't have to worry about getting infected with this.

Kazuichi: *Soooo…it's may be a hassle but we'll be contacting each other with this from now on, okay!? This was only a test run this time… so I guess this show be pretty fun, okay then see ya later!*

Fuyuhiko: Kazuichi left would you were resting, this surveillance camera unit comes with a surveillance camera and a surveillance monitor. Anything the camera records is broadcast live on this monitor, so prepared two of these sets, and swapped each other of their cameras.

Reimi: In short, by swapping the cameras, his monitor will display whatever the cameras sees and vice-versa

Fuyuhiko: Apparently he also modified it a little, he widened it narrow communication range beyond just households.

Okuyasu: Damn the really impressive who know Kazuichi was so smart?

Fuyuhiko: Even so… he still had a limit, the signal can't reach all the way from the motel to the hospital.

Okuyasu: That sucks, but he still got a signal.

Fuyuhiko: He was at the music venue he was able to contact us from there. From there the signal has no problem.

Okuyasu: That great but how is it going to work?

Fuyuhiko: We arrange a time for us to communicate with each other. It's set up for us to contact each other 30 minutes after Monokuma morning and evening announcements. Our next contac is going to be tomorrow morning, so don't sleep in.

Okuyasu: Noted.

Reimi: We should get some rest it getting late.

Okuyasu: You guys go, I'll keep watch for anything. He said plainly.

Everyone left to pick a room to rest in for the night, Okuyasu could will himself to sleep after his vision he was unnerved. He couldn't help be worrying for Mikan it was her Stand that he saw in his vision so it was natural he worried for her.

Okuyasu: What could it mean? Is Mikan in danger? Who else could be endangered? He ask himself.

This was driving him up a wall! Why give him these vision if he can't even figure out how to use them or even make sense of them! He signs and calm himself down and chose to check on Mikan he'll still have to keep an eye out for her but for know he can't rest or even calm down until he sees her with his own eyes.

Okuyasu look in each room until he found her in one of the empty patient rooms sleeping on the bed.

Okuyasu: She okay, she just sleeping. He sighed in relief.

Okuyasu look at her and his heart speed up a bit as she looked so peaceful and actually beautiful, she breathing was soft and her face look calm. He blushes a bit and turn to walk away seeing he over thinking things.

Mikan steers a bit in her sleep as she coughed softly to herself too low for Okuyasu to hear as he leaves.

Okuyasu: I need to sleep starting up like this is doing me now good. He said and pick another empty room lay against the wall and shuts his eyes.

* * *

Next morning Okuyasu up and stretches himself he feels a lot better and walk down and see Fuyuhiko and Peko video chat monitor.

Fuyuhiko: Yo, your up early.

Peko: Good morning, Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Yo, the early bird gets the worm.

Fuyuhiko: We still have time sure we check on the others?

Okuyasu: Mikan is probably checking on the others, and Reimi could be helping her. I'm not sure how long that could take, so I'll check on her.

He left the lobby and look for Reimi he saw her and Mikan taking care of Nagito was look to be in bad shape, Okuyasu hated Nagito guts and for what he did but he could help but feel bad for him.

Okuyasu: How's he doing?

Mikan: His fever has getting worse not to along he pass out and hasn't awaken since.

Reimi: I feel so bad for him, how could some being so evil as to do this.

Okuyasu: You don't know Nagito that well but even so I can't help but feel sorry for him. Even if he is a lunatic and an asshole. He shouldn't be going through this kind of pain, that bear…I'll tear him about piece by piece. He signed and then gritted his teeth clenching his fist.

Reimi: Okuyasu. She said sadly.

Okuyasu: Anyway, Reimi are you going to busy here because almost all the time.

Reimi: Mostly, I want to see if there anything else here. Plus the other two needed to be dealt with next.

Okuyasu: Alright I let the other know. He said and left.

As he return he saw the light blinking on the video chat monitor.

Okuyasu: Reimi busy, so let see what news with the others. He said and press the button and saw Kazuichi.

Kazuichi: *Hellooooo!? How is it? Can you see my handsome face?*

Okuyasu: Loud and clear.

Kazuichi: *We're good on our end too, I can totally see your faces.*

Okuyasu: _Should I tell them about my vision, or keep it to myself?_ Is it just you or are any of the other there with you?

Chiaki: *Nope…we're all here except for Hiyoko, Mahiru is with her to keep her calm.*

Okuyasu: What happened?

Gundam: *Kehehe… It seems we all look like aberrant enemies in the eye of that coward, save for Mahiru.*

Sonia: *She look herself in her room. She said she won't come from the other side until the **Despair Disease** is cured, Mahiru haven't had luck on getting her out*

Okuyasu: Talk about being to caution.

Chiaki: *So how about you? Is everything doing well on your side?*

Okuyasu: Fine so far, but there is something that I need to tell ya, is Byakuya there?

Byakuya: *I'm here what seems to be the problem?*

Okuyasu: I had a vision, and this one was very serious.

The made the room silent on both sides, as Okuyasu hasn't had one in sometime the gravity.

Byakuya: *What was is about, what can we expect this time?*

Okuyasu: I saw Mikan Stand and to be honest that has me worrying because I think one of **them** is going to be attacking, and soon. He said grimly making everyone worry and confused.

Byakuya: *So soon, just were and how are they getting here?*

Fuyuhiko: Just what the hell are you two talking about!? Just who is them!?

Peko: I would like to know as well.

Okuyasu: Look I wasn't trying to keep this a secret from you guys, honest.

Byakuya: *Don't blame Okuyasu for this he was planning on revealing the reason behind Akane injuries but the whole mess of the **Despair Disease** took up time.*

Gundam: *Explain! Whaat dark force is about fall apawn us!?*

Okuyasu: They call themselves **The Judges of Despair** , their a group of Stand Users and thier goal, is to kill me. He with a grim look.

That left everyone shocked beyond belief to information they were given. People they don't know are coming out of nowhere just to kill Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: *Sign* I know this how ya react, but I didn't want to tell you all after I return because that would have mean things sour, I was planning to tell you all. Sorry if this made thing worse for you all. He said with a grim tone rubbing his head.

Fuyuhiko: Who fucking care about that! What the hell the plan for those Despairing shitheads and Mikan!

Okuyasu: Huh?

Fuyuhiko: Your really are a idiot, haven't Byakuya told you yet. Your our friends so if your in danger you should tell your friends! Don't act like you have to do everything your fucking self!

Peko: He is right, doing everything yourself can be very straining ever for someone like me.

Okuyasu was a little speechless at what he was hearing and it may him relieve how unalone he was.

Byakuya: *As I told you Okuyasu, you can count us.*

Okuyasu: Heh, your right, both of you. I don't know about these **Judges of Despair** and the only other person to fight them was Akane, and as she is now I doubt will get anything.

Byakuya: *Is there any way of curing her or the others?*

Okuyasu: Not that I know of, there may be a chance that Mikan could cure it but am not sure about that, I'll have to check and see when I have the time.

Byakuya: *Very well, see what you can get and be careful.*

Okuyasu: Roger. He said and cut the connection.

Fuyuhiko: So what you plan?

Okuyasu: See if Mikan Stand is safe for right now.

Fuyuhiko: I mean about that vision of yours.

Okuyasu: I'm not sure, I can't shake this sick feeling in my stomach, plus I'm worried some else is endangered.

Fuyuhiko: Like who?

Okuyasu: I don't know, and that what getting to me as well, but I'm gonna find out sooner rather than later. He sighed deeply.

Fuyuhiko: *Sign* This is a lot to take in, if you needed to talk let me now.

Okuyasu: Thanks, I'll talk if I figure anything out.

And then Okuyasu walk leaving Fuyuhiko and Peko, for the rest of the day he was trying to figure out the meaning of his vision, he check on Reimi and Mikan they were busy still. At that night had fallen and after they talk about the conduction of their friends with the video chat than call it a night.

As Okuyasu walkthrough the halls of the hospital he stops and see something or someone standing in the dark, his eyes were used to the dark after sometime living house was always dark day or night. Okuyasu saw it was Ibuki with shock me for why she was out and about when she was still sick with the **Despair Disease**.

Okuyasu: The hell? Ibuki what are you doing out here you should be resting. He said in confusion.

Ibuki: To tell you the truth, I have been getting quite bored of doing nothing but sleeping. Also…it would it trouble if I slept all the time, so I was hoping I can help you with anything. She said plainly in her sick form.

Okuyasu: Yeah it- on second thought follow me I have a idea on what you can do. He said as he was having second thoughts about leaving Ibuki alone.

Ibuki: Understood! She said following him in excitement.

Okuyasu: _Even when she is sick she can still act like herself, I guess not even a personality changing disease can stop her._ He thought in amusement.

As he walked he now that Mikan was going to freak out about Ibuki disappearing out of nowhere, but his gut was telling him that if he left Ibuki by herself now he would regret for the rest of his life. He made it his room in the hospital as he guided Ibuki inside to keep her safe for the time being.

Okuyasu: I need you to guard my room, so don't leave or say a word unless you hear me. He said firmly.

Ibuki: Understood! She said standing there.

Okuyasu close the door and went to the restroom of the hospital to wash his face he was sweating a bit. As he enter he to on the faucet and splash his face with water a few times once he was done he turn it off.

As he about to leave a strange sound was coming from the drain as Okuyasu turn he listen and heard the sound again the closer he got the louder it got he then look in the drain and doesn't see anything, it was dead silent now. But than a blue watery arm pop out the drain holding a scalpel aim at Okuyasu throat!

Okuyasu: What the! **The Hand**! He said in shock has his Stand beatdown the arm and the restroom counter.

He pant from the rush of adrenaline and shock, he check being of guard and look at the now broken counter and sink that covering fight dents from his assault. But than more water leak out and on to the floor.

The water begun to take form as it a blue arm more to a more feminine and humanoid look, Okuyasu saw it was blue with dark blue marks on it shoulder, elbows, and kneecaps, it look to have a diver tank in it back a training mask that was dark blue and white, and light blue eyes,it also had webbed feet and hands.

Okuyasu: The hell, a Stand!

It rush him and throw a punch that Okuyasu dodge and saw it hit the wall leaving a sizable crater showing dispute it size it had a good amount of power.

Okuyasu: Damn if it like that, **The Hand**! He said and call out his Stand.

He rushed it to throw a punch an his blow was met by the Stand own fist, Okuyasu gritted his teeth before clashing with a barrage of punches, he punch and kick but meet him blow for blow. Than Okuyasu saw water drop form his left hand and instinctively backup as a large form of water from his hand slammed against the floor making a large and deep dent.

Okuyasu: _If this thing can control water it must be an elemental Stand! Shit it just like_ _ **Red Hot Chili Pepper**_ _!_ He thought with a curse in frustration.

It rush him fast then he thought and block as it punch him having hit a wall. And hit Okuyasu as he blocked with a flurry of punches faster than **The Hand** and just as strong.

Okuyasu: Dammit this thing power is on par with **The Hand** and it a lot faster too! He said in shock.

The wall behind him was start to crack from the pressure of Okuyasu and force the from the punches.

Okuyasu: If I don't do something soon, I be thrown through this wall and if I let my guard down for a second this thing could kill me! He said with slight panic.

As he continues to block the blows he charge up his **Shockwave Punch** and once done he knocked before arms away and aim for it chest and to his shock, it made the top half of it body explode in water.

Okuyasu: Wh-What the? He said in confusion.

In no time the water puddles around the lower half and started getting absorbed back into the Stand making it almost whole, until Okuyasu pummeled the things not giving it a chance to put itself back together. As piece lay in puddles, he scrape the rest away as he panting from exhausted as he rushed to check on Ibuki.

He saw her still standing there with a smile, he signs with relief.

Okuyasu: Hey Ibuki has anything since I left?

Ibuki: No everything has been quiet.

Okuyasu: Alright continue to protect this room.

Ibuki: Understood!

Okuyasu leave and goes to check on the others he finds Fuyuhiko and Peko save but asleep Reimi as well along with Akane and Nagito.

But when Okuyasu check on Nagito he was up and about and it was clear he was still sick from the look in his eyes. But Okuyasu felt there was something off with Nagito more than usual and Okuyasu was getting a gut feeling from this.

Okuyasu: The hell are you doing Nagito? Shouldn't you be resting?

Nagito: I seen it the truth! There isn't a traitor among us! He said in his lying delusion.

Okuyasu: What shit are you saying now?

Nagito: There no traitor in this hospital!

Okuyasu: The fuck are you? What your lying so that means… no way it can't be.

Nagito: I wasn't near the traitor! I…wasn't…near. And he fell blacking out.

Okuyasu: Wh-What the hell, was he trying to warn me? But what the hell does he mean. He said confusion and signed picking up and putting him in his bed.

Nagito made be a lunatic a sick piece of shit in Okuyasu eyes after what he did and believed in.

Okuyasu: I can't stand your guts and just looking at how you smile at everything even the worse situation makes me sick to my stomach, but I guess even someone like you have his beliefs. I could feel your spirit trying to break through this disease even your are suffering, I'll take what you say to heart and see where this lead me. He said the Nagito unconscious body.

Okuyasu turn to checks on Mikan, his gut was telling him something was wrong. And he took that a sign to be on guard. He left the room and looked for Mikan, as he got closer he could he more he broke out in a cold sweat.

He open the on of the doors and saw her sleeping soundly, he show me relief of this but quite the opposite all the more eased. He instinctively move to her and felt he forehead and to his dread she was burning up!

Okuyasu: Dammit! How did she catch it? No not how, when did she catch the Despair Disease? He curse quietly.

Mikan stirred in her sleep and opens and see Okuyasu looking her with a intense stare freaking her out.

Mikan: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! She scream in surprises.

Okuyasu backup from shock by her screams and calm her down.

Okuyasu: Calm down it just me. He said calmly.

Mikan: Okuyasu s-so-sorry you s-scared me.

Okuyasu: Sorry about that, how ya feeling anything out of the normal?

Mikan: N-No everything a-alright.

Okuyasu: You show? Your face look flushed. He said already knowing what happened to her but played it off.

Mikan: I-I'm fine, j-just tired that all. She stutters looking away but something felt off to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu wasn't one to be smart and piece small details, but for him something about Mikan words and how she was looking away from him. He signed and made he turn to face and press his forehead against her making her face turned red.

Okuyasu: Your incredible hot, this is the same abnormal heat the other felt. He said looking her in the eye showing his worry.

Mikan: I-I…b-but…I. She couldn't find the words.

Okuyasu: Why didn't you tell me your caught it, I get your worry about everyone. But your safety is important as well. He said firmly making Mikan widened her eyes.

She didn't speak at all as she listen to Okuyasu words, she leak into Okuyasu shoulder shocking him, she couldn't take anymore.

Okuyasu: Wh-Whoa Mikan are you okay? _Ah this feeling_. He asked in worry but felt a strange feeling.

Mikan: You are always being nice to me Okuyasu. She said a surprising calm voice.

Okuyasu: M-Mikan what are you talking about? _What is this? Th-This feeling!?_ He thought in confusion and worry.

Mikan: Nothing, it just how you never seem bothered by presence. You don't hate me, you don't get angry with me, you don't even hurt me. She said softly.

Okuyasu: Of course not! I would never do such a thing! Your my friends, yo-your someone I c-care about… a l-lot. He said with a blush.

Mikan: I know, your so kind to me, your the only other person that care about me that much. She said softly hugging Okuyasu making more nervous.

Okuyasu: W-Who the o-oth-other person? _Something wrong with her, this feeling, the tone of her voice it off!_ He thought in concerned.

Mikan: My beloved, they were the only other person that was never angry with me or upset with my existence they forgave me for that. Like you, they accepted me flaws and all, they gave me value, they love me~. She as Okuyasu felt his skin crawl with how she talks about this person.

Okuyasu: _This feeling…th-this overwhelming darkness…this just like with that devil guy! The way she talks, the tone in her voice…it devoid of any life at all!_ He said in fear as he held back the need to tremble.

Mikan: Don't be jealous, you given me just as much love as they did. You always thought so highly of me. It made my heart flutter just thinking about it now…you give just as much value as they do~.

Okuyasu: _Is this the disease doing!? Or is it something else! I-Is she one of…No! She not one of those fuckers, this not the Mikan I know, this person is not the Mikan I know and care about!_ He said snapping him out of his fear.

Okuyasu firmly grab Mikan shoulder and force him and her to look either in the eye as his widend, her face was flushed and she seemed to be drooling and tearing up but the look in her eyes was void of any inner life, void of any hope, void of any trace of the Mikan he known, there was only despair. Okuyasu was in a cold sweat but was firm as he tightens his grip on her but made sure not to hurt her.

Okuyasu: That not how it should be! No one should make feel like your life should have value just because they say so! I would never would want you to feel like that, only a complete scumbag would do that! Whatever shit you have just tell me! I'll tell any and all the pain you have, I'll take it! Because the person…the person I'm holding right now in my arm… isn't the person I know and care about! He said his voice full of both rage and sorrow.

Mikan was speechless as she looked into Okuyasu eyes and saw his sorrow, his rage, his concern, his hope for his word to reach Mikan, the Mikan he known, The **Ultimate Nurse** he known. And as tears fall, Okuyasu eyes subconsciously know they did as Mikan grab his arms with a tight grip, the look in her eyes was different from the know he saw a few minutes ago.

Mikan: Okuyasu…please…help me. She begged with teary eyes.

Okuyasu: Don't worry I'm here. He said and hugged tightly.

?: Ah such a sweet and tender moment, isn't this the most precious thing you have ever seen? Said a feminine voice that was soft and gentle.

Okuyasu blood ran cold for a moment, as he didn't even sense there presence and turns and saw a woman with dark blue hair, water blue eyes, and fair white skin she was wearing a black shirt with ocean patterns on it, blue pants that look like water was dripping from it, and plain white shoes, and black gloves with webs in between the fingers.

Okuyasu put Mikan behind him as he glared at the woman, he could tell that she was bad news just by the look in her eyes she met harm.

Okuyasu: Who the fuck are you and what are you fucking here? He asks with venom in his voice.

Tsunomi: My your voice tone is so toxics I could feel it from here. The name is Tsunomi Mizuki the **Ultimate Dive** r. She said with a shiver but smirk.

Okuyasu: What do you want, I can tell your not here for a friendly talk with the hidden hostile yout given off. He sneered.

Tsunomi: Your right, and I think you know what I am and why I;m here. She said widened her smirk as it look sinister.

Okuyasu: Your one of the members of the **Judges of Despair** I'm guessing, but why came so soon after the last guy fail and was beaten to a pummel. He said with a glare.

Tsunomi: I chose to come for two reasons, one was to finish what Tanguki couldn't and two to harvest the seed of despair. She said as her close eyes for a moment but once they open they were red.

Okuyasu: I never want to fight a woman, but I'll kick your ass just like the bastard who hurt Akane. He sneered with a glare.

Tsunomi: Tanguki made have been rash but he was still our friend, and when we found out about his death we all fell deeper into despair, I'll make you have tasted. She said as a light blue aura surrounded her.

Okuyasu: You can try but just like your friend, you'll fail as well. He sneered as a dark blue aura surrounded him.

Tsunomi: Than let get this underway.

Okuyasu: Mikan keep out of this, I'll be quick about.

Mikan: O-Okay. She said as it look she was having trouble controlling her mind.

Okuyasu walk up to Tsunomi, she was in his range both look each other in the eye waiting for the other to make a move as a bead of sweat fall from Okuyasu face to the ground, Okuyasu call out **The Hand** to throw a left hook but it was blocked by the same water Stand that attack him from before.

Tsunomi: I'm Stand is called **Wash Me Away** , it has the power to manipulate and create water. She smirk.

Okuyasu: But I erase it when it attack me from before, wait that you who did that!?

Tsunomi: Yea and the "Stand" you fought was a copy make of water fueled by Stand energy.

Okuyasu: Then I'll just beat you down even harder!

Okuyasu attack with a right hook but that was blocked as well he through punch after punch and was now clash fist with Tsunomi's **Wash Me Away** and their destructive power prove to be equal with either, or so Tsunomi thought.

Okuyasu cock back his fist and throw a Shockwave Punch that blow the whole upper right side of the Stand but now of the danger was reflected to Tsunomi on much Okuyasu shock.

Tsunomi: You look shock, let me make it easier for you. My Stand is an Automatic plus it body act like water so all physical attacks are nothing. She smirk as her Stand reform it danger body.

Okuyasu: Tch of all the must annoying abilities. He said frustration.

Tsunomi: It just shows I'm mentally then you, a brawler could never beat a genius.

Okuyasu: I show you! He glare.

He and Tsunomi Stands clash fist at full power leaving rippling shockwaves in the air as the clash. He gritted his teeth and kick it side but it blocks with it knee and throws a right punch to Okuyasu chest but he caught it. He than throw another **Shockwave Punch** in the center of the Stand chest blowing a huge hole in it chest.

Okuyasu than pummel the Stand body as he literally beat it into the ground, he panted and silently cursed as it reformed and get up to throw a left hook but Okuyasu counter with a right hook but fist struggle and tremble for dominates. Both then slip and as Okuyasu fist cave in the ground **Wash Me Away** fist cut the air pushing it back with a lot of force. Okuyasu then tried scraping it away but it backup he tried again, and again, and again.

Okuyasu gave up on that and went for an ax kick slamming his foot into the Stand as tries to block it but Okuyasu's foot cut through and gets it side. But it quickly reforms and goes for a barrage of punches but Okuyasu counter but blocking giving an uppercut and then kick it in the gut.

The Stand hit the wall but Okuyasu wasn't done as he did another Shockwave Punch cratering the wall and blasting away the head and shoulder of the Stand, until it starts to reform frustrating Okuyasu.

Tsunomi: You can punch all you like, but only going to reform and strike right back. She taunted.

Okuyasu: Then I'll change tactics! He said turning to face Tsunomi.

He sent a barrage of punches at her in hopes taking her out her Stand will be taken out as well. But then he feels a sharp pain in his right leg and fall to take a knee and look to see a hole with blood coming out.

Mikan: Okuyasu!

Tsunomi: Didn't I say it can create water as well. So it can fire projectiles as well, like water bullets. She said as he her Stand form in front of her.

It palm began to leak water and then it throw it had back and throw the forward sent bullet size drops of water flew through the air at insane speed. Okuyasu scrape them away because he endanger Mikan by trying to deflect them but some got him and hit his left arm and right shoulder one even graves his right cheek making blood come out a bit.

More water bullet and came and he scrape them away but then three got him in his stomach making stagger a bit but was still standing, more water bullet came and e scrape them away but he was getting hit with more after he erase first few. He coughed a bit of blood and wipe it away, and scrape more bullets away but was hit in the right side and right arm.

Okuyasu: _Shit I can't keep fighting like this, I haven't even fully recovered yet! I'm getting too many holes, if this keeps up I bleed out_. He thought and turn to Mikan.

Tsunomi: This is starting to get boring it time to kill you, the next water bullet is going straight through your heart. As side and throws it.

But to her surprise Okuyasu move in front of Mikan and dodging the bullet.

Okuyasu: I need your help, I know this is a lot to ask but my injuries are getting to much I need you to attach **Voodoo Doll** on to me and heal them well I fight this bitch. He said in a serious tone.

Mikan: Y-You w-want me to help f-fight. She said as she was still struggle with control over mind.

Okuyasu: Yes, please I can't do this on my own. My old wounds are still healing He said in anger at himself.

He trained himself to become stronger to protect his friends, and now this person he fighting is making all his work look like nothing! Okuyasu than felt pressure on his back and turn to see **Voodoo Doll** and turn to see Mikan who putting on her best brave face.

Mikan: I-I'll do my best. She said in her best brave tone

Okuyasu: Thanks Mikan.

Tsunomi: Oh? But Mikan are you heartbroken about betraying your beloved? She taunted with a more sinister tone.

Mikan: N-No I would never! I-I d-don't even know an-anyone call th-that. She said switch from her original to new persona.

Tsunomi: Oh, but you are and you do. And if your beloved want Okuyasu dead would you let him die to please them?

Mikan: I-I…I…i-it can't…b-but…I n-never. She was at a lose as she looked like she was about to have a mental shutdown as tears fell from her eyes.

Until Okuyasu put his arm over her calming her nerves with teary shaky eyes she look in his eyes.

Okuyasu: Remember what I told you, I'll take all your pain. So calm down and let me handle this. He said calmly.

Mikan: O-Okay.

Okuyasu turn and will a look of rage, glare at Tsunomi and the same feeling he felt before at Monokuma was coming out again, he was surrounded by an invisible aura the distorted the air around him and his blue aura mix with it making him look more dangerous.

Okuyasu: If there is one thing I hate more than someone hurting my friends, it them manipulating and their feelings and making them cry or worse. I don't like hitting girl it make me feel like a coward. But I won't feel about pummeling your face in for making Mikan for bitch!

Tsunomi: If that is the case. Then come and try it!

Okuyasu with new fueled anger rush at Tsunomi at the same time Mikan had **Voodoo Doll** heal the wounds on Okuyasu body.

He goes for a **Shockwave Punch** and blow her Stand top half away and turn to the woman and goes another punch but at the last second she has **Wash Me Away** create a sheet of water strong enough to block the punch before it broke apart. Her Stand reforms and goes a left hook but Okuyasu does a one arm sledgehammer fist taking it out.

Tsunomi backup and has her Stand reform in front of her as a bead of sweat fall from her head, he greatly underestimated Okuyasu power, she would need to finish him now.

Tsunomi: It look like playtime is over, I'll used even inch of power I have to ending in the most despairing way. She said was she ready herself.

Okuyasu: You'll be beating to a pummel before that happens. He sneered.

She fires off more water bullets but they were erased and for the one that got through to damage him the wounds were healed.

He rushed her as more bullet hit him, Tsunomi backup to keep her distance from Okuyasu power and fired more bullets but this time they look to be bouncing off something in the air as they rickashay and hit him from every direction.

Tsunomi: Now you can't scrape them away, the water will bounce in the water in the air for only a moment until the hit you.

Okuyasu: Tch, it won't matter, thanks to Mikan my wounds will close the moment you hit me.

Tsunomi: But much can sweet like Mikan take she not in her right mind she give out sooner than later.

Okuyasu: Then I'll just have to beat you down before that happens.

He rushed Tsunomi full force and she fire both water bullet and rickashaying water bullets they hit him filling him with more holes but some were arm at **Voodoo Doll** and Okuyasu **The Hand** block it with it arms.

Okuyasu throws a right and left hook at the same time smashing both arms at the same time and then kick in the chin. He then turned to Tsunomi and goes for a Shockwave Punch but he smashes through three layers of Tsunami water sheet shield but the force sent her flying a bit making her hit the wall, coughing up a small drop of blood.

She wipe it away and get up and glare at Okuyasu who not affected by it. He just glare back as he ready to attack. She has her Stand form in front of her as she has it clap it hands together and when she separates them there water sticking together, she throws her arm back and faster then Okuyasu could react the fly throw the air at top speed pierce his body but this was different from before.

He coughed a bit of blood and felt like he was hit on the inside he look to see multiply holes on his chest, his heart was saved but he felt something et hit.

Tsunomi: I decided, I'm going to give you slow death and let the despair of not knowing when your going to dead. And then I'll collect the seeds of despair from Mikan and have her spread among her friends. Oh the despair of doing such an act will be something else I can't take it just thinking about~! She said with a smile of ecstasy.

Okuyasu: Fat check. He sneered coughing up more blood.

Tsunomi: I'll start by filling your lungs with holes and let you own blood be your end, isn't that a despairing way to end~? Death by your own body as your drown in your blood that give you your very life~! She said with a smile and despair in her eyes.

Mikan: Okuyasu then nothing I can do about that!

Okuyasu: It fine just continue doing what you're doing!

He was about to go for an attack but more bullet hit his chest and lungs filling them faster as he spit more out, and if things didn't get worse he felt a wave of weakness as if his body was already at his limit.

Okuyasu: _What!_ He thought in shock as he took a knee.

He tried to get up but his body could gather the strength to do so. Mikan was worrying at what was happening so she had **Voodoo Doll** take Okuyasu temper and to her horror he body heat was off the charts.

Mikan: O-Okuyasu y-your…temper. She said trembling.

Okuyasu: S-Shit not now, of all times. He curse feeling the rush of heat.

Tsunomi: Oh? It looks like your Despair Disease has kick in and in battle of all times, such a despairing thing to happen. Maybe it has to do with all that adrline your been pumping sped up the disease you caught. I say you may have caught **Weaken Disease** , making your body as weak as a lamb and helpless as on. She smirked darkly.

Okuyasu roared and force himself to stand on his two feet he wasn't going to let some stpuid disease stop him! He glares and goes to attack but he hit with more water bullets poking more holes in Okuyasu's lungs. He coughs up blood and staggers but refuse to fall but he hit with more barrages of water bullets making his lungs leak more blood.

He having troubling breathing now as he falls to his knees and then lay on the floor. With a mix of the damage and lack of air mix with the **Weaken Disease** Okuyasu can o longer fight.

Tsunomi: And done fall the mighty, you put up a good fight but in the end, you fall like all the brute and brawler of would, using too much brawn and not enough brain. Do you feel it? The feeling of all your effort waste for nothing? The feel of death grabbing you as you realize you failed? **Do you feel the despair of your weakness and failure consume you~?** She ask the last question in a dark tone.

Okuyasu couldn't move as he gritted his teeth as he feels his life fainting, his blood filling his lungs, his breathing growing softer, his body growing weaker.

Mikan: N-No…Okuyasu…y-you…c-can't…I-I…n-not…you…t-to. She said her spirit fainting, accidentally release her **Voodoo Doll**.

Okuyasu: M-Mikan. Okuyasu his voice barely a whisper as he tried to reach out for her.

Tsunomi: Don't be sad, Mikan soon you'll be with your beloved and they'll be so happy at what you have done, once he gone you can make them proud for beginning the Killing Game~. She said approaching her cupping her cheek

Mikan: I-I…b-but. She said trying to fight her despair.

Tsunomi: My my, you would have given in by now. But I guess being around this bruting brawler as strengthen your spirit. But it over you can't save him his wounds are far to doen for you to heal, so do fight the despair embrace it, let it consume you, all your needed for is to please beloved, nothing more~. She said with a smile making her face Okuyasu body.

Mikan: Be-Beloved…please...th-them…that…all…ri-right…? She said almost consumed by her grief.

Tsunomi: Yes~.

.

Okuyasu: Bullshit!

As all some lost Okuyasu was going to throw away the towel yet he heard it all as he was about to give last breath, he heard it all and his anger give him another strength to power through his pain and weaken state.

Okuyasu: Th-That bullshit…I…won't l-let you…say...those…things…to Mikan! He said with anger.

Tsunomi: My you really are something, not just another would cling to life so dependly like you would. She said amazed and annoyed.

Mikan: Ok-Okuyasu…?

Okuyasu: I…had nothing…after…I lost…my brother…I was…alone…then I made…more friend. But…after I ended up here…I felt so alone…I thought everyone would…be afraid of me. He said as he grips the floor clenching it as he felt tears leave his eyes.

Mikan was speechless to hear such words from Okuyasu for him to show a side he kept locked away. He always look peaceful you ready knock some out he look so strong, he acted like it as well.

Okuyasu: I…always failed…to protect…what I want…I was never…strong enough…I hated that…so much…I couldn't stand it…I wanted to protect…what I cared about. So…even if my body…is weak and...my lungs…are filling with blood… I'll never let you…get away with sounding such lies! Mikan is one of the many people who didn't turn me away, so I never turn away from her! He shouted with intense fury.

Mikan was thrown back by Okuyasu words, she cried again but this time she had never heard someone talk about her like that before it touch her heart and soul. She couldn't stop crying as Okuyasu was still fighting for her.

Tsunomi: I guess there something Ultimate about you, and that your stubbornness. It killing this much trouble no wonder Monokuma's rocket didn't end you. I'll just have to chop your head off to make sure you done for, for good this time. She said plainly raising her hand.

Okuyasu: _Shit I can barely move! I have to time this just right, I'm going out like this! I'll take her with me, for Mikan and everyone sake!_ He thought as he ready his Stand left hand.

Mikan: _Your just like me, I never felt accepted anywhere and everyone was so sick of me. But you were the first one to like me, to praise me, except me. Okuyasu the feelings I gain, this is because of you. No one has ever acted this way with me, made me feel this way before. I told myself that next time I would stand by your side and help you when you needed it, so I will!_ She thought full a rush of energy as her aura flared up.

Okuyasu and Tsunomi eyes widened in shock and disbelief, Okuyasu felt pressure on his back and look and saw Mikan's **Voodoo Doll** aura flare up as well. Tsunomi was in disbelief for what she was seeing.

Tsunomi: _For her to fight back her despair is unreal! Just who was this guy and how does he give them this power!?_ She curse in thought.

Okuyasu: M-Mikan. He said in pure shock.

Soon **Voodoo Doll** was in a cocoon as it curled up and did nothing. Tsunomi waited a moment and nothing happened.

Tsunomi: I guess all that resolved you build up was for nothing, is this the best your Stand could do? It a pretty sorry excuse for a Stand, I admit that you had me scared with all that energy from off ya. But it looks to be just a show and now you can blame yourself and your mental power for doing nothing to save him! She said getting ready to chop his head.

Mikan for moment was worried about if her Stand was a dud, but Okuyasu thought the opposite he felt her Stand was no longer going to be the same. The shell cracked making Tsunomi stop as she saw more cracks forms and a bit of steam came off and then the shell explode and what Tsunomi was no longer the same **Voodoo Doll**.

The one she saw on Okuyasu was twice it size rough around **Echoes Act 3** size, it was still pink pink but there also dark pink on it now, it was now wearing a white nurse skirt, and a nursing hat to match with a red cross medical sign, and it still had in surgery mask on.

Mikan: Wh-What happened? What happened to m-my Stand?

Okuyasu: Your mental power has grown, and so has your Stand. He said smiling weakly.

Tsunomi: Doesn't matter, you all fall into despair! **I'll see to that myself!** She said frustrated aim to final kill Okuyasu.

Mikan: I won't let you hurt him any longer! She shouted.

Then Okuyasu felt a rush of energy and he felt light he look ad save his injuries healing almost regenerating at a isane rate, he felt his lungs heal as well, even the disease was gone from his body as he sweat really fast and then for it to turn to steam, after that his whole body felt brand new.

Okuyasu: My body it feel brand new. He thought in shock.

He tried a thing Jotaro told him and Josuke about how he stops his heart with his Stand, Okuyasu did the same but gently squeezed the blood out his lungs making cough it up and breathe properly again.

Mikan: O-Okuyasu your wounds, what about yo-your lungs? She said nervous.

Okuyasu: I'm good as new thanks to you Mikan even the disease is gone, that the 3rd time you save my ass. He said smiling making her blush.

Mikan: I-It only because of y-you.

Tsunomi: Well well well well, look at the happy couple. Sense your both brimming with such hope, **you can dead together with your disgusting hope**. She said in a dark voice of venom.

Okuyasu: And you can fuck off, it time to finish you for good. He glared.

Mikan: Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: I'll be finish I need to do something far more important. He said hinting to Mikan.

Mikan: O-Okay. She said.

And her Stand moved with new found speed disappearing far than Tsunomi could make out.

Okuyasu: It grow faster, properly faster than **Echoes Act 2**.

Tsunomi: You got all heal up just to be beat down all over again. This time I give an instant kill shot right to your heart faster than you can even react.. She said with a glaring smile.

Okuyasu: Bring it. He said as he felt like he was going to be alright.

As she throws the water bullet it look far sharper and thinner it was so fast you couldn't even see it. But for Okuyasu for just a moment he saw it moving in slow motion as it glided through the air as it was close to hitting he scrape it away in an instant shocking both Mikan and Tsunomi because to their eyes he erased an almost unseeable bullet in an instant like it was nothing.

Mikan: S-So fast I could even see it! She said amazed.

Tsunomi: Wh-What the h-he erase…he erase it…in an instant… he erase it in an instant. Th-This feeling, this sense of shock and horror my attack failing. This is…this is…this is, amazing this overwhelming feeling of despair~! She said in despair fuel ecstasy.

Okuyasu: Man your as batshit crazy as that dude. He sighed.

Tsunomi: It time for coup de gras~! She said as with glee.

Okuyasu had the **The Hand** attack with a barrage of punches Tsunomi had **Wash Me Away** do the same. Both clash fist and are still even but Okuyasu begins to overpower the Stand and start beating it inside out with no mercy and then with both hands slam it into the ground, he then scrape away leaving Tsunomi defenseless for now.

Okuyasu: It would take some time for your Stand to reform after that, and sense I need in good condition to start talking about why the hell you want me dead and where the hell you guys are and how the hell your getting here? I won't beat you face in. he glared with a sneered.

Tsunomi: You can't hit a woman because it would make you feel unmanly isn't that right.

Okuyasu: Your right I can't help but feel that way, but I don't think there is a problem for a bitch to get her face beaten in, she all yours. He said as he smirked.

In confusion Tsunomi and turn and was met with a fist to the face at full force as she sent flying and slam into the wall, she slides down, her nose was broken, her face bruise up now, and her mouth spilling out blood. Okuyasu turn and see Akane with Nagito, Reimi, Ibuki behind her who all look.

Akane: How that for a hit, bitch? She sneered.

Stand: **Wash Me Away**

User: Tsunomi Mizuki

 **[RETIRED!]**

Okuyasu: Glad you all okay.

Nagito: To think there be a warrior of despair, how repulsive. He said with clear disgusted in his voice.

Ibuki: What a punch Akane, ibuki thanks you may have killed her!

Akane: She fine, I hold back enough power to only hurt her, badly. She smiled.

Reimi: I hope nothing bad happened. Is everyone alright? Nagito told me to see Mikan and Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: It fine, I was close to biting it again. But thanks to Mikan I was alright, your Stand is truly amazing care. He said softly making her blush heavily.

Mikan: W-Will it wa-wasn't much, you did all the f-fighting. She said looking away with a red face and her hands to her chest.

Okuyasu: If you didn't save me, it will be all over. So thanks again for saving me. He said smiled brightly making blush harder.

For some reason Akane found this annoying her and Reimi was a bit worried ibuki just had a cheeky playful smile.

Akane: Hey Mikan what happens to your Stand, it all new looking. She said in confusion.

Okuyasu: Grown, her mental power grew and evolve her Stand increase her power and speed. She can cure disease and deep damage wounds now, I'm all fix head to toes. He said cheerfully.

Mikan: I-I want to be th-there for you, I want to f-fight too. So I ca-can help p-protect you.

Reimi: I'm just glad nothing seriously bad happened, but what are we going to go with her?

They turn to Tsunomi who lay unconscious against the wall.

Okuyasu binding her would be best but her Stand give her the power to create water. So I'm not sure.

Nagito: A warrior of despair, to think such a thing is real. It was clear their despair was no match for Okuyasu and Mikan hope! Hahahahaha no amount of despair and hope to defeat true hope! He said in his mad laughter.

Okuyasu: Great he back, and I like him better when he had his trap shut. Anyway Nagito sense you have time to preach how about helping with this then? He shouted.

Nagito: Very well.

Okuyasu: Reimi take Akane and Ibuki to the other we'll follow shortly.

As the got with her range Okuyasu sense a wave of bloodlust and punch himself and Nagito back, as a fist come through her chest making her cough up blood, but then she picks herself up and shows a smile full of despair.

Tsunomi: I can't have you spoil the surprise, I may have failed. But more "warriors of despair" will come and crush your so call "true hope". And Mikan I hope you remember your places in all this, your beloved it alway watching. She smiled with a monokuma like laugh.

Okuyasu and Nagito glare but for different reason Okuyasu is of rage and Nagito is in disgusted. Mikan cure herself of the disease and all the unpleasant thought with it save for one.

Okuyasu: Cut you shit I heard this before, and whatever Mikan is dealing with I help!

Tsunomi: Ah~, such a man, your lucky Mikan you better enjoy him would you can~. she taunt and then a ball of blood cover her face and filled her lungs drowning herself in her own blood.

Okuyasu had Mikan look as he had a grim look from watch thrash about before she want limp, Nagito was silent and turn to Mikan then Okuyasu, and then walk off properly to think on this.

Okuyasu: You want to talk about this?

Mikan: N-Not now, everything b-been to mu-much, and I'm re-really tired. She said nervous.

Okuyasu: All right, it has been a long night. I could use some shut eyes as well.

Mikan leave the room but Okuyasu stay as he heard crunching and turn to see the wall and floor wrap around Tsunomi corpse if Okuyasu look closer he can see a golden disc like from before he rushes the disc and grabs it with his Stand before the corpse is fully sunk and gone. Okuyasu look around and see the room look good as new.

Okuyasu: Something is definitely up here, and one of another I'm getting to the bottom of this shit well. Let's see what this disc has to show, wonder what memory this is? He said and press it to his head.

" _It was in an open field on the back of Hope's Peak Academy and in the field where for people three older boys and Mikan Tsumiki. She looked nervous and scared as the leader of the group look down at her it was the afternoon now._

 _They were roughing her up for money even after she gives it all the leader of boys was hold her by her collar and was holding her above the ground._

 _Student: You better hand it over if you know what go for you, bitch!_

 _Mikan: P-Please, that's all I sw-swear!_

 _He didn't believe her and was about to hit her, but someone grabbed his arm and when he turn to see who it was, it was Okuyasu Nijimura and he was glaring at him._

 _Okuyasu: Let her go, or get your teeth kick in jackass. He growled tighten the grip._

 _Student: You want to play hero? Then you can see what happens them! He shouted._

 _Using his other arm but punch Okuyasu but he block and and tighten his grip to the punch of almost breaking bones._

 _Okuyasu: I said, Let. Her. Go. who else He said darkly his eye promising only pain._

 _The guy friends try to help him but they were hit the gut by_ _ **The Hand**_ _knocking out all the air having them pass out, Okuyasu hold back so he didn't kill them._

 _Leader let go of Mikan out of fear and pain, Okuyasu release his grip on the guy fist; only to punch in the face hard. Okuyasu turn to Mikan and saw check for any damage she was a little dirty and a few scratches but anything else she was fine._

 _Okuyasu: You okay?_

 _Mikan: Y-Yeah. She said with tears._

 _She was now crouching on the ground crying to herself Okuyasu stay and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She stopped and felt better and she and Okuyasu enjoyed the peace and quiet._

 _Mikan: Wh-Why you do that? She said in confusion._

 _Okuyasu: Hm? He said not hearing what she said._

 _Mikan: EEK! Sorry, never it not important! She said scared of angering Okuyasu._

 _Okuyasu: Whoa! It fine. I was just spacing out, I always enjoyed the peace of the outside._

 _Mikan: O-Oh, I-I was just w-wanting to kn-know why you d-did what you did. She said timidly_

 _Okuyasu: There nothing that make my blood boil more then asshole picking girl. If I just let that happen I never forgive myself, plus we're classmates it only natural I help you. He said in anger but calm down._

 _Mikan: Really? But why for me?_

 _Okuyasu: Because you look like needed someone to save you. He said plainly._

 _Mikan: Oh. She said a little down._

 _Okuyasu: Plus you don't deserve that kind of treatment, for what you it the most kinded heart think I ever seen._

 _Mikan: You think so?_

 _Okuyasu: Yeah! I'm not very smart. But for someone as kind as you to existence i-is an m-miracle. He said the last with a little blush._

 _Mikan: O-Oh. she said with her own blush._

 _Okuyasu: I decided, from this day forward I'm going to protect you and your super kind heart!_

 _Mikan: Really! Y-You do that…for m-me?_

 _Okuyasu: Hell ya, I never let another person hurt you! It a promise as both your classmate and friend! I-if yo-your o-okay with that? He stuttered._

 _Mikan: S-Sure. She smiled making Okuyasu blush."_

Once it was over Okuyasu was panting heavily he felt like he was in the middle of a super heavy adrenaline rush and it was just cut off.

Okuyasu: I remember, I was there I was a student…there. And Mikan, I remember knowing her even before this…just the hell is this? What the hell happened and just what else did I forget. He said in pure shock.

He gets up and rubs his head, he remembers is clear as now but he still feels like he still missing pieces of the puzzle. This was a hell of a lot to take in and plus the night he had it over do for one hell of a nap, even do he feels really confused he couldn't help but smile from the pleasant feeling he got from the memory.

* * *

Stand: **Wash Me Away**

User: Tsunomi Mizuki

States:

Power: B

Speed: B

Range: A

Durability: A

Precision: A

Potential: A

Talent: **Ultimate Diver**

Ability: Can create and manipulate water, like make sheet of water, to water bullets, even copies of itself fuel by the User Stand energy.

 **Wash Me Away** by Point of Grace

* * *

Stand: **Voodoo Dolls**

User: Mikan Tsumiki

States:

Power: C

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: A

Precision: A

Potential: A

Ability: High-speed healing, can increase the speed of a person recover almost like having them regenerate, can also cure disease by making the person sweat out at an alarming rate. And can heal inner body wounds, it also boost the power increase their five sense for a short period of time.

 **Voodoo Doll** by 5 Seconds of Summer

* * *

 **Chapter 11 End**

 _To Be Continue_

After a **Despair Disease** was released to divide the students and another member of the **Judges of Despair** appears and has fallen, in the depths of despair, hopes can still shine through and purge despair away. Mikan awaken the depths of power and has grown stronger for it, with every memory Okuyasu give he find him having more questions than answers. Will he find out what happens but at a great and grim cause? Or will it be too much for him?

 _Chapter 12: The Swarm and Smog of Despair, True Fighting Spirit! And Back in The Game!_

Here it is! I hope you enjoy is it took me a long time to finish. Let when you think about this chapter and your favorite part. Also my new fanfic project call **Akame Ga JoJo: The Golden Assassins** is being written so let me know what you think about it when I release do you think Tsunomi Mizuki? How do you feel about Mikan Stand growth? How do feel about Okuyasu new memory? Wheat did you think about the bonding of Mikan and Okuyasu? And what do you think Okuyasu speech from the battle? Also who should be the first girl Okuyasu kisses? Review me your answer, and as always, thank you for your support! Peaces!


	12. Chapter 12

**Akame Ga JoJo: The Golden Assassins** is still being worked on. But please don't be afraid to share your opinion on it. I now there has been a lack of Arrow piercing and this and the next chapter maybe third chapter will fix that depending of the flow goes so please wait for me.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 12

 **The Swarm and Smog of Despair, True Fighting Spirit! And Back in The Game!**

Okuyasu was in the lobby was just about to lay down and shut his eyes to rest after everything. His fight really drain him, plus with his new memory he was even more drained.

Okuyasu: Now that I think about it, Mikan did look familiar I guess I never thought about it till now.

He lays down and shut his eyes, letting his thoughts run free. Everyone else was where relief but also glad for their friends.

Mikan was in the bed of her cottages, she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about a memory she didn't have before, it was so confusing! Did she unlock it when she was under the effects of the **Despair Disease**?

Mikan was shown a memory of her and Okuyasu.

" _She was in the nurse's office and was by herself but he walked in and by the look of his face which showed a visible and sizable scratch on his right cheek that leaked a bit of blood, he had a scowl as he looked the other way._

 _The way he looked, the way he glared, they way he stood, how big he was compared to her. It all so intimidating, but there was something else about him. She wasn't an expert but he almost look sad in a way, maybe she looking to much into it._

 _Normally she be frightened to the very core from just his presence alone but instead, she felt sad. Okuyasu was always a person that wore his emotions on his sleeve for all to see, so for him to feel this way it was almost like he felt alone._

 _Mikan: Ummmmmmm? She said with a low timid tone._

 _Okuyasu: Hmm? He said hearing it even if it was low._

 _MIkan: EEP! She said from shock._

 _Okuyasu: Whoa! He said shock from her outburst._

 _Mikan: S-Sorry…forgive me!_

 _Okuyasu: Jeez chill out, I thought you said something. He sighed._

 _Mikan: Ok. she said timidly._

 _Mikan felt awkward now, she wasn't sure what to say so she just treated him, first disinfect his cut and then patch it. Okuyasu was no longer scowling instead he had a lost look on his face like he was thinking about something._

 _Mikan wanted to help him, she felt sad for him, he looked so lost and alone the aura he gives off sadden her._

 _Mikan: Y-You know, i-if e-even n-n-need help, ple-please co-come to m-me, but if you don't that fine! She said frightened from what she said_

 _Okuyasu was silent and stared at Mikan, it was unnerving her but than to her shock he smiled._

 _Okuyasu: Thank for that, I'll will come to you if I ever need help. You do the same if anyone is bothering you. He said and turned to leave._

 _Mikan: O-Okay. She said fluster for some reason."_

* * *

After the Mikan couldn't get anything else, she was confused but that memory made her happy and her heart swelled up, and made her face hot, and for some reason she subconsciously smile at it, She closes her eyes and went to sleep with a peaceful mind.

Next morning Okuyasu was refreshed as a newborn baby he felt full of energy and better than ever! Everyone was already in the restaurant and some couldn;t help but smile at Okuyasu accelerating recover thanks to Mikan, Reimi had already patch the hold in his cloth from the battle before and cleaned the blood.

Okuyasu: I can finally ditch these bandages! He said as he removed his shirt and tore off his bandages.

Unfortunately, he did it with everyone watching him and once he did his scarred muscular body was revealed for all the world to see. There were many reactions from this scene, Mahiru face match her hair color, Reimi cover her face as it was red as well, Kazuichi was jealous of Okuyasu muscle and manly scars, Nekomaru was impressed by Okuyasu figure, Sonia was in awe, Chiaki eyes widened in surprise, Mikan squealed and covered her red face, Hiyoko was shocked at what she saw, Teruteru just smiled pervertedly, Byakuya shake his head at Okuyasu action, Gundam merely smirked, Hajime sweatdrop, Nagito just smiled, Peko gave a blank stare, Fuyuhiko sweatdrop as well, Akane blush as well but looked, and Ibuki had a cheeky smile.

Okuyasu chest was bare and still as muscular as ever, but in the middle was a healed burn scar that look like star Okuyasu look at it and felt it.

Okuyasu: Damn that shot mess up my chest more than I thought, but this only make me look more like a badass. He smirked.

Mahiru: Great! Good for you! Now please put your shirt! She said still blushing.

Kazuichi: Damn it, I don't know whether to be jealous of him or not. He said in frustrated confusion.

Teruteru: I say you should be jealous of the attention it a tracking~. He clarified pervertedly.

Sonia: Oh my! She said in both shock and awe.

Ibuki: Whoa! Okuyasu rocking the battle scar! Whoa! She cheered.

Okuyasu: It hurt like a bitch before, but now I think I'll grow to like it. He said cheerfully as he flexed his chest.

Fuyuhiko: That nice and all, but can you please put your fucking shirt and jacket back on!

Hiyoko: Yeah I don't want to look at your gross scars!

Okuyasu: Fine fine. He said and redress himself.

Byakuya: I'm glad that you are fully recovered and back in action Okuyasu, but please next try to restrain your excitement.

Okuyasu: Right my bad. He sighed and rubbed his head.

Byakuya: Now that, event is over. I believe there something far more important. He said seriously.

Okuyasu: Right, let fight last night. The woman I fought was named Tsunomi Mizuki and her Stand was call **Wash Me Away** , it could control water and make copies of itself. She just like the last one only she was more troubling to deal with. He said seriously.

Byakuya: That is very worrying, did you learn anything from her?

Okuyasu: Not just the usual, " your going to feel a despair worse than us" crap. This kind of tricky thinking shit is not my style and it hurt my head trying to figure out. He groaned.

Reimi: What about the other Stand User you and Akane fought?

Okuyasu: He said some of the same shit. One thing I understand is that only more are coming, I am the target for there chopping block. He said seriously.

Kazuichi: So a group of crazed killer is out there and there is nothing we can do!?

Fuyuhiko: Cool it! It not like your ass is the one they want dead!

Okuyasu: It mind, but maybe they want me out the way of there stupid death game.

Byakuya: That one thing, could there be more than what we know of?

Okuyasu: If there is, their properly saving it for later.

Chiaki: It very upsetting. She said sadden.

Nagatio: Agree for being of despair trying to erase our hope, but as always they will lose! He said with glee.

Chiaki: Not that, those people. I can't help but feel sorry for them, the way are and feel it sad.

Fuyuhiko: Don't forget those fckers hard Akane and tried to kill Okuyasu.

Chiaki: I know but still, the way they talk about despair, they couldn't possibly enjoy it. It not as if the willingly chose that path did they.

Byakuya: I don't know, but we need to be ready who knows when they'll come.

Ibuki: Say Okkie how did you heal so super duper fast?

Okuyasu: Well it thanks to Mikan, if she hadn't help fight that chick I properly be dead. He said rubbing his scar.

Mikan: I-It wasn't all m-me, y-y-you just really really s-strong. She said blushing.

Okuyasu: Maybe, but it not the first time you saved my ass from biting so again thanks. Plus your grown stronger for it, so it proof of your power.

Mikan: O-Only because o-of your w-words. She said blushing hard.

Akane: You do look different, you feel stronger. She said sensing Mikan change.

Mikan: I-I only wanted t-to help Okuyasu. She said stuttering less.

Nekomaru: True strength come from within, so growing is about of it. Your a step closer to being stronger.

Mikan: R-Right.

Okuyasu: Well all that can be done is keep an ear out for trouble, I have days where of training to catch up on! Say Akane and Nekomaru mind helping me!? You can join to Mikan He said feeling pumped.

Akane: Yeah!

Nekomaru: Your going to feel like a new man one your finish!

Mikan: Huh!?

The trio with Mikan left in a rush to the beach to begin training, to be so hot blooded was to easily amazing was a miracle.

Mahiru: Geez, he so hot blooded after all he had been through he act like it doesn't even bother him.

Reimi: I nice to have Okuyasu bad in top combat conduction plus with everything going I'm glad Mikan's Stand have grown and change.

Byakuya: Okuyasu was right thould, she an amazing girl with extra great talented.

Everyone finished talking and went about their business, at the beach Okuyasu was shirtless Nekomaru was making the run twice as long as he did before. And with twice as much weight being Akane hold to bag full of twice as many rocks, and pushups where no better having to 20 with both Mikan and Akane on his back hold big rocks it got worse when he had to 10 sets either with one arm at a time, next 20 pull ups with bigger rock tie to his legs and Akane on his back.

Okuyasu soaked in his own sweat and he was very sore and tired out, the sun beamed on them making him and his sore muscle shine a bit. It was almost blinding for Akane and Mikan not far watching with blushing faces.

Okuyasu: Damn I beat, I feel like I ran carry a crate of rock for a mile. Everything burns with soreness. He groaned.

Nekomaru: That means it working, your going to thank me later for this.

Okuyasu: Yeah well right now I hate it.

Nekomaru: Hahahahaha! You'll be better soon!

Okuyasu: I'm soaked in sweat and smell like an old sweaty sock that been in the sun. he groaned.

Nekomaru: That the power smell if your natural musk!

Okuyasu: No told me musk smell like shit.

Nekomaru: The sweat make your scar look more intimidating from the shine. He pointed out.

Okuyasu: Yeah I get your right. He said agreeing.

He sighed and got up and stretches, flexing his scarred muscles and making the seat run down his body, the sweat he was covered in made his body shine enhancing the attraction. Mikan and Akane blushed harder at the sight, Nekoamru could only smile from the saw the girl where given Okuyasu.

Nekomaru: _Poor fool doesn't even know how bad they have it._ He thought with a smile.

Okuyasu: I'm going to wash this sweat off and the best way to do so is fresh water. He said heading to the ocean.

He does even thinks and dive in the water, then he comes off as small streams of water rundown his body Mikan whole face was dee red and Akane mind was blanked now. Okuyasu got out of the water and with his Stand unsoaked his pants and underwear. He felt a lot better and refreshed.

Okuyasu: That better now I totally refreshed now. He sighed in joy.

Nekomaru: Well I think that will be enough today, your not the only one that needs to be in shape. He said and turn to train himself.

Akane: H-He right, I got t-to train too! She said following Nekomaru.

Mikan was now alone with Okuyasu which after the memory made her feel awkward around him and even more nervous. After last night she couldn't stop her heartbeat she was so flustered around him and care very deeply for him as he did her.

Mikan: I-I n-need to c-ch-check the hos-hospital for medicine t-to see if it ran out. She said her face still blushing and run off.

Okuyasu was by himself but he didn't it gave him time to think, they things he said to Byakuya was something he thought about, but was he really going to go through with it. This was a serious many and from how Akane and Mikan ended up they were not above hurting them and he couldn't stomach if that had again. We he really going to let the air make them into Stand User?

He thought were cut short when he felt the presence of someone he rather not be around right now. He turned and saw Nagito with his classic smile that made Okuyasu sick with disgust and hatred.

Okuyasu: What do you want Nagito?

Nagito: I wanted to talk to about yesterday, what I was trying to tell you in my disease cloud state of mind. He said seriously.

Okuyasu: What is it then, because all I here was you talking about the traitor.

Nagito: In a sense I was, but it is not so much the traitor we all think.

Okuyasu: Get to the point.

Nagito: When Mikan was checking on me I saw a look in here eyes it was one of despair and she looked upset that she like she lost but she was happy about it, and for a moment I thought I was going to die, or be her next target . He said seriously.

Okuyasu remember how Mikan was acting, just think about that look give him chills Okuyasu doesn't think Nagito was leaving either.

Nagito: Whatever you did must have changed her mind, she left me to my business.

Okuyasu: I remember that look she had, she wasn't acting like herself. I still get chills thinking about it, but what are you getting at she no longer a danger. He said seriously.

Nagito: Maybe, but you should keep a close eye on her. I mean this when I say that, if you didn't get to whoever was her first target both her and the victim would be dead.

Okuyasu was surprise that Nagito gave a damn about others enough to tell him this. But then again he was still the one that tried to trigger the game.

Okuyasu: *Sigh* Fine but like I said she not danger, but I keep and eye on her just to be safe. Why talk about this to me, about this?

Nagito: If it one thing we share it the disgust against the **Judges of Despair**. The thought of fighting for despair sickens me to no end, it unforgivable. He said with a sneer that surprise Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: _I guess even someone like Nagito has his one sense of code to these kind of things._ He thought in surprise.

Nagito: I'll leave you to your business, seeing how there is no longer a reason for me to be around you. He said and left.

Okuyasu was left to think about Nagito words, Mikan still worrying him. If he didn't save Ibuki would she have been the victim? Okuyaus didn't really want to think about, plus it whole only hurt his head and heart.

Okuyasu: I need to make a decision, and so before something else happens. He sighed as he put on his clothes and headed to the restaurant.

He mostly wanted to check on **Stray Cat** after everything that happened he felt bad for leaving it alone with the others. When he got there he saw **Stray Cat** he patted it a few times and listen to it purr as it rubbed against his hand, he smiled.

Okuyasu: Sorry for leaving ya, so much everything has been going shitty lately. It only meow at his words.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Peko not to far and Fuyuhiko as well. Ever sense **Stray Cat** got here she been all over him, she must really love animals. Okuyasu almost thought she squealed when she patted **Stray Cat** and it purred.

Okuyasu: Yo, how ya guys doing?

Fuyuhiko: Swell, as swell as we can be with everything going on.

Okuyasu: That understandable.

Peko was too engrossed with **Stray Cat** to talk but Okuyasu but she was dealing with the same thing, they all where.

Fuyuhiko: Hey Okuyasu do mind if I as you something?

Okuyasu: Go ahead.

Fuyuhiko: Well, what do you don't with…you know your brother body, or more specifically how you get down? He asked a little unnerve.

Okuyasu: I used **The Hand** to get him down I was gentle as possible, then I bury him in the back of the house, it is a very grim thought and experience I don't like to remember. He said with a sad tone.

Fuyuhiko: Sorry to hear that, I-I didn't mean to remind you.

Okuyasu: No it fine, thanking about it remind me to get stronger so that doesn't happen again. He said seriously.

Fuyuhiko: I funny, sometimes your remind me of my sister.

Okuyasu: Really you have a sister? And I do?

Fuyuhiko: Somewhat, she a hell of a lot smarter than you but she also stubborn, short-tempered, and passion. She come off a bit rough but she has a good heart.

Okuyasu: She said like a great sister, your lucky.

Fuyuhiko: Maybe. But she has shut a mouth it could get her into trouble.

Okuyasu: I can't relate to you be I understand wanting to keep someone in your family safe.

Fuyuhiko: Your right.

Okuyasu felt like taking a walk, just to clear his thoughts one more time to see if he truly was willing to the unthinkable. So he headed to the beach and was there for a long time thinking. Did he really want to make more of them Stand Users, it was true that some of them that are already Stand User save his hide before, but what if they were not strong enough? What if the Arrow rejected them? What if the traitor was hiding their true intent and strike the others down? These thoughts swam in circles in his head.

He shook his head and stop his worrying, he wasn't going to let them down like that, plus he didn't believe any of them where so weak to be rejected or fall so easily he know they were stronger than they look.

Okuyasu: Hehe, so this was it like to over worry about people you care about. He laughs at the thought to himself.

It was then he was hit with a vision that was no longer painful but still a surprise for it to happen at random.

He saw a big cloud was gray smoke it then reveal it red eye and smoke like smile it cover everything making hard to breath and see but then the face was cut in half by a plan katana sword with a red aura around it. Then he saw a huge swarm of bugs with red eyes surround him and slowly engulf him as he was about to be completely cover a flash got them off and he turned and saw a camera that saves him.

Once the vision was over Okuyasu was sure of one thing, and it wasn't good in anyway, in fact it was terrible. Then out of nowhere the Arrow flew out his pocket and disappeared without him even knowing!

Okuyasu: There no way, already!? And what's worse there two of them! He shouted in shock and turn to ran back to the restaurant.

He ran as fast as he could, he even scrape away space to increase his speed. He needed to get there! He needed to be there! When he got there he was relieved when he did see or sense anyone around. As he was walking up the steps the fifth one broke he back up but as his feet touch the third step that broke as well he jump off the steps.

He was confused but and if things weret already worse, he left foot fell into a hole be back up only for his left foot to almost fall in another whole. The more he moves around the more holes he founds until he was surrounded by holes.

Okuyasu: The hell is this!? What with all the holes!? He shouted in confused and a bit of dread.

?: Step one, split the ring leader from the rush of the pack. Said a voice young and mature but a little moody.

Okuyasu turn and saw a boy away from where the holes surrounded him, he had black hair with green strands in there, yellow green eyes, and white skin, a dark green hoodie stitches on the sleeve and chest, black pants with stitches as well and tears on the end of the legs, and gray shoes.

Okuyasu was getting nothing but bad vides, from he could from the alerts his instincts were given him that this kid was dangerous.

Okuyasu: Hell are you talking about, and just who the hell are you? He said in a threatening tone.

Kusami: Kusami "Konchū" Yanagi, the **Ultimate Parasitologist**.

Okuyasu: What?

Kusami: Study of parasites, idiot. He sighed.

Okuyasu: I've been through this already, your with the **Judges of Despair**.

Kusami: Yep and now on to step two, defeat the ring leader and show his pack his corpse. He said darkly.

Okuyasu: I don't think so! He shouted rushing him avoiding the holes.

Kusami: You don't think at all. He sighed and waved his hand.

And then from one of the holes a torrent of something black and green appeared and it was buzzing, but come out the hole until Okuyasu surround and was trying to keep them away.

Kusami: Your Stand is a close-range power type, I'm guessing your range is about 2 to 3 meter. So even if it powerful it nothing compared to my Stand, **Crawl**.

He was surrounded by a swarm of insect like Stands like look like flying black and green cockroaches with beady red eyes, meaning his Stand of a long-range swarm type.

Okuyasu: Why do you want me dead anyway?

Kusami: Your in the way of the plan, if something doesn't change it will all be for nothing, that a very despairing thought. But your death would create a better despair. He said a smile of bit.

Okuyasu only sneered at the thought, but he felt it was more than just despair or the killing game, they were hiding something, and something big.

Okuyasu: If your going to be like that, then you can end up like your friends. If you even care about them. He sneered.

Kusami: The death of Tanguki and Tsunomi were very upsetting but the despair of the deaths was very pleasant. He said darkly.

Okuyasu: You fuckers make me sick, I make sure to give you an extra hard pummeling. He growled in anger.

Kusami: You don't scare and you won't be hitting me anytime soon. He said not threaten at all.

Okuyasu waste not time rush him but a huge swarm cam at Okuyasu he destroy as many as he could with a rush attack with his fist, but they were to many as he was getting overwhelmed and erase them with his right hand and back up a bit.

Kusami: I heard of your ability to erase thing even space, and that gives you the power to teleport.

Okuyasu: Underestimating me is what left to your friends defeat, so you better watch out.

Kusami: Doesn't matter, because no matter how strong the foe is, numbers will always overwhelm them and defeat them, I will beat you with numbers and let the despair consume you and your friends. He said as he closed his eyes and reopen them as now beady red eyes.

Then the Stand swarm rush him, Okuyasu punched and scrape away as much as he could but some still got through in start to dig into his flesh, he had to just scrape them as he used his other hand of his Stand to pick them out.

It was like fighting **Harvest** all over again only this time much worse as more dug into his body and chewing him from the inside, he keep erasing them as he picked them out and crush them but then they started to surround him and if that happened that be it for him. Scrape away space all the way until he was on the top of the steps.

Okuyasu: _Shit this is hard, no matter how many I crush or erase more just keep coming, and now of the danger they take even hurt this bastard._ He thought in frustration.

He figure if he couldn't beat the Stand he go for the User. As he was figuring out a way to quickly take out the User he felt a shake and turn to see the bug Stand was chew away at the wood and even the stone underground, making it sink a bit.

Okuyasu: _Is this guy trying to make this whole place fall down!?_ He thought in shock.

What he didn't know was that another battle was happening in the restaurant or more so finish, sense he was to business he didn't have time to see what had happened, he did wonders where the Arrow flew off to.

 _Earlier after Okuyasu had left the restaurant_

After Okuyasu left to think Fuyuhiko took a seat, Akane along with Mikan and Mahiru enter the restaurant. Akane was hungry after training, Mikan was just looking to rest, and Mahiru was seeing if she could get any good photos.

Akane: Man I'm starving! She said in excitement.

Mahiru: Geez, you sure eat all for a girl with your figure, where does all that go? She asked in shock.

Mikan: M-Maybe sh-she burn o-off, s-she is t-the **Ultimate Gymnast**. She said nervously.

Mahiru: Or maybe it all goes somewhere else. She said with a bit of jealous look at Akane chest.

Fuyuhiko: _Woman._ He thought with a mental sigh.

Mikan: Don't w-worry Mahiru, ev-everyone grown d-differently.

Mahiru: I-It not like care, it nothing. _Would he care about size?_ She said a little embarrassed.

Akane waste not time eat whatever food was left, Mahri and Mikan just sweat dropped from this, **Stray Cat** enjoy a nap until it open it eyes and look at a random direction and hissed. This worry one and turn to only see a cigar that was lit on the table not to far from where Peko and Fuyuhiko where it look harmless but from the way **Stray Cat** act it sure signs of it being dangerous.

Mahiru: Who left his, and who even smoke? Fuyuhiko. She said firmly.

Fuyuhiko: Do look at me, I do even touch the shit.

Mikan: I h-hope no one i-is smoking, i-it bad for your lungs. She said nervously.

?: It sweet to know that some still care about that. Said a rough but lax voice.

They all turn as **Stray Cat** hissed grown louder, as everyone at a stranger in shock. He had gray pale skin, charcoal eyes, messing spiky silver hair, and he even had hair under his chin, he was wearing a light gray hoodie jacket with white fur on the sleeve ends and white fur on the end of the hoodie, a white shirt, light black pants that had holes in them, white and black old shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

He had a cigar in his mouth, smoking it will complete relax. He eyes were dull and lazy, he was harmless but **Stray Cat** still hiss at him.

Mahiru: Wh-Who are y-you? She felt very nervous by the man presences.

Kemuri: Name's Kemuri Argento, **Ultimate Black Market Dealer** , you want I sell it. He said plainly.

Mikan: Bl-Black Market Dealer! She said in fright.

Fuyuhiko: Just what the fuck do you want!? He said in anger.

Kemuri: It simple, I'm guessing you already know who I am with. He said yawning.

Nothing them want to believe it but Akane knows this aura from anywhere, it gives her shivers. Mikan as well she now this depressing feeling all too well, she even once was consumed with it, it as sicken.

Akane: Your a member of the **Judges of Despair** , if you're looking for Okuyasu he not here. She sneered.

Kemuri: I see, well I'll just wait for him to come, sense it him I'm after I don't have a problem waiting. He said plainly.

Fuyuhiko: You think that we'll just sit here and let you attack him, don't think so motherfucker!

Kemuri: I'm not here to fight you guys, I honestly do have a problem any of you.

Akane: Doesn't we will just let you hurt our friend, if you plan on even getting a single inch to Okuyasu your going to be pummel to shit! She said getting ready to fight.

Kemuri: I'll warn just once, if your going to threaten someone, you better be ready to deal with what happens next. He said seriously.

Akane: Mikan can you back me up if things get rough? She ask still glaring at Kemuri.

Mikan: S-Sure, I'll do my best. She said trying to act move brave.

Kemuri: You kids don't have to do this, unlike most of the others. I don't have anything against you, even in despair I like to take the smoothest path. He said plainly scratching his chin.

Mahiru: If so why attack our friends?

Kemuri: There no choice, **they** want this go as plan and it can't if he still around, it nothing personal it just how things have to be. He said making everyone wonder who " **they** " was.

Akane: Then you know our answer. She said firmly.

Kemuri: Very well. He sighed and blow out a huge cloud of smoke.

Everyone couldn't see it at first but there was a lot of smoke in the room it was making everyone but Kemuri cough a bit, they saw lit cigar on every table just sitting there making smoke. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of his cigar and exhaled more smoke and open his eyes revealing them to now red.

Kemuri: Then show what your hope can do. He said hope with a cold tone.

Akane activated **Break Me** and rushed head first at him but when she threw his punch it was block but a smokey hand. And then the smoke from it reveal a lean but muscular figure made of smoke, it had a black gas mask on the lower part of it face and pale yellow eyes, the top of it had release smoke.

Kemuri: My Stand, **Smokescreen** will make this quick. He said plainly.

His Stand clenched Akane fist to her hold still and punch her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. She skid a few inches but wheeze from the blow, it like scrawny but the Stand sure packed a punch.

It was powerful but it was nothing she couldn't handle, she rushed and cock back her fist and throw a punch but even as she aims for the Stand it felt like all she hit was air as her fist goes through it.

Akane: What the!?

Kemuri: You not going to able to hurt my Stand with physical attack. He said casually.

And then the Stand throw another punch but Akane blocked and kick it head only for it to go through it, it threw another punch and she block that one as well, this was the worst matchup for her, she fighting an opponent she couldn't hurt.

Mikan had her Stand out and close to Akane encase she got too injured. But she did not better as her attack power was weaker compare Akane. But she did sense that there was something wrong with Kemuri body.

He had it Stand attack with a barrage fist, Akane dodge or block the attack but she couldn't counter attack. Kemuri smoked his cigar and blow out more smoke making hard to find him now as the whole restaurant was in a gray smokey fog, every cough at the thick smoke, Akane block the Stand continuing attacks Mikan healed and serious damage Akane to which wasn't so bad but still better safe than sorry.

Kemuri had disappeared into the smoke, most likely letting his Stand wear down Akane. She looked for Kemuri but the smoke was too thick to see through and her nose was full of smoke, she listened for his footsteps as she was dodgin and block the Stand attacks.

 **Stray Cat** hiss as it was the only one not affected as it made an air shield to protect it from the smoke. Mikan got and idea and made her way to the living plant, meanwhile Akane hear a floor creak and rush full speed at Kemuri who could barely block the punch with his Stand hand as it stretch over to from thanks to the smoke. Mikan grab the pot that hold Stray Cat, and turn to look her with it cat like eyes.

Mikan: N-Nice kitty, I-I need you-your help. I n-need you t-to use your a-air bullets to clean s-some of this smoke. She said as **Stray Cat** nodded.

It fired air bullet hitting some of the lit cigar, blowing them out. Kemuri hit attention to Mikan and **Stray Cat** she flinched from his stare as **Stray Cat** hissed and fire more air bullets. He block them but they burst on contact damaging the Stand right arm and the reflected to Kemuri's right arms as blood burst from it.

He wheezed from the pain, he clenched his arm not expecting a Stand can control air, he sees this as a problem and rush Mikan, she squealing shock not able to react in time but Akane is and delivers a roundhouse kick to Kemuri face making him hit the wall, she goes to attack again with another kick but it blocks by the Stand as it grabs her foot and slammed her in the same wall he hit making her spit up a bit of blood.

Kemuri: _Damn that kick hurt like hell. She a real monster with that kind of strength_. He thought rubbing his bruise right cheek spitting out a bit of blood.

Akane got up and spit out some blood, and rubbed her back, she glares at Kemuri. Mikan quickly heal Akane, and had **Stray Cat** fire more air bullets air at Kemuri, he dodges them and hide back in the smoke but there was less of it now.

Mikan was slowly starting to understand his Stand ability and how his Stand works. Akane was still struggling as Kemuri was not taking a chance with them and had his Stand unleash an onslaught of punches which she guarded against or dodges but she was getting tired and this smoke was making hard to breath or even see as both her sense and strength decrease.

Mikan was tried hitting the Stand with more air bullets but it would just faze into the smoke and disappear dodging them. It reappear to attack Mikan she turn and barely time to dodge it but as it throw a punch a small wall made of air block the punch giving to run to Akane side.

Akane: Dammit where getting nowhere, this thing can't even feel my punches and it dodging the bullets. She said in frustration.

Mikan: A-And Kemuri is hi-hiding, but h-he wa-was acting weird, li-like when the bullets h-hit the cigars h-he pan-panic a b-bit and rush m-me. She said nervously.

Akane: Yeah your right, but now he is hiding in the smoke and it making it hard to breath or find him. I can see in this smog and my nose is full the smell of smoke, plus he not moving so I can hear him.

They did have anymore time to talk as the Stand rush them, Mikan could find the other but her Stand could sense them still in the restaurant. Akane fight it out but instead punching her to mask release a dark gray cloud of smoke that hit her in the face, she coughed violently and lost consciousness.

Mikan: Akane! She said in worry.

Before the stand could hit her more air bullet force it back off, she checked her breathing and it was quiet but violent, her throat and lung her damage badly so Mikan use her deep healing ability fixing her lungs and throat but Akane was still knock out. Mikan was coughing as well as this smoke was getting to her too.

She saw the Stand close in on her, she couldn't let that dark smoke hit or too or else she be in trouble, she pick Akane as best as she could and had her Stand grab **Stray Cat** and move as fast as possible, she was as physical strength as Akane plus, she was heavier then she looks at least for her as she was moving hat fast plus the smoke only more difficult.

 **Smokescreen** was just behind and as it was about to fire it smog, an air bullet grazes it left cheek leaving a small cut. **Stray Cat** hissed angrily at it giving Mikan time move further from it but then disappeared into the smoke.

Mikan was trying get Akane out the door, she trip and fall but she was caught by Peko, she and the others couldn't find the exit in this smog.

Peko: Mikan are you okay? What happened to Akane? She said in slight shock and worry.

Mikan: She was hit by a dark smog that knock her out, you need to get out of here. She pleaded.

Peko: We would but this smog make it hard to find the exit. She said with slight annoyances.

The Stand reappeared and fire the dark gray smoke again, both could dodge the smoke saw Mikan push Akane and **Stray Cat** on Peko forcing her to move out the way as she was hit and cough violently before falling into unconsciousness.

Peko: Mikan! Peko said in shock and worry.

She put Akane on a chair she bumped into and put **Stray Cat** next to her, she rushed to her and hear her breathing as it was off it was quiet but violent damaging her throat and lungs.

Kemuri: And that two, out all people here only those two where Stand User. I got to say even if was only two they gave me a run, the nurse healing ability was real trouble but the fighter was even worse. He said revealing himself, he coughed violently for a short time and saw a bit of blood in his right hand.

Peko glare was cold and bone chilling, she was one for furious outburst. Unlike Okuyasu or Akane, her glare was cold as steel and as sharp as it too. Time after time it was either Okuyasu or one of her friends putting their lives on the line for them.

She wanted to make this person pay, she wanted the power to fight to protect, she wanted the power that would defeat this man!

While Okuyasu had just finished his vision, the Arrow sense a great desire in a fierce and sharp spirit and shot out to awaken it.

With Peko she was holding Mikan as her desire to finish this foes was at an all time high. Just then she was pierced in the side of her neck by the Arrow filling her with a rush of energy, shocking Kemuri and Peko herself, before she was taken by shock and pull it out her neck.

She felt nothing as first but the bamboo sword she handle and her body glow with a crimson aura, on instinct she remove it and as she did with a single swing all the bamboo straw was off revealing a real sword it was silver and white with a crimson aura around it.

Kemuri: That unexpected, but the same thing will play out. He said as he coughed some more.

Peko rush Kemuri at blinding speed and slash at him horizontally, he dodges but to his shock her shadow in the shape of her with glowing red eyes slash in the same way grazing his stomach, he clenches it in pain. Luckily the slash wound was shallow so he in serious trouble but the cut still hurt and was still bleeding.

He jumped back into the smoke before Peko could attack again, his Stand rush her with a barrage of punches she block it with her sword and did a downward slash on it left shoulder but it only when through it but she keeps cutting it as the Stand punched her but she dodges and did an upwards slash on it right shoulder, and this one actually hurt it as blood was revealed from the smoke Stand.

Kemuri clenched his shoulder in shock at this, his Stand was immune to physical damage! So how did he just get cut!? He created more smoke and after that he coughed violently and more blood was in his hand.

Kemuri: _I'm running out of time, I need to finish this now._ He thought grimly.

Peko was shock as well, she looks at her blade and saw a shadowy reflection, it was as if the sword study the enemy ability and evolve it cutting ability to hit it target. She heard coughing and saw Mikan get up moving slowly as she whispered in **Stray Cat** ear it nodded and fire more air bullets to her thoughts at random. Mikan cough some more and turn to Peko her voice barely a whisper, she got closer to listen.

Mikan: I fi-figure it out, hi-his ability…I kn-know how…works. H-he needs sm-smoke…for S-Stand to work. She said in a raspy whisper.

Peko nodded she let **Stray Cat** deal with the smoke would she keep Kemuri busy thought she worry for Mikan safety she had to focus. His Stand rush Peko and did a rush attack of punches Peko block them all and slash at it left upper leg, it breath out more dark gray smoke but she cut right through it and slash both his left and right forearm of his Stand, Kemuri coughing grow more violent as he spit out blood.

His Stand through more punches as fast as possible but Peko block them all and upward left slash across his chest, he Stand was growing weaker and Kemuri vision was starting to get blurry when he focuses his sight for a moment he saw the cigar when blow at all save for the one he had that was almost out.

Kemuri: Haha, guess I'm getting old if I was younger I would be able to see what was going on. He said in a bitter sweet tone with a smirk and then he coughed violently making more blood come out.

Peko could see Kemuri he calls his Stand to his side and as it grows weaker and smaller he grabbed his lighter and lit it as his Stand was behind it, he had to try one more thing.

Kemuri: When there smoke there fire, Miss. Swordwoman. He coughed and blow gray smoke into the flame.

It increases in size and rush Peko, she stood there and took a deep breath and raise her blade in the air and did a downward slash attack unleashing an white slash that cut through the flames and Kemuri left shoulder even the restaurant walls. He was shocked and he fall deeper into despair, but instead taking pleasure he smirked.

He took a knee and cough violently some more spitting up more blood, Peko was in front of him had her sword aim at his throat.

Peko: Do you give up?

Kemuri gave a hollow laughter surprising her, at this point he was down for he cover in slashes and had barely and time left but even so in despair or not one thing about didn't change. He did go without a bang!

Kemuri as there was smoke left over from his flame attack and was in his range, the smoke from before was all but gone so this was his last chance, he lost hope. Ha how ironic was it?

He formed the upper body of his Stand and right arm and slowly made it was to Peko and was about to finish her with a punch faster then she could react, but out of nowhere he was punched in the face having him hit the wall taking him and his Stand out.

Stand: **Smokescreen**

User: Kemuri Argento

 **[RETIRE!]**

Akane had finally awakened finally better and saw Kemuri about to finish off Peko saw she charged him and got him rush in the face. Mikan was able to breath regular now that the smoke was gone and use this time to heal herself on the inside.

Kemuri was again that wall this conscious but out of energy to fight or move. He lay his head against the wall with a blank look on his face.

Kemuri: Well…this is it…for me…I did all I could. He said in a raspy whisper louder enough for the other hear.

He then cough violently damaging his throat making him cough up blood, he was panting and wheezing in pain.

Peko: Mikan what is wrong with him?

She used her Stand to check him as she heals his internal damage she was shock and horror at the state his body was in.

Mikan: H-He…d-dying. She said in shock.

Akane: What!? I know I punch hard enough to give him a headache but not to kill him! And plus Peko didn't cut him up that bad!

Mikan: I-It not…th-that…his body been sl-slower rotting o-on the inside…the smoking on-only increase the damage. She clear shakily.

Kemuri: Little Miss. Nurse is right, I've been dying…from the inside out. " **They** " must have seen I wasn't caving in to there will and gave me this to increase the despair of the others. He wheezed.

Peko: Who is **they**? Are they the one behind all this? Why do the want Okuyasu dead?

Kemuri: All I can say is, that you should watch yourselves. Their closer than you think, and their waiting for the right time and moment. He wheezed and coughed.

Akane: Mikan can't you save him?

Mikan; I-I'm sorry, my Stand a-as it is, can only accelerate the healing internal damaging. And his lungs and body are too far gone to save. She said tearing up a bit.

Mahiru and Fuyuhiko join the other after the smoke it made it hard to see anything and they lost consciousness after that Peko was the only one that was able to handle it.

Fuyuhiko: What happened, did you guys win?

Akane: Yeah, but this guy is about to blow his last smoke.

Mahiru: What do you mean?

Peko: He dying on the inside from something he was given.

Mikan: I-I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry. She said crying a bit.

Kemuri: Don't waste your tears…on this old fool, it my fault…I should have been stronger. But their like…a parasite digging into you…and changing you, to leech off of. He said as he passed his lighter and golden disc to Mikan.

She was shocked by this, and look at him.

Kemuri: Consider this…my way…of passing on…my hope. He said as his breathing softened and then stopped.

The smoke was dying down and his Stand was disintegrating and disappear into the wind as it User was gone.

Fuyuhiko: Never thought I feel bad about one these guys, but he some different.

Mahiru: Yeah, he didn't look seem to enjoy his despair.

Mikan: Chiaki was right, they are suffering, they never ask for this, someone did this to them. She said clenching the lighter and golden disc.

Just as things look to be calm down, they hold restaurant shook shocking everyone. They felt the shaking continued.

 _Back to the present_

Okuyasu needed to do something now! If he did this whole place was going to be sunk into the ground.

Scraping space teleported him but it wasn't fast enough he need to hit in an instant. He thought about his adding ability, if scrape away teleported him what would happen his add space it move him left?

Okuyasu: Only one way to find out. He said seriously.

He had **The Hand** formed behind he had his left hand and ready him, and then added space which sent him flying like a missile as he soared through the air and ready his right hand and through a punch.

His fist slams into Kusami with great force, but what he thought but a swarm of insect block the blow, when Okuyaus saw how they used their back that had a silver shiny plating.

Kusami: Nice tried but your not match for me.

Insects surround Okuyasu and try to devour him he erase space to get above them and used a barrage of kicks to take them out. He erase space back to the top of the steps but Kusami wasn't going to let Okuyaus go and a swarm of bug where above Okuyasu about to attack but he added space and destroy them.

He landed on the ground and saw another swarm headed his way, he hit them with a rush attack of fist. When another horde cam he erase with a few scrapes, but it was like before he was being overwhelmed he added space again and this time it had him flying to the top step and he slammed into the rail breaking it but he stops himself from falling.

Okuyasu: Shit! Is there anyway for me to hit this guy!? He asked himself in frustration.

Just then everyone else from the restaurant came from out and saw Okuyasu he had holes in his clothes and his body with a bit of blood leaking.

Akane: Okuyasu what going!? This whole place was shaking to long ago! But she spoke to soon and the restaurant shook again.

Kusami had his Crawl eat away at the stone and wooden support.

Okuyasu: This shithead is trying to sink this place, and what's worse his Stand is a swarm type os I can hit him without getting chewed out. He cursed.

Fuyuhiko: First the smoke guy know this!?

Okuyasu: What are you talking about?

Mikan: W-We'll explained la-later, right now y-you need ba-back up. She said seriously.

She heals Okuyasu wounds and Akane activated her Stand and she and Okuyasu jump off the steps and rush Kusami, he sent a swarm after both of them, combining their strength they sent a barrage of punches Kusami back up when the got to close but Okuyasu scrape space to pull in closer.

Kusami had his swarm protect with another harden shield as Akane and Okuyasu throw a punch. He back away and had a huge swarm if bug attack Akane and Okuyasu but they destroy them with punches and scrapes.

Kusami: Tch, there combine power is given them the edge they need to push me back. He said in slight frustration.

Okuyasu: Your not the only one that has number on their side!

Kusami: _What the hell are you doing Kemuri? Where are you!?_ He thought annoyed.

Okuyasu: Akane, I'm going to throw you at him full force, hit him with everything you got.

Akane: Right!

Okuyasu then added space which send Akane flying at Kusami, he sent a wave of insect at her but she destroy with a barrage of punches which increase her power as she was only inches from punching him in the face he was about back up but he saw Okuyasu was behind him not to far. Unable to think of anything in time, he was punched in the across the left side of face blood come from his nose and mouth as he was sent flying only to get kick the right side of his ribs by Okuyasu who use is kick to throw throw him into on the wooden beam of the restaurant.

He spit out blood and struggle to get out. As Okuyasu and Akane where in front of him, Okuyasu down at him.

Okuyasu: I'm having trouble remembering something, oh that right! I said I was going to give your an extra hard pummeling. He growled cracking his knuckles.

Instead of enjoying his despair Kusami did something else, as Okuyasu got closer two pillar of insect swarm surround Akane and Okuyasu. They were trapped in the swarm hold but he didn't have them his eat them yet, no he wanted them to see the look on the friends face as they were slower chew up.

Kusami: Your going to feel what I feel and died seeing what I see. He said in a sickening sweet dark tone.

Okuyasu: You motherfucker! Take me but leave Akane out of this! He said/pleaded in anger.

Kusami: But then you never get to see the look of pain and despair on her face as she your fate. He said darkly as he completely lose it.

Just then his left shoulder burst open with blood as it looks to have been slash, he turned and saw Peko was the one to did as she ready another one.

Kusami: So another has been chosen by the Arrow? He asked in a curious tone.

Okuyasu: So that where the Arrow went.

Peko rush at Kusami to slash but he creates a shield out of his swarm at first her blade couldn't even pierce the shell but after a few more slash her blade had study the shell and was cut through it doing a downward slash that gets Kusami in his right. As she lands, she charges him to do a vertical slash but surrounded by a swarm of bug as well and as she slashes them they overwhelm her and restrain her.

Fuyuhiko: Peko! He said in worry.

Mikan: No! Fuyuhiko y-you'll only ge-get caught up i-in a fight. She said in a sad tone.

Fuyuhiko: Fucking…damn. He said with gritted teeth.

Kusami: And that all the fighters. He said as he turned to Okuyasu

Fuyuhiko: What the fck are we going to do? Mikan can't you fight him.

Mikan: I can't my power is no match for him.

Fuyuhiko: Dammit!

Just as things were looking up they get worse, but like the saying goes "even in the deepest and darkest depth, there is always a sliver of light" even in this damping despair there is still hope!

Mahiru watched the hold thing in single, but she wanted to help, she wanted to do her part, she was sick of feeling helpless! She saw the Arrow that Peko drop when she went to help the others.

She picks it up and gulps, what she was going to do would decide the fate of her and everyone else. She wanted the power to win, the power to help Okuyasu, and the power to protect him! So she pierce her neck on it and felt a burst of energy inside her it rush through out her it was, powerful.

She pulled it out and when she did, she was covered in a light blue aura, the aura then took the form of a woman but with pale skin, mechanics arms and legs, a black and red pattern suit skin suit, and a platinum helmet that covers the eyes with a black visor, and fair plump lips.

Mikan was in shock and a bit amazed while Kusami look and annoyances, Okuyasu was more shock then anyone, he had a brief memory of the vision where he was saved by a camera.

Okuyasu: Hehe, I never would have guessed it. He smirked.

Kusami: More flies coming to be squashed.

Mahiru: I had enough of you! I going to be you without even a step! She said with determine but was still new to this.

Kusami: Oh? Let's see what you got.

Mahiru wasn't sure how to do this, she was the best at strongest punches that would do any real damage, but then her Stand grab her camera? She was confused one what it was doing, but it then aim at Kusami and everyone else and then to a picture. Mahiru saw the picture and to her shock her Stand push a few buttons on it right arm it palm open and release a photo of what was in the camera.

Mahiru: _What the!_ She thought in shock.

Kusami: Is the all? Your Stand ability and power don't see the great, and after all the courage and spirit.

Mahiru: _What am I supposed to do with this!?_ She said in slight panic.

Kusami: Time to end this, and your Okuyasu Nijimura. He said as the bug start to dig in his flesh.

Okuyasu: Arrrgh! He said in pain.

Mahiru: No! She said in panic.

She clenched the photo as her thumb was pressing on Kusami right shoulder with great force. But to everyone shock and confusion, Kusami was hit with a slight crunch like something broke, he screamed in pain and grab as he was unable to figure out what happened.

Mahiru herself was confused at what happened and look and saw her thumb on Kusami, she couldn't believe! Was that…her doing? She looked at her Stand if what happened was really her doing, could she does something else? She tried, she showed her Stand photo point at all the people restrain.

Mahiru: Can you free them? She ask unsure.

It looks at her and then turn to the photo with it right arm again it had it index finger wipe away the bugs like there were never there.

And that is what was reflected in real life, Peko, Akane, and Okuyasu free match to Kusami dread, Okuyasu quickly remove the dig in his bug by erasing space forcing them out and crushing them.

Mahiru: It work! So this…is my ability? She said amazed.

Kusami was feeling the opposite he was deep in despair and dread as he glares at Mahiru. In despair full rage he unleash every bug his **Crawl** has and aim them at her. Mahiru look and see this panic and quickly take another picture having her Stand make a photo.

Mahiru: Mikan hand me the lighter! She said in a hurry.

Mikan: R-Right! She said and hands the lighter.

Just as the swarms about to devour them, Mahiru the photo of the swarm on fire which sets the swarm on fire, burning every last bug to nothing.

Kusami was in shock and that only increase his despair as he fell to his knees, just drain and his plan and effort shatter to nothing.

Kusami: So this is true despair, the hollow feeling of darkness consuming you. He said in a hollow tone.

Okuyasu appeared and felt like he didn't need to beat him down, even if he was a lunatic he defeat already.

Kusami: If this how it feels, then… **I'll just make everyone else feel this pain! Starting with you!** He said as red swirl where in his eyes charging at the step to attack Mahiru.

Scratch that he needed a beating by Okuyasu added space behind and cock back his right fist and slammed into the back of kusami head stunning him, he staggered a bit fall back on to his knees as Okuyasu was in front of him.

Okuyasu: As I said earlier before he got me in that bullshit trap, I was going to give an extra hard pummeling. He cracked his knuckles and give in a menacing smirk.

And before Kusami could react he was punched in the face and then his hold body was hit with rush of fist by Okuyasu Stand hitting every part of Kusami harder and faster, Okuyasu wanted to make this barrage to remember by every inch of Kusami body, he wrapped it up with a **Shockwave Punch** right in his chest sending flying hitting ground so hit he left a small crater.

Stand: **Crawl**

User: Kusami "Konchū" Yanagi

 **[RETIRE!]**

Kusami was covered in fist shape dents and one on his chest was very deep, he was bruised up and bloody, his clothes even had holes on them, his face was bloody and bruised with his left eye all swelled up.

Mikan check to see if alive and he was just hurt very badly, Mahiru feel to her in shock an exhaustion.

Okuyasu: Anything you want to say asshat, your are you going to talk more of your shitty despair. He growled.

Kusami cough up a lot of blood and was breathing softly because of all the damage he took, but he looked Okuyasu right in the eye.

Kusami: Enjoy…this vic-victory…be-because when i-it time…your going to wis-wish…you were dead. He said spitting up blood.

Peko: Is it about the one behind all this, **they**? Your partner talk about them after he give his last puff of smoke. She said firmly making Kusami eyes widened.

Kusami: I-I see…you ran out…of time. Then, **I have nothing left to lose**. He said in despairing tone as small swarm if half burn bug appear for one last resort.

They plan to devour Okuyasu until there was nothing left, but just before they could do that, Mahiru rush in and used the photo first photo she took to pull Okuyasu away, saving his life, be she graze Kusami head with her Stand left arm by accident removing a photo. Kusami ended up being devoured by his own Stand leaving nothing, after that they dead after there User was dead.

Okuyasu saw that a golden disc not to far from where he was when Mahiru crush his shoulder. Mikan show Okuyasu the disc she got from Kemuri speaking the man when they went to show Okuyasu the body it was gone, there only dust flew in the wind.

Mikan was saddened, but for a moment when she looked out the she thought she saw a golden mist the took the for of Kemuri smiling down at her and the disappearing.

Peko gave Okuyasu back the Stand Arrow, they gave him the whole story of what happened, he was surprised to find out Peko was now a Stand User, he looks at it that Arrow and sighed but smiled, he then turned to Mahiru.

Okuyasu: Thanks Mahiru, you save my life. And your Stand look amazing. _And kind of hot_. He praised her and keep the last comment in his head.

Mahiru: W-Well not like you c-could out of it yourself, like you said your an idiot so it clear you needed help. She stutters with a blush as red as her hair.

Okuyasu: So what are you going to call your Stand, and what are their abilities?

Peko: It would seem my Stand ability it memorising and adapting to better cut my enemies, plus it seem to store kinetic energy and release then in slash attack, I'll think I call it **Survive**. She said cheerfully, well as cheerful as she could in her tone.

Mahiru: It would seem whatever picture I take with my Stand it able to create photo can be edited, and what happened in the photo happens in real life. Plus when I touch Kusami head I was able to get this photo it might be a piece of his memory, for me I can my Stand, **Moving Picture**. She said with a smile.

Okuyasu: That great, well if ya needed me I going to sleep this day off because this has been a very loooong day. He said stretching with a yawn.

He look at his outfit and sighed heavily as he was going to have it fixed up, again. He gave Byakuya a brief explanation of what happened. As he enters the lounge he lay on the couch. And rest eyes a bit.

* * *

After he had enough rest he looked and saw it was night time, Mahiru still had a piece of Kusami's memory. He looked at the two golden disc, two pieces of his memories.

He has yet to tell the others of this, but how could he? He himself could barely understood what was going on? He was going to get a clear picture with this thould.

He started with the one that smell like smoke, as he presses his head against the disc he hit with another vision.

" _Okuyasu who still had his head wound was now because cuss out by Mahiru, it like be told off by a mom, they were in the hallway as the sun was setting down showing red orange glow with a hint of autumn._

 _Mahiru: How could you do such a thing! Are you asking for death!? She said with clear anger and worry._

 _Okuyasu: I had t do something, if not some could have died and then things would only get worse. He said in a chill tone._

 _Mahiru: and what if you died!? Then what, you expect things not to get better if it was you!_

 _Okuyasu: As if something like a few pebble can kill me, my head hurt like hell but it harder than you think._

 _Mahiru: Grrrrrr that not the point! The point is that you should try your life with more value. She shouted loudly but then her voice grew softer._

 _Okuyasu didn't say anything as he heard the tone of her voice._

 _Mahiru: I'm thankful for what you did really, you save the life of someone I care about. But your also endanger the life of some else I care about. She said with a soft tone looking away._

 _This confused and slightly embarrassed Okuyasu, he could wrap his head around what she was talking about now._

 _Okuyasu: Yo-Your welcome and all, but who did I endanger?_

 _Mahiru: Geez you boys are idiots. She said blushing and walking._

 _Okuyasu: Wh-Wha, h-hey Mahiru you never told who the person I endanger was! He said still confused._

 _He couldn't see but she had a smile on her face and a hand to her chest._

 _Mahiru: Idiot. She smiled."_

After the memory Okuyasu was panting from shock at what he saw, he remembers! he stopped something serious, and the price for that was a serious head injury! But as he felt his head he didn't feel any scars and from the look of the injury it would live a sizable scar.

Okuyasu: What the hell am I missing, it this an illusion? He said in confusion.

He looked at the other one and press it his forehead and let the memory come to life in his head.

He saw that he was by himself outside a school and was leaning against a wall and looked to be thinking.

" _The head wound had a bandage around his head which look to stop the bleeding, Peko then show up and all by herself as well._

 _Okuyasu: What did I do to have Ms. Swordswoman come talk to me. He said plainly._

 _Peko: To thank you in the young master by half, what you did was kind of you. She said in a firm tone._

 _Okuyasu: It was nothing and plus if he wanted to thank me, he does himself, I want to know why your here? He said more closely._

 _Peko: To be frank, I'm glad you did what you did. It fills me with joy to see him happy. It weird, you like to come off as a brute but you action show your a kind hearted person. She said kindly._

 _Okuyasu: It just how I am, and to feel pain like that, it is not something anyone should feel. He said trying to hide his grim tone._

 _Peko: Well from my own heart, thank you for saving Natsumi. She said with a smile that surprise Okuyasu._

 _Okuyasu: Yo-Your welcome, i-it was nothing. He stutter embarrassed._

 _Peko just walk off, Okuyasu smiled himself and look to the sky in a new light."_

It was shorter but far more powerful, so much he eye where watering as tears fall. He felt them and was confused as to why.

Okuyasu: This hole just keeps getting deeper. He sigh to himself but couldn't help but smile at the memories.

But the warning he got from Kusami was clear, something was coming and it was going to be big. And ever " **They** " are he going to give them a beatdown to remember, it was going to make the beating he did before look like a joke.

* * *

Stand: **Crawl**

User: Kusami "Konchū" Yanagi

States:

Power: D

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: B

Precision: D

Potential: B

Talent: **Ultimate Parasitologist**

Ability: A huge swarm of bug that can chew through anything, and cane harden there back to protect their User, no damage it sent back to the User even if the hold swarm is destroyed.

 **Crawl** by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Stand: **Smokescreen**

User: Kemuri Argento

States:

Power: B

Speed: B

Range: A (Wherever there is smoke)

Durability: A

Precision: C

Potential: B

Talent: **Ultimate Black Market Sealer**

Ability: Can use and control smoke, as there more smoke there is the stronger it is. Wherever there smoke it will appear, can also release a dark gray smoke that can damage the throat and lungs of whoever breath it in and even knock them out.

 **Smokescreen** by Flying Blind

* * *

Stand: **Survive**

User: Peko Pekoyama

States:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: A

Potential: A

Ability: The power to memorise and adapt to cut through anything. Whatever the blade touches that it can't cut needs to study the material so it can adapt to cut through it. It also storing kinetic energy to be able to release slash attacks.

 **Survive** by Rise Against

* * *

Stand: **Moving Picture**

User: Mahiru Koizumi

States:

Power: A

Speed: C

Range: B

Durability: C

Precision: A

Potential: A

Ability: When it uses a camera to take a picture it can create a photo, any photo it creates it can edit to what the User desire for whatever happened to the photo will happen in real life. If the photo is destroyed whatever was in the photo will also be destroyed.

 **Moving Picture** by Rush

* * *

 **Chapter 12 End**

 _To Be Continue_

After the defeat of a powerful duo, new Stand abilities are awakened by Mahiru and Peko which prove the even in the deepest darkest despair there is still shining light of hope! For even an enemy can be an ally. And with every defeat the answer pull up and the clues grow deeper, for whatever or whoever is " **They** " it clear Okuyasu death is more important then he wishes.

* * *

 _Next Chapter 13: An Explosive Return!? Fight or Abandon? And The Sounds of Battle!_

Finally done! Sorry for the wait I editing and re-editing this, but it out! Tell what your thoughts about this chapter, what was your favorite part? And please tell what you think of my new fanfic; **Okuyasu's Monsterly Adventure: A Bizarre Highschool** , tell what you think of the setup.

What did you think of Mikan new memory? What do you think of Okuyasu new scar? What you think Peko's Stand? What you think of Mahiru's Stand? What are your thoughts on Kemurit and Kusami and their Stands? What did you think of Okuyasu new memories? Who do you think is " **they** " is? And what do think of the next chapter? Please review all your answer you answers, and as always, thanks for your support!

P.S I made a poll on which girl Okuyasu in this fanfiction should kiss first, vote there or review who I should have him kiss first.

Peaces!


	13. Chapter 13

I've been trying to makeup for the last few chapters of no newstudents Stand User, this chapter properable will be it before I move the story along. I always deliver and work my magic so thank you for your waiting.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa, only the OCs

* * *

Chapter 13:

 **An Explosive Return!? Fight or Abandon? And The Sounds of Battle!**

Okuyasu was up most of the night thinking about the puzzle that is his memory loss and what does it have to do with what there doing here. Sense it hurt his head to think so much he dropped it and waited for more answers to come, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, was simple but he was still trying to wrap his head around the memories, plus the who the hell is " **they** " that the **Judges of Despair** were talking about.

Okuyasu walk up the steps, just like before all the damage from the battle just disappeared like it never happened. Everyone else was already here and left, after Mikan explained what happened to her and the other, Okuyasu blamed himself for not being there on time and not being strong enough.

Okuyasu: Damn that sounds like one hell of a time. Sorry for not being there for you guys.

Mika: I-It fine, I-I got a better understanding o-of the me-members. She said a bit sad.

Peko: He is the only and the other one are the only members I meet. But he didn't look like had a choice, and he didn't have any negative emotion to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: It maybe this " **they** " person that they were talking about. It clear there the ones pulling the strings, and has something against me.

Byakuya: Could it be the traitors doing? Could they be working with the **Judges of Despair**? He said fixing his glasses.

Okuyasu: It a thought, but if they are why? He said grabbing his chin.

Nagito: The element of surprise, we have no clue who or what they are? There properly a Stand User and we been none the wiser. He said with an even tone.

Okuyasu: If that is the case why not strike now. The best chance to attack was when I out in my weakened state.

Nagito: Properly was beaten to the punch because of the girl, and with the **Despair Disease** they didn't want to risk.

Mahiru: Wait of there into despair like the others, why care about getting a disease?

Byakuya: It would change them, and it would be with a random personality. And they may not be like the members, it could just be something else.

Okuyasu: But what? And why? Man this shit is confusing.

Nagito: Maybe Monokuma knows something, he hasn't been around as much as he used to be. And he never around when they show up.

Okuyasu: I be sure to ask the overstuff fucktoy what he knows, with force if I need to. He said with a sneerand glare as he cracked his knuckles.

Byakuya: For now all we can do is wait and see what comes next. Iif one good thing came out of this is that we have more Stand User on our side.

Okuyasu: It properly for the best, a part of me is still against but it can't be helped.

Mahiru: With how reckless you are it better that I keep my eye on you, to make sure your alright. She huffed.

Ibuki: Oh? Are you so worried about Okuyasu that you plan to watch his every move? She asked a teasing manner.

Okuyasu who was drinking water almost spat out his drink would Mahiru face matched her hair.

Mahiru: Sh-Shut up! I-It not like that! You need to keep opinions like that to yourself Ibuki! She stutters with a blush.

Okuyasu: Wh-Whatever the case is, I am grateful for your help. He said as he blush a little.

Bakuya: *Cough* *Cough* Yes well it makes us a better group.

And after the conversation it was a bit awkward for Okuyasu and Mahiru, she could even look in his direction. It was pretty much the same everyone eating breakfast and enjoying themselves. Some finish early and left to do other things.

That was until heard what sounded like a… small engine running?

Okuyasu look around, he wasn't the only one to hear it Peko and Akane pick up on the sound as well, Okuyasu look and his face turned pale as his heart dropped.

It was dome looking tank with a skull for a face, it slow makes it way tracking the something. This was something Okuyasu know will even if he only say it onces.

Okuyasu: _Wh-What the hell! How is_ _ **Sheer Heart Attack**_ _here! Kira is fucking dead!_ He thought as he gritted his teeth.

He had a good understanding of how it worked, so before a huge battle could start, Okuyasu would finish it in one move. He had overlap his hands with his Stand and rub the wood under the table until it created heat.

 **Sheer Heart Attack** rush Okuyasu when it sense increase heat and just like that, he scraped it away with one swing.

Just as he thought the worst was over, he was dead wrong when he hear the same noise but even louder. He looked and his hopes were dashed as he saw more **Sheer Heart Attacks** on the wall and ceiling!

Okuyasu: _That hell is this!?_ He mentally asked himself in shock.

It was silent and still for Okuyasu, he looked and waited for one of them to act first. When he heard the creak of a floorboard, it was on!

As they rush him all at once, he would normally panic and tried to hit him as fast as he could, but he was calm and like before time seem to slow down and he reacted faster than he was before.

He punched them all, they were very durability even Jotato's **Star Platinum** had trouble dealing with just one, he was walking on eggshells with these things.

Okuyasu: Byakuya, get everyone the hell out of here! He shout serious.

Byakuya: What wrong now!? He said confused.

Okuyasu: Ask me later! This place could blow at any moment, now get everyone out now before it two late!

One almost got him from behind, but he had **The Hand** smash it into the floor with a **Shockwave Punch**. He quickly erased it, two rush him from above but he scrape them as well. He roundhouse kicked another into one of the wooden pillars.

Bykuya trying to get the non-Stand User out the restaurant would Okuyasu fight off the Stands. Akane and Peko stay behind to help, Mahiru stay close to Mikan just incase someone got hurt.

Okuyasu: You should have gotten out of here, and join the others.

Mahiru: And leave you to get hurt again? No thank you!

Okuyasu: I can handle these single track-minded shitty Stands.

To prove him point he scrape away one of them, and slamming the other one with his backhand.

Okuyasu: What I can't handle is seeing one of you one the painful end of these things explosion, plus they track all forms of heat so one of them may escape and attack the others. He said firmly.

He made a good point, the other couldn't see or hurt Stands. Okuyasu took out to more as he was working him up a sweat creating more heat than anything else in the room.

Mahiru: Fine, but you better come back in one piece. She said firmly as she followed the others.

Mikan: Please be safe. She said in a worried tone and follow Mahiru.

Peko: Return to us safely. She ordered and followed..

Akane: Don't going losing to these weak-looking bomb! She shouted and follow.

Okuyasu: Ha, how can I ignored words like that. I be done in an instant. He smirked.

He behinded another one and erased, it was like killing flies you crush one two more appear. He kept it up he had to hold them off until everyone was at a safe distance, he knew he couldn't get them all.

He did a full turn to smack away three, and did an upward attack to erase on the drop down on him. He sent a barrage of kick to push back a four more, he erase two more from behind, and **Shockwave Punch** one into the ground and erased it.

Okuyasu: _Are these things endless!?_ He thought in shock.

He sent a barrage of punches at them, but they just came back for more. Erasing them was the only way to finish this but erasing them left him open for another one to come and blast him away.

Okuyasu: Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought. He cursed.

He forced them back with another **Shockwave Punch** which dented them a bit but it didn't destroy them. He was starting to get exhausted thould and sweating a bit and that was going to be a fatal mistake if he doesn't watch his back.

Okuyasu was planning on saving this for if he had to fight, but his training with Nekomaru was all so he could do this move. The only reason he didn't do it was because he hasn't mastered it yet, and the backslash was painful.

Okuyasu: Here goes nothing.

And attack with his new move, **Shockwave Barrage**! It was him attacking with a rush of fist and adding the **Shockwave Punch** into the mix. As simple as it sounds, it had many flaws and was harder than it looked, and Okuyasu didn't have full control of the **Shockwave Punch** , yet.

Okuyasu: This is going to hurt, but it better then getting blow up again.

As the pack of **Sheer Heart Attacks** rush him, he took a deep breath and exhaled. And attack them with his **Shockwave Barrage** hitting with a powerful barrage of attack denting and cracking them as they flew into the wall. Soon after his left hand was bruised up a bit and bleeding he clenched it in pain and feel like the bones his hand were going to break.

Okuyasu: Fucking shit, this hurts way more than I like it too. He wheezed in pain.

He finish the job and as they tried to recover from the attack he erase every last one of them, one so he thought. He saw that at least 2 to 3 escape or more so his attack blasted out of his range and his body heat.

Okuyasu: Fuck! He cursed at the realization of what he had done.

He ran out of the restaurant he look for the other he saw them not to far, as Akane and Peko force them back, he overlap his leg with his Stands and rush forward at insane speed and roundhouse kick the closet one.

He stomped his foot on the ground cracking in to process to stop himself. He glares at the other two they were making their way.

Okuyasu: This was my fault, I should have been more careful and in more ways than one. He said as he looked at his left hand.

Nekomaru: You didn't use that move did you? He asked seriously.

Okuyasu: Yeah, and you were right, my hand wasn't ready for the backslash. But you all need to get some more distance and now. He answered seriously as he clenched his right hand.

He ready himself as they rush him, and the one he kick from behind rush him as well he waited for them to be close enough and with a swing, erase them. He panted from exhaustion and the pain in his hand, he thought it was over but more appear he was both shocked and confused.

Okuyasu: Where the hell are these things coming from?!

This was getting to but more than even he could handle and with his left hand at it limit a **Shockwave Punch** was to risky. He saw as everyone was retreating he buy them time, he fought them but they weren't making it easy. Plus some where following the others, he was not fast enough to get them all so he had to make a risky choice.

Okuyasu: Fucking shit, this is going to be a real pain. He sighed.

He rushed to one of the cottages and had his Stand rub the wood until it was on fire, that attract the bomb and Okuyasu brace himself as he tried to get some distance as much as possible.

And then it exploded, he uses **The Hand** to block the explosion but the power behind it was too much and sent him flying to the ground with holes in his body. ( **A/N: The same way Jotaro was when he was it with a explosions.** )

He cough up blood as he weakly open his eyes, he saw that some of the **Sheer Heart Attack** where still tracking the others. He wheezed and coughed up blood and couldn't pick himself up and was left to crawl away, but soon he lost consciousness and fall to the ground once more.

Mikan: Okuyasu! She said in worry.

As she was about to rush to his aid after hearing the explosion, Akane move her out of the way as a **Sheer Heart Attack** rush her, she kicked it aside for Mahir and Peko to deal with.

Akane: Mikan, you need to be careful. These things are still around. She said frustration from being able to help.

Mikan: He still needs help, he can protect himself anymore! She said upset.

Akane: I like this either but Okuyasu os strong, I'm sure he find, at least I hope so. She said firmly.

To make things go fast Mahiru took a few photos of the Stands and had Peko slash them, which in real life cut the indestructible Stand. Her Stand was taken long to evolve the the right level to cut the heat-tracking Stand in half.

Akane was doing any better, she couldn't make any process her attack power rise to an incredible level so far but her hands were starting to bruise up a bit. Then Stand was very sturdy and durability.

They were getting as much distance as possible, but some couldn't help but be more concerned with the explosion not to long ago.

* * *

Kazuichi was feeling panicky, he just heard an explosion and saw smoke. Other felt the same and had the same questions.

Kazuichi: _What the hell was that?_ He thought in fear.

He left to see what to do to pass the time when he heard the explosion, by his better judgement he checks in it, and what he saw made scream.

Kazuichi: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Okuyasu wha-what happened!? He asked in a panic

He had no idea what happened here, but he how to do something, Okuyasu saw him as one of his closer friends and Sonia might things he extremely brave for risking his life to save a friend.

He picked up the giant of a man with the best he could, thankfully he was able to get him on his back, he was having trouble moving Okuyasu because of how heavy we for him.

Kazuichi: Dammit Okuyasu how much do you way!? Seriously, your heavier than… than... we-well I don't know! Your just really heavy! He complained.

One thing was for sure that explosion got the tracking Stands off him so Kazuichi was safe, unfortunately that mean the other were endangered. Kazuichi was moving one step at a time and was trying to figure out what was going on.

Kazuichi: Where the hell is everyone else, more important what did this to you Okuyasu? I-It still around? He said a bit frightened.

With not a lot of option Kazuichi figure Mikan could help, if he could find her. Okuyasu weakly opens one of his eyes, his voice was no louder than a whisper.

Okuyasu: Head… that… way. He said and point weakly.

Kazuichi was shock that Okuyasu could still speak, he look and other stood where to go. Using all his strength Kazuichi hurry to their location.

It took a long time but they made it in time. The SuperMarket. Kazuichi would have never thought about going here, it was perfect.

Kazuichi: There may be a way to fix you up even if it's just a bit. He said hopefully.

As Kazuichi enter not to far behind where a few **Sheer Heart Attacks**. Kazuichi put Okuyasu down again a wall, he saw save of his blood got on him which made almost made him freak out but he calmed himself.

He looks for what he could use to stop the bleeding and fast. As he was looking he heard something fall and saw a can roll by, he was sweating in fear and walk slowly to see what it was, when he got to the end he slowly turn to see what it was.

But before he could do so, he heard screaming and screamed himself. When he saw who was screaming it was… Ibuki? Ibuki was holding a few can of what look to be can fruit and **Stray Cat**. He figured why she was screaming when she pointed at Okuyasu body who pass out and was a little pale.

Kazuichi: Dammit Ibuki, you scare the crap out of me. He said slightly annoyed and trained to calm his heart.

Ibuki: Kazuichi! Look Okuyasu look like a bloody mess of swiss cheese! She said ignoring his early comment.

Kazuichi: You don't need to remind me, just calm down a bit. He tried calming her down.

Ibuki: What happened to him!? And why are you covered in blood! Di-Did… You… Kill… Him? AHHHHHHHH! Kazuichi has starting the killing game! She said fully panicking.

Kazuichi: Wh-Where you get that answer from!? He said offended.

After some time of Kazuichi explaining what happened and calming Ibuki down, she understood what was going on.

Kazuichi: Anyway what are you doing here? And with **Stray Cat**? He asked confused as he continues to look for supplies to help Okuyasu.

Ibuki: Ibuki was planning on having a fruit party and so she brought the kitty plant to help her. She said smiling cheerfully.

Kazuichi didn't have any word for what Ibuki just told him, he just deadpanned with a sweatdrop. .

Kazuichi: Well do you mind helping me, Okuyasu need treatment and Mikan not here.

Ibuki: We could go find her, but when I tried to leave earlier the kitty plant hissed at me. I thought he wanted to find more fruit but it could be something else.

Kazuichi: Whatever it is I don't want to find out.

The two keep looking and found some bandages, disinfection, and baby wipes. Kazuichi and Ibuki where train medics but the two were able to clean and wrap up most of Okuyasu wounds but wipe the blood from both his clothes and Kazuichi's jumpsuit.

After that Ibuki was messing with Stray Cat would Kazuichi waited for Okuyasu to wake up. It was true what Ibuki said the moment Kazuichi tried to leave it hissed up a storm. So he was stuck here until Okuyasu woke up that and to be honest he was scared of the animal Stand.

Kazuichi: Man this is unbelievable, where being held here by a plant. He sighed.

Ibuki: Ibuki thinks it's spooked by the big explosion from before, maybe that's why Okkie was so badly hurt.

Kazuichi: Your saying he was caught up in an explosion like that? I would have my doubts but he survive a bazooka like it was nothing, almost. But if that the case where the things that did this to him? He said slightly worry.

Ibuki: A Stand User maybe. She said plainly

KAzuichi: Great and if they show up where done for, damn why did this have to happen to me!? He asked cursing his luck.

Ibuki: But there properly dealing Peko or Akane. There crazy strong now so it can't be that bad. She said with a smile.

Kazuichi: How can you be so calm and cheerful at a time like this!? He said shock by Ibuki positive personality.

Ibuki: Because, **Stray Cat** and Okkie are here. And Okuyasu have proven time and time again how his hope and spirit would never loss. He's strong, brave, and caring so even if he unconscious he'll never let us down. She said with a bright smile.

Kazuichi never thought about like that. He was never the type to blindly rush into anything dangerous in fact it was the opposite, he would run from danger. Okuyasu was strong so he had no problems, but he wasn't insanely powerful.

Kazuichi: He your right. He amazing when you think about it. From the very beginning he didn't hesitate or give in, he's been lifting everyone's spirit. He said in a bit of a sad tone.

He wanted to be someone like that, but how could he? How could a scaredy cat like him but strong?

His thoughts were cut short when **Stray Cat** hissed at the entrance of the door. They look and saw nothing but Stray Cat hissed louder and fire an air bullet at something, it looked like something but the two couldn't see it.

Kazuichi: I think we're under attack! Ibuki help me move Okuyasu! He ask slightly panicking.

Ibuki: R-Right!

She had to put down **Stray Cat** and grab Okuyasu and help Kazuichi drag him. **Stray Cat** would be find it can't be blown to bits sense it can control the air around itself and remove oxygen like it did before. It would hold off the tracking bomb for as long as it could.

* * *

Kazuichi wasn't sure where to move, he couldn't see what was attacking them! He thought maybe the freezer aisle. He had no idea why but it all he could think of, he and Ibuki pull Okuyasu as fast they could and place him against the cold glass door.

He looked around panicking, he couldn't tell where the danger was going to be! He look to Okuyasu and saw he was still knock out, Ibuki was close to himself for either her safety or his, probably both.

Kazuichi: _Damn it! What the hell can someone like me do!? I don't have weird power, I not even strong like Okuyaus, Akane, or even Mikan!_ He thought in a panic.

He thought about running and getting the other, but Ibuki and Okuyasu would be left alone! He with Okuyasu unconscious and Ibuki in the same boat as him it be useless!

He clenched his head and tried to think of something, anything!

Kazuichi: _Dammit! I need to do something but what, fight!? I'm not a fighter! All I know how to do is take machines apart and make something else!_ He thought feeling hopeless.

Kazuichi desire the power to be strong, the power to face the danger in front of him.

So with that the Arrow flew from Okuyasu pocket and pierce Kazuichi neck, he cough up blood and panic as he fell to the floor. Ibuki freaked out and ripped it out of neck and waited for what may happen next.

…

…

…

Kazuichi: GYAAAAAAAAHHHH! He shouted in shock.

Ibuki: Kazuichi your alive! She cheered.

Kazuichi: I thought I was going to die! He said panting.

Ibuki: You didn't thould, how do you feel? She said in positive tone.

Kazuichi: Not that different.

" **You should look to your left.** " Said a voice that was deep and robotic.

Kazuichi look and saw a humanoid creature that had a metal gray body with pink and purple detail on wrists, ankles, waist, and shoulders. It eyes were bug like and pink, it's head was like a robot dogs with metal teeth to match and feet with three toes with claws but hand regular hand with claw as well. It was squatting it on of it hand on the ground while the other hand was scratching behind its ear giving it the look of an ape.

Kazuichi: Who the hell are you!? No wait, what are you!? He asks the thing in front of him.

" **I am you, I've always been with you. Kazuichi Souda, you are me and I am you.** " It said plainly as it point at him.

Kazuichi: Wh-What so yo-your my Stand? He asked shocked.

" **Correct. But we have trouble.** " It points at a horde **Sheer Heart Attacks**.

He didn't see it before but the light where being blown out. Kazuichi panic and turn to his Stand.

Kazuichi: Can't you do something about those things!? He asked scared out of his mind.

" **I can. But are you sure of this?** " It asked.

Kazuichi: Yes!

" **Very well, beginning,** **Full Scan** **.** " It said firmly as its eyes turn red.

Kazuichi: Full what?

And then Kazuichi's Stand attacked with a fast barrage of punches at one of the Sheer Heart Attacks, after it was done it eye turn green

" **Full Scan** **, complete. Stats it shell is very durable making impossible to break with brute force. It's ability is tracking the largest heat source and destroying it, but it also it weakness.** " It stated.

Kazuichi: How is that going to help us beat them?

" **Would you like for me to show you?** "

Kazuichi: That would be nice, so please be fast about it! He said frighten seeing them close in.

It looks at the lights above and it eye glowed red again, and then jump to the ceiling and began working on the lights at a very fast pace, it took some of them apart and put them back together. When it was done, the lights shine brighter together and was a lot heater.

" **By creating a hotter source of heat the tracker will come for this instead of your body heat.** " It said dropping back down.

Kazuichi: Then let's get out of here! Ibuki help me with Okuyasu! He shouted grabbing Okuyasu.

Ibuki: Right, Ibuki not sure what's going on but let blow this joint! She shouted cheerfully and grab Okuyasu.

The two dragged Okuyasu as the group of **Sheer Heart Attacks** rolled towards the group up light bulbs. As they move farther from them Kazuichi open a few freeze doors to try and hide their body heat.

One the heat tracking Stands touch the light the exploded blowing a hole in the roof. Kazuichi and Ibuki move as fast as possible, but at this rate they were sitting ducks, even with all the cold air they were all together and creating too much heat to hide properly.

Kazuichi: Hey is there some other way to beat these things!? He asked his Stand.

" **Beside using their weakness, no. There too tough to beat with brute force and won't stop until there's a greater heat source.** " It said plainly.

Kazuchi: Damn it. He cursed.

He saw the blood starting to bleed out the bandages that were around Okuyasu. Thing where getting worse, they tracker Stands were closing in on them and they weren't going to be able to move fast enough.

Kazuichi: _What the hell! What do we do!? Okuyasu starting to bleed out again, and where we can't get out fast enough without having these things come get us_! He thought as things were getting worse for the group.

There only one choice of action. But, could he really? He's not a strong, nor does he have an insanely power ability.

Kazuichi: _I'm just a mechanic! What can I do!?_ He mentally ask himself as he clenched his eyes shut with a few tears.

He look at Ibuki who was trying her hardest to move Okuyasu, and look at the punk Stand user, the guy who put his life on the time and time again. He was not sure what to do, but how can he call himself a man if he was going to keep acting like a coward! How could he call himself Okuyasu friend!? He wiped his tears, open his eyes with a new fiery spirit, and turn to face his Stand.

Kazuichi: Can you do something about these? He asked in a firm tone Ibuki has never heard from Kazuichi before.

He was pointing at the coolers in the freezers that keep the drink cold.

" **Yes, I can.** " It nodded.

Kazuichi: Then do it, we're running out of time. He said and turned to face the **Sheer Heart Attack** horde.

His Stand got to work and started taking apart the coolers and repair them. When it was done, a chilling stream of air appear it cover both Ibuki and Okuyasu hiding their body heat.

Kazuichi: Ibuki move Okuyasu as fast as you can, I'll hold these things off! He said seriously.

Ibuki: Kazuichi are you sure about this!? She asked worried.

Kazuichi: Yes! Okuyasu can't dead like this! Not here! So please get him out! He shouted leaving no room to argue.

Ibuki did as she was told and moved. As that was happening the heat-tracking Stands rush Kazuichi, he had his Stand attack with a barrage of punches.

It was clean the the punches didn't pack as much power or speed as **The Hand** or **Break Me**. but that didn't me he was blindly striking, he waited and strike with as much power he had. What he leaked in power he made up in brains.

He could feel it through his Stand fist that **Sheer Heart Attack** was very tough. His Stand destructive power was lacking. But he fought back and kick one of them come from the left and backhand another from above and the right, his hands where starting to bruise up a bit from the continued assault of punches.

Kazuichi didn't one of them get close to him, until the last second and punch with as fast as he could, he wasn't fairing well. The more he tried to knock back the more that came back for more punishment. He kept pummeling them and even kick them, but his hands where starting bruise up and bleed a bit, he wheeze from the pain.

Kazuichi: Damn it, this hurt a lot. He wheeze at the state of his hands.

He saw how the swelled his knuckles were and the blood coming out from abuse of his assault.

Kazuichi: I just need to buy Ibuki enough time to get Okuyasu out of here. He said to himself.

More keep coming and at this point he needed a change of plans. He back up and knock back any of the tracker Stands that came at him. He didn't from when the first explosion went off the damage a few of the coolers and that left a few wires exposed and cracking electricity and he was close to them, so as one of the **Sheer Heart Attack** sensed it and rush to it and detonated.

Kazuichi barely had time to react when he had the click some, his Stand block the explosion as best it could but he still to damage, when the smoke clears Kazuichi was clenching his left shoulder in pain as blood drip down most of his left side took the full brunt of the attack. His head bleeding a bit but he was all right.

Kazuichi: Dammit that hurt a lot! How the hell did Okuyasu survive one of these!? He asked himself in pain.

Normally he panic and scream in fear and pain, but he wasn't he was still focus… or more focus on his task. How was this even possible?

He did have time to question this, as more **Sheer Heart Attack** rush at him. He had his Stand fight them off, as he back up to make a quick retreat.

Kazuichi: _No! I can't keep running from this! I need to stand my ground and fight these things off!_ He mentally reminded himself.

He moved forward and had his Stand attack more fiercely and more focus. Thould his attack had more accuracy his power was still them same so he only bloody and bruised up his fists more.

He needed to get them to group up so that they can get blown away all at once. He saw some broken pieces of wood and got a risky idea.

Kazuichi: _This is completely reckless and stupid. But I have not chose!_ He thought to himself.

He grouped up the pieces of wood, once he was satisfied with what he's done, he turned to his Stand.

Kazuichi: Can you light this? He asked hopefully.

" **I can, but are you aware of the risk of doing such a task?** " It ask plainly.

Kazuichi: Yes, but I know it can work, it has to. He firmly in hopeful tone.

" **Very well**." It said plainly.

So it rub two pieces of wood until it lit a flame that quickly grew. This for the moment took the attention off Kazuichi as he moved as quickly as he could, but once one got close it clicked and exploded.

Kazuichi was sent flying as he tried to block the blast he slams into the freezer door and cough up and bit of blood and look to see his right leg bleeding with burn marks. He's in intense pain and should at this point pass out but he does. But he still get back up panting heavily as his vision is blurry. Why is he getting back up? Why isn't he focusing on the pain? What is this feeling that calms him so?

Kazuichi: Even with the ringing in my ears and intense pain all over. Why do I feel so calm and focus? He asks himself.

It wasn't going to matter anymore as this was going to be the end of him. Was he really going to die? It so he wasn't going to died waiting for death, he fought back even if it was pointless. Why wasn't he afraid? What this what Okuyasu felt like when he fights? What this a fighting spirit?

As one of the Sheer Heart Attacks was about to finish him off, Kazuichi felt a firm hand on his shoulder, he turned and to his shock… it was Okuyasu!

Okuyasu: You and Ibuki did your part to help me. So I'll return the favor, that's what friends are for. He said seriously with a smirk.

Kazuichi black out and his Stand disappeared after Okuyasu said those words. Ibuki caught him. She was almost to the door but Okuyasu awakened and wanted to know what was going on.

He turned to face the horde of Sheer Heart Attacks, he learned that Stands will act out when the User emotions go out of control. Keicho always warn him to keep his emotions in check or else the **The Hand** could act out.

He tried to keep himself in check, even when blinded by rage or even bloodlust. So he was going to try this just once, he need to be quick about it. So as he surround himself with a dark blue aura and as the horde rush him, he raised his right hand to a deep breath and with one swing.

Erase them all! It was like a huge arch of energy cut through the air and take anything and everything thing with it. The level of power that was shown just now, was nothing like what Okuyasu showed before.

He took a few deep breaths and was back to normal, not long after he cough up a bit of blood and took a knee. Ibuki rush to him to see if he as well, Okuyasu was panting a bit and look to be exhausted, he was bleeding through his bandages.

Okuyasu: It took a lot out of me to do that let alone. My open wounds are bleeding through these bandages. He said as he leaned against the glass door.

Ibuki: Can Okkie still walk? Okkie and Kazuichi need Mikan crazy healing powers. She said concerned.

Okuyasu: I'll can still move, it will take more than that to keep me down. He said with a smirk.

With that he got back up and move to the entrance, he saw **Stray Cat** was still in one piece. He picked it up, Ibuki follows dragging Kazuichi who was now cover in the last of the of the bandages. Okuyasu was enduring the pain as best as he could, he wasn't the same person anymore he was far tougher and stronger than he was before. He survived being impaled in the gut, a bazooka shot, and all other force pain since being here! This was nothing, hell the bazooka did more to him then this!

Okuyasu was still standing right now because of sheer willpower and fighting spirit. He bet that everyone else was dealing with the remanding **Sheer Heart Attacks**.

He was thinking of teleporting but there was a real physical task on his body, and he would also need to carry Ibuki and Kazuichi, and his body was in no shape to do so. And he had no idea where they were, but he had a guess.

Ibuki: Where do you think the other are?

Okuyasu: If I know Byakuya, he probably move the others somewhere save would the Stand User fight. And the where if I have to guess it the one place that very open and give people Akane and Peko both room and range to fight. He said firmly and look in a specific direction.

That one place that had the room to have an all out fight, the one place that Okuyasu turn into a killer battle ground and get his first major scar, and the one place that was almost Okuyasu grave.

Ibuki: Monokuma Park. She said not getting it.

Okuyasu nodded and so that was where they be heading and fast, he and Kazuichi didn't have a lot of time.

The two move as fast as they could, Okuyasu ignore the pain and let the abreline help boost him, he decided to switch who was holding who. He was holding Kazuichi on his back would Ibuki had **Stray Cat**.

Ibuki tried to protest with Okuyasu move so fast in his current state, but he counter that if they got there faster he be all better sooner, and that other properly need his help. Plus if he stopped now with the blood dripping through the bandages he probably collapses from over exhausting his injured body, Kazuichi was doing better his still needed Mikan's help.

At the park, things were hard to tell who was winning or losing. Peko was doing well cover down anything that rush her and Akane was blowing them away from her insane increasing power and Mikan did her best to heal either of them, Mahiru took pictures of them and had them destroyed. But the wave was one after another if they slash or blow away one of them two to it place like it was nothing, and Peko and Akane energy was reaching its limit.

Akane: Damn it, these things are never ending! She said in frustration.

Peko: These is far worse than anything else, but we must not give up. She said seriously.

And as if there praises where answer, Okuyasu appear he gentle put down Kazuichi and jump above the horde, letting his emotion wild one more time he erase all the **Sheer Heart Attacks** with one swing leaving a crater.

He landed and standing firm, he coughed up a bit of blood and almost took a knee. But wasn't done yet.

Okuyasu: Enough screwing around, show yourself already. I not planning games here. He sneered at silences.

Then a dark eerie feeling not to far and it revealed, Monokuma? He walks up to Okuyasu and gave him an eerie look and his red eye was glowing purple. It may look like Monokuma but it gave off a different presence then Monokuma.

Okuyasu: Who are you? Are you with the **Judges of Despair**? Is this your Stand ability? He ask with a sneer.

The Monokuma fake just continue to give Okuyasu a look and without even a second of time it leap at him with the intent to slice his throat. Okuyasu could only dodge since he still had the bracelet one.

Okuyasu: The hell!?

(fake) Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu, your very fast. Your instinct never faulf you do they? He asks in an eerie distorted voice.

Okuyasu: Who. The. Hell. Are. You? He asked in a voice the promise pain.

(fake) Monokuma: Shut a scary voice, as for who I am. Just another person that want you dead. It almost funny, you have no idea what you're getting into, let who the traitor is or if the people who call you friend are truly what they say they are? He said with a smile.

Okuyasu was get chills, this guy voice made his skin crawl with disgust and even if he couldn't see this guy face he could, this person was very dangerous!

Okuyasu: Are you with the **Judges of Despair**? He asked seriously.

(fake) Monokuma: That for you to decide, as for what happened if you do survive longer enough to beat them and regain your memory, you'll find not a hope-filled victory but an **overwhelming despair that will swallow you whole, Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu-hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** They said in deranged voice that releases an insane laughter.

After that he blow to piece and the eerie feeling was gone, and so where the last of the **Sheer Heart Attacks**. That only left Okuyasu with more question then answer like who the hell was that? And how did he control Monokuma? What was he talking from before? Was there really more members than he thought, he figured since there were still holes in his memories. But what is their goal? How was killing him that important? Was the killing game that important, who there more to this? Are the battles to come were going to be that furious?

He couldn't think anymore of this as he was about to lose consciousness and was about to fall to the ground, until Bykuya caught him.

Byakuya: It looks like there more to this than we thought. He said firmly serious.

Okuyasu: I'm not a very smart guy and thinking hurt my head, so I we can do is wait. I don't understand what the shithead was talking about, but I'm not going to drop dead and let him, The **Judges of Despair** , or Monokuma do what they please. He said determine and black out.

Byakuya: Hmph, even in the face of a overwhelming darkness, you never flinch. You always true to yourself and others, something I wish I could do. He said the last part to him.

After the Mikan quickly heal Kazuichi and Okuyasu, but the punk Stand push himself to far and was still knock out.

What just happened let everyone worry or confused. But the big question was… who was the one pulling the strings?

* * *

Later at night Okuyasu finally awoke he saw no one and look around to himself back in the break room of the hotel. He saw he was completely healed, he fought harder to day then he ever did before.

Okuyasu: This is getting more bizarre by the day. Why do I keep being told I'm in the dark? What is so to make me feel despair? Haha not sure if i want to find out, but what I am sure of is that something big is going on. And the rat face tinker toy is behind it, or whoever this " **They** " person controlling him.

This made him think of the traitor, Nagito thought it was Mikan but Okuyasu rule that out, what he was sure thould is that when she that despairing person, she thought the world of them not just them but himself, he figure that Mikan had a hard life but to become that person was not possible on her own, someone did that to her.

Okuyasu: And I bet it's the same person wanting me dead. But just who was this " **beloved** " she talked about? And what do the **Judges of Despair** have to do with this? How does the traitor play into this? Damn all this thinking is given me a headache, I'll just have to wait to regain more of my memory. He sighed and decided to get back to sleep.

He didn't see a shadowy figure want from afar, they look to be listen in on Okuyasu talk. As they retreated the moonlight revealed a few strands of gray pink hair?

* * *

Stand: **Sheer Heart Attack**

User: Kira Yoshikage

Status: Deceased

States:

Power: A

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: A

Precision: E

Potential: A

Ability: Auto Heat Tracking, whatever gives off the most heat will be tracked and blown to pieces. And is also very durable and almost in possible to destroy but can still take damage.

* * *

Stand: ?

User: Kazuichi Souda

States: Unknown

* * *

 **Chapter 13 End**

 _To Be Continue!_

With more trouble comes more power to overcome it. But with a possible new foe around the corner, and with still so many questions. Okuyasu can only hope to rather the end of this tunnel, but will he find a hope-filled victory or despair worse than anything he could possibly imagine?

Next _Chapter 14: A Supersonic Show! Teen Problem? And The Rampaging Stand!?_

ANNNNND ITTTTTT DOOOONE! I'm so so sorry for the painfully long wait! I was working on it but then my internet was out for three days, and my family going to be moving, again. For this fanfic, I wanted to focus more on Kazuichi and his mindset. Others may give him crap, but I personality like him, so I wanted him to shine. And I got your feedback for who sure I have other have kiss first, and so Mikan is the winner!

What do you think of Okuyasu's Shockwave Barrages? What do you think of Kazuichi moment? What do you think of Kazuichi's Stand? What do you think this new foe wants? Why do you think Okuyasu is missing pieces of his memory? Who do you think was the spying on Okuyasu? Review me your opinion, and as always thank you for your support!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm not sure when well be moving or how long it will take to get internet when we move,but please now I'll be working on this as fast as possible, for you my lovely viewers.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

I don't own JoJo's DIU or Danganronpa

* * *

Chapter 14:

 **A Supersonic Show! Teen Problem? And The Rampaging Stand!?**

It was another day for everyone after yesterday, it was intense but it still everyone was just glad everything was okay. Okuyasu took the time to explain the nature of Kazuichi's Stand, he said it wasn't a power-type Stand so it destructive power was most likely a D but it speed was a decent C, Kazuichi named it **Junkyard** it's ability is Full Scan, it scan whatever machine it near and is able to take it apart and create something else. Okuyasu himself, needed time to think, so he left not feeling like eating right now but he unsure the other that he was fine. He had so many questions and very little answers, it was frustrating and it was getting to him.

He was at the beach walking along the sides, he had his hands in his pocket. He thought he was stronger but he was shown that he still had a ways to go. He also who the hell that person that possessed Monokuma was? Were they a Stand User? Are they with the Judges of Despair?

Okuyasu: And who is the big boss at the center of all this? Could it be this World Ender or the person behind Monokuma? And what about the traitor, what their goal? Shit! All these questions and thinking is hurting the shit out of my head! He said slightly frustrated.

Out of frustrated, he smashed his fist into large rock over and over until the rock breaks in half, Okuyaus saw his hand was bruised up and a bit with a little blood.

Okuyasu: I really lose Bro. What can I even do to protect everyone, if I have no idea what I'm dealing with? Haha, it stressful I'll tell you that much, and with an idiot like me who only good at throwing his fist around, I can't do much else. He sighed and went back to walking, not knowing he was being watched.

He after sometime of thinking, he got nothing and decided to had to the restaurant to eat, he rather not be chewed out by Mahiru for ignoring his health.

Okuyasu: Thinking may not be for me, but I do feel like everything is getting harder than before, and I'm always weaker than my opponents, I need to get even stronger. He said to himself.

* * *

As he made to the restaurant it was mostly quiet save for everyone having there own conversations with each other. Of course, Mikan freak out with the state of his hand and heal it, Okuyasu said he was just being stupid and punch a rock with out using his Stand.

He eats his meal and lets his thoughts wondered, not really focus on one thing and just spacing out as he eats. As he was doing this he doesn't see that Mikan is watching with some kind of longing look or something close to that.

Ibuki: Are you hoping if you stare long enough he'll say something? She asked playfully.

Mikan: Ah! I-It not li-like that! She stuttered with a red face.

Mahiru: Come Ibuki, leave Mikan alone. She not hurting anyone. She said plainly.

Ibuki: But it soooo cute! She said excited.

Mahiru: That doesn't give you the right to tease her about it. She has her right to her feelings. She said firmly.

Ibuki: Ooooh? Or is that your jealous? She said teasingly.

Mahiru: Th-That has n-nothing to do with this! She stuttered.

Ibuki just giggled, not too long after Hiyoko, Sonia, and Akane walk to the talk.

Akane: Watcha talking about?

Ibuki just pointed to Okuyasu, who had finished his meal and now leaning in his chair back as he looks to the ceiling with a space out look on his would picking his teeth.

Hiyoko: Him!? What about the idiot?

Ibuki: Mikan was staring at him and Mahiru all jealous. She cheerfully smiled.

Mahiru: Th-That not tr-true!

Mikan: I-I wa-wasn't st-staring!

Both of them were very flustered, as Ibuki just continued to giggle.

Hiyoko: Hmph, what's so good about him? He just a reckless muscle-headed idiot. I don't see what's so great about him.

Ibuki: You'll understand things like this when your older Hiyoko. She smiled sweetly.

Hiyoko: I'm not some little kid! She said offended.

Sonia: I'm still unsure what Okuyasu has to do with this? She said very confused.

Mahiru: There nothing to learn about, because there nothing going on!

Ibuki: Come on Mahiru, it normal to feel these kinds of things. She said acting like a mother.

Mahiru: Your taken this way too far for a joke. She said blushing.

Ibuki: Hmmm, Ibuki is totally serious. She said even as her back was to then and she had her knees on her chair and was looking at the floor.

Not to far from the "girl talk" some of the guys which was Kazuichi, Hajime, Teruteru, and Gundam could overheard the talk, and found Okuyasu was the subject. Kazuichi was a bit jealous, Hajime just sweatdrop from Kazuichi action, Teruteru just smiled pervertedly, and Gundam just listen along with his hamster.

Kazuichi: Dammit, how come Okuyasu is getting all the attention!?

Teruteru: Why not? With a man of his caliber and looks, I'm not surprised~.

Hajime: Your overreacting, we don't even know what their talking about that has to do with Okuyasu.

Kazuichi: Hmph! Probably about his manly muscle, or cool battle scars!

Gundam: Fuhahaha, Ignorance fool. Takes more than that to get the attention of a maiden, it take spirit, guts, even skill. He clearfield with a smirk.

Kazuichi: All which Okuyasu has! Just look at him, he build like a smaller of vision of Nekomaru. He groaned.

Hajime: I think Gundam is trying to say, that Okuyasu has a lot of positive quirks to him.

Teruteru: Quirks and looks~.

Kazuichi: Dammit your right, what his secret. He said biting the nail on his thumb.

Hajime: Probably just being himself. He said with a sweatdrop.

Okuyasu finally got up and went to get some Black Tea from the kitchen feeling thirsty.

Back with the girls, Mahiru and other but Akane sweatdrop from what Ibuki just said and how she looked.

Mahiru: What do you mine your serious? She asked confused.

Ibuki: As Ibuki said, she's serious about everyone feeling about Okuyasu. She said plainly

Mahiru: What!?

Hiyoko: Hmph, I don't care about him. He just an idiot. She said quickly.

Ibuki: That fine, Ibuki wasn't planning on asking Hiyoko. She smiling.

Hiyoko: Hey!

Sonia: Ibuki could you be more clear about what types of feelings your talking about. She said still confused.

Ibuki: Romance feelings, what else would Ibuki be talking about. She asked confused.

This shocked the girls, as Mikan and Mahiru where brighter than Mahiru's hair, Sonia had a surprised look on her, Akane blushed and looked away, and Hiyoko had a shock face. If anyone else heard this was drinking something they spit their drink. Kazuichi was drinking water but after hearing that he spat out his water.

Sonia: I see, how do you feel about Okuyasu then? She ask still taken back by Ibuki words

Ibuki: Ibuki thinks Okuyasu okay, but she has her eyes on some else. She said slightly shy and look the other way.

Sonia: Really? Who? She said a bit intrigued.

Ibuki: That's a secret. What you Sonia?

Sonia: Thould I'll admit Okuyasu is a very good looking man and has a charm to him. He's not my type, I have my heart on someone else. She said cheerfully.

Ibuki: Oh! Who is it? She said excited.

Sonia: A secret for a secret, Ibuki. She said winking with a smile.

Peko and Chiaki heard the talk and where curious about what was going on.

Peko: What's all this about?

Chiaki: Yeah, what are you talking about?

Sonia: Ibuki wishes to decision everyone romantic feeling about Okuyasu. She said bluntly.

Peko blinked a few times would Chiaki eyes widened for a few seconds. Meanwhile Okuyasu came back and was holding a mug of Black Tea, and what back to what he was doing.

Peko: What spark this talk. She said plainly.

Ibuki: Mikan was staring at him and Mahiru was jealous. She said with a smile.

Mahiru: I was not!

Chiaki: What about you Ibuki?

Sonia: Ibuki has her eyes on someone else, same for me. So we only see him as a close friend. She said plainly.

Mikan: I-It wasn't li-like that!

Peko: Okuyasu is a very decent looking person at the surface, he's very hot-blooded person. But I can't see myself with him, my heart belongs to someone else and that all I'll say. She said plainly.

Chiaki was still silent, she wasn't sure where to place her feelings about the Stand User. she was never good at romance or was she good with people, she remembered Okuyasu telling her he was the same with that.

Chiaki: _My… Romantic feeling… for Okuyasu_. She thought to herself.

Ibuki: Okay, Chiaki looks likes she thinking. So what you Akane? I remember Okuyasu saving you like a knight in shining armor. She said with a teasing smile.

Sonia: Oh! I remember hearing stories of such a thing, the brave hero run to of the beautiful fair maiden from distress! She said with her eyes shining.

Akane: He-Hey, it was nothing really. Okuyasu would do that for anyone, it no big deal. She said blushing.

Ibuki: It's totally a big deal! Please out of all of us your the closest one to being a match for him.

Akane: Re-Really? She asked shock.

Hiyoko: it's probably because there both meatheads. She said snarkily.

Ibuki: Exactly! There a perfect pair. Buuuut Akane not the only one. She said teasingly.

Kazuichi was glaring at Okuyasu with envy, he was glad Sonia didn't have feeling for the Stand User but she and the other still found him attractive.

Kazuichi: This makes no sense! How do you get that much praise?

Hajime: Come on Kazuichi, some of the girls even said they didn't have any feelings for him.

Kazuichi: But they still said he was a good -looking guy.

Teruteru: If it's bothering you so much, why not we ask Okuyasu.

Kazuichi: That's it! Why did I think of it sooner?

Hajime: Come on Kazuichi, do you really think Okuyasu will understand what your going to be asking him?

Kazuichi: Even an idiot can understand the basics of a woman feeling.

Gundam: I highly doubt if a mortal like you around.

So Kazuichi dragged the other with him to Okuyasu, all but Teruteru. Said Stand User was picking his teeth and once he got it out, he process flick it to the ceiling, and then drank more Black Tea. He spotted the guy come over and was wondering why Kazuichi had a displeased look on his face.

Okuyasu: What up guys? Can I help you?

Kazuichi: Yeah you can help us! I don't understand!

Okuyasu: What are you talking about?

Kazuichi: You know what I mean! How can yo-

But before he could finish Gundam cover his mouth to keep Kazuichi from making too much of a scene.

Hajime: What Kazuchi means to say is how popular become. He clearfield.

Okuyasu: Popular? Me? He asked confused.

Hajime: See he has not clue Kazuichi.

Kazuichi: Grrrr! I mean is- but once again Gundam cover his mouth to not create a scene, and then whisper in Okuyasu ear about kazuichi wanted to know.

Okuyasu: Seriously, I think you need your head check, because I was never good with girls. Jsouke was the ladies man, and Koichi had a girl practically drooling over him, I was the only one who drew the short end of the stick! He said slightly bitter about the memory.

He didn't hate Josuke or Koichi for this, but he was still jealous as hell for the luck they had with girls and he had none!

Kazuichi deadpanned at how either dense or oblivious Okuyasu was to the groups of girls feeling.

Kazuichi: Your joking, he joking right? He said turning to Hajime.

Hajime: He did say he not smart, but I'm sure he'll understand in time. He said with sweatdrop.

Gundam: Fuhahahahahah! I pity this mortal for his cursed ignorance! He said dramatically.

Teruteru: Oh my it truly is a pity~.

Okuyasu could feel himself getting annoyed, he didn't understand what they were talking about, but he felt it was about him.

Okuyasu: Does this shit have to do with your crush on Sonia? He ask Kazuichi in an annoyed tone.

Kazuichi: Th-That has nothing to d-do with Miss Sonia!

Okuyasu: Sure, if your done asking questions, I like to good back to drinking my tea. He said still annoyed.

Ibuki just smiled as Kazuichi just left the restaurant along with Gundam and Hajime. Okuyasu had no idea just how much of a romantic he truly was.

Ibuki: Aaaaaaw, poor little Okuyasu. He has no idea. She said cheerfully.

Hiyoko: I knew he was an idiot, but he is an even bigger idiot than I thought. She said with a blank look.

Sonia: But this also means that Okuyasu will feel all the more special to be able to get the attention of a girl! Sonia beamed.

Ibuki: OOOOOOH! Your right! She beamed as well.

Mahiru: Co-Come you t-two, I-I think yo-your getting a li-little to excited over nothing? She stuttered with a blush.

Ibuki: Oh, this is something Mahiru! And Ibuki knows has the perfect plan! She said excited.

And so Ibuki and with the help of Sonia rush the girls out of the restaurant, Mahiru tried to protested but it was ignored. Okuyasu was really paying the girls any mind, but about to leave not seeing any point in being here, and it about to go do some self-training.

But he feels a hand on his shoulder and see Byakuya and Nekomaru, the look in their eyes tells him that they need to talk, he doesn't even bother putting up a front because it both pointless and useless.

Okuyasu: So what do you want to talk about? He asked plainly.

Byakuya: Nothing serious, just how your feeling. He stated.

Okuyasu: What do you mean? He said confused.

Byakuya: With everything, you don't think your the only one worrying themselves to death. It hard trying to keep everything from falling apart if new obstacles appear. He said slightly frustrated.

Nekomaru: Everyone doing their part to keep it together after all the hell you put yourself through, the last thing anyone wants is for you stress over them. He said firmly.

Okuyasu: It just so hard, I think I'm close to getting stronger. But then I'm shown how far I still have to go, I want to protect everyone. How can I do that if I do have the power to do so? He asked letting his feelings out.

Byakuya: Your just one man, not one can do it alone. Just know you're not the only one stressing over this, were frustrated with this lack of answers. He said calmly.

Okuyasu: Yeah your right. Thinking is not my strong suit, so I'll go with the flow. Thanks you guys I needed that. He said smiling.

Byakuya: It's what partners do. He simply said.

Nekomaru: Tha what wrong are for! To pick your up if you fall or are feeling! Nekomaru said smiling and got both Okuyasu and Byakuya in a manly group hug.

Later Okuyasu was doing some self-training, he was told before he started, that he should let his body relax under the sun and take long deep breaths, saw he sat criss cross in had his fist together. He had removed his shirt and pants, he was wearing black and dark blue training shorts

He continued this for a few more minutes until his whole body was relaxed. He got up and stretch as far as hit muscle could go, and then he began his training.

He started with running for 5 minutes across the beach, when he was done he cool off by splashing ocean water on him. He then did 30 push-ups and 30 pull-ups with weighted cuff on his arms and legs. And then 40 sit-ups would he was pulling a thick rope against a tree to really feel the strain.

When he was done, he was sweating like crazy he splash me ocean water on himself to cool off. He didn't own that he was being watched, Ibuki, Sonia, Mahiru, Akane, Mikan, and Chiaki watched in awe. As the ocean water drip down his muscular scarred body, they shine in the sunlight.

Ibuki: Ibuki new Okkie was jacked, but she never thought he was this much. She whispered.

Sonia: Oh my, your right. Okuyasu quite the solid figure. She whisper in awe.

Mahiru: W-We sh-shouldn't be do-doing this! What if he sees us!? She whisper with a red face.

He then stretched move and then watch up to a palm tree that look thick enough to tank a few blows, he closed his eyes, got in a squatching stance, took a deep breath, and strike the tree with his fists over and over again. He kept striking even when his arms got sore, then he exhale and clench his fist and strike the tree at a rapid motion hitting it as fast as he could without a single break. He stops and exhales again taking deep breaths, he inhaling and exhaling, tensing and relaxing his muscles.

It was true you can tried a Stand to grow stronger, but you can train yourself to grow stronger and be better able to use your Stand, evening learn a few new tricks.

Okuyasu was not very smart, but he had a good sense of instinct better than most people, his battle instinct was what got him this far. He needed to better focus his mind and that would sharpen his instinct. He wanted to grow stronger not just in body but his instinct as well, he couldn't be clever and he couldn't think of over the top plans, but he could fight his strong fist and gut instinct.

He focused and pull back his right fist and then with one more strike left a deep fist shape dent in the tree!

He opened his eyes and then wash is up ones more time and goes to changed. The girls were speechless, it made be slow going now, but little by little Okuyasu was growing stronger.

* * *

Okuyasu was just walking around just taken the sights, he was just enjoying the tropical scene, the bright sun shining done on him, and the cold sea breeze blowing by.

He didn't see anything odd, he was glad for this time of peace. But god knows how long it will last. He then remembers what Nekomaru and Byakuya said to him, he took a deep breath and relaxed himself.

He wasn't looking where he was going and bump into Chiaki, surprisingly she wasn't playing a game but just aimlessly walking around.

Okuyasu: Oh shit, sorry about that Chiaki. He apologizes.

Chiaki: It's fine, I wasn't really looking. I was to busy in my thoughts. She said plainly.

Okuyasu: Surprised you not gaming.

Chiaki: I tried but my mind is too focused on something. She said casual.

Okuyasu was a bit shocked by this, as long he knew the girl, she would be playing games. What on earth could she being so focus on that she can't play games?

Okuyasu: What eating at ya? He asked her.

Chiaki: Your remember the talk we had last time?

Okuyasu: Were you did get out much or had a lot of friends? I remember, but you got friends now. He stated pointing to himself.

Chiaki: Yeah, but there something else. I have a hard time playing romantic games. She stated plainly making Okuyasu blush a bit.

Okuyasu: Re-Really, how come? He asked slightly nervous.

Chiaki: I could never understand the plot or the meaning of it.

Okuyasu: Okay, but why tell em this? He asked confused.

Chiaki: Would I wonder if I can't understand romantic game, will I be able to understand real romance. She said in her usual tone but Okuyasu catch a hide on sadness.

Being somewhat anti-social for most of his life, he could understand the girl worry. He didn't follow understood love that well himself, the feeling of loving another person. He understood the love of a family, his mother and brother care for him, and even his father, he cares for all of them plus his friends as well.

Okuyasu: I'm an idiot Chiaki so I don't understand romantic myself. But I don't know that if you really care about someone, you'll do everything in your power to protect and care for them, no matter what. At least that what I believe anyway. He said firmly but rubbed his head on the last part.

Chiaki look at Okuyasu process the words he said, she never thought of it like that. And then her thoughts turn back what Ibuki about having romantic feeling. She turns to face the punk who had his usual smile, she then remember this morning.

She was just walking when she saw Okuyasu punch a rock to hard over and over until it broke in two. He was worrying himself to the point of frustration, she could understand the feeling of being helpless to stop unknown forces. She couldn't imagine how he felt but she did wish for him to count everyone.

Chiaki: _My… feeling? Do I have… romantic feeling? Do I have feeling for Okuyasu?_ She mentally asked.

She had one more thing to ask him about.

Chiaki: What about the traitor? What do you plan to do if you ever meet them?

Okuyasu: If their not my enemy, we can probably work together to defeat that stupid hunk of junk whole together by stitiching. He said firmly.

Chiaki: And if their your enemy?

Okuyasu: If they plan on hurting anyone here, I'll beat them to a pulp and force the answer out of them. He growled.

Chiaki continue to look at Okuyasu, she then out of nowhere hugged him. He blushed and freak out as she was way shorter than him and so he could feel her large bust mash against his waist. Still he awkwardly hugged her back but had to squat to do so.

Okuyasu: What was that about? He asked still a bit flustered.

Chiaki: You needed a hug, everyone needs someone to make them feel better, so I wanted to make you feel better. Beside isn't that what are friends for? She asked with a smile.

Okuyasu blush harder and felt his heart-beat speed up after seeing the honest and kind look in her eyes and smile.

Okuyasu: _Cute._ He thought.

He then smiled and squatted again and give Chiaki a one arm hug pulling her close to his chest.

Okuyasu: Thanks Chiaki, your the best. He said softly and look her in the eye.

The gratefulness and kindness in his eyes, his soul was soft yet firm. Chiaki's whole face turned red as her eyes widened in shock. Okuyasu was blushing as well, rubbing the back of his head.

Chiaki: N-No problem. She said stuttering for the first time.

After that she felt her face was warm and her heart was beating faster, she quickly walk away to try and process these feelings.

* * *

Later Okuyasu was at the newly fixed Supermarket, he was looking for something to snack on but was having a hard time trying to figure out what to get. He wasn't trying to be picky but there were so many options.

Okuyasu: Damn, what do I pick?

He kept looking through until he heard what he heard what sounds like someone munching something, Okuyasu looks to see who it is and not surprised to see it Akane going through from what he could tell from the other four empty bags of chips her fifth helping.

Okuyasu: Yo. He said casually.

Akane jump up a bit in surprise and turns to see Okuyasu, he just smiled and waved she blush a bit and semi-frantically swipe the crumb off her face.

Akane: H-Hey, whatcha doing here? She said slightly flustered.

Okuyasu: Just looking for something to eat, but I can't really decide what I want to get. What about you, what are you here for? Besides eating out the supermarket. He said teasingly making blush harder.

Akane: No-Nothing, just getting some stuff. But I got a little hunger. She said slightly shy.

Okuyasu pick up on the tone in her voice, it was more timid. He was confused why she always sounded fire up and ready for anything.

Okuyasu: _That odd, wonder what got her._ He thought.

He then remembered the emotions he felt when she was talking about "it" for some reason he felt very angry, no that wasn't it, it was more close to envy. Was he jealous back then, why would he be and then there was the sense of relief when he felt when he found out it was just a massage.

Okuyasu: So Akane what ya getting, and what it for? Do ya need help? He asked curiously.

Akane: N-No I-I'm fine. She said stuttering.

Okuyasu could see a plastic bag the look to be full of stuff. He couldn't tell what they were but it looked like it was for something important.

Akane: An-Any I be-better get going, se-see ya Okuyasu! Akane said quickly leaving.

Okuyasu at a lost seeing her rush out, he thought of her dark brown hair and the way her tan face turn red, out of a subconscious thought in his head he said it without thinking.

Okuyasu: Chocolate Strawberry, hmm? Where that come from? He asked himself.

But his stomach seem to agree with what he voice and growled for it, he sighed and got exactly that, the closest thing to that was dried strawberry covered in dark chocolate.

Okuyasu: That was odd, wonder what was wrong with Akane? He asks himself.

He walked out the supermarket and continue his day. But his thoughts turn to Akane and the wonder of why his heart sped up when she acted a bit like Mikan.

* * *

After he was done snacking he continue just wander around, he was on the beach right now and just soaking the sun rays, he briefly to the ocean. He wondered if he could truly teleport all the way to the other island.

Scrape and adding space did put a strain on his arms, like anyone else he was human so he only had a limited amount of energy, so the most likely answer is no.

Okuyasu: It still a beauty to behold, the sun reflect against the water makes it so sparkly and fresh. He said with a soft smile.

And then he heard a flash and turn to see Mahiru, she took a picture had taken a picture of him as she aimed at him. When she realized he saw her, she got a fluster look on her face and looked the other way, Okuyasu smiled.

Okuyasu: I hope I was good-looking in that photo. He said smiling.

She only blush harder at that comment.

Mahiru: I-I'm not sure, I-I have to check. Bu-But you probably look f-fine. She stuttered.

Okuyasu: Th-Thank. He said get a bit bashful.

He looked back at the ocean taken in the peaceful aura it gave off, Mahiru look at would and amazed by the beauty.

For a brief moment Okuyasu look at Mahiru and was awed by the sunlight shine off her almost like she was glowing, her hair looked so bright and shiny, he reached out and touched it. But she was surprised by this and backup, he jumped a bit.

Okuyasu: So-Sorry, I got distracted. Y-Your hair just looked really nice under the sunlight. He blush and was going to pull away.

But to his surprise she stop him, she was blushing as well. But then she let him continue as his hand touch a few strains.

Mahiru: Ho-How do it feel? She asked softly.

Okuyasu: Nice, it so soft an-and smooth, it really shines under the light. It really beautiful. He subconsciously said the last part.

Both of them blushed as Mahiru let his hand go, though somewhat reluctant. Her hold face was red and she face the ground. Okuyasu put both his hands in his pocket and look away blushing surprise at what he said.

Mahiru: Thanks. She said softly.

Okuyasu: Hm?

Mahiru: For what you said, n-no even said my hair was beautiful. She said rubbing her arm looking the other way.

Okuyasu: I-I'm surprised, but you welcome. He said rubbing the back of his head.

Mahiru: You may be a bit reckless and short-minded, but your very sweet and open-hearted guy. She said softly.

Okuyasu get blush and saw she was looking the other way, he then gently had her face him to her in the eye, her eyes widened as they sparkled.

Okuyasu: Thanks, but if your gonna say that kind of stuff. Your should look them in the eyes. He stated with a smile and get closer. And your not bad yourself, your a very kind and caring person and you look amazing. He said that firmly making her blush.

He let her go as she blushed harder and just walk away, Okuyaus could feel his heart beating faster again and when he felt his face he was surprised how warm it was.

Okuyasu: What this feeling? Why doe my chest feel so warm, and why is my heart beating so fast? He asked himself.

He couldn't understand the feeling the was inside his chest but it felt warm and he smile at this.

* * *

Okuyasu was trying to figure out this feeling in his chest, this was the third time today he felt his heartbeat sped up. He known he wasn't sick, but then what was this feeling?

He didn't have anymore time to think, as he bumped into what looked to be Mikan and she was carrying some bags and almost fell, if it wasn't for Okuyasu had grabbed her hand and used **The Hand** to quickly grab everything before it hit the ground.

Okuyasu: Yo Mikan, what ya alright? He asked the nurse.

Mikan: O-Oh nothing, ju-just carrying so-some stuff. She said a bit nervous.

Okuyasu saw her was holding three bas in each hand, he was confused on why she had so much.

Okuyasu: You need help? He asked a bit concerned.

Mikan: N-No, I'm fi-fine. She said nervously.

Okuyasu: Ya sure because I don't mind. He stated.

Mikan: I-I'm su-sure. She insisted.

Mikan then thought back to one of her memories that involve Okuyasu, she thought she was sure that she never meet him before, but now she wasn't so sure. Did she and Okuyasu know each other before they lost their memories? Could it be possible?

Mikan: Okuyasu… do you have any other memories, to the time before all this? She asked timidly.

Okuyasu didn't get her question, he would say no but with all these new memories he was getting, now he wasn't so sure, he knew them and they felt real. Could there be more of what happened to him than what he knows.

Okuyasu: At first I say no, but not I'm not sure. I've been slowly getting my memories back, but their… not what I expected. He stated.

Mikan: Oh. she said a bit sad.

Okuyasu: But even if I don't have my old memory, I can enjoy the new I make with you and everyone else. He said smiling.

Mikan widened her eyes in shock and blush a bit. And then she did something unexpected, she gently put the bags down and hugged Okuyasu, who blush in shock. She even made sure to push her bus against his chest, Okuyasu sure how to react.

When she was done she backed up and was blushing heavily, but what she did next made Okuyasu think he was going to watch his heart burst out his chest, Mikan kissed his right cheek! And then before he could question her, she ran with a crimson face.

Okuyasu just stood there, dumbfounded. His whole face was red and he could hear heart beating faster than any drum, he slowly felt the part where she kissed.

He wasn't sure what to say, so instead he just smiled and continued to walk, he a lot of feelings to workout, but by the end of it he was sure anything shocking but amazing was going to happen.

* * *

What really got to Okuyasu was the lack of vision, he show have been able to see **Sheer Heart Attack** coming, but he didn't, he hasn't had a vision since the two members of **The Judges of Despair** came by, was there some kind of loophole in his visions.

But as if he was thinking the phrase "speak of the devil" he got a short but sharp pain shot through his head.

He first saw what looks to be tiny wooden ballet dancer spinning around but then they were lit on fire but they continue to dance, Okuyasu could feel himself getting dizzy like he was losing balance.

Then he heard what sounded like a very high pitch sound then a thundering sound boom that made him feel like he almost blow his eardrums out! And then the screeching of a cicada, Okuyasu wasn't sure what to make of all this noise.

And then he saw what looks to be a human size chess piece, the queen to be exact. But what shocked him was the queen chess piece was dress up like… Sonia?

But then got serious as Okuyasu felt himself falling apart and look to see his arm falling piece into cubes all over the floor and merged with it, he then here what said like a baby's cry and then saw the Arrow being sneaked but a shadowy hand and the crying turn into a sinister laugh as Okuyasu try to stop the mystery figure but he was in pieces merged with the floor.

When the vision was over he panted heavily as that was his most intense one ever had, and that was saying something.

Okuyasu: Something big and bad is coming, and if my history with these vision is correct, it's real trouble. He said seriously.

He was trying to make sense of his vision, he now that when some big trouble was to happen when he had a vision.

Okuyasu: It be helpful if the visions told me were to go and what or who was in danger instead shoving my thoughts in a black void and show some random shit. He sighed.

He then moved quickly to make sure everyone was safe, he didn't see a movement in the sand before it was too late, his left foot was severed from his leg, he fell face into the sand and wheezed in pain he looked to see what happened and saw his foot was missing, he was shocked at this.

Okuyasu: What the hell!? What happened to my foot!? He said in shock.

" **Hehehehe, that only the beginning your suffering.** " Said a few but when Okuyasu looked around he did see anything..

Okuyasu: Who that? Show yourself you fucker! He shouted.

" **Hehehehehehehehe, just your tortuer and executioner!** " they laughed.

And then Okuyasu right eye was removed, he caught in his palm and saw it was a cube and was still working as he could see himself. He kept his cool and look for anything that was out of the ordinary even the sand, but got nothing.

Okuyasu: _Keep calm, just look for the bastard._ He thought.

He keep looking and had his Stand ready to strike anything, he heard a shift in the sand not to far from the right and striked, but miss as he only got sand but then his throat was next as he clenched his it, gasping.

He couldn't breath and look for anything, he could find anything and kept looking more frantically.

Okuyasu: _Dammit, where are they!? I need to finish off before I run out of air and black out!_ He thought in frustration.

He heard the shifting sound again and flick something at it but it missed, his throat was hit again as he gasped harder and his vision got blurry. He then fall face first in the sand with a glazed look on his face.

" **Hehehehehehehehe, all to easy! You end has come! It all over!** " The voice cheered.

And they revealed themselves to be a Stand that was short but blue and had baby sharp teeth and yellow eyes, he appeared and swarm of cubes.

" **Your only black out, so you're probably still alive. But I can mix your body with sand and have the ocean wash you away piece by piece!** " The Stand said in glee.

He laughed, but he didn't see what happened. As he was hit in the back but right hand swing taking a chunk of the things back leaving a hole making him scream in pain. He looked and saw Okuyasu had used his right hand to try and erase him but miss his neck by a few inches. When he wonders how this was possible, he looked and saw the thing he flicked was his own eye!

Okuyasu was still gasping, but at the last second before he look the second piece of his throat he used his left hand to block the attack and he used his Stand to gently squeezes his lungs to keep the air going but it wasting to going to last long.

" **GRRRRRRRR! Your should have died! I'll just fixed that removing your head!** " It growled and charged at him.

Okuyasu added space making sand flying and him into the air, and then teleport behind it as he fall he slammed his foot into it head with a powerful kick, making it stagger.

But even with all that he was still looking air. But he was still running out of air and his vision was getting blurry for real this time. He then felt his right arm fall off along with another piece of his throat as he wasn't fast enough to block.

Okuyasu: Sh-Shit…my lungs…I…can't…breath. He said slowly blacking out.

The Stand got back up as its saw Okuyasu was on the sandy ground wheezing for air with a glazed look in his eyes, it smirked and getting ready to finish off. But before he could get anywhere need him he was side blind by a kick to the face and the power behind it was so strong he hit the water, and when it got up it revealed to be Akane.

Akane: You won't be touching him any farther. She growled.

Okuyasu could barely see it was all blurry and his vision was going dark, he felt his head resting one someone's lap, it was Mikan. She was panicking a bit, after hearing a booming sound she rushed over with Akane. She said the damage done to his throat, right arm and left leg and wasn't sure how to fix it.

She shook her hard, and focused using her Stand to grab Okuyasu's arm first and reattach it. It worked, next was his leg and she did will. What the ability that this Stand had wasn't different from limbs being cut off. She saw Okuyasu's eye in the sand placed it back inside the hole and reattached it, his throat was last and she saw one of the pieces of it in his hand and put it back in place, and then look for the other one somewhere in the sand.

With Akane, she was angry at the Stand for hurting Okuyasu so she didn't hold back her punches and was beating it down. She was faster than the Stand and made sure it didn't touch her. She punched across the face and then slam her fist into its gut and them slam both fist into the back of it head making it fall into the sand.

" _ **Sh-Shit! This one to strong!**_ " It thought in pain.

Her attack power was raising with each hit she landed, she dodge and incoming fist and counter with a fast jab across the face. It growled and turn into cubes and flew around her and into the sand disappearing. It didn't need to fight her on equal terms, it just needed to beat her and finish off Okuyasu!

She didn't move a muscle as she looked around and focused her hearing for anything, she couldn't smell a Stand see her ear were the next best thing. It was quiet, she had her eyes close to feel more focus.

And when she heard a shift in the sand, she quickly reacted and threw a powerful punch hitting her mark! Okuyasu wasn't the only training, Akane didn't want to be left behind by the punk so she tried herself as well and hone her own senses and body.

The Stand cried in pain as she it the hole of his back that was still sore, it to her with a hated glare. She did a jester to bring it out, and that anger it more as it charged at her and turn into cubes and move behind her and was aim for her neck.

" _ **Your dead you big-chested bitch! I'll make you fall apart and have you wash away!**_ " It thought with a hated grin.

But Akane move out the way of the punch and slam the back of her fist across he face to hard and fast that there was a crunch sound on impact. She wasn't sure if Stands had bone if it did or didn't was little of importance.

As the Stand scream in pain as it own jaw was broken, the left side of it cheek was cracked for the blow.

Akane: Half-ass tricks like that, aren't going to take me out. Do you really think I'm some weak-ass little girl? She asked with fury in her eyes.

Okuyasu rubbed off a bit on Akane, in fact he rubbed off on everyone. But mostly his foul-mouthing and hot-temper rubbed off on Akane. The Stand flinch a bit in fear from the look in her eyes, she had no room for mercy nor was she going to be a damsel in distress.

Akane: _This time around, I'll protect you Okuyasu._ She thought firmly.

Mikan finally found the last piece of his throat and putting in place and made his throat hold again, and just in time because at the moment Okuyasu had black out. She waited for him to awake and was worried about being too late. She listens to his heart-beat it was slower and softer, she was wondering about doing CPR and blushes at touching lips after early, she does the other version and presses her hands against his chest and pump it hoping she not too late.

Mikan: _Please Okuyasu… came back to us. Please you can't die! Not before I… before I… before I you how I feel about you!_ She mentally pleaded.

She continue and was hoping, Akane continue her assault against the Stand and had the same thought.

Akane: _You better not have died from this weak little dipshit attack Okuyasu! Not before you learn about my feelings!_ She thought in frustrated and anger.

Mikan continue to press against his chest, she wishes she was stronger then maybe this would have better effect. But she wasn't going to give up, she wanted to be more use to Okuyasu, so she is going to save him!

Mikan/Akane: _Okuyasu, your not aloud to die! Not even after tell you what being around you does to me and my heart!_ They both thought at the same time.

Akane threw another punch and pushing it back, no matter what the Stand did Akane counter it perfectly! If it hid she listen for it and attack, if it tried to sneak around in a blind spot she beat it without mercy, even a frontal assault did nothing but ask for her to hit it!

It was covered in dents all over, it fixed it jaw but it still had the crack on its face. This was pissing it off! It rushed her and throw predictable and sluggish punches that Akane avoided and grab it and toss it into the water with great force.

Akane: It over, you lost. All your attack and movement are too easy to read, and your range is clear to me. I'm going to make sure you stay in pieces when I'm done beating the shit out of you, for what you did to Okuyasu. She growled and cracked her knuckles.

" **Da-Damn it! Ho-How dare you!? Your gonna regret ever messing with me!** " It shouted in rage.

It rushed her and throw another punch, but she dodge with ease. But as she was about to counter but it grow in size being taller and it's arms getting longer, it did a hand chop the slash Akane's left shoulder, it would have gotten more but she dodge at the last second.

Akane: The hell? It grew! How's that possible? She asked herself.

" **Hehehehehehehehehe, now it's time to punish you for the torment you put me through.** " it said with a more mature voice it.

The Stand was more tall and lanky, and it was indeed stronger. She rush to attack it but it dodge with little effort, it got a boost in speed, power, and range. It hit her right arm taking it off, she gritted her teeth in pain and back away. She flexed her arms muscle to stop any bleeding, and look at the Stand in anger.

" **First I'll pay you back for what you did to my jaw. And then I'll make you suffer my killing that punk slowly and painfully.** " It said darkly.

Akane: Don't you dare even think of laying a finger on him! She shouted in rage.

The two rush each other and using her speed and flexible, Akane got the first hit in getting it across the face but the Stand hit her in the left leg taking away her mobility.

" **Your done for, once I remove your other limb I make sure you watch as I take care of the other girl and that punk.** "

Akane: Your not touching them on my watch! She shouted.

She tried to attack but miss as the Stand dodge and just laugh, and smirk darkly as he got a different idea.

" **If that's the case, I how about I just finish you off.** " It smirked.

Akane just glared as it raised it hand and looked like it was going to chop off her head.

" **Farewell.** " It said still smirking.

Mikan: Akane! She said in concerned.

It laugh at it was about to hit her, but it saw a shadow with an intense aura of rage looming over then and once to turn to face it, got punched in the face sending flying across the sand. The person who did it was Okuyasu good as new as he glared at the Stand.

Okuyasu: The only one who's going to be saying "farewell" is me, after I scrape away everlast piece of you. He growled.

He used a **Shockwave Punch** to attack and thank to all his training, he was finally able to used properly, he was close to mastering. He turned to face the two girls with a softer look on his face making them blush a bit.

Okuyasu: Thanks for the save, I'll make sure to repay you two back by beating the shit out this things. He said firmly.

He then turns to his foes as they get up, Mikan tented to Akane injured and heal her up quick, Akane gets up and joins Okuyasu at his side. He turns to her as he was going to protest but she counters and face him first.

Akane: Were going to beat the shit out of this guy, together. I'm done letting you protect everyone, I'm gonna protect you this time! She shouted firmly.

Okuyasu was against it but the look in her eyes said that she wasn't going to give me a choice, he sighed and then smirks at her.

Okuyasu: Fine, I hope you do fall behind. Because we're going to be clearing this trash off the beach. He said firmly still smirking.

Akane: Hell ya! I'm getting fire up now, let beat this bastard into the ground! She shouted firmly.

Mikan was more or less subport, and would fix any injures the two suffers, she wasn't a strong enough to be a fighter but she could make sure the two who were stayed in good shape.

Mikan: I'll back you two up! She shouted feeling more confident.

Okuyasu and Akane rush the Stand, it was now pissed and turn into cubes and flew into the sand hiding. Okuyasu wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice, he wasted no time using The Hand: I Shall Unleash! And added space to the sand making a booming sound pushing it back Akane heard it retreat to dodge the attack and quickly bit a slamming jump kick on the back of its neck.

It tried to hit her but she was pulled to safety by Okuyasu, who grabbed her and teleported above the thing and was going to hit it with a **Shockwave Punch**. It barely dodge it as the force push it back but Akane made sure to land a blow as she did a straightforward punch to it face. It tried to attack her but Akane dodge with amazing speed and counter with a karate chop to the neck, she wasn't smart but in terms of fighting and good battle instincts, she was a fast learner.

She adapted quickly to the Stand's new states, and plus the blows she landed increase her power so she stronger than she was before. Okuyasu was amazed by this, he figured it was natural skills even if he was Stand User longer than her and gotten stronger, she still was an Ultimate.

Okuyasu: When I think about, you're truly are amazing Akane. He said to himself.

Akane dodge another punch and spin kicked the Stand across the face on the same spot she hit early, making the Stand cry out in agony. Okuyasu teleported forward and hits it with a **Shockwave Punch** to the chin. Making it fly in the air which it turns into cubes and flew behind them toward Mikan and make her it's hostage.

" **I don't need to play fair! I just need to kill you all! So I'll use any methods that can work in my favor!** " It shouted

That plan failed as it was hit by her Stand, the blow wasn't that painful in fact it felt more powerful than ever!

" **Hahahahahahahahaha! Dumb bitch, you call then and attack!? What kind of attack makes your opponent stronger!?** " It laughed.

But it didn't have time to focus as he saw Okuyasu and Akane were about to hit, with ease he dodge the attacks and threw a punch aim at their necks, but to his shock his attack went right through them.

" **Wh-What!? Ho-How's this possible!?** " It asked.

It saw that there was some look like it, and even worse Okuyasu and Akane was getting ready to attack. It then realizes that it was hit with some much energy that his senses were overwhelmed.

Both deliver power punches Okuyasu hit the crack on its face with a **Shockwave Punch** and Akane hitting it in the gut, the pain was slow and painful. The pain was too much, as it was sent flying across the sandy ground screaming in agony from the overwhelming pain it was suffering, but it was over yet. Before it could even recover Okuyasu erase the space and pull it in close and he and Akane gave it more pain by hitting it with a barrage of fast punches.

Mikan: I wasn't sure how my Stand would be able to work in combat, because it uses life energy to heal, but if I did the same to your own but increase it, your sense would go berserk. She said calmly surprising the two.

The two then finish the barrage with one finally punch to the face making fly into sandy ground creating a crater and a big sand cloud. When the sand cloud cleared the Stand was covered in dents and a few cracks, the one on its was bigger and had a fist-shape dent.

Okuyasu: It's over, now before I scrape every last trace of you. Who the hell sent you? Wasn't your User? Then where are they? He asked with a growl.

" **Yo-You th-think this is ov-over? Th-That tell you anything!?** " It asked with rage.

Okuyasu: Whether you tell me or not, doesn't change the fact that I'm going to erase you. He sneered.

It just growled it could tell that Okuyasu was serious with his threat. His eye and tone we're all the proof it needed. He was getting his right head ready to do so, which both enraged and terrified the Stand.

" **I won't be going out like this! I refuse to die like this!** " It shouted.

And blast punch the sand with enough force to create a sand cloud, he quickly swung his right hand before he lost sight of it, he cut right through the cloud but the Stand was gone, he turned and saw it in a swarm cubes flying off… and with the Stand Arrow no less!

He checks his pocket and saw that it tore a hole in it and stole the Arrow, he did get it's legs but it fled before he could get the rest of it.

Okuyasu: Fuck! He cursed.

* * *

Okuyasu, Mikan, and Akane look for the Stand, Okuyasu teleported holding the girls to save time.

Okuyasu: Where the fuck did that little sht run off to? He growled.

This was bad, a rogue automatic Stand was on the loss and if any non-Stand User ran into it that was it, thankful it was in a very bad conduction so if it ran into one of the other Stand, hopefully Peko or Mahiru then it would be taken care of.

He was doing another move he learned, Jotaro told him about how he did it he called it **Aerial Movement** by using his Stand's legs he was able to almost fly, by mixing in his teleporting, he was able to move across the air with ease. But he hasn't perfected this move yet, so he landed near the restaurant, he put down Mikan and Akane.

Okuyasu: Let's split up to find that little shit, it can have got that far with the current state it's in now. He said firmly.

Mikan: W-Would it b-be better for us t-to stick together? She asked.

Okuyasu: Normally yes, but we need to find it and finish it off. It probably hiding somewhere sense I took it's legs. He sighed.

Akane: We'll find it! Mikan, you should stick with me because your not much of a fighter. She said firmly.

Mikan: R-Right. She agreed.

They split up with Okuyasu going on his own and Mikan and Akane stick together. He may not have insane smelling or hearing skills, but he wasn't the helpless. He bet it was pissed as hell and was probably holding a grudge against him, all needed to do was look for the sense of bloodlust and he have his target.

Elsewhere, the Stand was blending in with the ground and cursing Okuyasu and his friends, it lost its legs and now couldn't get anywhere fast, the power gap between them was far greater than it thought!

" **Damn that shithead bastard! Damn those bitches! Damn them all!** " It cursed.

It was in so much rage for how things went, this was supposed to be a simple job! But things gone down hell far too fast.

" **I make them pay, I'll make sure of that!** " It growled.

And then look to the Arrow and was trying to figure out a plan for how it could use this in its favor.

Hiyoko: Damn them! She said in anger.

The Stand look from his hiding place and so Hiyoko, who look very upset and angry.

Hiyoko: Stupid Ibuki! How dare she call me a kid! I'm more mature than anyone else here! What do I care what there doing for the musclehead idiot! She said in anger.

Earlier Ibuki teased Hiyoko for being a kid, because she was still going through with her plan and Hiyoko is the size of one and acting like one. Hiyoko was angry by that and stormed off after that.

Hiyoko: If anyone the kid here its here! She practically has the mind of one! She shouted.

The Stand could sense the anger of here, and then it got a wicked idea on how to handle Okuyasu and the other two, and Hiyoko was the key.

" **Hehehehehehehe, time for change.** " It laughed.

So it grab the Arrow and rush at Hiyoko, before she could see or said anything, she was stabbed.

* * *

Okuyasu was still looking around, but he thought back to his vision. He wasn't sure what the rest met, or why he even had them in the first place. It seems it all started when Monokuma showed up here, there was also his memory how he lost it in the first place? And what his history with everyone else? There's also World Ender and the traitor, he was serious about what he said to Chiaki if the traitor showed themselves. But could he handle it if it was one of his friends?

Most point the finger at Nagito but Okuyasu wasn't so sure, Nagito was a lunatic and tried to start the killing game, but to Okuyasu in someway it would go against his beliefs. He thought everyone here better them him, even Okuyasu who wasn't really an Ultimate, he sided with hope. It was almost like Nagito was on Okuyasu's side, which made the punk dread a bit at the thought.

Okuyasu: This whole shit is like a can of worms. He sighed.

He then dodge an incoming rob he saw coming with ease and look to see who through and it was the Stand smirking at him.

Okuyasu: You must be more stupid then I thought, showing yourself in your current stated. Because it sure isn't bally because you don't have any. He said seriously.

" **Tough shit coming from a dead man.** " It laughed.

Okuyasu: The only dead one here is you. He sneered.

He ready his right hand and rush the Stand was going to hit it but then he felt a strange feeling came over him and he felt dizzy and fall to his knees. He was seeing triple vision and his body felt off balance.

Okuyasu: _Wh-What the hell!? My… my body!_ He thought in shock.

" **Hehehehehe, what the matter feeling a bit tipsy?** " It laughed.

Okuyasu: _Wha-What… is this? What is my body… so feeling like this? My strength… I can barely move probably._ He thought as he gritted his teeth.

He tried to get to his feet but they trip making to his knees, could even see straight everything was off, he couldn't see clearly. His whole body was off beat, it was like everything was moving at a complete different paces from before.

" **Now it's time to finish you.** " It shouted.

So it felt the same feeling and was on the ground confused and frustrated.

" **Wh-What me too!? How this possible!? I'm the one who created you, your not supposed to affect me too! AAAAAAAAH your made the pain worse!** " It yell at something or someone.

Okuyasu felt hot and cold at the same time, he wasn't sure what this was but he forced his body on to its feet, and all of a sudden he had more strength and power than he did before and not expect this he trip and fall on his butt. He sighed and tried again and was successful, but this did make sense.

Okuyasu: What the fuck did you do? What was this feeling that came over me? He snarled.

The Stand did talk Okuyasu saw he no longer had the Arrow either, and what he said before made him dread the worse.

Okuyasu: What did you do? He asked again with a dark look on his face.

" **I-It does matter…. So everyone on this island… will suffer the same fate.** " It growled.

And before Okuyasu could attack he felt weak again and took a knee, the Stand retreat again making Okuyasu growl in frustration.

Okuyasu: What the hell is going on now? He asked himself.

He keep move but just barely, he one moment he was better then even the next he felt like a beaten street dog on its last legs. This was overwhelming, was this some kind of Stand? Was it another member of the **Judges of Despair**?

He looked and saw not far from him was a… tiny ballerina? He looked closer and saw it was a wooden one, but it was a bright yellow and green tutu with dark orange spot and at the end of the tutu was bright orange ribbon strains, it had a bright yellow aura around it.

Okuyasu: What the hell? Is that a Stand? He asked in confusion.

It started dancing as it dance it wasn't like ballet more closer to a kimono dancer, and as it danced the ribbons glowed brighter and brighter than the dancer spun and ember came off touching everything and what he saw shocked him, when the embers touched the grass some wilted and dead would others grow higher and stronger.

Okuyasu: The hell? What with this thing? He asked.

And when he tried to get closer he felt weaker and he fell to is knees and then another moment he was well.

Okuyasu: Is this the ability of this Stand? He asked himself.

The Stand dance away it was pretty fast, he tried to catch it with **The Hand** but it was faster than **The Hand**.

Okuyasu: I need to find the User of this Stand, and fasted.

With Akane and Mikan they didn't have anymore luck then Okuyasu this Stand could hide anywhere even with Akane's good hearing she couldn't find it. They saw nothing out of place which made them all the more worry, Mikan more than Akane, she was more frustrated for the Stand bailing after all that big talk.

They kept for sometime but then they felt off balance and fell, Akane as on her knees while Mikan almost passed out, both we're confused on what was happening to them. Akane look and saw three more of the dancer Stands.

Akane: Is this the work of those things? She asked herself.

Mikan: Akane, look. She said weakly.

She looked and saw Hiyoko, she looked a freak out and wasn't sure what was going. She had the Stand Arrow and she was surrounded by five more of the dancer Stands, she was covered a bright yellow aura. Akane and Mikan tried to get to her but they couldn't move fast enough. She heard something and freak out and run this case the Stand dancer faster and for the two to grow even more weaker, at this point Hiyoko was out of sight.

Akane: Mikan… we need… to stop her. She groaned trying to move.

Mikan: I… wish… I could…. But my body… feel so weak. She groan.

Akane: Damn… how did Hiyoko… become a Stand User?

Both keep trying to over until they felt better, but they lost track of Hiyoko and decided to look for Okuyasu, and hoped he had better luck with his search. Which said punk, he thought that he was going to vomit at any moment from the back and forth feeling weak from strong.

He saw Mikan and Akane from a distance and they were doing no better than him, in fact the moment he was within arms reach of Mikan, she falls into his arms as which makes him fluster and Akane a pit jealous.

Okuyasu: What happened? Are you two okay? He asked concerned.

Akane: Just a bit weak… you'll never believe what happened.

Okuyasu: What is it, are you feeling this weird feeling to?

Akane: Yeah! These little ballet dancers come out of nowhere! Then, me and Mikan all weak. She stated.

Okuyasu: There more of them? So it really wasn't just me.

Akane: What! You too!?

Okuyasu: Yeah, but I ran into just one.

Akane: We ran into three.

Okuyasu: That makes things more difficult.

Mikan: N-Not only that… but the User is Hiyoko.

Akane: Yeah! And she has the Stand Arrow!

Okuyasu: Now that a problem that we need to fix before it too late. He said seriously.

And to prove his point they hear what sounded like crumbling, when they looked they saw some of the rock breaking into sand.

Okuyasu: We really need to find Hiyoko, and fast. He stated.

And so the three search for Hiyoko, with the constant shift in balance of everything it was to risky using **Aerial Movement** so they had Akane track her with her sense of smell. But thanks to the shift of balance it mad tracking just as difficult, her senses would goo from highen to dull in a moment. Okuyasu would have thought teleporting but that could be risky itself, he could be unable to dod at all or he did and pull everything all at him at onces, same for adding space.

The were on spare time as the Hiyoko's Stand ability worsen, the whole island was starting to become affected. They saw in the grass, ground, water, even the air was getting off balance and that was a bad sign.

Okuyasu: It's clear to me that Hiyoko has no idea on how to control her new Stand powers, this ability is far stronger than she can handle. He said seriously.

If they didn't find Hiyoko soon, what the Stand said about the whole island suffering would going to become true.

* * *

After sometime the three were able to pin down Hiyoko location, she was at the Beach House and it looked like she sealed herself inside. But it was surrounded by all ten ballerina dancer which ibt it hard to get to her, they circle around the thing and it was shifting to fast for anyone to do things or even get close!

Okuyasu: Dammit, Hiyoko! You need to let us through! If you don't than, the whole island is endangered! He told her but his words didn't seem to reach her.

Akane: What do we do? How do we get her out of there? She asked.

Okuyasu: None of us have the power to get close to her and even if we did I doubt she listens to us. He frowned.

Mikan: Ma-Maybe Mahiru co-cou-could help, Hiyoko favor ab-above everyone else.

Okuyasu: Yeah and Mahiru's Stand have the power to change this as well.

Akane: One of us is going to have to get her.

" **It's too bad that you won't be able to stop it, once your all dead!** " Said the Stand as it revealed itself as it tried to do a sneak attack.

Okuyasu wasted no time counter attacking it, having **The Hand** slam it fist into the Stand gut and then stomp on it neck adding pressure.

Okuyasu: Akane! Go get Mahiru, your the fastest one here! Mikan and I will keep this shit stain busy! He shouted.

Akane: Right!

" **No-Not so fast!** " It said and severed Okuyasu legs and chase after Akane.

Mikan had her Stand maked the automatic Stand senses got berserk then Okuyasu slammed his elbow in the back of the Stand head.

Okuyasu: Not so fast yourself!

Akane was out of sight and the Stand was in intense pain. But the shift came over made the Mikan and Okuyasu weaker, she did her best to heal his leg. It worked but the Stand wasn't going to good easy.

Okuyasu had to dodge the it attack as best as he could thanks the balance shift he was having trouble even with the state the Stand was in.

Fate was always a strange thing, some knew had it worked. One moment it was your ally next it was your enemy. So what happened was what was unknown to Okuyasu himself as he still couldn't figure out.

Because it was such a nice day Sonia and Ibuki chose to go for a walk and somehow ended up at the beach house. They have been working hard on there plan and after Mikan and Akane disappeared after dropping off the bag but then everyone was getting dizzy so they thought it would be good to take a break. But never thought they see what was happening before, while as best as they could with not being Stand User.

They saw Okuyasu fighting something, with Mikan supporting him as best as she could, they look to be under the same feeling as well.

Okuyasu was going beating down the Stand was going to finish it by throwing a **Shockwave Punch** but his left arm felt weak for a moment, and that gave the stand the chance to get out of the way.

It tried to attack him from below aiming for his legs but it arms froze for a moment of weakness which gave Okuyasu the chance to kick it in the face but the power wasn't as powerful as it could be. Mikan saw Ibuki and Sonia, and she was now greatly concerned what could happen if they got caught in the battle.

The fight continues as Okuyasu tried to pin down the Stand and finish it off but he's having a harder time and time is running out, the shift become stronger and more frequent and then everything was suffering now, Okuyasu took a knee while also catching Mikan who pass out.

Okuyasu: Damn… I'm not sure… how much longer… this island can last. He groaned.

Ibuki had to grab Sonia as both felt weak as well, even the Stand was having trouble moving even in cubes form.

Okuyasu: We don't have time… to wait for Mahiru. He grunted.

He got to his feet and made his way slowly to the beach house and he could he feel being through off balance, he felt him freezing cold and boil hot at the same time and the air different was not helping his body was weakened and strengthened at the same time he couldn't even see straight at all.

Ibuki: What's… Okuyasu doing?

He could feel with every step he took, his body, mind, and senses grow more out of control. But he was almost there he was so close, but just needed to open the door.

Okuyasu: Al-Almost… there… just… need… to. But he blacked out.

" **Hehehe… soon… everyone… will… meet… their… end.** " it laughed weakly

Ibuki: Okuyasu! She said in worry.

Sonia: I-Ibuki we need… to help. She said weakly.

Ibuki wasn't what to do, this remind her of the the she and Kazuichi barely escaped. She thought he was pretty cool back there, she wanted to be just like that. She couldn't be much help back when Okuyasu sacrifice himself to save Akane or when they were under the **Despair Disease** , she didn't have freakly insane power, or inhuman skill. She was just Ibuki.

But even if that's the case, she wasn't going to abandon him!

She picked up Sonia and they move toward Okuyasu, it was difficult. And they were faring no better.

Ibuki and Sonia fell to their knees panting, Ibuki keep moving crawl through Okuyasu, she was going to save him! She wanted to be able to put her life on the line like everyone else for the sake of her friends!

Ibuki: I… going to… help you… Okuyasu. She panted.

She was determined to save Okuyasu, she will herself to keep moving even if she was going to black out. Hiyoko was in her own world and was scared out of mind so she didn't see the Arrow glow and move out her grip and through the door. It pass Okuyasu and hit Ibuki right in her neck she then fell to the ground, Sonia panics and move toward Ibuki as fast as she could to remove the Arrow, she successful and wait for Ibuki to regain consciousness and hope she was alright.

It took some time but Ibuki woke up and gasp for air in shock, she rubs her head and for a moment was confused. She then heard a high pitched buzzing and look around for the source of the sound.

Ibuki: Sonia do you hear that? She asked confused.

Sonia: Hear what Ibuki? I do hear anything. She said confused.

Ibuki was more confused unless, she slowly and saw behind her was a femine figure, their body was neon yellow and look to e crouching it was surrounded by a neon green and blu aura and so was Ibuki, on their back look to be two sets insect like wings like a dragonflies and dark neon dark blue shell like a lady bugs. It had neon green antenna and it face had two sets of three red dot going in a vertical line, which look to be its eyes, it's kneecaps and elbows where neon green and it shoulder were neon blue. On the back of its hands were darker neon yellow bulbs with six holes around it, on it wrist and ankles were neon green line going around it, it's fingers were neon light green, there were no toes on it feet, and it chest avoid it bust was a neon dark blue circle with six hole on it.

It look at Ibuki was the same confused, she tilted her head to the side and it mirror her movement, even though it couldn't make any facial exception Ibuki could tell it was curious. She realized at that moment what had happened.

Ibuki: Ibuke has her own Stand! She shouted.

Sonia: R-Really?

Ibuki: Really! Ibuki has a Stand! She shouted louder.

Sonia was shocked at this, then again Ibuki was strike by the Arrow so she must have gain a Stand.

Ibuki shook her head, there was no time for excitement, she needed to help Okuyasu!

Ibuki: Go help Okuyasu! She commanded her Stand.

It look at the punk, and understood that it crawl to him and put it hands to his ears and let out a soothe sound at was very calming, Okuyasu look more at peace, but then let out a booming sound that made him shot up in pain and surprise.

Okuyasu: What the Fuck! He shouted in pain.

Ibuki: Okkie! Look Ibuki has her own Stand! She said point at her Stand.

Okuyasu: The shit? Wait, if I up what about- Get down! He said as he realizes something.

The other Stand was buying it time to attack, so move Ibuki and Sonia getting out of the way. He pulls Mikan toward him as well to get away from the Stand.

" **This isn't… over… I'll make you suffer… yet.** " It growled at him.

Okuyasu: This is getting tiresome, once I'm better I'll end you for sure. He growled.

Ibuki: Let me help! Ibuki can help you! She told him.

Okuyasu: You just became a Stand User, do you even has control over your Stand? He asked her. _The last thing we need is another rogue Stand ability._ He thought seriously.

Ibuki: Ibuki can control her Stand just fine, want! Take out the evil-looking one! She shouted firmly.

It looked at the enemy Stand then at Ibuki and nodded, the bulb on is hands started to suck in air, Okuyasu was confused for what it was doing, and watched. It then fire off some clear looking bullet of some kind pierce the Stand chest making it scream in pain.

Okuyasu: Were those bullets? I could barely tell what it was?

Ibuki: See! Ibuki can help!

Okuyasu: Fine keep that thing busy… I need to end this now… before it's too late. He said firmly.

He got back to his feet and force himself where, this was getting out of hand now, the air was getting worse as it was getting too hot and cold to breath, and it looks like more sand on the beach then before, this had to end.

Okuyasu made it to the door and with all his strength that was getting scramble he tried to force the door open, but he couldn't handle the balance shifting for any longer as more ember hit him and making dizzy.

Okuyasu: Hiyoko! You Need to let me in, I can help you! He shouted but his words still didn't reach her. _Sh-Shit… I can't get to her!_ He mentally cursed.

What was worse the Stand hid in the sand, Ibuki panic and had her Stand look for it. The Stand let it's wings out and release an echoing sound wave for search for anything, it was like a sound radar, and once the Stand surface behind Ibuki trying to finish her and fast then it could react slam the back of it fist in it face releasing a shock of sound knocking it back into the ground.

Okuyasu reach group with Ibuki and saw how her Ibuki worked, what was more surprising was how it wasn't affected by the Hiyoko's ability same for ibuki and Sonia even Mikan who started to regain consciousness. Even he was feeling better by just being close to Ibuki and her stand, which gave him an idea.

Okuyasu: _Ibuki's Stand seems to be able to control sound. Could Ibuki's Stand be sensing the changes in the air, and is protecting Ibuki by creating some kind of counter._ He thought and was surprised by how he was able to get that.

He's guess being around Byakuya for so long was starting to have some of him rub off on the punk.

Okuyasu: Ibuki I have an idea, it may be a shitty one but lets try it.

Ibuki: Ibuki with try out any idea! Even shitty one! She said with a thumbs up.

Okuyasu: Right, can you have your Stand do something about those dancers surrounding the Beach House? He asked.

Ibuki: Ibuki can try!

She commanded her Stand to do so and it did, it got on four legs and with his wings release a strong high-pitched sound waves that reach the Beach House and Hiyoko's Stand, their dancing started growing weaker and slower the shift was also weaken as well.

Okuyasu: Just a little more and I can get to her. He said with hope.

But the embers start a fire the circle the house blocking out the sound, and releasing a stronger heatwave that shift the balance even more, which made Ibuki's counter weaker and shorter range. The firewall made from Hiyoko Stand was not normal fire it didn't burn anything, Okuyasu was now able to get the meaning of Hiyoko ability.

Okuyasu: Shit it's not enough. But I figure out of Hiyoko Stand works.

Mikan: H-How? She said now awake.

Ibuki: What!? Hiyoko! This is here Stand!? She asked in shock.

Okuyasu: Yeah, but she has not control over it. If we can't subdue her soon, this whole island will soon have a change that no one wants. He stated.

Sonia: Oh my.

Okuyasu: Those dancers are her Stand, their fast then **The Hand** , but I'm not sure about their destructive power. Whatever the case the true threat is their dancing, when they dance they create embers that seems to be able to to overthrow the balance of everything and it shift from strongest to weakest at random moments, there wrong it very far as well and with time it spreads. But I think that because she can't control. He stated firmly.

Mikan: I-If that th-the case… how do w-we stop this… and s-save Hiyoko? She asked in worry.

Okuyasu: Ibuki's Stand is able to somehow sense this shift, and counter with some kind of soundwave to protect er and everyone near her. I figure that we could use this to get to Hiyoko about it seems that this is going to e hurter then I thought He informed.

Mikan: What about Mahiru, Akane is getting here now. Shouldn't we wait for them?

Okuyasu: After this much time has past, it would seem that either Akane was knocked out by the intense shift or her and Mahiru are having trouble with the shift. He stated with a grim look.

Iubki: What do we do now then!? We need to save Hiyoko and the island!

Okuyasu: We have our counter, what more could we need? Are we missing one more thing. He said to himself.

He then remembered his vision, it was warning of an enemy Stand, then Hiyoko Stand? And now Ibuki's, the last one was, he turns to Sonia. He wasn't sure if he was going to like were he was going with this but at this point, he didn't have a choice.

Okuyasu: Sonia I think, your the last thing we need. He informed the princess.

Sonia: M-Me? She asked unsure.

Okuyasu: Now I'm not going to make you do this, I could be wrong. But if we're going to end this and save everyone I at least need to try, will you help me try? He asked herself seriously.

Sonia was quiet for a bit, she was never used to someone asking her something. Much let to be asked such a request, but she wanted to help her friends and be of use for once!

Sonia: I accept, I'll let you the power of Sonia Nevermind! She stated with a pose and smile.

Okuyasu could help but smile, and then grab the Arrow. He made to be quick and just jam it in her throat with a for moment and pull it out, Mikan quickly healed her and they waited a moment to see what would happen. Sonia gasp for air and look around in confusion, then remember what happened and look to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: It worked, all you need to do it will your Stand out. He informed.

Sonia: Ho-How do I do that? She asked a bit confused.

Okuyasu: Your just need to focus, trying closing your eye and clear your mind, and call out your Stand to either protect or attack. He told her.

Sonia wasn't sure if it was going to be that easy, she didn't even feel that different. She did as Okuyasu advice and clear her thoughts and focus, she got nothing at first so she focus harder to will her Stand out.

Okuyasu: Tried to focus on what your trying to do Sonia, once you do that it will reveal itself. He told her.

She tries that and focus on what she wants to do, it was very simple.

Sonia: _I want to save Hiyoko, from herself!_ She thought firmly.

So a white aura surrounded itself around her, it soon grow and then it took a form. It was femine as well just more… mature, it skin was black and it eyes were bright orange eyes and plump red lips, it had a gold and silver crown on it had with a crimson gem in the middle of it, it was wearing a long black and white dress with dark crimson and bright orange, it hands were pure white, it wears scarlet glass shoes, it was covered in a white aura.

Okuyasu: Shit, even your Stand look like royalty. He said impressed

Sonia: What now?

Okuyasu: Try and see what you can do.

Sonia look at the Beach House and then to her friend, she then focus her energy.

Sonia: Please, let us save Hiyoko… and everyone else! So stop this chaos! She commanded.

The gem on the crown of Sonia's Stand glow and with a single wave of it's hand the flames open the way to the door and were weaker now. Okuyasu was shocked, he shook his head and turn to Ibuki to finish the job.

Ibuki had her Stand release the counter one more time and the dancer slow down and got weaker and weaker until the balance shift was stop. Okuyasu took this time to rush forward and before anything else could happen.

" **I won't let you! This is the end of you, shithead!** " The wounded Stand roared.

Okuyasu: You're the one that about to end, now shut up and disappeared. He said seriously.

And in a moment he scrape every last piece of it away and rip the door off with brute strength along saw Hiyoko in the far counter of the room shaking.

Okuyasu: Hiyoko what happened.

She did answer him as she looks to be scared of something, when he got close enough he touch her, but sent her into a frenzy.

Hiyoko: Don't touch me! She shouted.

And all ten ballerina dancers rush Okuyasu and launch on to his body and set him on fire, they didn't burn but he was extremely off balance, but even if that's the case he didn't let that stop and he did the only thing he could do, he push through it and grab her in a tight hug. She freak out more and the flame grow bigger.

Mikan: Okuyasu!

Okuyasu: Okay, it over now. You don't ever need to worry about someone hurting you, because I'll always be here to protect you. He said softly.

She stopped struggling and finally calm down, she then started crying and hugged him back, the flame stopped. She cried for sometime until she passed out, her Stand disappeared which means the crisis is over.

Just as he was carrying her out Akane and Mahiru made it to the beach and saw Okuyasu hold Hiyoko on his back. He gave a very long and pretty much exhausting explanation of what happened, Mahiru was shock that Hiyoko had such a strong Stand ability, and for Ibuki and Sonia role in helping stop before it became out of control.

He told Mahiru that it was best if they seal her Stand up for now, she agreed because it was for both Hiyoko and everyone else's sake. But she took a look at her memory and saw that the enemy Stand stab her with the Arrow and then threaten to take away the lives of those she cares for along with her own life, which sent frightened her and made her Stand run out of control.

Okuyasu was glad he made the Stand suffer before he erased it, he had Mahiru remove the memory of that encounter, Okuyasu wasn't going to dra Hiyoko into this mess with his fight against the **Judges of Despair**. He handed Hiyoko to Mahiru, she thanks him and took Hiyoko to her cottage to rest, Akane and Mikan avoid eye contact with Okuyasu as they left their face slightly red, and the Arrow was back in his hands.

Okuyasu: Good Grief, this has been a long day. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

Ibuki: Yeah, but there one more thing that you need to see! She said with glee.

Okuyasu: And what's that? He asked with a sighed.

Sonia: Just follow us and find out. She said with sparkly eyes.

He followed even though he likes to get some rest, the sun was starting to set. He was curious about what they would call their Stands.

Okuyasu: What are you going to call your Stands.

Ibuki: **Sonic Youth**! Ibuki has a rocking Stand! She shouted.

Sonia: **Long Live The Queen** , it just feel right.

The two brought Okuyasu to the restaurant, what he saw surprised him a bit, he took a step in and what he saw were freshly baked cookies. He wasn't how are why they got there and turn to the two who brought him here, which they gave him a cheeky wide smile.

Okuyasu: Two questions, 1. What the hell? And 2. Are they safe? He asks with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Ibuki: Answer, yes and yes. This was Ibuki's idea!

Sonia: I help, isn't it amazing!

Okuyasu: Yes, but why? He asked confused.

Ibuki: Ibuki just felt like it, she wanted to make something special with everyone that all! She said smiling hiding her true intents.

Okuyasu just shrug and bought too exhausted to dig any deeper. And so everyone else enjoy the cake goods, he saw how Kazuichi was getting all up and jealous of the fact Sonia had Gundam a bag of cookies she baked, Hajimme just reassure him. Peko did the same for Fuyuhiko but the two were more shy, to his surprise Ibuki did the same for Byakuya but was really flustered and shy doing so also her cookie look kind of like a nake woman, he accepted her gift with a small smile and thanked her making her turn red and quickly walked away, he smiles at the hold thing.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turn to see Chiaki, she was holding a small bag as well with the same look on her face but it had a slight blush.

Chiaki: I made these for you, I hope you like them. She said her voice a bit quieter than normal.

Okuyasu: Oh, th-thanks. He accepted.

He open the bag saw they were shaped like game characters, he took a bite of one, his eye widened, the taste of the cookie was very… unique, any normal person would spit it out and wash their mouth with soap, but Okuyasu couldn't reject Chiaki hard work. So he down the whole back and chew them slowly to make sure she said how much he enjoyed it and then swallow.

Okuyasu: It was… great, thanks. He told her holding back a gag.

Chiaki: Really? Then, your welcome. She said with a small smile.

Okuyasu: _Cute._ He thought with a blush.

Chiaki quickly out the way and to talk to someone else with a larger blush on her face, next to get his attention was a Mikan her would face was bright red and she couldn't look him in the eye.

Mikan: H-H-H-He-Here… I-I-I m-ma-ma-made t-the-these… fo-for you. She said stuttering.

Okuyasu took them and saw it was shaped like his face, he then ate one, it was sweet and had a citrus taste to it, he ate the rest.

Okuyasu: Thanks, they were amazing and not bad-looking either. He teased.

Mikan only blush more and walk away, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Okuyasu had stop her, she blushed harder as he stares at her, but then he did something she never expected. He kissed her forehead!

Okuyasu: Now we're even, I'm not good with all this feelings stuff. But I don't need to be a genius to know I like you. He told her.

She widened her eye as steam come out her ear then she passes out, people who saw were shocked and jealous, which was Chiaki, Akane, and Mahiru, Reimi was more shock then jealous.

Ibuki just has a large grin on her face would Sonia had sparkly stare with a wide smile. Mikan was placed in a chair. Okuyasu now felt a bit embarrassed rest now after doing something without thinking, but he was greeted by someone else with is Akane.

Akane: Here, I don't know if it's good or anything. But I ho-hope like. She said look away acting shy now.

Okuyasu took and saw what she made, the cookies felt hard and look between burned and uncooked, but he ate them anyway and surprisingly they still tasted good, they were sweet and had a strong aftertaste, he guessed chocolate.

Okuyasu: It great, I kinda remind of you. It look tough and rough on the outside but it soft and gentle on the inside. He said praising her, making her blush.

She looked at Mikan and pouted a bit, she wasn't going to be left behind so easily. So she look Okuyasu in the eye walk up to him and kissed his right cheek and then left. Okuyasu was stunned for a moment to try and process what just happened as he was blushing. He got back to reality as he coughed a few time to clear the air around him.

The last person was Mahiru, she was blushing both embarrassment and jealous of both Mikan and Akane but also what she was going to do next.

Mahiru: Consider this my way of thanking you, I hope you like it. She said firmly.

Okuyasu saw they were red and they smelled spicy, he tried them and it tasted spicy but sweet at the same time, he enjoys the flavor.

Okuyasu: I love them, their spicy like you but also sweet.

Mahiru: Go-Good, I hope you enjoy it. She said softly.

And quickly but firmly kiss his left cheek and walked off still blushing Okuyasu was again frozen, Mahiru wasn't going to let Mikan or Akane leave her in the dust, Chiaki puff her cheek in envy. She didn't understand but if this was like a game, she wasn't going to lose!

Okuyasu regain his focus and wasn't sure if he could handle another surprised.

Chiaki: Hey, Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Hmm, what's up?

Chiaki: Can you bend down to my level for a sec. She asked.

He did so, which was probably his own doing not seeing what would come next, Chiaki kissed his forehead and left as would. At this point Okuyasu was blushing and decided to call it in for the rest of the day.

Later the night he was resting on the couch of the lounge, Reimi was not to far from him, okuyasu had a lot to process today, and just now as well. She asked him about the name for Hiyoko Stand, he thought the name **Hot Feet** fit pretty well.

Reimi: Your pretty popular, how Okuyasu? She asked.

Okuyasu: I guess, I never guessed I be this much a hit though. He said surprised, even an idiot like him could read what was in front of him.

Reimi: I'm not surprised, I only know you for a few days. And I can tell your a very kind person, everyone here really value you. You even had an effect on them as said smiling.

Okuyasu: Your right, I mean in a way everyone has had and affect on me. I think it's good for me to be around them. He said softly.

Reimi: You think so? That nice. She said softly.

Okuyasu: Yeah, I have a lot to figure out with these feelings. But I'll get it, I was told by my mom to never leave a girl waiting. He said as he thought about his feelings for the girls.

Reimi: You better, girls can be impatient. She said with a teasing smile.

Okuyasu: Hmph, night Reimi. He said and close his eyes and fall asleep.

Reimi just smiled at him and then walk up to him and was close to his face, she softly kissed his nose and had a smile.

Reimi: Night Okuyasu. She said and went to rest.

* * *

Somewhere on one of the other islands, there was the sound of sparks and crackling, in alley with all the TV's a tall figure was leaning against the wall.

?: Okuyasu Nijimura, is time for you to have a shocking taste of payback. They sneered.

And then they strum a guitar and large bolts of electricity crack from it, and laughed.

* * *

Stand: ?

User: ?

States: Unknown.

Ability: Able to shape itself and other living things into whatever it wants. The User is unknown.

* * *

Stand: **Junkyard**

User: Kazuichi Souda

States:

Power: D

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: D

Precision: A

Potential: C

Ability: **Full Scan,** whatever machine base object it's scans it will take apart and make it into something else or even improve it.

 **Junkyard** by Zac Brown Band

* * *

Stand: **Hot Feet**

User: Hiyoko Saionji

States:

Power: None

Speed: A

Range A (an Island and it continues to spread the more times pasts)

Durability: B

Precision: D

Potential: A

Ability: The Stand come in the form of two tiny ballerina dancer, onces they dance the spread embers with these embers can shift everything off balance, even the air is affect both enemy and allies are also affected, do to the power Hiyoko is unable to control but Okuyasu imagine it can be a long more dangerous if she has time to control.

 **Hot Feet** by Wendell Hall

* * *

Stand: **Sonic Youth**

User: Ibuki Mioda

States:

Power: B

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: C

Precision: B

Potential: A

Ability: Sound Manipulation, it can control sound itself from the noise volume, to the speed and pressure, it can even sense others by making a high-pitched sound that bounce off them and let the Stand now where it's target it, like a Sound Radar.

 **Sonic Youth** by Superstar.

* * *

Stand: **Long Live The Queen**

User: Sonia Nevermind

States:

Power: C

Speed: C

Range: B

Durability: C

Precision: B

Potential: A

Ability: Whatever Sonia commands be it living or not they will listen to her, even if it's a Stand or a Stand ability, the potential of this Stand is beyond Sonia understanding.

 **Long Live The Queen** by Frank Turner

* * *

 **Chapter 14 End**

 _To Be Continue!_

Things were very close this time, but with every close call an ally is strengthened! And with time, so is the truth to all of this draw closer. But in these times, new feelings are awakened and will soon bloom.

 _Chapter 15: An Electric Enemy's Revenge! Okuyasu's Killer Outrages!? And True Feelings? Part 1_

I am so sorry for the long wait, this is probably the longest chapter I wrote yet, but I hope you enjoy it. I did this because the next Chapter is going to get very extreme as you can tell by what I mean. I want to give Okuyasu time to really bond with the girls and slowly understand his feelings for them and vice versa.

What was your favorite part of this chapter? What do you think of Hiyoko's Stand? How do you feel about Ibuki's and Sonia's Stands and their ability? Who do you think will make Okuyasu go into an Outrage? What do you think of the shipping between Okuyasu and the girls? Please review me your answer and as always, thank you for your support!

Peace!


End file.
